13 Minutos exacta y aproximadamente
by Annkora
Summary: Tras la rutina de la vida, el destino te pueda dar grandes sopresas. Una mirada... 13 minutos...
1. Trece Minutos

**Nota: **Este fic es un experimento, a ver si os gusta. Es la primera vez que escribo a cerca de esta pareja. Lo empecé a escribir para que fuera un one-shot, pero no se, al final he pensado en hacer 3 o 4 capitulos. A ver que opinais.

Besos

**Capitulo 1: Trece Minutos...**

* * *

**_Aviso: _**_La historia tratará levemente de malos tratos (no hacia nuestros protagonistas, son historias colaterales). Las señalaré para que, quien no quiera leerlas, no lo haga y se sienta violento. Por desgracia, lo que leeréis en estos casos, son un espejo a la realidad. Solo tenéis que tomar nota de la cantidad de casos que vemos por los medios de comunicación (y los muchísimos que se olvidan, por no ser noticia). _

_No dejo de preguntarme ¿que valor tiene la vida del ser humano? y sobre todo ¿Hasta cuando...?_

* * *

Cada mañana era lo mismo. De un modo rutinario, inicia su día con un buen café con leche cargado y dos tostadas con mantequilla.

Se introducía en la ducha para estar casi veinte minutos a remojo, mientras pensaba en las personas que atendería aquel día, en que nuevos cotilleos le contaría su secretaria Parv y como odiosa-Lavander le restregaría lo "fantástica" que era su vida con su novio Dean, que era casualmente era su ex (reflejo de la patética vida sentimental que tenía) y las cosas que tendría que comprar en el 24 horas de al lado de casa, al terminar su jornada (lo que la hacía sentir todavía más patética).

A las alturas de vestirse con lo que se había dejado preparado la noche anterior, el balance sobre ella misma le indicaba que en su vida todo estaba bien a excepción de un minúsculo, pequeño y efímero detalle... que estaba sola. Tenía un buen trabajo, por el que había peleado duro. Una familia grande, ruidosa y unida, con la que iba a comer todos los domingos. Buenos amigos y amigas, con los que podía contar siempre. Su propio piso en la ciudad. Una gatita preciosa, a la que le encantaba que le rascasen la cabeza... Pero, no había quien la esperara después del trabajo. Quien le preparara el café por la mañana o a quien prepararle la cena. La que la abrazara cuando un caso le había ido mal y le acariciara el pelo hasta que el llanto había cesado. No es que fuera una mujer desesperada por tener un hombre a su lado. Siempre había sido muy fuerte e independiente (para no serlo, siendo la pequeña y única chica de siete hermanos) Pero en el fondo, era una romántica sentimental que esperaba encontrar a esa maravillosa persona con la que compartir su vida.

Después de lamentarse por su mala suerte en el amor y darse ánimos delante del espejo, se daba los últimos retoques a su persona y revisaba el reloj para ver que iba bien de tiempo.

Más dormida que despierta, con el maletín en mano y una manzana en la boca, salía de su casa pasadas las ocho y veinte. Caminaba a paso ligero, hasta llegar a la entrada del metro. Como una autómata, sacaba el billete de su monedero y cruzaba la máquina de la entrada; para luego caminar por el largo pasillo y subir por las escaleras mecánicas. Una vez en el andén esperaba rodeada de gente (poniendo a prueba su paciencia) a que el metro llegara y así poder subir a él, entre los empujones de los demás viajeros. De los que querían subir y de los que querían bajar. Por que a esas horas, nadie recordaba lo de "dejen salir, antes de entrar".

Después de 13 minutos aproximados de trayecto (casi siempre de pie) con el vagón lleno de gente somnolienta, se bajaba en la parada que la llevaría al centro Asistencial para la Mujer y el Menor, donde trabajaba como abogada.

Siempre había sido muy observadora... los 13 minutos de trayecto diarios, los dedicaba a analizar a las personas que viajaban con ella. A veces, la música que sonaba desde su ipot, la llevaba a imaginar parte de la vida de aquellas personas. Madres que llevaban a sus niños al colegio. La mujer mayor, que hacia sudokus, mientras iba a practicar aquagym. Los inconfundibles guiris, quemados por el sol de aquellas fechas, con ropas raras y cámaras fotográficas colgando del cuello. Trabajadores como ella, de vario-pintos sectores, con el punto en común del diario gratuito del metro y rastros de sueño en el rostro. Universitarios. Agentes de seguridad. Revisores. Embarazadas... En su observación, había descubierto muchas cosas. De la manía de algunas personas a la hora de colocarse en el metro. Quien iba tan absorto leyendo, que ni se daba cuenta de que su parada había llegado. De aquella persona que había hecho el turno de noche y ahora cabeceaba apoyada en la puerta. Había sonreído ante un travieso pequeño que se libraba del regaño a base de sonreír. O al ver como dos abuelas competían por sentarse primero.

Se acomodó cerca de una de las puertas, dejando en el suelo una bolsa decorada que contenía la comida para ese día, y comprobó que sus zapatos estaban bien limpios. Llevaba más de tres meses que este trayecto lo tenía que hacer entre medio de obras lo que le había causado más de un enfado por los corte en las calles, el barro los días de lluvia, los comentarios indignantes por parte de los obreros y una aparatosa caída que involucró una mezcladora de cemento y sus zapatos nuevos. Sin contar que, al ser las obras para la ampliación y mejora de la línea, la mayoría de días llegaba retrasada al trabajo. Daba igual si madrugaba antes... parecía que el destino se confabulaba contra ella, ya que daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre llegaba a las oficinas pasadas las nueve.

_Sin contar que el destino, a veces, se confabula para beneficio nuestro._

Ese día, no era distinto a cualquier otro, al menos en esos 13 minutos de trayecto. Era viernes y estaba deseando hacer su jornada para marchar de fin de semana largo, a la costa. ¡Por fin respiro de cuatro días después de tanto estress!. Se notaba que empezaba ha hacer calor, ya que el metro iba caldeado y para variar, el aire acondicionado brillaba por su ausencia. Mientras iba escuchando el ipot nano y revisando las caras ya casi conocidas de sus compañeros matinales; se sacó el abrigo de fino paño gris. Cerró los ojos e inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que en sus oídos sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Le encantaba escuchar aquella melodía suave a piano que tenía la virtud de relajarla y animarla. L'Apres midi de Yann Tiersen. Y fue precisamente que con esa melodía, que el destino decidió darle un vuelco a su monótona vida. Por que al abrir los ojos y a pesar de que el vagón estaba más lleno que nunca, pudo cruzar su mirada con unas orbes esmeraldas que la miraban intensamente. Su corazón brincó ante la conexión de sus ojos, emitiendo un gemido ahogado. Ante sus ojos, el resto de gente del vagón, simplemente...desapareció.

En todo el espacio, solo estaban esos ojos verdes que la miraban con fuerza desde la protección de unos lente redondos, difuminando todo lo que había alrededor. Pudo apreciar que aquellos ojos pertenecían a un atractivo joven, de cabello negro y aparentemente desaliñado. Nunca lo había visto, ya que lo recordaría.

El tiempo perdió sentido y de no ser, por que una de sus compañeras del despacho la había visto y sacado de su ilusión al acercarse a ella, seguiría por tiempo indefinido en esos ojos verdes. Se quitó los auriculares a regañadientes para poder saludar con dos besos a su cuñada Luna, de recursos humanos, cortando así el lazo de sus miradas. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron para buscar el dueño se las orbes esmeralda, ignorando por completo el parloteo de su alegre cuñada, la decepción la ahogó al comprobar que se había esfumado. Disimulado el mal humor, contestó que estaba bien y que estaba deseando que llegarán las cinco para poder desconectar.

Se bajaron en la estación y marcharon ligeras por la calle abarrotada de gente, para poder llegar puntuales.

--

-_¿Quien era el dueño de esos ojos...¿Por que la habían impactado de aquella manera?-_ esa preguntas la rondaron, mientras revisaba expedientes de maltratos y tutela a menores.

Las seis de la tarde llegó increíblemente rápida, casi tanto que ya se volvía a encontrar en el metro de camino a casa. Había tenido un día bastante duro y movido pero curiosamente era la primera vez que se marchaba a casa sin esa opresión en el pecho, que últimamente la atosigaba más de lo normal. El sentimiento de no haber podido hacer más por las personas que acudían a aquella asociación en busca de ayuda.

A pesar de llevar allí seis años y de que su trabajo era el motor de su vida, no se acostumbraba a lo que veía, oía y sentía cada día tras aquellas paredes. Mujeres maltratadas que no denunciaban por miedo, hijas violadas, niños que temían quedarse a solas con sus padres... la lista era larga y prefería no recordar, como su último caso.

**_oOo oOo Aviso oOo oOo_**

_El último caso (que aceptó aún sabiendo que luego necesitaría terapia) había sido la pequeña Anna, de tan solo cuatro meses. Era una preciosa beba de tez blanquecina y escaso pelito claro. A pesar de su corta vida, había estado ingresada en urgencias tres veces por malos tratos. Quemaduras de cigarro en sus delicados bracitos, hematomas abdominales y una severa desnutrición. Su padre alcohólico y cocainómano, había hecho de su corta existencia un infierno. Sin mencionar lo que aquel demonio le había hecho pasar a la madre, ingresada por desequilibrio mental con intento de suicidio. Había peleado duro y había ganado la custodia de la pequeña Anna para el estado. Pasaría dos meses en el hospital infantil recuperándose y sería dada en adopción. No era partidaria de separar familias, pero por desgracia, aquella pequeña solo contaba con los abuelos paternos que "adoraban" a su hijo. Ni siquiera estando la pequeña en cuidados intensivos con una fractura de cráneo, habían dado el brazo a torcer admitiendo que su hijo estaba enfermo. _

_Por suerte para la pequeña, aquella pesadilla había acabado. Conocía la pareja que la iba adoptar, ya que ella era íntima amiga de la esposa y sabía que con Hermione y Draco Malfoy, estaría a salvo. Pero eso le llevaba a preguntarse ¿cuantos más estaría sufriendo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo?_

**_oOo oOo Aviso oOo oOo_**

Cerró los ojos, en un intento vano de no derramarlas lágrimas que nacían. El desazón de recordar por todo lo que había pasado aquella pequeña inocente, le hizo desear muchas cosas. Difusamente escuchó el anuncio de la siguiente estación y apagó el ipot. Aquella no era su estación, pero aquella tarde le papetecía caminar, por lo que se bajó y se dirigió a pie alsupermercado 24 horas cercano a su casa. En aquel momento y para su desgracia, solo quería ducharse y meterse en la cama; sin pensar que al día siguiente, el sol y la playa de la costa, acariciarían su piel por cuatro días.

Y que una nueva sorpresa le deparaba el destino para la mañana del miércoles.


	2. El Destino

**Capitulo 2: El destino**

¡Dios! Llegaba tarde. Y parecía que el maldito destino se confabulaba en su contra y se empeñaba en amargarle el día de buena mañana. El despertador no había sonado, por que la noche anterior había llegado tan cansada que se había olvidado de prograrlo (Si no hubiera sido por su vecina, Marga, con su "Ponte en forma en 10 min..." de las siete de la mañana). El calentador se había declarado en huelga, por lo que la ducha además de rápida, tuvo que ser fria. La cafetera le había jugado una mala pasada, no subiendo el cafe del todo y el poco líquido que había salido, llevaba posos y restos de goma (la cafetera era vieja, hacía un café insuperable pero la goma estaba muy gastada y se había olvidado de cambiarla... tres meses!) Ni siquiera intentó hacer tostadas por no tentar más la suerte. A duras penas había podido conjuntar algo de ropa pues una semana de no-lavadora más cuatro días de viaje, resultaba en cuatro prendas en el armario de esas que nunca te pones; por lo que había acabado con un pantalon negro de vestir que le iba "ligeramente" estrecho y una blusa japonesa (regalo fashion de su cuñada francesa) con demasiado escote. El pelo le había quedado chafado, por haber confundido el acondicionador con el champú. Y para colmo, llovía. ¡Precisamente hoy... ! Que a primera hora tenía reunión con los de proteccion de menores y el fiscal, por la adopcion de Draco y Herms, y ella parecía que acababa de salir de un centro mental. Alguien la odiaba mucho...

Cogió el metro que para variar iba a reventar de gente. Tuvo que soportar que alguien le tocara el culo dos veces mientras entraban al vagón. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en unas de las barras y suspiró. Al mirarse en la ventanilla del frente, casi sonrió por que al menos, con el recogido había podido disimular el apelmazamiento de su rojo cabello. Volvió a suspirar, mientra que alguien con prisa por bajarse en la parada, le pisaba los zapatos de tacón que llevaba, los únicos lo suficientemente altos para poder llevar aquel dichoso pantalón. Estaba segura de que tendría que amputarse los pies a la altura de los tobillos antes de acabar su jornada laboral. Y ni siquiera había encendido el ipot... ¡Dios, no! otra vez la opresión en el pecho. Había sido amanecer el miercoles y su dichosa rutina, y los nervios y el estress regresar a ella.

¿Por que ella? Había pasado un maravilloso y relajente fin de semana. A pesar de que el viernes había llegado molida y sin ganas de nada, sus amigos no la había dejado hundirse.

**_oooOooo oooOooo_**

_Putual como él solo, Neville había pasado a buscarla con su mini rojo rayando el amacer. Casi había quemado el timbre (despertando a la mitad de los vecinos) sacandola literalmente a rastras de la cama. La había empujado sin marge a réplica hacia el cuarto de baño, mientras le soltaba la charla por no estar lista ni tener la maleta en condiciones. Mientras ella se había dado una ducha rápida, había podido escuchar como su amigo remenaba el armario, en busca de lo que la maleta le faltaba mientras hablaba por el movil. Con la elegante contestación de **- Es una crisis post-semanal - **había indicado o excusado ante los demás, que se retrasarían una hora._

_Con el pelo aun mojado y legañas como puños, se dejó meter en el llamativo y diminuto coche, para pasar más de treinta minutos de carretera hasta llegar a la "casita Malfoy". Durante el trayecto, la música había amenizado el silencio. Si bien Neville tenía muchas libertades a la hora de tratar a la peliroja, bien sabía de su mal humor recien levantada. Así pues, haciendo una rápida parada en una cafeteria para coger el almuerzo para todos y así redimirse por el retraso (Malfoy era extremadamente puntual) se dirijieron a buscar al resto de amigos._

_En el porche de la entrada los esperaban al borde de la histeria, los propietarios de la pequeña mansión, junto a Luna, Ron y Charlie con su aún no conocida novia, Ana. Despues de los saludos, la presentación de la nueva, sonrisa cínica (pero cariñosa) por parte del rubio por las excusas de tardanza y un desayuno rápido; se ubicaron en los dos coches y partieron con destino a la costa._

_- **Menos mal que el coche de Draco tiene un buen maletero que si no...- **comentó ya despierta y de buen humor la peliroja. Pensaba vengarse por el "trato" recibido. Iba en la parte de atrás junto con Ana. Por que el mini era un coche muy mono y movil para la ciudad, pero de reducido espacio para cuatro personas (contando que su hermano Charlie parecía un jugador de rugby americano) más maletas. Era una suerte que Draco y Hermione tuviera una buena posición y dos coches._

_- **A ver que tienes que decir de mi pequeño!-** se quejó Neville con falso mohín. Era consciente de que gracias al maletero del Touareg de Malfoy, no tenían que ir con maletas encima de las rodillas. Pero el orgullo (por no decir obsesión) por su mini, le hizo contestar a lo que estaba seguro era una provocación-venganza de la pequeña peliroja, que se asomaba por la ventanilla cual cachorrillo, en aquel momento._

_- **A mi me gusta mucho este coche!-** contesto sonriente Ana. A pesar de que a simple vista había parecido tímida, ahora estaba más cómoda y participaba abiertamente en las conversaciones. -** Mi abuelo tenía uno de color morado, con el techo blanco y me encanta ir los domingos a pasear con él -**_

_Charlie giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a su pequeña. Sabía lo unida que estaba Ana a su abuelo. Por desgracia, el Sr. Mateu llevaba tres años ya postrado en una camilla. Y es que, por muy buena y activa que fuera la persona, el Alzeimer no perdona. Él mismo había sido testigo de como aquel vigoroso hombre se apagaba y con él, parte del espiritu de la pequeña Ana._

_La escandalosa y fresca risa de la peliroja, captó la atención de sus compañero._

_-**¿Y ahora que te pasa a ti, enana loca? Riendote como una desquiciada...-**se burló Neville, cambiando de marcha con mucha suavidad._

_-**Paaaasa... ja ja ja... que tienes...jajajajaja...un coche de abuelo!!-** y ya no pudo parar._

_Neville pegó una mala frenada y se maldijo así mismo, por haber perdido los estribos y pagarlo con su pequeño mini. ¿Como había caído en la burla de la enana pecosa? ¿Y como la pelo-encendido se atrevía a tal ofensa?. Por suerte, el coche de Malfoy iba delante y a esas horas, por aquella comarcal no había nadie más. El Touareg tuvo que dar la vuelta al ver que el pequeño vehículo vermellón no lo seguía. Despues de cuatro comentarios ácidos, más risas y bufido por parte del conductor del mini, se volvieron a poner en movimiento._

**_oooOooo oooOooo_**

Habían pasado los cuatro días como un suspiro maravilloso. Entre el sol y el mar, amigos y buena comida; el stress y la rutina habían huido de ella, renovandola por dentro y por fuera. Solo algo le había recordado a la semana de trabajo... unos enigmáticos ojos verdes. Esos ojos verdes que estuvieron en sus sueños de forma sutil y ambigua, que la habían despertado en medio de la noche, con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Lo que la había intrigado, pues solo había visto a aquel hombre una vez. Era un completo desconocido para ella.

Pero ¿de que habían servido esos fantásticos días si llegaba tarde y con ello perdía la adopción para sus amigos! DIOS! Ginebra Molly Weasley, ¿que has echo para merecer esto?

Y ahora el metro se ha vuelto a parar, y el simpático (notese la ironía) conductor anunciá que "Por causas ajenas a la empresa... blbla bla bla bla... no sabemos el tiempo estimado en la parada".

-**Dichosas obras de infrastuctura, suicidas de hora punta y sus muelas!! -** se quejó susurrando, mientras intentaba coger el movil para poder enviar un sms a su secretaria y así avisad de su retardo. Torpemente, tecleó la nota y la reenvió. -** Por lo menos había cobertura-** Suspiró mientras intentaba forcejear con el bolso y asi guardar el telefono movil (poco le importó el codazo del hombre que no dejaba de mirarle el escote). Cerró sus ojos cansadamente y se recostó en la barra metálica.

Adiós a su cafe y tostadas. A una ducha digna. A ropa limpia y adecuada, sin opresiones ni escotes "indecentes". A sus pies. A la reunión que tenía aquel día y a la que llegaba trece minutos tarde. A la adopción... A no. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se enderezó, sin importarle no estar sola en aquel vagón. ¡Por encima de sus pies magullados! Hermione y Draco llevaban esperando tres años a la pequeña Ana; despues de haberse sometido a largas, doloras y costosas pruebas que solo los llevaron a saber que no podía tener hijos de forma natural. Daba igual el dinero que tuvieran o lo mucho que se amaran. Hermione no podría tener hijos y todo por culpa de una negligencia médica. Había visto a su amiga ilusionarse por un posible resultado y hundirse en lo mas bajo, tras la venida del periodo. Por eso tomó aire y se resolvio a ...

-** Uooooaaaaa...- **gritó perdiendo el equilibrio. El tren se había puesto en movimiento y frenado al poco, de forma brusca, por lo que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sacudida. Varias personas fueron empujadas, pisadas y, en su caso, lanzadas. A penas reaccionó, que un amplio regazo la acogía casi al vuelo, evitando dar con sus huesecitos en el suelo. -** Maldita sea. Solo me faltaba romperme los dientes... Lo siento mucho**- se disculpó torpemente** -Vaya día. Espero que...- **murmuró malhumorada sin acabar de ser consciente que su "salvador" la miraba entre divertido y curioso, mientras la ayudada a ponerse en pie. No fue hasta que levantó la mirada de la costosa camisa de seda, semi aturdida por el olor fresco y masculino que él despedia, que sus ojos se encontraron con un par de profundas esmeraldas.


	3. Sorpresas ¿TU?

**Nota: **

**Este capitulo esta narrado casi todo en primera persona. Ya me dirán que les parece, yo me he reido mucho escribiendo e imaginandome las situaciones. Siento mucho la espera, espero que os guste.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresas... ¿TU?**

_No fue hasta que levantó la mirada de la costosa camisa de seda, semi aturdida por el olor fresco y masculino que él despedia, que sus ojos se encontraron con un par de profundas esmeraldas..._

El tiempo se detuvo ante mis ojos... aquellos profundos ojos verdes me hicieron olvidar hasta mi nombre. Mis corazón se detuvo por completo, para cabalgar frenético poco despues... Que importaba que el despertador no hubiera sonado. O que el calentador me hubiera jugado la mala pasada a primera hora, haciendo peligrar mi salud. No haber desayunado nada, excepto a un café con posos. Nada de ropa limpia "decente". Que mis pies estuvieran ya llagados y pidiendo unas zapatillas a gritos. Que mi escote revelara más de lo que me hacía sentir cómoda. Mi pelo convertido en una plasta peliroja. O que el metro estuviera a tope, y que me hubieran tocado el culo. O que se hubiese averiado (como siempre) O que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo y a la entrevista con ... llegaba tarde... llego tarde...

- **DIOS MIO! LLEGO TARDE!!-** grité volviendo a la realidad del momento, saltando de los fuertes brazos que aun me sostenian y precipitandome a las puertas del metro, arrollando a varias personas en ello. Era eso, o pasarme la parada y aun la catastrofe hubiese sido mayor. Ni reparé que a mis espaldas, el dueño de los ojos profundos me miraba "huir" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ensanchaba su sonrisa (Sonrisa que debería estar prohibida. De echo, estoy segura de que esa sonrisa es ilegal en varios paises)

Olvidando la maravillosa (y corta) experiencia recien vivida con mi particular fantasia de ojos esmeraldas, batí records en llegar desde el metro a mi oficina. Cabe decir que en el proceso me salté dos semáforos, con frenada incluida (provocando varios insultos hacia mi personas, nada grave) y cuando llegue a oficinas , no fue mucho mejor. Entré como si fuera perseguida por una plaga y en ello, arrollé a Luna.

**- Pero Ginny que...-** parpadeó sobandose el brazo golpeado, mientras me veía desaparecer (casi dejando estela) por el pasillo de administración.

- ...**Taaaaaaaardeeeeeee...-** fue lo único que puede articular (casi con efecto de lejanía) mientras seguía mi camino huracanado hasta aterrizar en mi despacho. Solte el bolso en (o más bien lo lancé contra) la vieja butaca donde me relajaba (ya entraré en detalles otro día, ahora no tengo tiempo) cojí las dos carpetas azules que esperaban en mi mesa (menos mal que soy previsora y antes de marcharme, lo había dejado todo medianamente organizado) y me precipité hacia la salida batiendo record de estancia en mi propia oficina. Pero antes, como mujer que soy, me paré delante del viejo espejo (regalo de mi hermano Charlie, que vive en Rumania) para arreglarme fréneticamente el mechón rebelde que se había descolgado (sin mi permiso) de mi recogido. Luna me encontró en aquel estado.

-** ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? ¡Peliroja del demonio!-** Me dijo enfurruñada por el "pequeño" golpe en el brazo. Admito que me sentí culpable al ver que de mi "pequeña caricia", empezaba asomar el inicio de un pequeño hematoma en el translucio brazo.

-** Tarde. Reunión. Malfoy me matara. Adopción... Miedo. Hermione...tortura...y-** quise explicarle a trompicones mientras veía como ella me bloqueaba la salida. En realidad, lo que le estaba intentado decir era: Llego tarde a la reunión. Malfoy me matará si la adopción se va al traste. Pero me da más miedo Hermione y sus metodos de tortura y...

-** Veo que no has visto mi mensaje...-** dijo la rubia de mi cuñada mientras se sobaba el brazo (ataque psicologico hacia mí...vale, me lo tengo merecido) tomaba mi maltratado bolso para dejarlo en mi mesa y se sentaba en mi sofa de relax (okey, dije que luego les explico). Supongo que mi cara de no-se-de-que-me-hablas unido a la pinta de desquiciada en-ocasiones-veo-muertos no ayudo mucho. Mi querida cuñada me miró de arriba abajo un par de veces y rompió a reir a carcajada limpia, mientras que yo me quedé con cara de boba pseudo-mosqueada por que se me escapaba algo. Enfurruñada como una mona, harta por el inicio del día y por haber tenido que dejar aquellos confortables brazos varoniles (ummmmm. Ahora no, Ginny!! tienes cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que en ojitos-verdes) me encaré a mi queridisima (notese mi ironía) compañera de trabajo y por desgracia, cuñada.

-** ¿Tu mensaje?? No me ha llegado nada y... ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado a tí, Luna?-** dije mientras el tic de la mejilla empezaba a hacer de las suyas. Crucé los brazos delante de mi pecho, demostrandole que no era un día para juegos y que mi lado oscuro estaba a punto de aparcecer.

-** Tu -** me dijo mientras su risa cesaba y me clavaba su imperturbable mirada azul -** Tendrías que mirarte bien al espejo. No se si das risa o miedo -** con un elegante gesto, se ajusto las gafas de pasta azul pitufo.

Esta bien, he de reconocerlo. Mirando al frente y viendo mi propio reflejo en el viejo espejo, hasta yo me empecé a reir. Si la situació hubiese sido a la inversa, no hubiera dudado en reirme hasta quebrar mi carnet de identidad. Luna acompañó mi risa, con la suya y despues de varios minutos riendonos sin palabras me informó que la reunión había sido aplazada hasta las once, por que el representante de Fiscalía de menores tambien había tenido un retraso y que ya había informado a los demás.

-** Vaya, ya** **me extrañaba a mí que Hermione no me hubiera acribillado a llamadas...-** sin fuerzas, me dejé caer sobre la silla giratoria de mi despacho y saqué mis magullados pies de los zapatos. Seguro que se acabarían hinchando pero faltaba más de una hora para la reunión y era tiempo más que suficiente como para que volvieran a su estado normal. Cogí el bolso que descansaba encima de mi mesa y rebusque en él** - y que Malfoy no hubies... Mi movil. No encuentro mi movil. NO ESTA!-** grite, volcando todo el contenido del bolso sobre el viejo escritorio y separando todo lo desperdigado en busca de mi pequeño y querido mov.

Luna me miró paciente, como una madre que mira a su hijo ponerse del revés los zapatos. Suspiro varias veces, mientras vió como revolvia entre los kleenex, chicles de menta, el monedero que ella me había regalado, pintalabios gloss, caramelos sueltos, la agenda... Despues de regirar el bolso y casi sacudirlo boca a bajo, me rendí hundiendome más en aquella silla de piel.

-** Debo de haberlo perdido en la frenada. Genial! Esto era lo único que me faltaba. Lo proximo que es ... ¿Un terremoto?. ¿langostas?-** gimoteé perdiendo del todo mi lado normal y el oscuro, para dar rienda suelta al llorón-grisáceo. ¿Que más me podía pasar aquel maldito lunes? Dos brazos suaves me abrazaron y me acunaron en un familiar regazo. Luna me empezó a consolar, con esa extraña voz que llegaba a calmar los animos más crispados de mi hermano Ron (créanme, si buscan en un diccionario la definición de impulsivo encontraran su nombre y fotografía) -** ¿Es que nada me puede salir bien, Luna? Dime, ¿que es lo que hago mal?. ¿Por que siempre a mí**?- mi nariz empezó a gotear y en el abrazo, se coló un pañuelo - **¿Acaso soy tan mala persona para que nuncame salga algo bien? No valgo para nada...-**

**- Tranquila, no es culpa tuya. Y ni se teocurra decir que no vales nada, si no quieres que me enfade contigo-** me dijo con un enfado finjido, mientras me seguía meciendo. Se despegó y levanto con sus finos dedos mi barbilla- **Mirate, eres una peliroja preciosa. Tienes un trabajo que te gusta y en el que eres muy buena. Tu apartamento que, pequeño o grande, es tuyo y a tu gusto. Una familia numerosa y ruidosa, que se preocupa por tí. Eres la pequeña de siete y todo tios ¡eres fuerte!- **media sonrisa se curvó en mis labios por aquellas palabras. Entre hipido e hipido, intenté serenarme. La estampa de mi familia...de mis hermanos... de todo lo que me rodeaba y era bueno, se materializó en mi mente -** Solo estás teniendo un mal día y por eso lo ves todo negro ¡Venga Gin! Sino, solo piensa en la cantidad de personas a las que ayudas...-**

**- ¿Y que pasa con las que no puedo ayudar? - **hipee otra vez como una niña pequeña, emperrada en ver solo el lado negativo.

-** No eres perfecta Gin. Eres humana. Y como ser humano tienes tus limitaciones. Pero aun así... te queremos. Además piensa-** por su tono, alguna iba soltar -** Tienes unos amigos maravillosos, que no te mereces y a los que maltratas y...-**

-** je je je. Esta bien. Tu ganas. Perdoname...-** me incorporé, desaciendome a regañadientes de tan cálido abrazo. Volví a sonarme y respire varias veces -** Siento el numerito. Es que hoy todo me ha salido mal, Looney -**

**- Por que no me lo cuentas con un café. Anda, no me tardo nada y así desayunas por que estoy segura de que no hay nada en ese estomaguito...-** dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se inclinaba hacia mí.

No pude evitar sonreir cuando Luna me frotó el estómago y me besó fraternalmente la frente. Mientras mi cuñada salia a por un desayuno decente, intenté serenarme. Me puse de pie y me pasee por mi despacho descalza.

-** Mis pies...-** los mire y sentí lástima por ellos. Rojos era poco. Porbrecito de mi meñique derecho, casi oculto por una mega-ampolla -** malditos zapatos..-** me entraron ganas de patearlos. Nunca debí hacer caso a Gabrielle... ella y su particular lema de "Para presumir, hay que sufrir".

Me dirigí hacia la ventana de mi despacho, entre lamentaciones. Me encantaba la vista que había desde aquel viejo ventanal. De hecho, casi tuve que regatear con mi jefe para poderme quedar con aquel despacho. El _parque de los Naranjos_ se presentaba ante mí, con un delicioso bullicio en su interior. Aquel parque, historico en la ciudad era un refugio para muchos. Madres e hijos, gente mayor jugando al ajedrez o el mus, parejitas tumbadas a los pies de aquellos viejos arboles, artistas retratando la belleza del momento, gente que quiere hacer un parentesis (como yo a los medios días), turistas... Siempre éstaba lleno de vida. Desde su origen, una maravillosa historia de amor que... (Está bien, se la contaré mientras que Luna vuelve con el desayuno) siempre me había conmovido...

* * *

_"Se cuenta de un noble principe árabe de profundos ojos y cabellos negros. Era descendiente de la más antigua familia noble de los de su casta. Se dice que viajó por negocios desde el lejano oriente hasta España. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando dejó un matrimonio arreglado en sus tierras. El buen principe ansiaba encontrar la compañera con la que compartir su vida. Soñaba con aquella criatura que le llegara a robar el alma, que llenara su vida y a la que cuidar hasta el fin de sus días. **Su estrella**. _

_A pesar de su cargo, el principe de piel trigueña era una persona muy sencilla y no le gustaba que le dieran tratos "empalagosos", por lo que había decidido viajar como simple mercader. Llegando a aquella misma ciudad, se emplazó en una posada modesta con su hombre de mayor confianza, Asif, y salió en busca de lo que daría sentido a su vida. _

_Casi atardecía cuando se topó con la imagen más bella que su retina había captado nunca... Bajo la sombra de un viejo roble, al finalizar aquel bullicioso mercado la encontró. Lo joven no tendría más de veinte años y su cabello rojizo caí libremente sobre su espalda, con una luz especial debido al crepusculo. Poseía una tez blanquecina, con rosadas mejillas y unos ojos verdes gatunos. Vendía placidamente naranjas junto a un hombre que parecía ser su padre. _

_Y s__egún cuentan, el principe quedó prendado de sus sonrosadas mejillas y la ternura de su mirada. Se acercó a ella cuando su padre había dejado el puesto, perdiendose en el verde de su mirada y tomó como un autómata la naranja que ella le tendía con una tímida sonrisa. Sin poder decirle nada, por que su lengua parecía hechizada, vió como ella acaba de recoger el puesto de naranjas y desaparecía entre la multitud._

_Así cada día. Durante treinta días, él se acercaba hasta aquella parada al atardecer. Tomaba la naranja que ella siempre le tendía y se marchaba, preso de un sentimiento tan extasiante que le robaba el habla y la razón. _

_Una mañana de fina lluvia, recorrió el suelo empedrado que lo llevaba a ella, con la firme resolución de cruzar unas palabras con ella. De al menos, saber su nombre. No había querido esperar a la tarde, pues si la respuesta de ella era negativa, partiría a su tierra para sellar su destino con alguien a quien no amaba. Sus ilusiones se hicieron trizas al llegar al viejo roble y no encontrar nada bajo el viejo roble. Buscó entre la multitud sin resultado alguno._

_-**¿ A quien buscais, mi señor? -** susurró una cálida voz a sus espaldas. Antes de girarse, el corazón del principe se aceleró. Era ella, estaba allí. Él no podía saber que ella había acudido a aquella extraña cita como cada atardecer. Que ella tambien estaba presa de aquel embrujo sin nombre y que le había entregado su corazón junto con la primera naranja. La vió sonreir, completamente sonrojada y reparó en que estaba empapada. Como si llevara horas bajo aquella lluvia. Esperando..._

_-** He venido a buscar a la más preciada de las estrellas -** clavó sus profundas orbes negras en sus pupilas esmeralda, haciendola temblar. -** Alá ha sido misericordioso conmigo...-** tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó, sin dejar de mirarla._

_Aquella misma noche, bajo una timida luna, se entregaron el uno al otro. Sellaron su amor con la mas antigua de las danzas, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno. Por varias lunas, cubrieron sus cuerpos de besos, caricias y promesas de amor eterno. Y fue ese mismo amor quien tendió un velo, cegandolos a la realidad; no dejandoles ver que los tiempos se estaban enturbiando. Que si en un día, tener la piel tostada y diferente procedencia era sinónimo de hermandad, exotico y mercadería; ahora era enlazado a traición e invasión._

_Pero para el principe y su pequeña estrella, Liliana, no había más dicha que ver crecer su amor a traves de la mas deliciosa espera. Y fue precisamente el día de nacimiento del pequeño Asarsh que la noche se llenó de lamentos y los caminos de carmín. Fue el fiel Asif, quien guardin como pocos, pudo liberar de una muerte segura a su señor. Más la pequeña Liliana y el bebé no corrienron la misma suerte. Fueron engullidos por la muchedumbre, juzgados por sus cercanos y ejecutados por la diferencia de piel, Dios y por traición a su propia tierra, al enlazarse con un "barbaro"._

_Para cuando el joven principe volvió a por ellos, solo encontró dolor y soledad. De nada sirvió el dinero, el poder... nada le podía devolver a su pequeña estrella. Y durante años vivió con esa pena. Por haber condenado a tan preciada criatura a una muerte tan cruel. Sus ojos negros se volvieron opacos, por el llanto nocturno hacia su amada y su pequeño. Se convirtió en una sombra y su cabello se tiñó de gris prematuramente. Nunca sonreia. Nunca hablaba. Y así fue su regreso a Marruecos. Sin consuelo para el entre los brazos de nadie. Amantes sin cara. Sin importarle los demás hijos e hijas que le nacieron, incapaz de amar y de ser amado. _

_Tuvieron que pasar casi veite años para que los cansados ojos del Principe se reencontraran el viejo roble, donde una vez sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Donde una vez, preso del mas sublime deseo dejo gravadas las iniciales de ambos. S&L. Y fue allí mismo, haciendo gala de su riqueza que adquirió y mando construir el parque, honrando de la única manera posible a su bella amada... con un precioso camino de Naranjos que llevaba al viejo roble. Al lado de este viejo arbol, mando construir una hermosa glorieta de hierro forjado y grandes vidrerias ed varios colores. Allí acabó sus días, perdidamente enamorado de su estrella. Recorriendo cada tarde aquel paseo hasta llegar al viejo roble, donde se comia cada día sin excepción, una naranja._

* * *

Volví a suspirar mientras oía que Luna entraba a mi despacho. Aquel parque era uno de mis refugios favoritos. Puede soñar ñoño, pero me sentía intimamente ligada a él.

Despues de un grato desayuno, Luna y yo nos dispusimos a revisar de cabo a rabo el expediente hasta las once menos cuarto. Me acerque al viejo espejo rumano (el que me regalo mi hermano, que por cierto, me encanta) y me retoque el maquillaje. Despues de la llantera que me había dado aun gracias que no parecía un oso panda. Luna mientras me ayudó a "reorganizar" el moño. Cuando llegó el momento de meter los pies dentro de los zapatos... en fin! Supongo que no podemos pedir peras al olmo, ¿no? Tan pronto acabara de la reunión tenía pensado ir a la zapatería de aquí al lado a por unas chanclas de dedo que con tanta urgencia me demandaban mis pobres piececitos.

Cogí los dos expedientes e inspiré varias veces antes de salir del despacho con Luna al lado y la convicción de que el día podía sonreirme a pesar de lo desastroso que había empezado. Lo que hace un buen desayuno, una buena amiga y un buen recuerdo.

Juntas salimos por el pasillo de administracion (sí, ese que esta mañana había recorrido como si de los 1000 metros lisos se tratara) y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas.

- **Gin, Herms y Draco ya han llegado -** me informo Hanna sonriendo. Hanna es la secretaria de mi jefe y yo esperaba (y se lo había dicho varias veces a ambos) que futura novia de mi alocado e indeciso amigo Neville. Ya me encargaría (bueno, encargaríamos, por que tanto a Herms como a Luna les encantó la idea) de juntarlos.

Con una amplia sonrisa, toque ligeramente la puerta y la abrir al oir el correspondiente PASE de manos de mi jefe. Con la mayor confianza del mundo entre en el despacho, desenvolviendome como siempre. Mi sonrisa se amplio al ver a Hermione y Draco algo nerviosos pero sonrientes (si, incluido marmol-sin-expresion Malfoy quien parecía estar más nervioso que el día de su boda) me acerqué a ellos y los saludé. Apreté en mi abrazo a Hermione y le susurré un - _**Tranquila**_- que ella contestó con un jugueton guiño. Mi jefe bordeó el escritorio de caoba y me apretó el brazo como siempre hacía (me recordaba mucho a mi padre, que tambien me tenía esos gestos) y...

-** ¿Tu?-** exclamé si poderlo evitar al encontrarme cara a cara con el dueño de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa inpoluta de hilo blanco, sonreía levemente tras las gafas de montura redonda y un cabello completamente despeidado.

-** Buenos días Ginevra. Veo que ya conoces al sr Potter. Él es el fiscal de menores-** modulo con voz grave mi jefe, casi divertido y curioso por mi saludo.

-** Buenos días srta Weasley-** su voz, arrancada seguro de una novela, acarició mis oidos dejandome Out por unos segundos. Parpadee un poco deshubicada y me adelante a darle la mano. - **Creo que esto es suyo ...- **añadió con soltura, perdiendo sus orbes verdes ne mis ojos. Solo reaccioné a alargar mi mano hacia lo que me tendía y sorprenderme al ver que se trataba de mi querido movil.

-** Vaya... -** fue lo único que pude articular. Lo sé... menuda elocuencia la mía. -** Gracias -**

**- Creo que se le cayó en el metro cuando hubo la frenada -** ensanchó su sonrisa mientras soltaba suavemente la mano (sí, aun la tenía entre la suya apretandola y ¡Dios! que manos) y se alejaba de mí.

-** Bien. Ahora que nos conocemos todos, comenzaremos con la reunión...-**


	4. Cara a Cara

**Nota: **

**Besos**

**Capitulo 4: Cara a Cara**

_"Las Cosas pueden tener Colores, Potter. No todo es blanco. Ni negro. Hay que llegar a ver el matiz"_

_**-¿Tu?-**__ exclamé si poderlo evitar al encontrarme cara a cara con el dueño de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa impoluta de hilo blanco, sonreía levemente tras las gafas de montura redonda y un cabello completamente despeinado._

_**- Buenos días Ginevra. Veo que ya conoces al Sr Harry Potter. Él es el fiscal de menores-**__ modulo con voz grave mi jefe, casi divertido y curioso por mi saludo._

_**- Buenos días Srta. Weasley-** su voz, arrancada seguro de una novela de piratas, acarició mis oídos dejándome Out por unos segundos. Parpadee un poco desubicada y me adelante a darle la mano. **- Creo que esto es suyo...-** añadió con soltura, perdiendo sus orbes verdes en mis ojos. Solo reaccioné a alargar mi mano hacia lo que me tendía y sorprenderme al ver que se trataba de mi querido móvil._

_**- Vaya... -** fue lo único que pude articular. Lo sé... menuda elocuencia la mía ¿verdad? Pero es que estaba en schok. (poneros en mi lugar...). **- Gracias -**_

_**- Creo que se le cayó en el metro cuando hubo la frenada -** ensanchó su sonrisa mostrado una rista de perfectos dientes blancos, mientras me soltaba suavemente la mano (sí, aun la tenía entre la suya apretándola y ¡Dios! que manos. No exagero si digo queson manos creadas para acariciar por la eternidad) y se alejaba de mí._

_**- Bien. Ahora que nos conocemos todos, comenzaremos con la reunión...-** _

* * *

Tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta de la situación. El "ojitos verdes" de mis travesías por las mañanas, aquel que me las alegraba (vale, solo habían sido dos días conscientemente. Pero estoy segura de que él ya había ido en ese metro) era nada más y nada menos que Harry James Potter. Y os preguntareis ¿Y? Pues bien, Harry James Potter es el fiscal de menores más conocido de la ciudad. Es el encargado de otorgar o denegar custodias de menores en Barcelona. Para ser más precisos y lo que más me interesaba (o me afectaba) es el encargado de entregar o no a la pequeña Anna a Herms y Draco.

Tomé aire varias veces de forma disimulada y me dirigí detrás de Hermione, hacia la butaca reservada para mí un poco preocupada. No es que dudara de mis capacidades pero... Digámoslo así: su padre, James Charles Potter ya era un abogado de renombre. Y su abuelo, Charles Peter Potter también. Y su bisabuelo... Vamos, que lo llevaba en la sangre y casi había nacido con una toga debajo del brazo y bueno, si nos poníamos a comparar...

-

Harry James Potter había ido a la prestigiosa Universidad de Londres "Hogwarts" de donde salían prácticamente lo mejor de la abogacía, Licenciándose con matrícula de honor y La insignia de "premio Anual" por el ejemplo y la media en las notas. Llevaba varios años ejerciendo como abogado, más a especificar como fiscal de menores (por que "ojitos verdes" estaría rondando lo Treinta y pico a pesar de estar más que estupendo y tener un aire juvenil por el cual no se le podía echar mas de treinta) y su fama le precedía. Era muy intuitivo y meticuloso a la hora de trabajar. De echo, saltó a la "fama" (si se le puede decir así) entre el circulo de la abogacía internacional por que, siendo prácticamente un novato, había desenmascarado a un famoso y respetado Lord ingles. Aquel caso fue sonado, mis padres no dejaron de hablar de ello en días. Bajo la firma del Buffet de Abogados Phoenix & Dumbledore, Potter había logrado subir a estrado al escurridizo Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle (también conocido como Lord Voldemort), hacerlos confesar y presentar las pruebas (y creedme que con la influencia que tenía el Lord no sería nada fácil) subir testigos contra el Lord y condenarlo por los cargos de Máximo Responsable de una red de prostitución y esclavos menores internacional y mafia dedicada a las Drogas, que fue bautizada por los medios de comunicación como "Naginni".

Desde entonces, no había caso en el que no "metiera la nariz" que no hallara la verdad y saliera victorioso. No habían pasado ni cinco años que el ya famoso Harry Potter voló hacia España. Afincándose en las afueras de Barcelona. Había creado su propia firma "Marauder's Company", siguiendo los pasos de su padre, contando entre sus Asociados con Remus J. Lupin y Sirius O. Black (otros dos "sabuesos" de la abogacía, grandes amigos de sus padres).

-

Yo, en cambio, había trabajado de día de canguro y mensajera (me tendríais que haber visto llevando paquetes con la moto y mi súper casco de la chupa-cups) para sacarme la selectividad de noche. La carrera de derecho la había cursado, con una beca parcial, en la Universidad pública de Barcelona. Y que conste que pienso que las Universidades públicas están al nivel de las privadas, tuve muy buen profesorado y muy buenos recuerdos de compañeros, entre ellos Luna y Neville. Pero claro, no es lo mismo poner en un curriculum "Licenciado en..." Harvard, Oxford o Hogwarts que en la Universidad Pública de Barcelona. Sin contar que la carrera la había compaginado con un trabajo a media jornada en Ikea (20 horas semanas) y como tele operadora en una cerrajería 24 horas (fin de semana y festivos. Lo se, cero en vida social, pero quien algo quiere...algo le cuesta y ahora no lo cambiaba por nada en el mundo).

Casi recién salida de la facultad y gracias a mi hermano Charlie (sí, mi segundo hermano, el que me regaló el precioso espejo rumano que tengo en mi despacho) había entrado a trabajar en prácticas (y allí me había quedado) en la firma Condal, Ferrer & E.D. Asocciats (No, no vais equivocados, la firma era mixta. Tres inversores, dos catalanes y un excéntrico Lord inglés). A pesar de que estábamos desbordados de faena, prácticamente trabajábamos en exclusiva para la Generalitat (el estado). Trabajo seguro, sí, pero el sueldo no era muy elevado. Vamos, que aunque éramos un buffet conocido en Barcelona, prácticamente no sabía ni quien éramos en España, por no decir fuera de las fronteras.

-

Un apretón en mi mano me hizo volver a centrarme en lo que decía mi jefe. Fue cuando me di cuenta que Hermione tenía tomada mi mano y la apretaba con nerviosismo. La mire y sonreí, queriéndole transmitir todo mi apoyo y tranquilidad. A su lado, Darco le tomaba la otra mano e intentaba disimular una sonrisa nerviosa. No iba a ser fácil, lo se, pero este caso no lo iba a perder. Hermione no lo soportaría, ni Draco, ni yo tampoco. Además, no había ninguna pareja que se mereciera tener a la pequeña Anna más que Herms y Draco.

**- ... creo que el borrador redactado por el Licenciado Lupin es bastante completo. Se han añadido al expediente las pruebas y registros necesarios, junto con los formularios para la tramitación. Pero hay un punto que me gustaría aclarar en beneficio de mi cliente-** mi jefe hizo una pausa y me miro directo, dandome a entender que aquella parte era lo que más me tenia que interesar** -He observado que se hay una apartado, no pactado cuando hablé con el Licenciado Remus J Lupin, en referencia a la familia Malfoy- **

La mención de la familia de Draco, me acabó de centrar. Ya sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que saliera en la conversación, pero me enardeció. Draco no se lo merecía. No era justo que juzgaran a Draco (y mucho menos el deseo de él y Herm por ser padres) por culpa de su familia.

Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, estando ella en la posición de Potter o su buffet, también miraría hasta lo mínimo. Por desgracia, la tía materna de Draco, la empresaria Bellatrix Lestrange había fundado hacía quince años con su esposo Rodolfus, una empresa constructora (Mortio's Demolution) que hacía de tapadera de nada más y nada menos que de Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Por medio de esta empresa, se blanqueaba dinero (eso se pudo demostrar) y era el contacto con la zona Este de Europa para la trata de menores (algo que quedó como Especulación con Agravio)

Por lo que no es de extrañar que, después de que "ojitos verdes" llevara el caso de Lord Voldemort, se mirara hasta la última letra del contrato y las credenciales de Draco. Además, había llegado un punto que el nombre de Voldemort no debía ser nombrado o vinculado por ningún personaje "sospechoso" ya que era sinónimo de que Potter iniciara investigación. (No se del por que de esta obsesión, pero reconozco que el chico se lo había tomado como algo personal y nsonaba como algo enfermizo ¿no?)

La sospecha también se había cernía sobre los padres de Malfoy y la Multinacional Malfoy's Enterprais. Lucius Malfoy, el (padre de Draco) Presidente de la sucursal en Londres, había sido accionista en la empresa de su cuñada. Pudo escaparse por los pelos en las auditorias, no quedando muy clara su inocencia (parece ser que el padre de Draco compró a medio jurado y al otro medio, lo amenazó. Por no decir la cantidad de documentos que "desaparecieron") Draco, el presidente de la delegación de Barcelona (Lo que hace el amor, luego os cuento) salió impune (aunque tuvo que aguantar mucha presión de los medios y accionistas) en parte gracias a la buena cabeza de Hermione. Y si de algo puedo dar Fe, es que Draco no era como el resto de su familia. Él no había tenido nada que ver en todo aquello. Solo se había visto salpicado. Ya se sabe: A la familia, uno no la elige. Y como bien había dicho por la mañana, por encima de mis pies hinchados (por culpa de los malditos zapatos de Gabrielle) Anna tenía que crecer rodeada del amor que estaba más que segura Hermione y Draco (aunque no lo pareciera) harían. -_ Por que yo los conozco -_

A ver que alegaba Potter.

**- Con la observación hacia la familia de Draco Malfoy, no hemos querido parecer desconsiderados... Sí precavidos. Deben comprender que después de lo ocurrido con las empresas vinculadas a Lord Voldemort y en la forma en que se "solucionó todo"-** remarcó con cierta ironía –** Nos tomemos las molestias de investigar con más precisión el matrimonio Malfoy-Granger. Van a ser necesarios tenerlos en observación, unos exámenes por separado que nos ayudarán a averiguar sí...-**

**- Con el debido respeto, Sr Potter –** empecé a hablar cortándolo. No me había gustado el tono con el que había empezado a insinuar que Draco y Hermione podrían estar envueltos en aquel escándalo. Él no los conocía. Yo sí. Y por más frio que pareciera Draco, ponía mis manos al fuego de que Draco no había tenido nada que ver **– No creo que sea necesario indagar más de lo estipulado por el protocolo. Al fin y al cabo, en el momento del juicio, ya quedó demostrado que Draco Malfoy no estaba vinculado con ninguna operación "oscura"-** para irónica yo, cuando acompaño la última palabra con el gesto de mis manos haciendo comillas – **Por lo demás, como ya habrán podido comprobar, los Señores Malfoy son los candidatos ideales para la adopción. Se han sometido ha todos los exámenes, pruebas e inspecciones necesarias, de buen agrado y sin poner objeciones. Han cooperado con todo lo que se les ha pedido y han demostrado que pueden ser unos buenos padres. Sin nada "oscuro" que esconder** - no lo pude evitar. Noté los ojos de mi jefe clavándose en mí, pero sabía que no era la advertencia de que me callara, si no su apoyo. Y la verdad es que esto aun me alentó en mi exposición. Ver que confía en mí.

**- Permítame discrepar Srta Weasley, pero el señor Malfoy esta vinculado familiarmente con el responsable directo de la constructora Mortio's Demolition. Y también tenemos que tener en cuenta que en el juicio del Señor Lucius Malfoy, el que sería abuelo de la pequeña, y la empresa Malfoy's Enterpaise, no quedó para nada clara -**lo vi descruzar las piernas y sonreír con autosuficiencia cuando se inclinó hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos de los mios. Pero lo llevaba claro si pensaba que con eso me iba a intimidar -**Entiendo sus motivos señorita Weasley pero...-**

**- Dudo que entienda los motivos, Sr Potter, si lo que pretende decir es que mis sentimientos hacia mis amigos me ciegan a ver más allá de lo que es profesional-** imprimí mi voz más fría sin dejar de clavar mis ojos en él. Lo llevaba claro. Quizás en un ambiente normal, hubiera agachado la mirada, turbada por la profundidad de aquellas orbes. Pero no estando completamente convencida de lo que estaba defendiendo y con un principio de enfado (¿De que iba? Si se pensaba que por un par de miradas en el metro, haberme rescatado de un culetazo y la devolución de mi querido móvil, ya tenía que quedar eclipsada o caer a sus pies... se nota que no me conocía. No por nada había sobrevivido a seis hermanos mayores y los seis, chicos. ¡Se va a enterar este de lo que vale un peine!) **– Insisto en que me de una explicación del Porque deberíamos someter a mis clientes a más inspecciones y molestias, que son valoradas como inecesarias-**

**- No he querido poner en entredicho su trabajo Srta. Weasley, pero me gusta asegurarme de las cosas y no dejar ningun cabo suelto. Y si hay que ponerle un nombre... Llámelo intuición-** volvió a recuperar su sonrisa, la que antes me parecía atrayente y varonil y ahora se me antojaba de playboy de tres al cuarto. Seguro que el muy imbecil se había creido que si seguía sonriendo, me tendría en el bote y cedería. Lo dicho, no sabía con quien se las estaba viendo.

**- Lo siento Sr. Potter. Su intuición no me es válida para aceptar sus exigencias. Si no tiene nada mejor a alegar, pasemos a otro punto - **cruce con calma las piernas y abrí el expediente.

-** Creo que no lo ha entendido bien, Srta Weasley...-** su voz sonó extrayamente calmada. Y creo eso aún me enardeció más.

**- Me parece que usted es duro de oido Sr Potter-** Lo reconozco, mi genio me puede.

**- Ni mucho menos...-** su voz seguía en el mismo tono.

**- Entonces ¿sordera selectiva o relentización del razonamiento?-** ahora refuerzo mi ironía con mi mirada burlona, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y la ironía, que siempre es una gran arma ¿no creen?

**- Ni una cosa ni la otra**- su tono se mostraba clamado, mas sus ojos verdes chispearon** - Pero creo que usted no se da cuenta de que soy yo quien otorga las custodias. Mas en particular, esta custodia -**dio tres toquecitos a la carpeta que tenía enfrente. Y casi pude notar como Hermione y Draco dejaban de respirar. Y a mí... ¡Dios! Sentí y muy claramente, como la sangre empezaba a hervir. ¿Aquel imbecil me estava amenazando? Aquello era lo último. Me daba igual que hubiera ido a Hogwarts. Que viniera de una familia de reconocidos abogados. Que fuera respetado por la mayor parte de la abogacía internacional. Que hubiera enviado a Lord Voldemort a la carcel. Que estuviera para comerselo y repetir...

-**Así que si no se cede a sus exigencias denegará la custodia ¿no es as, Sr Potter?- **creo que mis ojos tambien brillaron ante el reto planteado por aquel caprichoso abogado inglés.

-** Si es como lo quiere ver...-** su tono volvio a sonar calmado. En sus ojos, el brillo de la burla que antes habían estado en los mios.

-** ¿Y que será lo próximo a pedir, Sr Potter?-** sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, me había puesto de pie. Inclinadome encima de la mesa, con mi mano como apoyo en la mesa, me había acercado a él. Y es un error, lo se pero creo que ahora mismo no era consciente de que no estabamos solos y que la blusa dichosa que me había regalado mi cuñada revelaba bastante más de lo que me gustaría. Mis mejillas hicieron la competencia a mi pelo, al ver su reacción. Por unos segundos, las orbes verdes se desplazaron de mis ojos a un punto más bajo que mi cuello y subieron hasta mi boca. Lo que eran magnificas esmeraldas, se tornaron en opalos gradualmente mientas sonreía felinamente.

Se quedaron, cara a cara.

* * *


	5. Primer Choque

**Capitulo 5**

**Primer choque**

* * *

_**Así que si no se cede a sus exigencias denegará la custodia ¿no es as, Sr Potter?- **__creo que mis ojos también brillaron ante el reto planteado por aquel caprichoso abogado inglés._

_-__** Si es como lo quiere ver...-**__ su tono volvió a sonar calmado. En sus ojos, el brillo de la burla que antes habían estado en los míos._

_-__** ¿Y que será lo próximo a pedir, Sr Potter?-**__ sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, me había puesto de pie. Inclinándome encima de la mesa, con mi mano como apoyo en la mesa, me había acercado a él. Y es un error, lo se pero creo que ahora mismo no era consciente de que no estábamos solos y que la blusa dichosa que me había regalado mi cuñada revelaba bastante más de lo que me gustaría. Mis mejillas hicieron la competencia a mi pelo, al ver su reacción. Por unos segundos, las orbes verdes se desplazaron de mis ojos a un punto más bajo que mi cuello y subieron hasta mi boca. Lo que eran magnificas esmeraldas, se tornaron en ópalos gradualmente mientas sonreía felinamente._

_Se quedaron, cara a cara._

* * *

**- Por pedir... pediría cenar con usted, señorita Weasley. Seguramente sería más agradable tratar el asunto, pero dudo que esto venga al caso-** ensancho su sonrisa de seductor, mientras sus ojos se hacían más profundos y oscuros.

¿Me lo parecía a mí o su mirada se había desviado por segundos a mi escote?

Sentí como mi indignación crecía y me dieron unas ganas enormes de saltar por encima de la mesa y aporrearle la cabeza con la grapadora. _**- ¿Cuántas grapas por segundo debe de lanzar?-**_ pensé mientras digería lo que había dicho aquel pseudo - seductor. ¿Qué se pensaba... que por tener aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo... que por ser mi fantasía en el metro me iba a dejar amendrear? ¡Lo llevaba claro!_** -Este no sabe con quien se ha metido, a sí que ya puede ir retirando la sonrisita de "L'Oreal por que yo lo valgo, nena" por que conmigo no funciona. Si piensa que caeré rendida a sus pies y le seguiré el jueguecito...- **_No era la primera vez que el abogado del "otro lado" me tiraba los trastos. Pero nunca delante de mis amigos... nunca cuando estaba tan exaltada, por no decir cabreada. Y eso era peligroso. ¡Que yo me conozco! Y pierdo los papeles cuando se me cruzan dos cables. Y el morenito llevaba todos los números a que se me cruzarán más de dos. Levanté más mi cabeza y le contesté _**-**_**Dudo mucho que en una cena la cosa mejorara, Sr Potter. La cuestión sigue siendo la misma: están demandando algo que es absurdo e innecesario y...-**

**-¿Cuáles son las pruebas que tendríamos que pasar, Sr Potter?- **la voz gélida de Draco, captó nuestra atención haciéndonos girar hacía donde él estaba. Casi me había olvidado de que había más gente en aquella reunión. Sus ojos grises, estaban clavados en el documento por el cual nos enfrentábamos. Su mano, tomaba firmemente la de Hermione, que parecía haber encogido en su asiento. Mi corazón se paró al verla en aquel estado.

**-A... a nosotros no nos importa pasar por las pruebas que hagan falta, Sr Potter-** susurró con voz entelada mi amiga. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar y se aferraba a la mano de Draco como si fuera su única salvación.

**- **_**No podemos perder esta custodia, Ginebra**__- _me repetí a mi misma, viendo a mis dos amigos. Leí en los ojos de Hermione desesperación y la negativa de que siguiera discutiendo con Potter, por lo que me trague el orgullo, volví a mi sitio y escuché lo que el Fiscal Potter iba a decir.

-** Bien...-** su sonrisa se ensancho y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, para apartarse el pelo de los ojos (el muy chulito.... seguro que tenía ese gesto ensayado)

Tras oír durante más de quince minutos (mordiéndome la lengua física y mentalmente) una explicación profesional de las pruebas e investigaciones a los que tendrían que ser sometidos Herms y Draco, había llegado a la conclusión de que ODIABA con palabras mayúsculas a Harry James Potter. Podría ser muy buen abogado... pero era un cretino presuntuoso. Jugando la baza de denegar la custodia por negación a dichos estudios, el niñito mimado de Hogwarts se salió con la suya... Draco y Hermione serían sometidos a varias pruebas aquella misma semana (por lo que esto ya lo tenía previsto el muy.... buffffff es que me enervo). Tras acordar el inicio para aquel jueves, hicimos una pausa que aproveche a salir disparada a mi despacho con la excusa de hacer una llamada urgente.

Mi jefe (que es un santo), sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, se llevó muy amablemente a Hermione y Draco a una sala contigua a su despacho, la sala blanca (Ok, después os explico que es esta sala y no, no me olvido de contaros lo del sillón y el espejo) para que pudieran hablar tranquilos y darles intimidad. Después los iría a ver.

Supongo que mi jefe, el pobre Sr. Llobet, se había ido dando gracias a Dios hasta la cafetería por que me había controlado.

Y Potter... bueno, por mi se podía comprar un duro de bosque y perderse! Lo que menos ganas tengo en estos momentos es encontrármelo, pero que estaba segura que no resistiría a un segundo asalto. Y esta vez sería: Pelirroja 1 - Gusano Rastrero 0.

Una vez a "salvo" en mi despacho, idee mil formas de torturar lentamente a Gusarajo Potter. Por unos momentos, me pasee furiosa por el despacho, casi destrozando los zapatos de tan fuerte que pisaba. Notaba la mandíbula y las cervicales tensas. Masajeándome el cuello me dirigí a mi rinconcito de "spa".

-**No puedo perder este caso...-** me derrumbé en mi sillón relax (prometo explicarles de que trata). Me saqué los zapatos y me recline hasta dejar apoyada la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerré los ojos e inspiré. Me tenía que tranquilizar... Tenía que dominarme antes de volver al despacho de mi jefe.... a esa reunión... –** ... no puedo fallarles...-**susurré recordando todo el calvario que ellos estaban pasando. Cuando Anna apareció en sus vidas, fue el rayo de esperanza, dentro del dolor por no poder ser padres... Hemione había creado un vínculo con la pequeña desde el primer día que la vio. Había sido ella quien la había tratado y cuidado cuando la habían ingresado en el hospital para menores, con su pequeña cabecita fracturada. Se había quedado las noches velando el sueño de Anna, cuando había salido de quirófano y no se había aparatado de ella cuando la habían subido a la UCIPN (Unidad Cuidados Intensivos Prenatal y Neonatos). Había seguido su evolución, como si de su verdadera madre se tratase. Esa pequeña tenía que ser para Draco y Hemione.

No era justo lo que Potter pedía, entendía los motivos pero en aquel caso era excesivo e innecesario. Nadie se merecía más a la pequeña y ella no podría ir a parar a mejor familia...

**-... No es justo Potter, tú no los conoces... Y no todo es negro o blanco. Hay que saber ver los matices y sentirlos. Y.... Ahhhhhhh!-** sentí como dos manos tomaban mi nuca y la masajeaban cuidadosamente. Sonreí acomodándome más en el sillón, recuperada de la impresión. Si es que mi cuñada es un sol! Siempre estaba pendiente de cómo me encontraba (como si fuera mi hermanita mayor) sobre todo, cuando tenía un momento duro. Era mágica en esto! No era la primera vez que venía al despacho para calmar mis cervicales. Comencé a sentir enseguida como las cervicales y los trapecios se relajaban y se quedaban como adormecidos -**... ummmmm-**ronronee de gusto, parece que hoy se esta esmerando-** Luna, gracias. No sabes como lo necesitaba... de verdad...Ahí, si ahí. Ahhh que bien! Necesitaba relajarme ante de volver a entrar a la sala de torturas... ¡Maldito Potter!- **note presión y me calle por unos segundos, pero no puedo evitar desahogarme con ella**- Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo... no es justo para ellos, Luna. Después de todo lo que han pasado, van a ser examinados como si ratas de laboratorio se trataran. Comprendo que, con el historial de la familia de Draco, Potter pida esas pruebas pero... Y encima... Lo tendrías que haber visto! No va y nos amenaza con que si no se hacen las pruebas deniega la custodia. Gusarajo asqueroso!!!-** un nuevo apretón me hizo callarme de golpe y solo murmurar un _Lo Siento_. De nada servía el masaje si no me callaba y ponía de mi parte para el relax. _**-Vaya con mi cuñada, ahora entiendo por que tiene tan bobo a mi hermano ¡Que manos!**_- Por allí donde las pasaba, notaba alivio casi al instante. Sin darme cuenta, me relajé por completo. Me olvide de Potter, del caso y del día tan desastre que llevaba. Reconozco que mi cuñada era algo "diferente" en según que aspectos, pero era única como remanso de paz. A su lado siempre hallaba calma y buenos consejos. Lo dicho era, junto con Hermione, la hermana que nunca tuve. Y se que ese sentimiento es reciproco ya que Luna es hija única (su madre murió poco después de dar a luz)

El masaje cambió y fue cada vez más suave, como una caricia, dando casi por finalizada la sesión. Ahora mismo, podía caer una bomba atómica que ni me enteraba... Sonreí de satisfacción cuando las manos de Luna se apartaron de mi cuello.

-** Gracias Luna. ¡Ha sido fantástico!-**

-**Me alegro de que le guste, señorita Weasley-** aquella voz.... me mató. Estaba perlada en un matiz que no reconozco. La verdad, el shock de verlo delante mío, a tan pocos centímetros, sabiendo que sus manos me habían "masajeado" (todo hay que decir que es el mejor masaje que he recibido hasta la fecha. Bueno, creo que entendéis que no este por la labor del por que de su tono de voz, ¿verdad?) Y... ¡Dios! Procesé tarde la situación. Claro, medio atontada por el masaje, el estrés y aquella voz...¡¡¡¡Era él!!!! Abrí los ojos de golpe, incorporándome. Masaje.... en mi despacho....solos.... Lo miré de arriba a bajo completamente desconcertada. Era ÉL el que me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos (en otras circunstancias habría sonado mis alarmas de ALERTA) y aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia...

-**¡Sr Potter!... ¿qué HACE... que quiere...?-** exclamé entre furiosa, avergonzada y sorprendida. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que al incorporarme, se me había soltado el moño (por no decir que mis zapatos reposaban en el suelo por lo que mis piececitos...estaban más expuestos) Pero aquello no era importante... ¿Qué narices hacia en mi despacho? ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Y por que demonios tenía que ser él quien me había dado tan maravilloso masaje????? ¡que manos! -_**¡Ahora no Ginevra!-**_ Dios, con la de cosas importantes en las que pensar para la reunión, por no decir la cantidad de detalles para odiarlo, va y me pongo a pensar en sus manos. Lo dicho, soy un caso.

-** Tranquila Srta. Weasly. Solo quería comentar un aspecto con usted antes de...-** subió y bajos las cejas rápido y a mi me recordó a mis hermanos Fred y George -** ...volvamos a la sala de torturas-** se paseo por mi despacho, deteniéndose en el espejo. ¡Vanidoso!

**- Sr Potter yo...-**me avergoncé. ¡Lo había llamado gusarajo! Y la verdad es que lo había pensado... Pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy diferente decirlo a la cara. Nunca he sido muy buena para "insultar".

-**Mi propuesta de ir a cenar sigue en pie, Srta. Weasley.-** susurró mientras se volvía hacia a mi y me clavaba aquellas profundas esmeraldas.

-_**¿CÓMO? Será....-**_ la vergüenza se me pasó de golpe y dio paso a Furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Pensaba que aquel era el mejor momento? ¿Qué pasa... qué era un pack? Si hay cena y... bueno, eso, si hay pack completo la custodia se acelera. ¡Maldito chupatintas del demonio!

Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver mi reacción. Pero ya era tarde....

**- Mire Sr Potter, no creo que este sea el momento más apropiado...-** empecé a decir

**- Yo creo que sí, ahora estamos los dos solos y relajado. Creo que es le mejor momento, Ginevra- **avanzó hacia mí consus ojos seguían fijos en los míos. Parecía que le gustaban los retos. Pero si no había pillado la primera negación... se exponía a una respuesta un tanto... más borde.

**- Srta. Weasley para usted, Sr Potter. No se a que tipo de mujeres está acostumbrado usted pero yo no soy de esas. No me dejo deslumbrar por una sonrisita, la cartera o la fama que le precede. Eso no me convence. Para mí, Usted solo es el fiscal de menores con el que debemos llegar a un acuerdo-** mi dedo índice se atrevió a señalarlo** - Cíñase a lo legal y a mi déjeme al margen. No soy un juguete ni un premio. Si piensa que accederé a cenar con usted para agilizar la custodia va...-** aireé mi mano tratando de espantar una mosca inexistente.

**- Me parece que esta sacando las cosas de contexto, Srta. Weasley-** su sonrisa se esfumó cambiando su cara en una pose seria, extremadamente seria diría yo.

-_**¿Habré metido la pata? Dios.... creo que me he pasado de la raya ¿será que soy una mal pensada? ¿Lo que arden son mis mejilla?...-**_seguí mirándolo sin comprender y seguramente mi cara mostraba un interrogante gigante junto con dos chapetas que harían la competencia directa a Heidi.

_**-**_**No se a que tipo de hombres esta acostumbrado, Srta. Weasley-** prosiguió –**pero yo suelo separar el trabajo del placer- **se acercó a mí y sin permiso, me retiro un mechón de la cara. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi y sentí su varonil aroma (el mismo que me había aturdido en el metro, aunque constato de que no llevaba la misma camisa)-** Aunque en su caso...-** su mano se deslizó suavemente desde mi mejilla has mi mentón elevándolo suavemente. En sus labios volvía a bailar una sonrisa, y en sus ojos, es brillo especial y cautivador.

Pero como ya había dicho, no me iba a dejar encandilar tan fácilmente...

**- En mi caso ¿que?-** dije apartándome bruscamente. No se por que pero su cercanía me aturdía. Este hombre tiene la particularidad de hacer nacer en mí sentimientos opuestos ¿cómo podía cambiar él tan rápido y hacerme cambiar a mi también? Se que mi temperamento a veces es difícil y explosivo pero... –_** No quiero hacer ninguna tontería. No quiero perjudicar a Herms y Draco.... ¿pero que hacer?. Nunca se cuando me habla en serio o en broma. Y tampoco se por que reacciono así. Además no quiero que me utilice...-**_

Me miró de arriba a bajo y su sonrisa cambio. También su mirada. Es como si se hubiera suavizado.

_**-**_**No se que le he hecho para que se ponga tan a la defensiva. Reconozco que no he sido muy ortodoxo en mi proposición en la reunión, pero le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con la custodia de la pequeña Anna Heinz... Si me dejara explicar...-** su voz también era suave, casi engatusadora. Aquello acabó de alertarme. Era el paso previo para un encuentro en la cama rápido (fantástico sí, pero sin futuro) y la promesa de "Ya te llamaré"...

**- En algo tiene razón, Sr Potter...-** lo corté rápido. La situación se me hacía incomoda y no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que sería su charlita de "he sido un patán pero dame la oportunidad"... Conocía demasiado aquellas entradas de falsa metedura de pata y modestia -...** su proposición no ha sido apropiada. Le agradezco de verás que esta mañana me haya ayudado en el metro y me haya devuelto el móvil, pero por favor... limítese a al caso. Si me permite- **con toda la dignidad que pude (recordar que iba descalza y mis pies no estaba precisamente de lujo) me acerqué a la puerta de mi despacho y, abriéndola, lo "invite a salir". No vi su mirada entristecerse, solo vi que volvía a coger su pose de Don Juan y con elegancia, salía por la puerta para dirigirse a alguna parte.

Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella. No se porque pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar, patético ¿verdad?. Pero es que la duda me reconcomía (ya os he dicho que no se me da muy bien, me siento fatal. Pero en este caso...). Se lo tenía merecido ¿no? -_**Quizás no ha sido para tanto... Creo que me he pasado un poco ¿no? Ni siquiera le he dejado explicarse...-**_ Sacudí la cabeza. No. ÉL había sido el que había lanzado la "proposición" y había sido muy clara (siempre podía preguntar a Hemrs, Draco y el Sr. Llobet) –_**Ahora no tienes que flaquear Ginevra ¡Animo! Tienes que acabar de pactar con ese arrogante y.... ¡ah!-**_ el reflejo de mi espejo casi me asustó. Parecía que recién había salido de una montaña rusa ¿qué le había pasado a mi pelo? Bien, mientras intento arreglarme el moño os explico a cerca del mobiliario de mi despacho (lo prometido es deuda) y así de paso, me olvido de lo mal que me siento por lo que acaba de pasar.

Mi sillón relax fue un regalo de mis abuelos. Era un viejo sillón orejero de gastada piel marrón caramelo. En realidad, era de mi abuelo. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de cuando me contaba historias de dragones, brujas y magos. Recuerdo que nos juntábamos todos a su alrededor para escucharlo. A mí siempre me sentaba en sus rodillas. Por eso, cuando le dije que iba a ser abogada, mi abuelo me lo regaló, diciéndome que me daría seguridad y paz tal y como él siempre lo hacía. Mi madre dice siempre que fue su forma de despedirse (murió el mismo año en el que me gradué) por que el día que me vino a traer el sillón a casa, fue la ultima vez que lo vi. Murió cuando yo estaba en el viaje de graduación (Roma, desde entonces, mi ciudad favorita). Por eso, cuando conseguí que me trasladaran a aquel despacho que el Sr Llobet tan amablemente me otorgó (Prácticamente me pase dos semanas dándole la vara con las vistas tan bonitas que tenía al parque de los naranjos...) el sillón vino conmigo. Y debo decir que siempre consigue serenarme. Puede parecer una tontería, pero cuando estoy sentada en él, siento que no estoy sola...

La mesa de mi despacho, me la regalaron mis padres. Era de madera maciza y muy vieja. La rescatamos de un mercadillo de antigüedades y mi hermano mayor, Billy, me la restauró por completo.

El espejo me lo había traído mi hermano Charlie desde Rumania. Es fotógrafo del National Geografity y viaja mucho. Ana, su novia, forma parte de su equipo. También es una fotógrafa excepcional. En el viaje en el que se conocieron, Ana lo acompañó a comprar el regalo para su hermanita pequeña. Lo se, fui la excusa para que Charlie "intimara" con Ana. Ya la conocía de vista y de otras colaboraciones, pero nunca habían estado trabajando juntos. Según me confesó Charlie, se enamoro de aquella pequeña catalana en cuanto le dedicó la primera sonrisa. Costó que se declararan por que mi hermano es extremadamente tímido. Pero Ana supo tener paciencia. Mi cuñada (a la cual hasta hace poco solo conocía por video conferencia) me confesó que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Se enamoró al ver aquel niño-grande hacer sonreír a unos niños que se tenían que vacunar en Somalia. Y bueno, volviendo al espejo... también era antiguo (Habréis podido notar que me gustan las antigüedades, pero no las recargadas y rococos...) y tenía una inscripción en latín que lo denominaba como "Odesed. Reflejo de los deseos". Lo escogieron por que, según el anticuario, había una historia de amor trágica unida a él. A Ana le encantó y... bueno, fue mi recuerdo de Rumanía.

Como habréis podido comprobar, en mi despacho tengo varias cositas de mi familia. Me encanta tener aquellos detalles conmigo que, junto con las fotos y los dibujos de varios peques que había pasado por el centro, hacían de mi despacho una habitación acogedora.

Bien. Ahora que mi moño volvía a ser moño y que ya estaba tranquila (en parte por el masaje dado por Potter. Vale, en gran parte) me dirigí hacia la sala blanca. Como os había dicho antes, la sala blanca es la sala contigua al despacho de mi jefe. Se habilitó (Luna, Hanna y yo nos encargamos de decorarla) para dejar allí a los clientes mientras se deliberaba o se hacía una pausa. Era pequeña y acogedora; y su función era que las personas se sintiera a gusto y relajadas. Algunos casos eran muy pesados y estresantes, por lo que siempre iba bien hacer paréntesis y desconectar. Además, era un lugar privado para que, como en este caso, las parejas hablaran sin miedo a que nadie más los escuchara.

**- Bien, Sr Potter. Creo que con esto, hemos acabado. Mañana por la mañana haremos llegar a su bufete el borrador definitivo. Ha sido un placer-** como siempre mi jefe tomaba la delantera al finalizar la reunión.

-**A sido un placer-** vi como extendía las manos a Draco y Herms y como estos le devolvían el saludo.

-** Srta. Weasley-**

**- Sr Potter- **su tono no pudo ser más frio. Inspire y me gire para atender a Herms y Draco. Les indique que me siguieran a mi despacho. La idea era de que fuéramos a comer todos juntos, con Luna y Hanna (No lo sabía pero Neville también vendría).

Después de la comida, volvimos al trabajo con la cita de vernos aquella noche en Pizzería La Perla Nera y "celebrar" el primer paso hacía la custodia de nuestra sobrina. Hanna también vendría....

Eran las ocho de la noche. Tendría el tiempo justo para llegar a mi casa, ducharme y cambiarme antes de que Neville viniera a recogerme. Por culpa de la reunión (y que conteste que no estoy molesta por que era para una buena causa 1, 2, 3 la custodia para Herms y Draco) se me habían atrasado dos casos más, por lo que prácticamente cerraría el Bufete junto a Minerva Mc Gonagall (La secretaria de mi jefe, irlandesa y una maravillosa persona. Ya os contaré más), Parvati (mi secretaria) y la odiosa e indeseable Cho Chang ( abogada Fiscal, la típica que va de guapa y lista y...bueno, que hace "lo que sea" para llegar a lo que quiere)

**- ¿No queda nadie?-** pregunté mientras apagaba el ordenador y ordenaba mi mesa.

-** No Ginny. ¿Te importa que me vaya ya? Mi hermana nos ha invitado a cenar y...-** Parv me miraba con una amplia sonrisa y algo nerviosa. Hoy iba a decirles a su familia que estaba embarazada.

-** Vete tranquila, Parv. Yo acabo de cerrar aquí. Dales saludos a la familia y a Teo de mi parte. Y tranquila...- **me levante y la abrace** -... todo saldrá bien. Tus padres van a adorar a ese bebé-**

Vi sonreír a mi secretaria, guiñarme un ojo y casi salir dejando estela. ¡Me alegraba mucho por ella! El peque que venía en camino no era esperado pero si muy deseado.

Cerré las luces, mientras tomaba sus cosas. Mc Gonagall ya se había ido (tenía que recoger a sus nietos) por lo que cerraría ella.

_**- Vaya, parece que nuestra querida Chang está haciendo méritos... Pues yo lo siento. No me pienso quedar esperando a esta trabajo-adicta. Tengo prisa-**_ con los pies embutidos en unas Merceditas de tacón bajo (Parv tuvo el detalle de írmelas a comprar mientras estaba reunida) me dirigí al único despacho con luz. Pique a la puerta y abrí el picaporte. Pero creo que no estaba muy mentalizada a lo que iba a ver...

Vestido ya para salir, Cho Chang y Harry Potter me miraron desde el despacho de mi colega. ¿Lo raro? Uno ¿de que se conocían? y dos, estaban muy juntos, como si los hubiera pillado a punto de besarse.

**- Perdón yo...-** sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

-** Tranquila Giny. Nosotros ya nos íbamos... Harry y yo nos vamos a cenar a la Dolçe Vitta. No te olvides de poner la alarma-**

**- Buenas noches Srta Weasly-**

Vi como Harry la tomaba por la cintura y salía con ella. El sentimiento que se me albergó en el pecho, no lo pude descifrar.

Como un autómata, cerré el bufete y me dirigí a mi casa. Como llegué, ni lo se. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que el agua caía por mi piel y, al ir a tomar el jabón de manzana verde, todo se volvió oscuro para mí.


	6. Un corazón Frágil

**Capitulo 6: Un corazón Frágil**

**

* * *

Un pitido constante y suave fue lo primero que oí... Me sentía mareada y completamente desorientada. ¿Dónde narices estaba? Con lentitud abrir los ojos, pero mis párpados no colaboraban mucho... parecían pesar toneladas. De todas formas, tampoco vi mucho. Estuviera donde estuviera, estaba en penumbra con la única excepción de una extraña luz azulada que no sabía de donde venía. Tenía un _deja vú_ que me recordaba a cuando me habían operado de una peritonitis (*) con 15 años. Deje de intentar recordar aquel capitulo (que por cierto, nos dio un gran susto, pero ya os lo explicaré) Ya tenía bastante con intentar serenar mi cabeza (parecía que me había sacudido un huracán) y ubicarme.**

**- ¿Ya estas despierta, pelirroja?-** la voz fría y metálica de Malfoy me asusto.

-** Eso... eso creo. Draco... ¿donde estoy y... que me ha pasado?-** pregunté con voz pastosa. -**_ ¿Se habían aliado todos los órganos de mi cuerpo para entorpecerme_**?- Mi lengua y mis labios se movieron con lentitud exagerada. Como si en aquel momento alguien le hubiera dado a mi persona y/o vida el "play - relentizado". Un flash me atravesó el coco (al menos algo parecía ir rápido...) Malfoy era médico y no un médico cualquiera. ¿Qué hacía el moviéndose a mi lado? Oh no...

-** Bueno, tengo dos opciones... O te vuelvo a dormir o te explico que te pasa-** sonrió con su particular humor y a mi me dieron ganas de saltarle a la yugular... era bien conocido mi "odio" a los hospitales y/o ambulatorios. Malfoy tuvo el detalle de reírse más descarado y encendió una suave luz a mi cabeza. -**Estas en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Hospital del Mar, Ginny-**

**-Pero...- **intenté expresar sin mucho éxito

-** Déjame acabar-** su tono cortante no fue hostil. Sabía que él no tenía mucha paciencia y que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando se explicaba. Preferí cerrar (literalmente) la boca y esperar a ver que me decía, más sabiendo que me iba a bronquear por que había sido culpa mía y a él le reventaba aconsejar para nada -** Sufriste un amago de infarto... por lo que supongo que no me has estado haciendo caso ¿verdad?-** su tono varió a severo-profesional mientras seguí moviéndose por la habitación. Me envaré ante la "acusación" de mi desobediencia -** Esto no es cosa de broma, Ginevra. La cosa podría haber sido peor que el golpe en la cabeza y un buen susto si Neville no hubiera tirado a bajo tu puerta para entrar en tu apartamento. En el sentido más literal posible-** una de sus cejas se alzó mientras revisaba unos monitores situados a mi izquierda. Seguía sin abrir la boca, pero ahora tenía más motivación para callar. Me sentía como una niña pequeña cuando es regañada por algo que sabe que ha hecho mal, completamente tensa** -Por ahora descansa. Dejaré que Hermione y Luna entren para que te pongan al corriente. Será breve por que es tarde y tienes que descansar- **dejó mi historial en la solapa que colgaba a los pies de mi cama. - **Mañana por la mañana ya hablaremos-** clavó sus metálicos ojos en mi y yo tragué saliva ante aquella sentencia. Asentí torpemente.

- **Gracias Draco-** fue lo único que pude articular. Y no se por que solo dije eso. Supongo que intentaba resumir todo lo que habría hecho por mí, a pesar de que yo había sido la irresponsable.

A ver que es lo que me esperaba con las mamas-pollito.

**- No es nada-** se permitió sonreír con calidez. En aquellos momentos recordaba por que Hermione se había enamorado de aquel trozo de mármol (según ella, su David** particular).

Con un leve gesto de cabeza, palmeó mi pie derecho y se dirigió a la puerta. Lentamente me dejé caer sobre el almohadón y esperé a que entraran.

Las caras preocupadas y cansadas de Hermione y Luna me hicieron un nudo en el estómago. ¿Hasta donde había llegado mi imprudencia?.¿A caso Malfoy no me lo había explicado todo?. Ver los ojos azules y siempre serenos de Luna, enrojecidos por el llanto me alarmó más.

**- Pelirroja del demonio...-** susurró al acercares por la derecha y abrazarme con mucho cuidado. Caí en que estaba rodeada de cables.

-** Menudo susto nos has dado...-** susurró a nuestras espaldas Hermione. Luna se retiró en silencio, fijando la mirada en mi mano donde reposaba el suero. En cuestión de segundos, era la castaña la que me apretaba en su delicado abrazo.

-** Siento haberos asustado...yo... yo no...-**susurré intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima, pero fue imposible. Con la angustia de no saber lo que había pasado pero intuyendo que debía ser grave, comencé a sollozar entre los brazos de Hermione. Sentí las manos de Luna acariciarme la cabeza.

Dejaron que llorara hasta que me tranquilicé. Para entonces (y ya habiendo pasado los minutos que Malfoy había dado) se dispusieron a explicarme brevemente que es lo que había pasado, antes de que el Dr. Malfoy entrara y las echara. A las dos. Era muy estricto en su trabajo, se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-**Verás...**-**...ya verás como no está preparada. Siempre me hace lo mismo. Además, pongo la mano en el fuego a que la pillamos en la ducha-** refunfuñaba con falso enfado Neville, mientras conducía con suavidad el mini. Tenía que reconocer que Hanna le caía bien. Bueno, más que bien. Ginny, Luna y Hermione siempre le habían dado la vara con ella. Por no decir de su abuela que estaba deseando verlo sentar cabeza. Cuando le sacaban el tema, siempre se ponía a la defensiva. De hecho, había torcido el morro al encontrarse aquel medio día a Hanna entre los que iban a comer. Más, después de haberla tratado, era imposible no sentirse bien a su lado. Era alegre, simpática y dicharachera. No era muy guapa, pero tenía unos ojos turquesa y una sonrisa que te atrapaba. De cuerpo menudo, vestía de forma alegre y con buen gusto, pero sencilla. Además... ¡le encantaba el mini!. Hablar con ella era muy fácil, al igual que sonreír. Era como si la conociera de toda la vida, por eso no dudo en ofrecerse en pasar a buscarla antes que a Ginny. Así tendría la oportunidad de conocerla más. Y se le hacía raro... parecía que el puesto de copiloto en el mini estaba especialmente diseñado para ella, con aquellos pantalones negros y el fino jersey rojo.

* * *

-** Je je je. Seguramente-** lo apoyo con una suave sonrisa, mientras se apartaba un mechón rubio del pelo** -Pero no seas muy duro con ella ¿eh? Hoy se lo merece...-** dijo volviéndose a él, por lo que Neville casi dejó de respirara.

Sí, en realidad por esa sonrisa, merecía la pena conocerla bien.

Aparcaron justo debajo de la portería donde vivía Ginny. Ambos salieron, Neville para picar al interfono y Hanna, se dirigió a la farmacia de la esquina en busca de algo que no quiso revelar.

Cuando volvió con una bolsita de plástico pequeña de farmacia, halló a Neville llamando al timbre a la vez que sostenía su teléfono móvil precariamente con el hombro.

**- ¡Maldita sea Ginny...coge el teléfono!-** bufó disgustado.

-**¿Que ocurre Nev?-** pregunto Hanna tocándole el hombro.

-** Que no contesta-** dijo más suave como respuesta a como Hanna se había dirigido a él. Nev.

-** ¿se habrá quedado dormida?-** preguntó cautelosamente la rubia.

-** Dudo que con el ruido que estoy haciendo, no se haya despertado. Pasaremos al plan B-** dijo mientras cerraba la llamada y dejaba de picar.

-** ¿Plan B?-** susurró Hanna con una sonrisa curiosa que volvió a desorientar unos segundos a Neville. Este se recompuso con una sonrisa picarona y contestó.

-** Si. Llamaremos a la cotilla de su vecina. Es la típica maruja. Y lo raro es que no haya contestado ella ya. Ya verás...-**

Acto seguido, llamó al apartamento de al lado.

**- ¿Si?-** contesto una voz estridente y empalagosa. Había una ligera nota de ansiedad en su voz, como si hubiera estado esperando que le picaran justo al lado del interfono.

-** Sra. Ramona-** preguntó Neville aguantándose la risa, intentando una voz sería.

-** Ay Neville ¿eres Tú? Ya decía yo, por la forma de picar... es raro que Ginny no te haya abierto, por que está en casa. Bueno, no tan raro por que tiene la música muy alta. Esa música que le gusta tanto no se que de chillo out y...-**continuó con su rollo la señora. Estaba más que cantado que desde el principio sabía que era Neville y que casi era un GPS a la hora de localizar a sus vecinos.

**- Sra. Ramona, disculpe. ¿Nos podría abrir la puerta?-** la cortó Neville con naturalidad, como si no le viniera de nuevo.

-** O claro, disculpa querido-** contestó algo molesta.

Hanna rió disimuladamente a las espaldas de Neville, más no puedo evitar reír con ganas cuando Neville se giró y la miró con autosuficiencia y resignación bajo la frase de "Esto es el pan de cada día".

Subieron hasta el piso de Ginny y en efecto, pudieron oír claramente el Cd de musica para el relax.

**- Espero que no se haya dormido en la bañera...-**susurró algo más preocupado Neville. Sintió la pequeña mano de Hanna sobre su hombro, transmitiendo su apoyo.

-**GINNY! Abre la puerta-** picó fuerte con los nudillos -** Pelirroja del demonio...-** susurró por lo bajo.

-** Neville...-**

**- No Hanna, ahora no la defiendas ni me digas que...-**

**- No Neville, escucha...-**

Ambos pegaron la oreja a la puerta.

**- Agua-** susurró Hanna.

Se oía correr el agua de fondo, como si alguien se estuviera duchando.

**- AH!-** gritó Hanna.

-** Que ocurre, Hanna-** se giró a mirarla Neville, mas está miraba al suelo. Y como si de una pesadilla se tratara ató cabos. -** GINNY-** cargó contra la puerta -** Maldita sea Ginny!! Contestaaaaa!!-** Neville volvió a aporrear la puerta desesperado.

-** Tranquilo Neville-** Hanna le volvió a tocar el hombro he hizo que la mirara. Con un gesto firme, cortó la contestación furibunda que él le iba a dar -** ¿No tienes llave de su casa?-**

**- ¿crees que si tuviera...-**

-** ¿algún vecino las tiene?-** atajó la rubia, manejando a la perfección la situación y el carácter del moreno. Lo dicho, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-** Yo... yo tengo su llave-** contestó una voz trémula a sus espaldas. Del piso superior bajaba una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con unas mallas y una sudadera que rápidamente reconocieron como Marga (la de ponte en forma en 10 min. Con...) La tendió a Neville, con la vista ligeramente dilatada hacia el agua del suelo.

-** Abre la puerta Neville, yo llamaré a emergencias-**

Lo siguiente pasó a cámara rápida. Hanna abrió la puerta (Neville no era capaz de acertar a meter la llame) y se precipitaron dentro de la casa, con Hanna dando los datos a urgencias. Descubrieron el cuerpo de Ginny, completamente desnudo y empapado, en una postura extraña sobre la bañera. A pesar de esta golpeada, había sido una suerte que había quedado con medio cuerpo colgando hacia fuera, lo que había evitado en parte que se ahogara. La estancia estaba llena de vaho y olía fuertemente a manzana verde. En dos zancadas, Neville sacó el cuerpo de Ginny del agua y lo cubrió con la toalla que descansaba sobre el lavamanos. Hanna se avanzó y cerró el agua.

**- Vamos Ginny, aguanta-** apoyó su oreja al pecho de ella, para suspirar algo aliviado -** aun respira...-**

**- Lo principal es no moverla más, Neville. El Samur no tardará en venir. Voy a por más toallas. Procura que siga respirando y...-** rápidamente Hanna le dirigió.

**- ... y me ocupo de su corazón-** acabó la frase Neville por ella, mirándola.

-** Veo que tu también lo sabes-** confirmó la rubia.

Varios minutos después llegaba la unidad móvil, que prepararía a Ginny para el ingreso inmediato en el Hospital del Mar. Para ser más concreto, fue directa a la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde ya la esperaba Malfoy y como consecuencia, el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

-**... y hasta aquí-** concluyó Luna con la voz aun tomada por el susto.

-** Draco te atendió por que Hanna también nos aviso y dirigió al Urgencia hacia ese hospital. Has estado inconsciente durante cuatro horas-** Hermione me seguía abrazando.

-** Mi familia...-** pregunte con la voz rota

-** No sabe nada Ginny. Bueno, a excepto Ron, Charlie y Ana. Y ya sabes lo que piensan-** me censuró mi cuñada.

El resto de mi familia no sabían el "cuadro completo" de mi enfermedad. ¿Para que preocuparlos? Conociéndolos eran capaces de acampar en mi casa hasta cuando tuviera un simple resfriado. Además, la tenía controlada (menos estos últimos días en los que había abusado como bien me había echado en cara Malfoy)

-** Siento haberos asustado- **respondí avergonzada.

**- No es nada, que para eso estamos-** contesto Hermione, dándome un beso en la sien.

-** Pero esto no puede seguir así, Gin. A tu hermano poco más y le da un colapso y a Neville lo han tenido que medio drogar. Menos mal que Hanna iba con él, lo ha acompañado a su casa en el mini y nos ha prometido que lo metería en la camita...-** continuó mi cuñada

-** La cuestión es si también se quedará para hacerle mañana el desayuno-** respondí casi automáticamente.

Las tres reímos, por que al menos algo había ido bien. Hanna y Neville habían pasado tiempo juntos. (Ya sabéis "no hay mal que por bien no venga"... En fin!)

-**Bueno Gin, nos vamos a ir ya...-**inició Hermione con ademán de despedirse.

**- Si, lo siento. Es muy tarde. Muchas gracias por todo, chicas-** me entristecí un poco. Odiaba los hospitales y lo de quedarme sola...

**- ... je je je no importa lo tarde. Lo que nos da miedo es Draco-** contestó Luna -** Le tendrías que haber visto Gin. Cuando esta en el papel de medico...-**

-**Lo se, da miedo-** contesté volviendo a reír.

-** Ehhh!!! Que es mi marido y te ha salvado la vida-** protestó Herms con falso enfado -** Aunque tenéis razón-**

**-Ejem ejem-** la rubia cabellera de Malfoy asomo, dejándonos tiesas. Bueno, en especial a una...-** Disculpad señoras, pero el medico dice que fuera visitas-** la cabeza volvió a desaparecer.

**- Esto... mejor marchad chicas. Nos vemos y muchas gracias-** compadecí a Hermione. Ambas se miraron y se pusieron en marcha. Luna fue la primera de darme un beso y salir por la puerta. Seguramente también estaba sufriendo por Ron. Hermione me besó y, antes de irse sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-**Tranquila peque. Se como hacer que se le pase el enfado...-**añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

- **Señora Malfoy...-** el susurro me estremeció. Nunca me acostumbraría a esa voz metálica.

La oí reír por los pasillos mientras que, seguramente se colgaba del cuello de su dios griego particular y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Parecía mentira como dos polos tan opuestos como Herms y Draco, podrían amarse tanto.

* * *

Después de cinco días en observación... visitas, reclamos y regañinas familiares (y no tan familiares si tenemos en cuenta el sermón que me soltó Dr. Malfoy) y varios detallitos, volvía a casa. ¡Por fin!!

A pesar de que iba de morros (mi jefe había aceptado mi baja laboral por tres semanas!!!!!) iba encantada de que solo hubiera sido un susto.

Los primeros días los pasé bien. Estaba algo cansada y la verdad es que agradecí que se turnaran para estar conmigo. Malfoy me llamaba dos veces al día para asegurarse de mi estado. Hanna me había hecho la compra y entre Luna y Hermione, la colada y la casa. Como tenían diferentes horarios, se iban pasando, así que solo aprovechaba para dormir en la noche y los paréntesis en que estaba realmente sola.

A pesar de que las vacaciones me venían muy bien (¿A quien no le gusta estar en casa sin dar palo, verdad?) Llegó un ponto en que me agobie... No me dejaban hacer nada! Ni en mi propia casa!! Y ¿Por qué no me revelaba? Por que a pesar de haber hablado con mis padres y jurarles que estaba bien y solo había sido un susto, eran mis amigos o mi familia en casa. Y, a pesar de quererlos muchísimo, me hubiera ahogado seguro. Lo se, pensaréis -**_Que exagerada!-_** pero os aseguro de que no. Mi familia es una piña, y lo es para todo. Y que sea la única chica y además la más pequeña, pues como que no ayuda. Me siguen viendo como si tuviera seis y no veintiséis años... Y soy de esas personas que quiero mucho a mi familia (son lo más importante) pero también valora mucho su independencia.

Total, que al final y casi rogándole a mi jefe había conseguido que Luna me trajera cositas a casa. Solo para repasar los expedientes. Si, lo se, estoy enferma. Pero me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estoy y soy un poco pejiguera (**) con mis casos.

* * *

Aquel día amaneció bastante soleado y estaba deseando la autorización de Malfoy (sí, lo se. ¡Es triste!) Para poder bajar a tomar algo de aire. Por el momento, me había limitado a levantarme y asearme. Poco a poco (por lo de no hacer esfuerzo y eso) cambien las sábanas de mi cama. Sabía que Herms y Luna me reñirían pero me encontraba bien y quería sentirme útil y persona. Pero lo mismo no se daban cuenta... total, hoy no había previsión de que viniera nadie a verme (¡por fin!)

A media mañana, tenía la casa recogida, había desayunado y mis necesidades básicas (ducha, aseo de dientes, ropita recién cogida y camita limpia) estaban cubiertas.

Me senté en el sofá, tapada con una colcha multicolor hecha con retales de ropa (cortesía de mi madre, todos sus hijos la tenían en casa) y me dispuse a leer un libro mientras escuchaba el canal de Musica Bandas Sonoras dela tele.

Debí de quedarme dormida, por que no oí cuando entró ni cuando se sentó a mi lado, o me tapó cuidadosamente con la colcha de mi madre. Pero si supe que estaba allí, inconscientemente. Soñé con él por su olor.

Me desperté muy descansada aunque casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi aparecer desde mi cocina.

**- Buenas tardes señorita -** contestó de forma casual, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que estuviera en mi casa, cocinado en mi cocida (a juzgar de que llevaba amarrado mi delantal de cuadritos, su camisa arremangada hasta los codos y traía puesta una manopla para sacar cosas del horno-** espero que tenga hambre-** añadió una cálida y pícara sonrisa como coletilla.

-** Señor Potter...-** casi me ahogue en el gemido. Intente ponerme en pie, más me maree y perdí el equilibrio. Mis huesitos contra el suelo, si no hubiera "volado" a cogerme.

Asustado por mi reacción me sentó y tomó el pulso. Para ser abogado, lo hacía bastante bien

**_- ¿Qué pasa... que en Hogwarts enseñan dos carreras a la vez?-_**

**- Se encuentra bien... Ginevra por favor, contesta-** su voz cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Estaba imprimada por la ansiedad. Sus orbes esmeraldas me observaban como si tuvieran rayos x.

-** Si, es solo un mareo. Gracias-** conteste, queriendo que no se preocupara más -** Solo me he asustado. No esperaba visita y mucho menos... bueno, no a usted-** le dije meintras me separaba de su abrazo. No es que estuviera mal...¡ se sentía en la gloria! Pero aun recordaba su "propuesta" y la imagen de él y Cho saliendo a cenar.

-** Siento haberla asustado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?-** era raro, oírle hablar en segunda y tercera persona. Como si no supiera si me tenía que tratar de tu o de usted.

-** Estoy bien, pero aun no me ha respondido ¿qué hace aquí?- **dije con un tilde enfadado.

Lo ví echarse hacia atrás y sonreir ampliamente.

**- ¿Me guarda un secreto, señorita Weasley?-**

Le guardaría lo que hiciera falta si seguía mirandome así.

* * *

(*)- **Peritonitis** Es la complicación de la Apendicitis. Por regla general es cuando ya se ha perforado del todo y "hay que correr". He elegido esta operación por que a mi me operaron de lo mismo con 15 años. Ya se que es una tontería...

(**)-** Pejiguera** Se llama a la persona que es muy meticulosa o tiquismiquis. Vamos, que le gusta tener las cosas a su manera y que nadie se las toque.


	7. Una Tarde Especial

**Capitulo 7: Una tarde Especial**

* * *

_-** Siento haberla asustado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?-** era raro, oírle hablar en segunda y tercera persona. Como si no supiera si me tenía que tratar de tu o de usted._

_-** Estoy bien, pero aun no me ha respondido ¿qué hace aquí?- **dije con un tilde enfadado._

_Lo vi echarse hacia atrás y sonreír ampliamente._

**_- ¿Me guarda un secreto, señorita Weasley?-_**

* * *

Le guardaría lo que él quisiera si seguía mirándome de aquella forma... Ridículo, lo se. Pero había algo especial en aquellos ojos verdes, su brillo y profundidad. Me tenían hipnotizada por completa y esa sensación era muy extraña... Bueno, con él, todo era extraño y diferente. Fascinante diría yo e ilógico. Porque... ¿sabéis de esas personas que provocan reacciones completamente opuestas en una misma persona? Pues eso me ocurría a mí con él. Era capaz de borrar mi enfado, creado por una acción o palabra suya, de un plumazo con tan solo mostrar su cálida sonrisa o mirándome como lo hacía en aquellos instantes. Arrastrándome a una espiral de sensaciones, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. No se si me explico bien... es una sensación extraña.

**- Si-** titubee dándome cuenta que él esperaba una respuesta. Me dio un vuelco el estómago al notar como su sonrisa se ensanchaba y creo que me olvidé de respirar cuando alargó su mano y retiró de mi cara, con delicadeza, un mechón de pelo y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. Sentí como aquella porción de piel me hormigueaba y se calentaba.

-** Bien. Creo que te preguntaras muchas cosas, pero te pido que seas paciente. Contestaré gustoso a todas tus preguntas-**se quedó mirando el mechón recién ubicado, como si el también estuviera atrapado por algo, también hipnotizado. Se tomó su tiempo para pasar su mirada del mechón de pelo a mi cara, más concretamente a mi boca. Las palmas de las manos me empezaron a sudar y sentí claramente como enrojecía (bueno, decir enrojecer era quitarle hierro al asunto. Digamos... Que mi color tiraba más a grana). Sus labios se volvieron a curvar –** Estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas.-** me tocó la nariz con el índice, tal y como lo hacía mi hermano Billy** - Pero antes de nada más...-** se puso en pie elegantemente.

¡Por Dios! Sus palabras a media voz me habían dejado en shock-cielos. Además... ¡Que guapo estaba aquel día! Aquellos vaqueros ajustados tendrían que estar prohibidos por marcarse de forma tan tentadora a sus caderas. Casi estaba delirando viendo que más remarcaban aquellos malditos tejanos cuando su voz me sacó de la ensoñación -**... voy a sacar la comida del horno-** me dio una última mirada que no supe catalogar (pero sus ojos era más oscuros, ¡lo juro!) mientras se giraba dirección la cocina. Antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, añadió -** ¿No queremos ningún incendio, verdad?-**

No la vi pero estaba segura de que sonreía otra vez.

¡Madre mía! Podría prender fuego a la casa si el fuera mi bombero particular, aunque estaba segura que en llamas, ya lo estaba yo en aquellos momentos.

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, salí disparada a mi cuarto. Ya era tarde para cambiarme, me había visto con ropita de estar por casa y vuelvo a dar gracias por haberme levantado aquella mañana y haberme arreglado. Y sobre todo, duchado (no es por nada, pero ya os explicaré también por que era una suerte que no hubiera visto mis pijamas...) Bueno, al menos podía lavarme la cara (legañas como puños) y peinarme (es que me muevo mucho y tengo el pelo muy fino...)

.-_** ¡Por Dios! Espero que mi corazón no se escuche tan alto como creo... esto no es bueno para mi salud-**_ sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Estaba segura que si estuviera enchufada a una de esas maquinas de Malfoy, estaría pitando con luz roja y gritando ¡Alerta! Corazón Desbocado. Y veo la cara de Draco, con la ceja levantada y los labios apretados por el disgusto y/o cinismo por mi reacción.

Me eché agüita en la cara y me peiné frenéticamente el cabello (por suerte me lo había lavado y estaba bastante afable, creo que eso ya os lo había dicho ¿verdad? Como me repito. ¡En fin! Los nervios...)

A penas tarde un minuto que ya estaba regresando al sofá y tapándome bien con la manta, intentando aparentar que no había ocurrido nada (me faltó silbar y mirar al techo). Y me fue por un pelo, por que justo salía el "invitado sorpresa" por el marco de la cocina, sin delantal y con una sonrisa triunfante. No se por que, pero me miró y su sonrisa se amplio a conjunto de un brillo travieso en sus ojos. –_** ¿Se ha habrá dado cuenta de mi escapadita?-**_

**- Bueno, espero que tengas hambre y que te guste lo que te he preparado...-** preguntó mientras se dirigía al mueble buffet (*) del comedor. Se movía por mi casa como si fuera la suya y sin mi permiso ¿y que hacía yo? Devorarle con la mirada, intentando reprimir la babilla. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¡Si estaba cumpliendo uno de mis sueños! Creo que ya os había comentado lo increíblemente varonil que estaba vestido... tejanos ajustaditos que remarcaban muy bien sus atributos (ilegal, ya lo decía yo) y una camisa blanca casual que llevaba arremangada, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos provistos un vello oscuro. Me di cuenta de que llevaba bambas de vestir negras y casi caí tarde de que hoy no llevaba las gafas. No es que me quejara, las gafas le daban un aire muy, como decirlo...interesante. Pero sus ojos tenían tal fuerza, así desnudos... –** Desnudo ummm...-**

**- ¿Me decías algo?-** susurró roncamente al girarse con un mantel japonés de de color piedra.

_**-UPS!!! Lo he dicho en voz alta... ¿Qué hago? Lo mejor es que le reste importancia... ¡que vergüenza!- **_lo miré con mi mejor cara de inocencia, a pesar de que me había ruborizado –**Ummm pensaba en otra cosa-** pero no creo que solo tragara, por que levanto una ceja (más puro estilo Malfoy) y se volvió a lo suyo con un "Ya claro" enmascarado con su risa ronca.

Acabó de poner la mesa de forma eficiente. No me dejó moverme (y yo no me iba a negar, claro, es de mala educación) cuando le dije que al menos me dejara ayudarle. Y para que negarse! Fue una verdadera alegría ver como ponía y servía la mesa. Salió con un paño de cocina colgado del brazo y poniendo acento italiano me invitó a unirme a la mesa.

**- Bella señorina... la sua comida esta servida. Per favore...-** con gran gracia retiró una de las sillas para que me pudiera sentar. Su sonrisa era cálida.

Casi derretida por aquel movimiento, me levante y me dirigí hacia la mesa mansa como un corderito pero con una sarta de preguntas en mi cabeza, impacientes por ser formuladas.

Después de acompañar mi silla, lo vi rodear la mesa, para sentarse en frente mío. Quizás era muy interesante juguetear con la servilleta... antes que ver como se tensaba la tela blanca sobre su pecho y... Si mejor miro la servilleta, creo que ya me he puesto suficiente en evidencia.

Lancé una mirada a la mesa, para ver que me esperaba. Me sorprendió gratamente ver como había distribuido la mesa (mantel japonés gris piedra con el juego en granate) y aun me sorprendió más ver lo que me había preparado para comer. Parrillada de verduras (espárragos verdes, berenjena, pimientos, cebolla...) y lasaña (aunque no se de que pero el olor era buenísimo)

- **Gracias Sr. Potter-**titubee un poco desubicada, señalando con mi mirada la amplitud de la mesa.

**- Por favor, Ginevra, no ha sido nada. Además, llámame Harry. Lo de Sr. Potter me hace sentir muy, pero que muy viejo-** sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Con un gesto elegante, acompañó la servilleta a su regazo.

-** Con una condición...-** lo imité, llevando la servilleta a mis rodillas. Sonreí al ver que sus ojos se enfocaban en mis labios, esperando a que la enumerara, como si estuviera ansioso por complacerme -**... que me llames Ginny. Ginevra es como me llaman mis padres cuando he hecho algo malo. Y también mi jefe cuando me pongo cabezota-** juguetee un poco más con la servilleta sobre mi regazo. En aquel momento se me hacía ridícula mi petición y revelación.

-** Me parece una gran idea, Ginny. Ahora, por favor... di mi nombre-** se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando se en un codo y dejando descansar su barbilla en la mano. Sentí el calor de la mirada atravesarme y de repente, mi garganta era una lija. Trague ruidosamente (lo se, que poca dignidad, pero ya me gustaría veros a vosotras en mi situación. Aun gracias que no tenía la mandíbula caída) y humedecí mis labios (a mi favor por la forma en la que clavó allí la mirada y carraspeo)

-**Harry...-** susurré, sin darme cuenta de lo ronca que salía mi voz. Casi había sido un susurro... ¿tildado de anhelo??? (Quiero pensar que no)

-**Ummmm-**entrecerró los ojos con lo que parecía aprobación –** Que bien suena en tus labios, pequeña. ¿Comemos?-** sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en mí.

Asentí torpemente, avergonzada por su reacción.

-_**¿Pero que haces Ginny?-**_ me reprendí a mí misma –_**Él está en tu casa. ¡Está en tu terreno! No te dejes avasallar con su carita mona y su cuerpo de infarto y... ¡Vale! Le concederemos algo de terreno por que está como un queso...y ¡Dios! Empiezo ha hablar como una solterona desesperada.-**_

_**-**_**¿Ginny...?-**

Sacudí la cabeza mentalmente y miré a mí interlocutor.

**- Perdona ¿qué me decías?-**

Rió jocosamente, dejando ver una rista de dientes blancos y perfectos. Lo vi sacudir la cabeza en negación (y algo de resignación)

**- Te preguntaba que si te gusta la comida. No sabía muy bien si acertaría...-**

**- Si, si perdona. Me gusta mucho lo que has cocinado. No sabía que entre tus habilidades estuviera cocinar, Potter-**

**- Harry-** me corrigió si quitar la franca sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

**- Harry-** repetí.

-** Bien-** asintió y no se si lo dijo por que pronuncié su nombre o por que me había corregido.

Pacientemente, lo vi servir el que sería mi plato. Debió verme cara de famélica, por que lo cargo bastante. Cambió el acento para hacerme un resumen del menú. Era graciosamente, una mezcla de acento francés e italiano–** El chef nos ha deleitado hoy con una surtida y sabrosa parrillada de verduras, seguida de una lasaña de fungi(**), queso y espinacas... y de postre. Oh madame! De postre tenemos algo muy especial-** volvió a atravesarme con la mirada mientras me tendía el plato. Por poco se me cae ante aquellas abrasadoras esmeraldas. ¿Qué era el postre? ¿ÉL? Si, si y si! Firmaba ahora mismo. (Ummm, recubierto de chocolate.... ¡Céntrate Ginevra!)

-** Somos afortunados entonces. El chef ha acertado el menú. O al menos en mí caso si lo ha acertado...-** dejé mi plato con cuidado sobre la mesa y le devolví la mirada. Sus ojos se sorprendieron ante mi tono más... pícaro, pero su sonrisa lo equilibró -**... me tiene intrigada el postre, Harry-**

Ahora fue él quien tragó ruidosamente y hasta... no, mis ojos no me engañaban. Enrojeció. Ligeramente pero lo hizo. Mis labios se curvaron instintivamente. Los dos podíamos jugar a ese juego. Y, si he de ser sincera, me apetecía jugar con él. Estaba a gusto con aquel "desconocido" en mi comedor, compartiendo mesa y comida (Ummm ¿y cama?)-_**Ahora no Ginevra!-**_ Mis ojos se desviaron por un momento a la botella de agua y lambrusco frio**- Sería una pena que la comida se enfriara. ¿Te parece que empecemos a comer y hablamos, Harry?-** añadí con inocencia mientras tomaba mis cubiertos y empezaba a cortar las verduras.

-** Es una gran idea-** él también tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a cortar las verduras. Parecía repuesto de su sonrojo –** Bien, estoy dispuesto a un interrogatorio de tercer grado Ginny...-**

Ambos sonreímos. (Si es que teníamos que ser abogados ambos)

**- Bueno, pues teniendo tu consentimiento...- **me llevé a la boca un trozo de esparrago verde, dispuesta a soltar mis preguntitas. **- ... ummm esto esta delicioso!-**no pude evitar exclamar. Y era verdad. Estaba en su justo punto de cocción. Crujiente pero no crudo. Además... tenía ese puntito a aceite y especies que potenciaban su sabor.

**- Me alegro de que te guste-** sonrió con franqueza y me fije que en su mejilla izquierda se marcaba ligeramente un hoyuelo. Mirándolo ahora, parecía más joven y relajado que el día que nos vimos en el despacho de mi jefe. O sería que para aquella ocasión estaba tan "motivada" por otras cosas que ni me fije. Ahora, estábamos en mi casa y yo estaba sorprendida e intrigada, pero relajada. Como si de algún modo, aquello fuera cotidiano y fuera de lo más normal que nos sentáramos juntos a comer. Que él cocinara para mí.

**- Sí, por el momento, estás aprobado en el primer plato. Debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido usted, señor Harry Potter-** dije con aire profesional, mientras sonreía de medio lado para que viera que mi tono iba en broma. Corté un trozo de cebollino observando su reacción -** No solo no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, sino que además, sabe usted cocinar y se ha movido por mi casa como si la conociera de toda la vida-** hice una pausa para llevarme el cebollino a la boca. Él seguía en silencio, paciente y a la espera de todas mis palabras. Sus labios seguían curvados, mientras se llevaban a la boca parte del pimiento rojo** – De verdad Harry... ¿Cómo lo has hecho todo? Y espero que me des una buena explicación. Ya sabes... "La verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad"-** repetí solemnemente con la mano derecha levantada y la izquierda sobre mi corazón.

Su risa volvió a inundar mi comedor por varios momentos y no pude evitar secundarle. Era tan fácil estar a gusto con él. ¿Cómo lo hacía? De verdad que eso me confundía... ¿como podía estar tan a gusto con él si hacía nada me había hecho odiarlo por toda la eternidad?

**- Lo juro-** dijo seriamente, imitando mis gestos de manos y sonriendo después –** Veamos. Se me acusa de visita inesperada, cocinar y poner la mesa...-** tomo aire y me miró -**... en mi defensa alego que estaba preocupado por ti, Ginny-** sus esmeraldas se clavaron en mí y por poco se me cae la copa de agua que él mismo me había servido. No puedo decir nada a favor de mi boca, por que se abrió automáticamente por la sorpresa.

-** Por... por ¿mí?-** exclamé sorprendida y con voz aguda.

-** Si. Por ti. Ya me había acostumbrado a nuestras accidentadas citas en el metro y al ver que no coincidíamos en casi una semana... bueno-** se removió con algo de incomodidad. Me parece que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones. –** la verdad es que aproveche el jueves que se hacía la primera evaluación con los Malfoy para asistir yo también-**

**- Ah-** (lo se, que elocuencia la mía, pero no sabia que decir y es mejor que continuar con la boca abierta no??) Apuré mi plato mientras veía de reojo como él jugaba con dos verduras solitarias.

-** Bueno, la verdad es que pregunté del por que de tu ausencia a la evaluación. El Sr Malfoy me contesto que nadie había dicho que tuvieras que estar presente y que en aquellos momentos era mejor prescindir de tu presencia. La verdad es que fue seco y preferí no decir nada más, tendrías que ver que mirada me dio...-** sus ojos se abrieron y yo reí disimuladamente.

**-**_** A mi me lo vas a decir...- **_podía imaginármelo con mucha tranquilidad, todo lo alto que era Draco (1.80 si no estoy equivocada) completamente erguido y con sus fríos ojos grises acuchillándolo. Y era curioso, por que me da la impresión de que Harry era igual de intimidatorio que Malfoy si se lo proponía.

En la pausa, pinchó las dos verduras y se las llevó a la boca. No pude apartar la vista de aquellos labios y en como se movían –_**Ummmm Debería ser ilegal-**_Se levantó elegantemente (cortándome la visión) y recogió los dos platos vacios. Con la misma calma (y supongo que estaba haciendo tiempo para serenarse. Parecía algo incómodo excusándose) volvió a la mesa con una paleta de madera para servir la lasaña.

**- Debo añadir que su esposa, Hermione Malfoy fue bastante más... comunicativa. Más directa-** sirvió un plato con generoso queso y me lo tendió. Mis ojos vagaron libremente por sus brazos y su pecho, mientras se tensaba y destensaba al hacer el gesto. Ilegal, completamente ilegal y pecaminoso –_** Dios!-**_ su voz volvió a bajarme de la nube** -Cuando acabo la primera evaluación...- **se sirvió su plato y se volvió a sentar. Ahora parecía menos tenso, en sus labios bailaba una suave sonrisa** -...me llevo a la cocina con la idea de un zumo y me pregunto directamente que para que quería verte. Encuentro que es una mujer muy...-**

**- ¿Suspicaz?- **añadí absorta por su explicación, intentando visualizar la escena en vez de cómo se vería sin la camisa. Pinché con el tenedor, distraídamente la lasaña.

-** Sí, suspicaz. Creo que ella captó que mis intenciones son más que profesionales...-**

**- Profesionales...-** susurré muy bajo, tanto que no me oyó. O estaba muy concentrado en lo que me decía.

**-O quizás su marido también lo captó pero siendo tu médico no quiso exponerte a más emociones fuertes, dada nuestra última reunión por la custodia de Anna- **se cayó y empezó a partir su lasaña. Yo hice lo mismo, mientras almacenaba todo lo que me decía y por unos momentos ambos permanecimos en silencio.

-_**Creo que debería darle las gracias a Hermione. Y entiendo que Draco no haya querido soltar prenda. Sabiendo lo exaltable que soy... después del amago, otro encontronazo por la custodia de la pequeña, me hubiera enviado directamente a la UCI (***)**_

-** Si, no hubiera sido bueno para mí...-** susurré con la mirada absorta, mientras llevaba un trocito de lasaña a mis labios y soplaba con cuidado. Después lo introduje en mi boca y me deleite paladeándolo. ¡Aquello sabía a gloria!-** Ummm...-** cerré los ojos.

-** Culpable-** exclamó divertido. Cuando abrí los ojos me miraba de frente, sosteniendo la copa llena de Lambrusco (ventajas de que él no se estuviera medicando. Yo, ha agüita y poco más). Quizás fuera la luz, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

-** Bueno, así que Hermione...-** le animé a seguir mientras daba cuenta de la lasaña e intentaba no sacar conclusiones con respecto a sus ojos.

**- Le dije a tu amiga que quería hablar contigo...-** su seguridad pareció tambalear algo y bajó la mirada a su plato de lasaña** - Que necesitaba hablar contigo a cerca de varios asuntos de aquel día-** habló en un murmullo no muy fluido.

**-¿Qué asuntos?- **lo pinché adrede, por que a mi mente llegó la imagen de Cho y él. De hecho, me llegó con mucha claridad donde estaba la mano de él en el momento en que salieron para cenar...

Levantó la mirada del plato de lasaña, alertado por el tono de mi voz. Sus ojos me detallaron brevemente, buscando el matiz de mi enfado. Brilló en el fondo de su mirada, una chispa, como si hubiera dado con algo y volvió a sonreír.

**- Creo que es bastante evidente, Ginny... Se que he sido muy torpe en mis actuaciones, pero llevo tiempo queriéndome acercar a ti; desde que te vi por primera vez en el metro, rodeada de gente. Vi tu rostro que me llamó la atención y me desesperé por que no sabía quien eras, como te llamas y lo peor... no sabía como acercarme a ti -** su voz sonó sugerente pero algo lenta.

-** Acercarte a mí...-** susurré pasmada. Era oficial, estaba soñando. Ya decía yo que aquello era demasiado bueno... –** Ya claro-** respondí con desgana volviendo al fotograma de él y Cho. Sus ojos volvieron a detallarme lentamente. –_**Estoy harta. Siempre es lo mismo. Con Lavander y mi ex Dean, pasó lo mismo. Las palabras de "Eres especial Ginny" mientras que se la tiraba a la hora de las comidas, aun me rondaban por la cabeza -**_

-** Pues te lo creas o no, así es Ginny. De hecho, no sabes la alegría que me dio cuando reconocí tu foto en la revista "Derechos y Legislación" por tu brillante actuación en el caso Umbrigde. Por eso insté al bufete a coger el caso de Anna y no sabes lo que me costó hacerme cargo de él. Sirius me lo puso difícil, por que también le gustaste mucho-** arrugó el entrecejo y murmuró "playboy de pacotilla" de forma burlona, por lo que entendí que lo llamaba así con cariño.

**- ¿Sirius?-** (Si, lo se. ¿A quien le importa quien es Sirius? Espera...) -** ¿Sirius Black?-**

**- El mismo. Es mi padrino y socio del bufete. No quise que se me adelantara... a pesar de estar ya en los cincuenta, tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres-**

**- Aummm-** volví a quedarme en silencio. ¿Y él no lo tenía verdad? Bah! Ahora se hacía el modesto. Me la quería dar con que su padrino también estaba interesado en mí (y creedme, Sirius Black era un hombre que no dejaba indiferente a ninguna fémina. A pesar de estar rondando los cincuenta años aparentaba tranquilamente casi cuarenta, por lo que había visto en las revistas. Cabello negro como la noche y pecaminosos ojos gris plomo. Un seductor en toda regla, con labios bien definidos y mentón limpiamente marcado. Era la mezcla perfecta entre salvaje y aristocrático. No tenía nada que envidiar a su ahijado).

-** Me declaro culpable nuevamente ante la desastrosa actuación en la reunión con los Malfoy, pero de verdad que tiene una buena justificación...-** no me había dado cuenta, pero él ya había acabado con su lasaña y si no espabilaba, la mía se quedaría fría. Claro que ¿Quién quería comer con semejantes revelaciones? Lo vi sonreír, esperando que yo dijera algo, como si quisiera que participara en las explicaciones que daba.

-**Explíquese letrado-** le seguí la corriente, obligándome a comer otro trozo de la lasaña (si hubiera prestado mas atención a lo que comía me hubiera dado cuenta de que también llevaba piñones).

Sonrió gatunamente al ver que seguía su juego, mientras me hacía esperar varios segundos.

-** La razón de mi nefasta actuación, Srta. Weasley se debe a mis propios nervios al estar tan cerca de usted. Además...- **se levanto para dar la vuelta a la mesa y colocarse a mi lado. Se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, susurró con voz ronca**-... estas preciosa cuando te enfadas-**

Casi me caigo de la silla. Me giré con indignación y ¿diversión? Así que le gustaba tomarme el pelo. Por un lado, me mosqueaba ¿quién se había creído que soy... una muñequita a la que tomar el pelo? Por otro... bueno, ¡es tan mono!

**- Yo...-** otra vez mi elocuencia. Su varonil sonrisa me salvo de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

-** También esta preciosa cuando te sonrojas-** alargó su índice y me acarició por segunda vez la punta de la nariz, dejándome muerta ante la caricia** -Por eso, para pedirte disculpas por tan nefasta actuación me enfrenté a Glacial Malfoy e Intrépida Granger-** sonreí ante tales apelativos –** para poder compensarte de alguna forma. Fue precisamente Hermione quien me dijo lo que te había sucedido...-** su voz disminuyó gradualmente -**... no sabes como me afectó. De hecho, tú no estabas consciente pero fui a verte al hospital. Fue así como descubrí que Malfoy es tu medico. Créeme, la mirada que me echó me dejó a siete metros bajo tierra. Me dijo muy claro que ni me acercara, que tu estado era delicado, pero no me dijo nada más. Solo que me alejara de ti por un tiempo-**

**- Así que Malfoy es ahora mi guardaespaldas...-** sonreí llevándome otro trozo de lasaña a la boca. Lo siento, se que estaba a mi lado, pero si mi cara estaba tan roja como la sentía... Lo se, soy una cobarde.

- **Eso creo. Por lo que tuve que usar el plan B... Hermione y Luna. Ellas me han dado bastantes ayuditas para montar lo de hoy, no debería habértelo dicho, por que es secreto profesional. Debo decir que tu cuñada es bien peculiar...- **se levantó de mi lado, supongo que rendido al ver que no levantaba la mirada del plato de lasaña -**... pero se nota que te quiere mucho. Aunque aún no entiendo por que, tu cuñada me dijo que cuidado con lo que hacía o me las tendría que ver con la Furia roja...-**No pude evitar reírme. Harry me miró curioso pero acompañó mi risa. -**¿Qué? Me parece, letrada que me oculta información vital para el desarrollo de este caso...-**

**- Así que mi cuñada te advirtió con la Furia Roja... Debería andarse con cuidado, Sr. Potter-**dije en tono profesional –** La Furia Roja es una sociedad secreta compuesta por seis hábiles hermanos mayores pelirrojos, que tienen como único objetivo Mi Seguridad-** Disfruté viendo como asimilaba esta revelación.

**- Seis-**

**- Si –**

**- Hermanos mayores...-**

**- Si-**

**- Así que eres las única chica...-** volvió a sonreír gatunamente, después de la mini conversación de besugos.

-**Si. De hecho, soy la única chica en mi generación en la familia. Así que te puedes imaginar...-**

**- Bueno, siempre me han gustado los retos... ¿cuándo me presentas a tu familia, Ginny?-** se puso cómodo en la silla, como si de un sillón orejero se tratara.

Y él tío va y lo suelta quedándose tan ancho. Mi mandíbula hizo lo de siempre en estos casos... desencajarse. Parpadeé varias veces y lo miré. No encontré en su voz ni mirada rastro de broma. Sus labios se curvaban perezosamente, con un aire cómplice. Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me derretí y todas mis dudas antes sus intenciones, cedieron. ¿Quería conocer a mis padres... a los cariñosamente bestias de mis hermanos? ¿Creéis que de pequeño se cayó de la cuna o le gustan los deportes de máximo riesgo?

-** ¿Quieres... quieres conocer a mi familia?-** solté una vez más haciendo gala de mi elocuencia por lo tardía de mi pregunta. -_** ¿Me habré perdido algo?-**_

-** Si. Creo Ginny, que eso ha quedado claro-** su tono era muy parecido al que se utiliza cuando le explicas algo a un pequeño de tres años. Pequeña, en este caso. Le faltaba su gran mano sobre mi cabeza, dando unos golpecitos.

**- ¿Por que?-** pregunta ¿estúpida? Pero es que no se por donde querrá ir (Bueno, si lo se o al menos creo saber, pero hay cosas que no me cuadran. 1, 2, 3... Cho, por ejemplo)

-**Creo que eso también es bastante evidente-** volvió a sonreír sin perder la compostura. Movió la cabeza a un lado, siendo considerado ante mis preguntas. Sus ojos me quemaban.

**- ¿Y Cho?-** ¡Ala! Mi corazón había ido más deprisa que mi mente, aliándose con mi lengua.

-** ¿Qué pasa con ella?-** respondió tranquilamente, como si le hubiera preguntado por cualquier otra persona. Lo vi encogerse de hombros, con un gesto tan varonil que me dejó clavada.

-**Bueno... Tú y ella....-** tartamudee. ¡Dios!

Sin que a penas me diera cuenta, se levantó y se volvió a situar a mi lado. Giró mi silla como si no pesara nada y se agachó a mi lado. Me tomó la barbilla suavemente y me alzó el rostro (me negaba a mirarle a la cara después de mis palabras. Habías sonado tan débiles... ¡poneros en mi lugar!)

**- Ella solo es una amiga Ginevra. Nos conocemos de pequeños por que sus padres son muy amigos de Sirius y Remus- **(inciso, Remus Lupin, su otro tutor legal)-** Ginny, créeme, solo es una amiga. No hay peligro con ella-** su pulgar comenzó a acariciarme la barbilla.

**- No tienes por que darme explicaciones, Harry-** aparté suavemente la barbilla de su mano. Había sido una pregunta estúpida por mi parte. -_**Que me importaba a mi lo que tuviera con Cho ¿no-?**_ (NO!!!! CLARO QUE IMPORTA GINEVRA) La verdad es que me sentí bastante estúpida. Giré la cabeza y clavé mi mirada en el plato de comida. Ya no tenía ganas de acabar la lasaña.

-** Puede, Ginny, pero quiero dártelas. No quiero que pienses cosas que no son. Ya te lo he dicho... mi interés por ti es sincero. No es nada pasajero...-**

No hizo falta que me volviera a tomar la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente. Mi cuello se resintió de tan brusco movimiento -_**¿Me está hablando en serio? Vamos Ginny, se está tomando muchas molestias, déjale que se explique-**_

_**-**_**Está bien, Harry. Explícate-** mi mano se alargo involuntariamente, retirándole un mechón rebelde de pelo negro. No puedo describir lo que sentí al verlo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos al contacto de mis dedos en su cabello. Por varios segundos, mi manos vagó entre su pelo. A pesar de tener un aspecto rebelde y despeinado, era suave y grueso. Me entretuve bastante, pero él no se quejó. Más bien al contrario.

-**Sirius dice que tengo complejo de perrito...-**susurró ahogadamente. Sus orbes esmeraldas seguían cerradas. Y mi mano no podía para. Parece ser que mi otra mano tuvo celitos, por que se unió al reconocimiento. Seguí acariciándole el pelo como si hubiera nada más en el mundo, hasta que un molesto ruidito (después sabría que era Sirius llamándole al móvil) nos sacó del encantamiento.

Retiré suavemente las manos de su cabeza y el se irguió con lentitud. Abrió los ojos y volvió a recorrerme con la mirada.

**- Ahora seguimos con esto, pelirroja-**

Ya no me cabía duda. Sus ojos ahora eran prácticamente negros y su voz, bastante ronca. Parece ser que mi colega letrado había disfrutado bastante de mis mimitos. Claro que yo no me quejaba... sentía como las yemas de mis dedos hormigueaban. Me hubiera tirado horas acariciando aquella mata de pelo (Vale! Horas no. Con él preferiría tirarme horas en otras cosas más... entretenidas, pero por el momento, aceptamos barco como animal acuático).

Me levante y me puse en movimiento hacia la cocina. Lo oí contestar secamente (creo que le molesto tanto como a mi que nos interrumpieran) en la habitación de al lado (Mi habitación, menos mal que estaba recogida) Sus palabras era cortas y tajantes. Murmuro algo con tilde enfadado, se discutió en voz baja. Hubo una pausa seguida de un fuerte carcajeo y poco después cortó la llamada.

Mientras que él contestaba al teléfono, me dispuse a recoger la mesa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además de que necesitaba hacer algo para acabar de colocar las piezas de todo lo que había pasado y me había dicho. De hecho, estaba preparando la cafetera (menos mal que Nev se había acordado de traerme la goma para la cafetera. Tengo unos amigos que no me los merezco...) cuando entro en la cocina y se acercó a mí por detrás. No me tocó, pero lo sentía tan cerca que parecía que me estaba abrazando.

**- No, no, no Señorita. Usted tiene que reposar-** y sin decirme nada más, me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevó directa al sofá. Me agarré fuertemente a él, sorprendida (Si, ya. ¿Alguna excusa más pobre para pegarse como lapa a semejante cuerpazo?) Ejem!

Me dejó en sofá de forma suave, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, con aire protector que me dejó atontada.**- Hoy me encargo yo de la cocina, tu solo tienes que hacer por recuperarte-** susurro y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba presionando sus perfectos labios en la frente. Con la misma rapidez, se incorporó y se marcho a la cocina murmurando que iba a matar a Sirius de forma lenta y muy dolorosa.

Y allí me quedé yo... con cara de tonta paniguada, sin poder mover un músculo facial. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? (No se por que le doy tantas vueltas... su beso fue en la frente ¿No?) -_** ¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que quiere... realmente le intereso tanto? No puede ser... **_(Bah boba, ¿te has mirado al espejo últimamente? Además, no lo analices todo... Saca esa vena Roja-impulsiva que tenías en la facultad y permítete disfrutar un poco. Si te tienes que lamentar, laméntate por algo que merezca la pena!)

El aroma del café, distrajo mi pequeño debate mental. Presté atención a los ruiditos que salían de mi cocina. No pude más que sonreír... por que entre el sonido del cacharreo para servir el café, pude escuchar el suave silbido de Harry con lo que parecía ser Barrio Sésamo_** (****).**_ Poco después salía de la cocina con una bandeja de plástico verde lima (regalo de Hanna, Ikea) donde se encontraba el café servido en dos tazas (recuerdo de París, ya saben, las que llevan el gato negro) y lo que parecía un pastel de... ¡Esperen!

**- ¿Tarta de crema y frambuesa?-** solté ahogada. ¡Era mi favorita! Además, reconocí de donde la había traído. Había cercana a mi casa una pastelería de toda la vida, artesanal, fundada en 1892 que hacían unas delicias que rozaban el pecado. Entre sus obras de arte, estaba aquella tartaleta.

-** Si. Es mi favorita...-** sonrió. Estaba segura de que una de mis queridas amigas le había chivado que era mi favorita y donde comprarla. ¿Mal pensada? Puede, pero por mucho que fuera su favorita, la podría haber comprado en cualquier otra pastelería.

Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita auxiliar y la acercó a nosotros, tomó el cuchillo y con un movimiento fluido (cualquiera diría que este chico era multiusos) cortó la tartaleta en varias porciones y me sirvió una más que generosa (lo dicho, o tenía cara de famélica o quería consentirme en demasía. ¿Sería siempre así?).

Antes de que le dijera, me había tendido la cucharita para que pudiera comerme la porción de tarta y me servía en el café, dos azucarillos en roca _**(*****) **_en una de las tazas.

-**Vaya, letrado. Si que ha hecho buenas averiguaciones... –**comenté mientras tomaba la taza que ahora me tendía. Sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No hace falta decir que me encantaba ese gesto tan despreocupado y masculino.

-** Bueno, es que cuando algo me interesa, me vuelco hasta en el mínimo detalle-** sus ojos volvieron a chispear y me planteé si su juego de palabras guardaba segundas intenciones (ya me entendéis).

-** Espero que no te sepa mal que sea sincera Harry...-** comente sosteniéndole la mirada. Lo vi asentir dándome paso a mi comentario -**... me encanta que te hayas tomado tantas molestias. Pero no se donde quieres ir a parar exactamente. Y eso me asusta –**

**- Creo que eso ya lo habíamos hablado Ginny...- **tomo un sorbo de café y yo lo imite. Los azucares aun no se habían desecho mucho, por lo que mi sorbo fue pequeño y puramente mecánico. Preferí concentrarme en la tarta mientras esperaba a que siguiera -**... mi interés por ti es genuino. No se por que, pero me da la impresión de que no te valoras. No te enfades...-** susurró al ver que dejaba la tarta para protestar -**... no se que te han hecho anteriormente Ginny, pero te aseguro que yo no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor y si es posible...-** movió las cejas divertido-**... puedas olvidar el capitulo en el despacho de tu jefe-** sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en mí y leí en ellos sinceridad.

Temblé. Y en segundo la manta que había hecho mi madre, estaba colocada sobre mis hombros.

**- Gracias –** susurré, mientras volvía a sentarse en frente de mí y retomaba su café con tarta. Movió la mano restándole importancia.

¿Qué como me sentí? Protegida. Cómoda. Exaltada y tranquila. A gusto, muy a gusto. En los minutos de silencio que siguieron, no me sentí incómoda para nada. Y él tampoco a juzgar en como se acomodó a mi lado y siguió dando cuenta del postre. Yo hice lo mismo. Hacia tiempo que no estaba tan natural y tranquila. Él, allí a mi lado, encajaba a la perfección. Y la sensación que tenía es como la que tienes con alguien que conoces de toda la vida. La verdad, que no me importaría que fuera así toda la vida.

Cuando ya no quedó tarta (que quieren... estaba muy buena y soy de buen comer. Y él también) y el café se agotó, Harry se levantó y retiró el servicio. Lo vi entrar en silencio en la cocina. Mientras, coloque bien la colcha por si el también quería taparse. Dudo que tuviera frio pero... buen, no se. Son esos gestos que haces sin pensar. A lo mejor no quería taparse con la colcha...

_**- **_**Ginny ¿te parece que veamos una película?-**

¡Por Favor! Apoyado casualmente en el marco, estaba más que apetecible. ¿Sería una subida de azúcar que me estaba desbordado la lívido? (Nah, con aquel cuerpo no hacía falta estimulantes. Cuerpo...voz...perfume. ¡Dignidad y no babees!)

**- Si. Que te apetece ver...-** susurre tapándome más con la colcha. Sonrió francamente y descruzó los brazos.

-** Sorpréndeme. Me ha dicho tu cuñada que tienes buen gusto y que coleccionas versiones inéditas-**

**- Vaya con mi cuñada. ¿Hay algo que no te hayan revelado?-** hice un mohín con la nariz. ¡Menudas cotillas y metiches! No sabía si agradecerles o no. La verdad es que todo había ido a pedir de boca. La comida. La velada. El postre... Harry se había tomado muchas molestias por complacerme. Y era todo un detalle por su parte, creo que ningún chico se había tomado tantas molestias. Además, me gustaba que hubiera sido tan franco en sus explicaciones. Y para que negarlo, mi "sexto" sentido me mandaba lucecitas verdes... me daba el OK en esta especie de relación.

-** Umm solo me ha revelado lo justo para hoy. Prefiero descubrir por mi mismo todos tus secretos, Ginevra-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada, la que me traspasaba y me hacía estremecer. Intenté disimular, tapándome más con la colcha. Oí como su risa "desaparecía" dentro de la cocina. Hasta en eso era mono... tenía en consideración mis sentimientos y mis sonrojos.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi filmoteca particular, de la cual estaba muy orgullosa. Tenía que reconocerlo, me perdían las buenas películas y los buenos libros. Por eso mis estanterías estaban casi a reventar de Dvd y libros inéditos. Primeras ediciones y con ilustraciones extra en los libros; y Dvd extra, más make off en Dvd. No lo podía resistir.

_**-Bueno, a ver que película elijo. ¿Qué le puede gustar? A ver... risa... épicas... policiacas... thriller... Dibujos?-**_ mi índice pasó por las caratulas de mis preciados Dvd y de momento, me sentí nerviosa. Quería encontrar algo que le gustara. –** Harry, podrías darme una pista... ¿no?-** me quejé al más puro estilo 6 añitos. Su risa fue sonora, mezclada con el chapoteo del agua al fregar los platos.

-**No. Me tienes que sorprender... ¿recuerdas?-** su voz me llegó clara, algo rota por la risa. Seguramente se estaría partiendo ante mi "desesperación" ante escoger la película.

-_** Bien. Si no vas a complacerme por las buenas...-**_ pensé curvando una pícara sonrisa. Iba a poner a prueba a ver si se mostraba tan complaciente -**... **_**hora de pasar al plan B-**_suspiré sonoramente, con un deje de ahogo y sonreí al oír que dejaba de hacer ruido en la cocina y prestar atención a lo que me pasaba. Me apoyé pesadamente contra el mueble de los dvd y respiré profundamente (lo sé, soy una cuentista) -_**3...2...1...y...-**_

_**-**_**Ginny... ¿estás bien?-** su voz seguía sonando de la cocina, pero estaba tildada de preocupación.

-** Sí, tranquilo. Solo se me ha ido un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada. Estoy mirando a ver que escojo...-** ataque psicológico. Se me da bien... recordad 6 hermanos mayores. -**... es que no me lo has puesto muy fácil, Harry-** volví ha hacer un mohín, girada un poco de perfil de forma que si, por un casual estaba mirando desde la jamba de la puerta, me viera. Lleve teatralmente la mano al pecho y suspiré más suave. Como si no quisiera que el se diese cuenta.

Su acción fue inmediata. Llegó a mi lado flechado, tomando mi cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre, me levantó el mentón mientras me giraba hacia él.

**- Ginevra...-**

Me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo preocupado. Sus orbes esmeralda me miraban entre suplicando y angustiado. Apoyé la frente en su pecho y me dejé abrazar por él.

**- No es nada, de verdad-** contesté llena de culpa. A mí nunca me gustaba que me asustaran con estos temas ¿por qué lo había hecho yo? Imbécil, esa era la palabra que mejor me describía–** Solo me he levantado muy rápido. De verdad Harry...-** enfrenté sus ojos. No era ninguna cobarde -**... no es nada-**

Me estrechó más en su abrazo y me di cuenta de que su respiración estaba acelerada ¡Dios! En ocasiones me comportaba como una cría estúpida y mimada. Deslicé mis brazos, como pude, para entrelazarlos en su cintura. Se tensó un momento sorprendido por mi acción, pero enseguida se relajó, llevando la mano que había estado en mi barbilla a mi nuca. Lo oí murmurar algo sobre mi cabeza y suspiré, volviéndome apoyar en su pecho. Sus latidos se fueron haciendo más lentos y rítmicos, a medida de que los míos se acompasaban. Su mano en mi nuca estaba haciendo maravillas, casi me estaba haciendo olvidar de cómo me llamaba. Cuando creyó que ya estaba bien llamó mi atención con un suave susurro al que no recuerdo haber respondido, pero sí note las vibraciones de su risa en el abrazo. Me aparté de él a regañadientes y esperé a que me dijera por que me apartaba de aquel paraíso.

**- La película... ¿recuerdas?-** si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa que acompañaba aquellas palabras y por mi comportamiento estúpido de hacia algunos momentos, me hubiera enfadado seriamente con él. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ver una película, con lo bien que estábamos abrazados...?

-** Si-** sonreí tímidamente, por que no quería que descubriera nada de lo que estaba pensando. –** Aunque no me has dicho que te gustaría ver...-** dejé caer a ver si con el susto, colaba y me decía el que. Negó, alzando la ceja -**... va Harry, tú has tenido ayuda. Dame una pistita al menos-** puse mi mejor carita de niña buena en plan "por fis". Me faltaban las trenzas y la faldita plisada.

Lo vi sonreír y movió la cabeza negativamente, como si tuviera que ceder a algo.

**- Esta bien, pequeña. Tú ganas. Te parece que nos veamos una película de... umm ¿espías? ¿Qué tal Infiltrados o el caso Bourne?-** sus ojos se fijaron en los Dvd - ¡**Vaya! Estoy seguro que te llevarás bien con Remus...También es un apasionado de los libros y las películas inéditas-** a pesar de que me había soltado del abrazo, uno de sus brazos rodeó mis hombros, mientras mirábamos las películas.

-** Gracias. A mi hermanos Ron le parece una perdida de tiempo, pero a mi me encantan-** le dije apasionadamente. Podía entender a Neville y su pasión por su mini, por que era igual que la mía y mi colección audio-visual.

-** Te entiendo. Yo también tengo una colección de la cual me siento muy orgulloso...-**

**- ¿A, si... y que es lo que colecciona, letrado?-** contesté picada por la curiosidad.

-** Mapas antiguos-**

**- Vaya... entonces te llevaras bien con Ana-** contesté siguiéndole el juego. Ante su silenció a la espera de explicación le aclaré...-** Anna es la novia de mi hermano Charlie. Ambos trabajan de fotógrafos. Tanto el abuelo como el padre de Ana son anticuarios y a ella le encantan los mapas viejos. Su abuelo, el Sr. Mateu es uno de los mayores coleccionistas de antigüedades de España. Y el Sr. Joan, el padre de Ana, tiene una amplia colección de cartas de navegación-** sus ojos brillaron ante la mención.

-** Bueno, entonces... ¿cuándo me has dicho que me vas a presentar a tu familia?-** sonrió con calidez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me había sonreído. Si su sonrisa cotizara en bolsa, no habría crisis mundial. Era, simplemente, espontanea y perfecta. Y contagiosa, por que a mis también se me curvaron los labios.

-** Pero... ¿no habíamos dicho de ver una película?-** contesté con su mismo juego. Mi ceja se levantó, imitando su gesto (y el de Draco)

-** Eres un caso-** me pellizcó la nariz sin dejar de sonreír –** La tercera parte de La Triología de Bourne no la he visto ¿te parece?-** dijo mientras alcanzaba un estuche metálico negro, donde reposaban las tres películas.

-** Me parece perfecto. De las tres es la que mas me gusta. ¿Palomitas?-** susurré entusiasmada.

-** He traído de colores... y de las normales-** su sonrisa se formó picara. Me llevó de vuelta al sofá.

-** De verdad que empiezas a asustarme, Harry-** le dije divertida mientras me acomodaba en el sofá, tapándome con la manta.

-** Esa era la idea, pelirroja-** lo vía agacharse e introducir el Dvd en el lector. Le hubiera agradecido que se hubiera quedado más tiempo en aquella posición... ¡Dios! La tela de la camisa se tensó en aquella amplia espalda. Por no decir de los tejanos... Encendió la tele con el mando y me los lanzó al sofá, a mi lado –** Todos tuyos...-** sonrió para ir hacia las ventanas y bajar las persianas, para luego desaparecer en la cocina en busca de las palomitas. Volvió cargado con dos boles hondos (a conjunto de la bandeja, también regalo de Hanna) dos vasos de cristal dentro de los boles y varias bolsas de compra. En un momento, en la mesita auxiliar estaba colocados los dos vasos vacios, los boles con las palomitas, una bolsa de pipas aguasal. Dejo en el suelo, al lado de la mesita, dos botellas de refresco.

-** No voy ha hacer más comentarios...-** susurré resignada.

Se sentó a mi lado y también se cubrió con la colcha. Puso entre mis brazos el bol de palomitas normales y él cogió las dulces.

-¿**Luna?-** pregunté refiriéndome a ver quien le había chivado mi preferencia en el pop-corn.

-** Hermione-**

-** Vaya par!-**

**- Si, recuérdame que les haga un buen regalo. Venga, dale al play-** se acomodó a mi lado, con su bol de palomitas. De repente, se antojaron las de colores (Lo que se te antojó fue ver como se las llevaba a la boca. Ay! Quien fuera palomita!)

**- Me darás palomitas de colores ¿verdad?-** dice automáticamente.

**- Me lo pensaré... ¿qué me darás a cambio, pelirroja?-**

En penumbra, no le podía ver bien la cara, aunque por la entonación se estaba aguantando la risa.

**- ummm, a ver... pensemos...-** dije mientras me llevaba un dedo a la barbilla. Estaba segura de que me miraba -**¡Ah! Ya se... ¿confías en mí, Harry?-** se me había ocurrido continuar con los "mimitos" de la comida, antes de que su dichoso móvil sonara. Se envaro a mi lado y contesto al segundo.

-** Por supuesto...-** se dio cuenta de su ansia y rectifico -**... aunque quizás no debería. Dicen que las pelirrojas son imprevisibles...-** su deje fue seductor.

-** Arriésgate...-** le reté. Y fue instantáneo. En cuestión de segundos su bol descansaba con el mío en el suelo y tenía su cabeza en mi regazo. Accioné el play y nos dispusimos a ver la película, mientras mis manos se recreaban en su cabellera.

-** No sabes lo que has hecho... pelirroja-** volvió a susurrar.

Y ¿Sabéis que pasó...? Pues lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Besos!

* * *

_**(*) Buffet**_ Mueble donde se guardan los enseres para comer. También conocido como "aparador". Vamos, un armarito mono donde guardar los platos "buenos" (los que no son del Ikea para diario)

_**(**) Fungi**_ Setas en italiano.

_**(***) UCI **_**U**nidad **C**uidados **I**ntensivos.

_**(****) Barrio Sésamo**__ Era una serie de cuando yo era pequeña. Es mítico el "NA, nana, nanana. Na, na na.". Ya se que así puede no sonar de nada. Youtube creo que os puede ayudar._

_**(*****) Azúcar en Roca**_ es un formato de azúcar que parecen pequeñas piedrecitas o trocitos de cristal opacos. A mi familia les gusta mucho. Y para que negarlo, a mi también. No es tan dulce y tarda más en deshacerse.

P.d. Estoy un poco embotada con tanto... ** je je je


	8. Despertares

_**Advertencia: **__En este capitulo hay un ligero lemon._

_Quedáis advertidos._

**Capitulo 8: Despertares**

Hola de nuevo.

Aquí estoy yo, otra vez. Y se lo que esperáis... la continuación de lo que pasó ente el Sr. Harry Potter y yo ¿verdad?

Bueno, si no queda más remedió os lo explicaré con todo lujo de detalles. Poneros cómodas (yo ya lo estoy, os lo aseguro... jur jur jur)

Ahí va eso...

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que era de noche. (Claro, no había de ser muy lista... estaba todo oscuro) Ejem! Bueno, la verdad es que me encontraba muy cómoda. Demasiado. Estaba en mi cama.... -_**¡En mi cama! ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a mi cama.... ¿Habré soñado el capitulo de la comida con mi pecaminoso letrado?-**_

A ver... Recapitulemos.

Después de su " – No sabes lo que has hecho... pelirroja-" comencé a mimar y acariciar aquel cabello rebelde, negro como el azabache. Por bastante tiempo, reinó el silencio entre nosotros, mientras la película seguía su curso. Parecía que al famoso abogado, le encantaban mis mimitos y cabe decir que yo estaba encantada de proporcionárselos. Sus cabellos, a pesar de ser rebeldes, eran abundantes y sedosos; mis manos prácticamente iban solas.

Casi sin quererlo, mi mimitos se fueron extendiendo a la nuca y a la frente, también las sienes... las cejas... la nariz... (¡Vale! Lo reconozco. Me emocione) Casi le acabé acariciando la cara. Claro que él ni si quiera se quejó... De hecho estuve tentada de decirle algo para ver si se había dormido (que mono ¿no? Todo grandullón tumbadito en mi sofá, dormidito en mi regazo como un bebe. Ahhhhhhhh babita). Su voz, completamente ronca, me sacó de dudas...

**- Letrada, debo advertirle que si sigue con esto... me va a tener a su merced...-** no se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Pero su voz... me mató. Creo que el corazón se me paró, para comenzar a bombardear con fuerza. Y poco me importaba que Jason Bourne estuviera en Madrid en el piso franco, apuntándole con un arma a Nicky Parson, la chica de la película... ¡Por favor! Estos jueguecitos no pueden ser buenos para mi corazón (aunque sí para la libido ¿eh?) supongo que esperaba que le contestara, a pesar de que para mí era más interesante contemplar el perfil de sus generosos labios. –_** Vamos Ginevra...¡Concéntrate! es el momento de dejarle las cosas claras...-**_

**- Ummmmm a si que estas a mi entera disposición... no sabia que mis manos tuvieran ese efecto-** jugueteé con un mechón mientras contemplaba como Harry abría perezosamente sus orbes verdes.

-** Es muy modesta, letrada...al no tener en cuenta el poder que está ejerciendo sobre mí-** lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, dejando mis manos vacía (que casi lloraban por haberse separado de él) para sentarse y fijar sus ojos en mi mirada** -Y sí, estoy a su entera disposición-**

Me lo parecía a mí y sus intenciones de "disposición" iban más allá del trabajo... ya me entendéis (no me hagáis decirlo, que me pongo colorada).

**- Es una oferta... tentadora y muy peligrosa letrado-** contesté dando gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba, por que estaba segura de que mi cara estaba del mismo color que mi cabeza. A pesar de que mi voz no delató nada. Parecía más segura de lo que yo realmente estaba. Sentado a mi lado, alargó una de sus manos, para retirarme un mechón de mi cara y suavemente depositarlo en mi oreja. Su movimiento fue deliberadamente lento, dejando un suave y agradable cosquilleo en mi oreja.

-** ¿Usted cree?-** parecía que le gustaba jugar y estaba encantado de que le siguiera el rollo. Yo, por supuesto, no me iba a quedar atrás. A mi también me gustaba jugar (¿A quien no?, con semejante compañero de juego) así que apostaría fuerte. Tenía que elegir bien mis palabras.

- **Claro ¡Imagínese! Podría pedirle muchas cosas...-** me incliné ligeramente hacia él, como si lo que le dijera fuera algo confidencial -**... Por ejemplo, que me hiciera la cena-** si esperaba otra cosa, lo llevaba claro. Si quería algo más serio, lo iba a tener que pedir. Lo tenía que oír yo de esos preciosos y más que apetecibles labios (Ummmmmmm).

-** Esa petición esta más que aceptada... ¿Hay algo más en lo que la pueda complacer, letrada?-** imitándome, el también se aproximó, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Se me secó la boca, con ese movimiento sutil por su parte. Su olor volvió a invadir mi espacio vital, haciéndome sentir un ligero vértigo. Tuve que levantar la mirada para que nuestros ojos no se desconectaran.

Lleve uno de mis dedos a mi boca, haciendo que pensaba, y después de unos segundos, jugué al soltar mi siguiente petición...

**- Veamos, la colada no por que está hecha. ¿La basura? Tampoco, la bajo Nev...-** su sonrisa llenó mis oídos mientas lo oía respirar con cierto anhelo, con el nerviosismo (por no decir excitación) de mi siguiente petición** - No, creo que me aprovechare bien, letrado. Una nunca sabe cuando va a recibir una oferta así- **con un gesto que no se de donde saqué, acaricie su barbilla, pellizcándosela después de forma juguetona. Un gruñido ronco se escapo de sus labios. Creo que él no fue muy consciente, pero os aseguro que para mía fue devastador. ¿Hiperventilación? ¡Dios!

-** Tiene mucha razón Srta. Weasley. Estoy dispuesto a complacer de su... petición. Lo que quiera...-** dijo con los ojos cerrados y a penas susurrando.

-** Ummmm-** me mordí el labio ¿intencionadamente? Creo que por más que quería jugar, me estaba llevando a su terreno ¿desde cuando me dejaba llevar con tanta facilidad? Lo que os dije, este chico me hacía sentir como si de una montaña rusa se tratara.-–** Creo que voy a abogar a favor de Draco y Herms y...-**

**- La custodia a sido aprobada...-** añadió acortando distancia para unir sus labios con los míos y besarme como nunca antes de habían besado.

¿Qué sentí? ¡Por Dios! Mariposas, mariposas en el estómago y un fuego lujurioso que invadía cada centímetro de mi piel, encendiéndome por completo. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar que a penas nos conocíamos...que hacía unos días, prácticamente lo odiaba... instintivamente, reaccioné. Mis manos volaron a su nuca, con el fin de atraerlo más hacia mí y que no se apartara, aunque él no tenía intención ninguna. Sus manos me envolvieron en un abrazo exigente, aprisionando mi nuca y cintura, mientras sus labios se movían con maestría sobre los míos. Nos fuimos acomodando, para profundizar aquella guerra particular. Su lengua rozó levemente mis dientes para pedir permiso y así, zambullirse en mi boca. Y... ¡Exacto! No lo tuvo que pedir dos veces (no hacía falta, por que lo estaba deseando). Siguiéndole por completo el ritmo, entre abrí mis dientes para dejar paso a su experta lengua. Me comenzó a darme vueltas todo, sentí como si una densa niebla cubría mi raciocinio y no hubiera nada más que aquel momento.

Con parsimonia y minuciosidad, descubrió todos los recónditos de mi boca, acariciando con sutileza el labio superior con la punta de la lengua. Me dio unos momentos para que yo también participara. Poco a poco, nos fuimos fundiendo en uno, y lo que había empezado como puro fuego, ahora iba consumiendo calmadamente.

Poco a poco, me fue recostando hasta que mi espalda quedó en horizontal sobre el sofá, con mi cuerpo completamente envuelto por el de él. Comenzó a agasajar mis labios con una ternura apasionada, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y a la vez, tuviera hambre de mí. Cambió el ritmo del beso, siendo más preciso, arrancando de mí varios gemidos, cuando mordisqueó mi labio inferior.

Mis manos estaban perdidas, errando locamente por su nuca y cuello, arrancándole más de un gemido que me hizo coger confianza.

Sentí como sus labios se desplazaban lentamente hacia mi mandíbula, mientras mis manos se crispaban, aferrándose a su nuca (no iba a soltarlo de ninguna manera, más enganchada que un koala).

Comenzó a explorar con una lentitud morbosa, mi cuello, sin dejar ningún centímetro de piel sin ser besado... lamido...succionado. No pude reprimir un gemido vergonzosamente alto cuando mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Noté como el sonreía a medias mientras proseguía, bastante ufano por su hazaña, ha agasajar mis clavículas. Una de sus manos, acariciaba con lentitud mi cintura y cadera, y con la otra, aguantaba su peso.

Por mi parte, después de superar el impacto de sentirme derretir entre sus brazos, comencé a "defenderme". Mis labios tomaron acción juguetonamente cuando su cuello quedo revelado y a mi alcance. Así, en un tira y afloja, comenzamos a acariciarnos, a descubrirnos. Culminando todas las sensaciones que llevábamos aflorando desde el inicio del día.

Volvió a besarme profundamente, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo hasta rodear mi espalda y tirar hacia arriba, para incorporarnos.

Estando medio sentados, agitados y expectativos, Harry llevó las manos a su camisa blanca para comenzar a desabrocharla lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme.

Sonreí gatunamente, acercándome a él, tomando sus manos con las mías para relevarlas de la tarea de remover aquella maldita prenda. Aproveche para depositar besitos cortos y suaves, por cada pedacito de piel que quedaba visible. Lo oí suspirar, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Con sus manos apoyadas en mis caderas, acariciándolas con pequeños círculos. Tironee de la prenda blanca para sacarla de aquel pecaminoso tejano y me retiré para poder observarlo mejor y ver el inicio de mi obra. No me había equivocado... el mismo varonil vello que cubría sus brazos, se expandía suavemente sobre sus bien formados pectorales. Mis manos tomaron la caricia desde sus brazos, pasando por sus formados (y anchos) hombros, e ir dibujando líneas suaves por su amplio regazo y su marcado torso. No estaba musculado en exceso, pero se notaba que se cuidaba. Tenía un torso tan perfecto como el de un nadador.

Tomó mis manos y se las llevó a la boca. Con un gesto completamente sensual, su boca los recorrió lentamente, para acabar mordisqueando las yemas de mis dedos. En aquel momento, en mi interior se expandió algo cálido conjuntamente con el deseo de hacer el amor con él. No me importó nada más, llegado aquel punto, estaba dispuesta a acabar lo que habíamos iniciado.

**- Me encanta como hueles, Ginny...- **susurró mientras su nariz acariciaba el interior de mis muñecas.

-** Ha...rry...-** susurré casi en estado catatónico.

-** Ven aquí-** con un ligero tirón, me tuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Con mi cara reposando en su pecho, pude oír lo acelerado de su corazón. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. Sentí como me recorría una corriente eléctrica al notar su erección pugnando entre sus tejanos. Me sentí poderosa, por que era yo quien lo había puesto en aquella situación. Podías sentir nuestros cuerpos, completamente pegados, rozándose –** Ginevra –** me llamó pero no me apetecía para nada moverme. Estaba tan aturdida y extasiada que tenía la sensación de que era un sueño (y ¡Vaya sueño! Que calor...) y no quería despertarme - **Ginny, mírame-** a regañadientes, aparté mi cara de los latidos de su corazón para volver a perderme en su oscura mirada. El deseo era palpable tanto en su voz como en su mirada (bueno, y en otras partes un tanto más bajas). Sonrió y me besó suavemente antes de alejarse un poco y volver a mirarme. Ese movimiento hizo que su excitación rozara más mi caderas, haciéndolo gruñir gravemente-** Creo... creo que sabes a donde nos puede conducir esto...-** asentí levemente ¿se iba a echar atrás? Oh, no. Oh ¡NO!. Supongo que vio cruzar el pánico en mi mirada por que añadió rápidamente -** ... no es que no quiera. Mírame, estoy deseando hacerte mía y créeme... más de una vez-** sus labios se curvaron pícaramente.

-** Más de una vez...-** susurre casi ensoñada. La imagen de nosotros en mi cama, desnudos, teniendo una buena sesión de... (No voy a dar más detalles, que me desconcentro).

-** Ummmm-** volvió a besar mis labios, pero esta vez, le añadió varios mordisquitos a mis labios –** Todas las que tu quieras...-** sus manos soltaron mi cintura con un gesto rápido, para atrapar mi cara y juntar nuestras frentes. Sus ojos se anclaron en los míos, queriendo enseñar que lo que decía era verdadero y completamente serio –...** pero quiero que estés segura de ello, Ginny. Soy consciente de que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco y no te tengo por una mujer fácil...-** volvió a besar mis labios. Mis brazos temblaron alrededor de su cintura. Lentamente sus manos bajaron de mi cara a mi cuello, donde lo masajearon suavemente antes de desplazarse por mis hombros, brazos y llegar a mis manos. Soltó suavemente mi agarre y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Estaban calientes.

-**Creo, letrado que me he quedado sin argumentos para la defensa. Y es más que evidente, Harry, que lo deseo tanto como tú-** moví mis caderas con un acto deliberado para volver a rozar su excitación.

Se tensó, soltando el aire por los dientes y me miró salvajemente. Me estremecí, pero no de miedo... en sus ojos había la promesa de que iba a cumplir cada una de mis expectativas.

**- Como desees...- **susurró a milímetros de mi boca, para volver a besarme como si no hubiera mañana.

En segundos, me había cargado entre sus brazos y se dirigía a mi habitación. Fue en esos segundos en los que me plantee muchas cosas. (Parece mentira lo que dan de sí...)Desde que daba gracias ha haber cambiado las sabanas, que dudaba en que cenaríamos esa noche (¿a nosotros mismos contaba?) o que no había recogido la cocina ni parado el Dvd (a estas alturas, me importaba un pimiento si Jason Bourne escapaba o no y se quedaba con Nicky) También que había decidido acostarme con él sin apenas conocernos, cosa que yo no hacía nunca (con mi ex tarde más de un mes y eso que ya nos conocíamos de antes). Pensé que daba las gracias a haberme duchado y entendía por que Luna me había dejado caer que me depilara bien... Ahh y también a que tomaba la píldora, por que así no cortaba el argumento del asusto y estaba prevenida (así que ya sabéis ¿eh? Ante todo... protección).

Al entrar por la puerta de la habitación, como si de recién casados se tratara, con mi cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo nervios por lo que iba a suceder.... pasó. Me deslizó pegada a su cuerpo y volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos. Besándome suavemente los labios murmuró las palabras que jamás olvidaría...

-**He estado esperando este momento desde la primera vez que te vi, pelirroja. Pero aun ansío más despertarme mañana y verte dormida entre mis brazos -**

Y bueno. Hasta aquí puedo leer. Si esperabais un relato erótico, de cuerpos sudorosos y lujuriosos besos... os tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo.

Con Cariño...

Ginny

PD- Poneros en mi lugar... ahora mismo estoy "muy ocupada" (ya sabeis haciendo que") con un morenazo de ojos verdes en mi cama. Mi morenazo de ojos verdes.

* * *

YUJU!

* Que suerte... para este capitulo no hay**.


	9. Como rozar el cielo con las Manos y no m

_**Advertencia: **__En este capitulo hay __algo mas que un ligero lemon._

_Quedáis advertidos._

_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Como rozar el cielo con las Manos y no morir en el intento **

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí me tenéis otra vez, espero que me dejéis explicar antes de matarme... la verdad es que no todo ha sido un camino de rosas. Pero eso ya vendrá....Por ahora, estoy dispuesta a continuar donde los dejamos la ultima vez que hable con vosotras. Supongo que estáis esperando la continuación... Bien.

Poneros cómodos por que he aquí la segunda parte de la historia de aquella maravillosa tarde. Creo que ya tendremos tiempo de que os explique lo que ocurrió poco después.

* * *

_Al entrar por la puerta de la habitación, como si de recién casados se tratara con mi cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo nervios por lo que iba a suceder.... pasó._

_Me deslizó pegada a su cuerpo y volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos. Besándome suavemente los labios murmuró las palabras que jamás olvidaría..._

_-__**He estado esperando este momento desde la primera vez que te vi, pelirroja. Pero aun ansío más despertarme mañana y verte dormida entre mis brazos -**_

Volvió a besarme lentamente y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando, con destreza, comenzó a mordisquearme los labios. Su lengua, hábil y juguetona, se unió al juego llevando él la batuta. Y para que negarlo... lo hacía bien, muy bien. Por lo que no me iba a resistir mucho a que el llevara el control de aquel beso.

Ya habrían más...

Me aferré a sus hombros, por que el vértigo que sentía en el estómago me hizo pensar que me iría al suelo si no me prendía de él. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Estaba olvidándome hasta de mi nombre a tal grado que ni me paré a pensar si aquello sería contraproducente para mi corazón. Y si lo era... la verdad es que no me importaba. Merecía la pena (¿no hubo un hombre que murió feliz de esa manera? Creo que Roquefeler...).

Mis manos se desplazaron a su nuca y comenzaron a masajearla, enterrando los dedos en aquel rebelde cabello oscuro. Quería provocarle, lo que él provocaba en mí.

Fuego.

No me avergonzó no poder reprimir mis gemidos, por las caricias de su lengua. Es más, fue su respuesta hacia mis caricias que me hizo aventurarme a tomar más iniciativa. Sonreí en medio del beso mientras mis manos abandonaban su cuello, para desplazarse lentamente por sus hombros. Tan amplios. Tan fuertes.

Incapaz de parar, por que todo él era una motivación a descubrir, vagué por su espalda. Siempre me han atraído los hombres anchos de espaldas, supongo por que me dan sensación de protección. Y con Harry me sentía muy protegida. Me deleite con su piel caliente y morena, que a la vez era suave y dura por sus músculos bien definidos, hora en tensión por el deseo. Lentamente, grabando cada pedacito de piel en mi mente, acabé mi recorrido en su cintura para abrazarlo y sentir su proximidad.

Sentí que las manos de Harry, abandonaron lentamente mi rostro. Parecía que al moreno le había gustado mi iniciativa y había decido que era su turno para explorar, para marcar un camino candente por mi cuerpo. Bajó lentamente sus manos por mi cuello, para acariciar suavemente mis clavículas, provocando una descarga eléctrica muy placentera a lo largo de mi espalda. Delineó mis hombros con una lentitud tortuosa, alternando sus manos, con sus labios. Cuando quedó complacido de mis hombros, saltó a mi espalda. La agasajó con caricias lánguidas mientras sus labios habían vuelto a subir, para unirse a los míos.

Por allí donde pasaban sus manos, dejaba un rastro de hormigueo y calor que era tan agradable como irritante, por las ansias de más.

No dudé en estrecharme un poco más y comenzar a acariciar por encima el pantalón, allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Esa caricia lo hizo tensar, dejando por unos instantes mis labios libres al echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Me abrazó y yo no dude en apoyar mi frente en su pecho y mucho menos, en comenzar a rozar mis labios contra su piel morena.

-**Ginevra...-** susurró roncamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y espalda. Sentía como su piel se erizaba al contacto de mis labios y me sentí ufana por la hazaña, espoleada por un deseo y maestría algo desconocida en mí. Sus manos se deslizaron gentilmente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, respondiendo a las caricias que le prodigaba, mientras imprimía besitos sobre mi cabeza. A aquellas alturas, le debería de estar molestando el pantalón. La erección que notaba rozando mi vientre, me hizo estremecer.

Entre caricias, fuimos retrocediendo hasta la cama. En aquel momento mis manos tenían como único objetivo arrebatarle el cinturón (en realidad mis manos ansiaban arrancarle otras prendas...pero nos conformaríamos con ir primero a por el dichoso cinturón)

Dejó de besarme, para juntar nuestras frentes. Con los ojos cerrados, susurró:

**- Creo que no es justo, pelirroja...-** abrió sus ojos y los enfocó en los míos.

-** ¿El... el que no es justo, letrado?-** balbucee presa de su mirada. Tendría que buscar un apelativo mejor para él. Si yo era pelirroja... (Bueno, no creo que quisiera que lo llamara "ojitos-verdes" ¿no? Aunque nunca se sabe...) Aunque letrado me gustaba y a él parecía no molestarle.

-** No es justo que yo esté medio desnudo y tu...-** con un dedo, tiró intencionadamente del borde de mi jersey (Creo que no os explique que ropa llevaba ¿verdad? Luego os lo comento, que ahora estamos liadas...)

-** Con completa libertad... letrado-** susurré acercándome a su boca, robándole un beso rápido.

Lo vi sonreír gatunamente, mientras llevaba con deliberada lentitud, sus manos al borde de mi jersey. Jugueteó con él por unos instantes hasta que empezó a quitármelo, con delicadeza. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, como quien descubre algo esperado y saborea el momento. Levanté los brazos para facilitarle la retirada de la molesta prenda. (Que queréis que os diga, la ropa sobra, cuando la piel se quiere fundir)

Dejando caer el jersey al suelo, se separó de mí para mirarme. No se por que, pero me dio vergüenza estar bajo su atenta mirada, por lo que agache la mía. Hacia bastante que no mantenía ninguna relación íntima y él era tan perfecto... La sonrisa de Harry me hizo sonrojar.

**- Ginny, mírame...-** sus dedos empujaron mi barbilla hacia arriba. Me robo un beso muy tierno y sonrió. –** Estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas, pelirroja-** me volvió a besar. En la boca, en las mejillas, en la frente... tan suave que parecía que solo me rozaba con sus labios-** Y eres preciosa-** sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

-** Gracias-** mis ojos casi se aguaron al leer la ternura de él, en su mirada. Nadie había sido tan tierno y considerado conmigo. Y Harry se estaba llevando la palma en tan solo un día.

-** Ginevra, si tú no quieres yo no seguiré con esto...-**su pulgar acaricio mis labios. Sus orbes revelaban la verdad de sus palabras. Lo que me hizo sentir más feliz todavía, desbocando más mi alocado corazón. A pesar de que lo deseaba tanto como yo, estaba dispuesto a parar si yo se lo pedía. Su calidez me desbordó.

¿Cómo decirle en palabras que solo tenía miedo a no gustarle? Como decir... te deseo y deseo complacerte. Al igual que deseo que me complazcas. ¿Cómo decir... que no tengo miedo a estar contigo? Decir Gracias. Decir que había soñado con este momento desde que lo había visto en el metro... no, no lo podía expresar con palabras. Por lo que preferí buscar sus labios y sellar mi boca con ellos. La acogió cálidamente, mientras sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi espalda, reconfortándome.

Después de varios besos y lánguidas caricias, sus manos se dirigieron al cierre de mi sujetador. Lo desprendió con suavidad. Antes de seguir, volvió a mirarme, buscado mi aprobación. Lo besé y traviesamente llevé mis manos de nuevo a su cinturón. Lo acaricie dándole libertad para retirar la prenda, pidiéndole permiso para ser yo la siguiente de cobrarme una prenda. Harry rió sonoramente por mi "respuesta". Y a mi me pareció perfecto. Que aquel momento era perfecto. Lo que estábamos haciendo, era lo correcto. Lo normal.

Siguió besándome suavemente hasta que retiró la fina prenda de satén verde, dejando al aire mis pechos. Instintivamente, me apegué a él, obteniendo por respuesta un gemido ronco por su parte. Claro, que yo tampoco ahogué el mío... nuestras pieles hicieron contacto y con ello, un roce sublime, nos nubló los sentidos a ambos.

Las manos de Harry acunaron mi cara para profundizar el beso con cierta premura. Me besaba con fuerza y ternura. Yo no podía dejar de rozarme con él. La piel de su pecho contra mis pezones erguidos era electrizante. Escucharlo gemir, un incentivo.

Desabroche la hebilla plateada y fui deslizando el cinturón muy lentamente. Mis ojos no perdieron detalle de sus gestos. Parecía que el bajo-espalda era uno de los puntos más sensitivos de él, por lo que demore. Los sentí estremecer y cerrar los ojos (Nota mental: No estoy para notas mentales. Luego... mucho más tarde, quizás). Después de dejar caer el cinturón, me aventuré a acariciar la protuberancia anidada en sus ingles. Esta vez se tenso y lanzó un juramento muy ronco. Mi mano siguió prodigándole caricias con el dedo índice, siento como su erección crecía mas, tibando por completo la tela del pantalón.

**- Ginevra...-** sus ojos, completamente negros por el deseo, me miraron. Me estremecí. Era la misma mirada salvaje que me había dedicado instantes antes en el sofá. Varonil y poderosa. Como su dueño.-** Si sigues acariciándome así, no respondo...-** gruñó mientras se añadía otro de mis dedos a la caricia. Volvió a gemir y su respiración se entrecortó. Era consciente de que si seguía tocándolo así, era muy probable que se viniera antes de lo previsto pero... no podía parar. Con un movimiento rápido, desabroché su pantalón para poder seguir acariciándolo. Cuando añadí el anular, la mano de Harry detuvo la caricia, llevándose mi mano a la boca. Sensualmente, comenzó a acariciarla con la punta de la lengua.

-** Harry...-** mi voz apenas era audible.

Me hizo retroceder felinamente, si dejar de acariciar mi mano, hasta que ambos subimos a la cama. Quedé tumbada, mientras que el se inclinaba ligeramente sobre mi. Dejó mi mano, sobre la almohada y llevó mi otra mano a la misma posición, a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Su cuerpo me envolvía pero a penas me rozaba, provocándome más ansia de él. Sus ojos, oscuros, salvajes detallaban mi rostro. Su cabello caía descuidado hacia adelanta. Se acercó hasta dejar su cuerpo a muy poca distancia del mío y susurró:

**- Eres una pelirroja muy traviesa, Ginevra... creo que es mi turno de llevarte al cielo-** acto seguido me besó, rudamente, hundiéndose en mi boca como si estuviera sediento. Se aseguró con sus propias manos, que las mías no se movían de donde las había afianzado. Mordisqueó mis labios hasta que me hizo gemir y arquearme hacia él, hasta que nuestro pechos se volvieron a rozar. Solo entonces comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo para torturarme lentamente con sus labios. Fue marcando un paso candente por mi cuello, deleitándose en el nacimiento de mis pechos. Sus manos se relajaron de sobre las mías, descendiendo en caricia por mis antebrazos, hasta alcanzar mis hombros. Se separó algo de mí, para comprobar que estuviera bien y sonrió, antes de comenzar el asalto a mis pechos. Los acarició con sus manos, masajeando mis pezones con los pulgares. Queda decir que en aquellos momentos solo me limitaba a sentir lo que me estaba haciendo, incapaz de coordinar, sucumbiendo a un fuego lujurioso que me encendía por completo. Me sentía húmeda y febril, hasta débil por sus caricias. Lamia... Besaba... Succionaba... Acariciaba mis pechos alternando sus manos con su boca. Y yo tan solo podía gemir y retorcerme debajo de él.

-** Tienes unos pechos perfectos, Ginevra-** susurró roncamente, mientras los acariciaba con más ímpetu. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, aunque solo los sentía, por que era incapaz de abrir los míos.

No conteste con palabras, por que los gemidos no cuentan. Seguía retorciéndome y arqueándome al sublime toque, como si con ello contestara lo que él me había dicho. Solo esperaba que Marga (mi vecina de "Ponte en forma...) y la Sra. Ramona (la cotilla de al lado) no se asustaran por la cantidad de "Ruiditos" que Harry me estaba arrancando.

Claro que en sí, me daba igual.

Bajó sus manos hacia mis costados, acariciándolos con la gema de los dedos, mientras su lengua dibujaba el contorno de mi pecho derecho. Fue dejando un rastro húmedo hasta alcanzar el inicio de mi pantalón. Sus dedos índices se colaron y tiraron de la goma.

**- Con su permiso, letrada...-** con su sonrisa más sensual y pícara, comenzó a deslizar la prenda hacia abajo, cubriendo con sus labios la piel que se revelaba hasta dar con el conjunto verde de mi ropa interior.

Intencionadamente, paso sus dedos y su lengua, acariciando mi centro de placer por encima de la delicada prenda de satén verde. No pude más que derretirme, ante aquella caricia que me precipitó al borde de un orgasmo brutal.

**- Harr...Harry. Por Dios.... Harry!!!-** mis manos abandonaron su puesto, para apresar su cabeza. Casi bruscamente, agarré la cabeza de Harry sin saber muy bien del por que de aquel impulso.

-** Tranquila gatita...-** sonrió en una pausa de sus caricias –...**tu solo disfruta...-** tras ello, dio un mordisquito travieso que me hizo gritar de éxtasis, arqueándome por completo. Siguió besando y estimulando por encima de la tela, hasta que estallé en un orgasmo vertiginoso (y eso que aun había ropa por quitar...) -**... shu shushshuuuu-** susurró mientras ascendía por mí, acariciadome los costados. Selló mis labios, desbordados de gemidos, con los suyos intentando tranquilizarme para continuar con aquel juego para dos. Pero me encontraba en tal estado... mi piel estaban tan sensible, que el más mínimo roce con él, lo hacía muy intenso. Contri más si su delicioso cuerpo se extendía sobre el mío. Por no decir, el sublime roce de su masculinidad. (No se como no había estallado ya... ¿autocontrol o dios del sexo? Si tengo que hacer caso a las malas lenguas de las revistas del corazón, la segunda. Y es que el Letrado, no solo era famoso por sus casos...). Mis gemidos se atoraron en mi garganta, muriendo en su boca. Mi cuerpo se removió arrítmicamente hasta que me quede completamente relajada.

Prolongó el beso hasta que este fue más suave, hasta que nuestras respiraciones quedaron acompasadas. Y así volvió a empezar. A torturarme lentamente con caricias, desnudándome por completo, sin encontrar oposición alguna, con una confianza más propia de una pareja que lleva toda la vida junta. No se como lo hizo pero en segundos, el también se había desecho de su ropa. Fue subiendo por la cama lentamente, hasta quedarse estirado a mi lado, completamente desnudo. En su ascenso, comenzó a acariciar mis pies subiendo por mis piernas, rozando suavemente mis ingles, para ascender por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde paró para acariciarlos suavemente. Mis pezones, completamente excitados, recibieron entusiastas las caricias que prodigaban sus manos.

Sus labios, comenzaron a besarme suavemente, marcando un ritmo pausado y profundo. Queriendo iniciar aquella vez de forma lenta, disfrutando de cada detalle. Su mano derecha continuaba agasajando mis pechos, mientras que su izquierda soportaba su peso.

Llevé mis manos a su nuca y espalda. Estaba más recuperada de la montaña rusa a la que él me había arrastrado; por lo quise participar más. Quería causarle tanto placer como él me lo había causado. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, danzando con tranquilidad, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones. Nuestras manos, fueron acariciando cada pedacito de piel, hasta marcarlo y reconocerlo. Casi sin darme cuenta, Harry estaba entrando dentro de mí, de una suave cometida. Apoyado en sus antebrazos, acompasó sus penetraciones a la caricias de sus labios, haciéndome morir por segunda vez en aquella tarde noche. Sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más enérgicos. Nuestras caricias, más apasionadas. Sus caderas chocaba contra las mías, que iban a su encuentro ávidas, en un baile tan antiguo como el amanecer.

Nos acabamos fundiendo en uno, entre gemidos, llegando al orgasmo casi a la vez. Lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí de forma poderosa, mientras mi interior lo apresaba una y otra vez, no queriendo ni por un momento, romper aquella unión. Se desplomó ligeramente, chocando sus labios contra mi hombro y no pude más que recibirlo en un abrazo.

¡Por Dios que nunca había hecho el amor de aquella manera!

Me sentía tan satisfecha, tan llena que era incapaz de moverme. Mis brazos, laxos, rodeaban precariamente su espalda. Los labios de Harry besaron suavemente mi hombro, mientras se recuperaban.

Después de unos momentos imprecisos de medir..., los labios de Harry se desplazaron de mi hombro hasta mis labios. Sentí que se movía para salir de mí, por lo que apreté mi abrazo. No quería dejarlo ir. ¡Me sentía tan bien con él dentro de mí...!

**- Pequeña...-** susurró con la voz ronca y rota. Sus ojos se alzaron buscando los míos, mientras sus labios rozaban mi labio inferior.

-** Es que te siento tan bien dentro de mí... –** conteste a su pregunta muda. Sus labios se ensancharon, sonriendo a mi respuesta y se inclinó ligeramente para volver a besarme.

-** Como desees Ginevra...-** y con ello, su nariz acarició suavemente la mía, con una caricia tan íntima y cómplice...

Siguió acariciándome con su nariz, hasta que por fin lo dejé ir. Se estiró a mi lado, arrastrándome con él. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su regazo, muy cerquita de su corazón, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo. Sentí como me rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo, atrapándome por la espalda y cintura, mientras que su mano derecha, acariciaba mi cara y pelo. Me acurruque contra él, como si fuera una niña pequeña, sintiendo cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. Me invadió un sopor que me invitaba a dormir. Estaba exhausta, quizás por que le había dado a mi corazón demasiadas emociones fuertes después de tanto tiempo y en tan solo un día.

**- Descansa pequeña-** susurró como si adivinara mis pensamientos. Su voz era arrulladora. –**Démosle un respiro a tu corazón. Aun nos queda toda la noche y creo que la podemos aprovechar mejor que visitando urgencias...-** Ambos sonreímos ante el comentario.

-** Creo que es un buen argumento, letrado-** contesté mientras besaba lentamente su pecho. Lleve la mano que tenia libre hasta su hombro, hasta acomodarme por completo. Sentí como poco a poco Morfeo me llevaba a su terreno siendo mecida por la rítmica canción de los latidos del corazón de Harry. Este, tomó las sabanas olvidadas y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con ellas, dispuesto a tomar un merecido descanso. Se acomodó llevando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y cerro sus ojos.

Teníamos toda la noche por delante. ¿Para que correr?

* * *

**Hola a todo/as!!!**

**¿Que tal estan? Espero que bien. Bien. Mas vale tarde que no nunca. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No se como ha quedado, por que no soy muy experta en esto de los "lemmons". Ya me dirán...**

**Besos**

**Y que corra el ron!!!!**

**Ev...**


	10. El Hombre es el Único Animal que tropiez

_**Advertencia: **__En este capitulo hay "otro" __algo mas (bastante más) que un ligero lemon._

_Quedáis advertidos_

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El Hombre es el Único Animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma Piedra. **

**Por desgracia... la Mujer también.**

Si es que... ya sabía yo que esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Es curioso el poder de La Palabra. Pueden llevarte al Infinito sintiéndote el ser más poderoso de la tierra. O Puede hundirte en el Lodo, y con ello sentirte como el más Mísero.

¡Maldita sea!

* * *

_**- Descansa pequeña-**__ susurró como si adivinara mis pensamientos. Su voz era arrulladora –__**Démosle un respiro a tu corazón. Aun nos queda toda la noche y creo que la podemos aprovechar mejor que visitando urgencias...-**__ Ambos sonreímos ante el comentario._

_-__** Creo que es un buen argumento, letrado-**__ contesté mientras besaba lentamente su pecho. Lleve la mano que tenia libre hasta su hombro, hasta acomodarme por completo. Sentí como poco a poco Morfeo me llevaba a su terreno siendo mecida por la rítmica canción de los latidos del corazón de Harry. Este, tomó las sabanas olvidadas y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con ellas, dispuesto a tomar un merecido descanso. Se acomodó llevando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y cerro sus ojos._

_Teníamos toda la noche por delante. ¿Para que correr?_

* * *

Me despertó una sensación cálida y húmeda que recorría mi cuerpo, como un hormigueo. Me encontraba inflamada... excitada... y muy húmeda. ¿La razón/razones?

1.- Cierto moreno recorría lentamente mis pechos con su lengua, reverenciando mis excitados pezones, invitándome a despertarme y participar en aquel juego. Sus ojos buscaban los míos, cómplices de aquel juego para dos.

2.- La mano de cierto moreno, se deleitaba en acariciar sin prisa mi parte más intima. Subiendo y bajando. Con suaves roces circulares que me dejaban anhelantes y hacía que mi pelvis se levantara involuntariamente, buscando su contacto.

3.- No estaba soñando... Él era real, como había sido real nuestra primera vez juntos.

Así que, ojitos verdes, mi letrado particular buscaba continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente hacía unas horas. Acostado de lado, su cuerpo se inclinaba hacía mi, sin llegar a rozarme. Al ver que ya estaba despierta y que mis labios dejaban escapar la respuesta a sus caricias, se inclinó más hacia mí y me susurró:

**- Es media noche, Ginevra... y he pensado que te gustaría compartir esta hora mágica conmigo-** sus labios buscaron los mío, besándolo hondamente. Avasallándome con su lengua, acariciando e incitando a la mía. Mientras, su mano incrementaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Probó enterrando dentro de mí uno de sus dedos, haciendo que me contrajera por dentro, dándole la bienvenida. Lo oí susurrar a pocos milímetros de la boca. Añadió un segundo dedo que hizo que me arqueara completamente contra su mano, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que él me marcaba. Pude ver como sonreía, sabedor de que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Estaba claro que le gustaba llevar la iniciativa, y yo estaba más que encantada. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía, tocándome y besándome de la forma más placentera.

Lo dicho, no iba a quejarme.

**- Ha... Harry-** casi no podía ni susurrar su nombre. Sus labios habían vuelto a descender hasta mis pechos. Se las había ingeniado para apoyar su peso en el codo que tenía libre, para así con su mano, sujetar y ahuecar mi nuca. Marcó un camino entre mis labios y mis pechos, besando con libertad mi piel, mientras me tocaba.

Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, sirviéndose de su palma para masajear mi punto de placer, incrementando con ello mis movimientos. Creí que me moría si dejaba de acariciarme de esa manera, me había reducido a un estado que tan solo podía sentir lo que él hacía conmigo. Sin tabús, sin complejos...

Fue volviéndose más enérgico, frotando con vigor, haciendo que la tensión se fuera acumulándose en mí bajo vientre hasta que ya no pude más...

Sus labios acogieron mis gemidos, ahogándolos. Sentí como todo giraba a mí alrededor mientras un orgasmo brutal me sacudía entre sus brazos, arqueándome contra él sin control.

Mi respiración se fue calmando, mientras Harry me abrazaba. Suavemente, besaba mis labios, acariciando mi nariz con la suya. Me llevó bastante tiempo tranquilizarme, por no decir, poder articular palabra.

**- Que forma más maravillosa de iniciar un nuevo día... letrado-** susurré con la voz velada por el deseo. La tenue luz de las velas... (_Espera Ginevra... ¿Velas?)._ Había encendido velas mientras estaba dormida, creando un cálido clima a nuestro alrededor. ¡Por Dios que este hombre era una caja de sorpresas...!

-** Ummmm, me alegra de que te haya gustado pequeña...-** sus labios descendieron a la curvatura de mi cuello. Me arrimó más a él y casi grité de emoción al sentir en mi cadera su erección. El segundo asalto, prometía -**... ya verás lo que te tengo reservado para el amanecer...-** volvió a susurrar contra mi cuello, con la promesa de "mas y mejor". Tuve ganas de reír y aplaudir como una loca.

-** Estoy deseándolo...-** mis manos acariciaron su pelo y espalda. El ver que él se estremecía ante mis caricias, me hinchó por dentro –_** Quizás que lo sorprenda ahora yo...-**_

Sin más pensar, ni dejarme tiempo a medir lo que iba a hacer... Actué –**... pero hasta el amanecer quedan varias horas y eso es mucho tiempo. Así que, si me permite, letrado...-** dejándose arrastrar (_por que otra forma no lo hubiera podido mover ni de broma_) invertí nuestras posiciones, sentándome sobre él a horcajadas. Una de sus cejas se elevó interrogante, más sus labios curvaban una pícara sonrisa, sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y vientre. Lo había sorprendido y le había gustado que tomara la iniciativa.

Bien.

-** Tan solo disfruta, Harry...-**

Mis manos vagaron lentamente por su abdomen, acariciando y delineando cada elevación. Suspiró disfrutando de mis caricias, acomodándose en la cama, conmigo encima –_**Al ataque...y no pienses Ginevra. Es hora de que saques tu lado más pelirrojo...-**_ Me incliné suavemente sobre él, dejando que mis pechos rozaran con el suyo. Fue mi turno de ahogar sus gemidos. Sinuosamente, fui besando sus labios, de forma lenta y torturadora, añadiendo pequeños mordiscos; mientras que mis caderas se movía en suaves círculos sobre su hombría, rozándola sin piedad. Sus manos apresaron mis caderas mientras siseaba con los dientes prietos. Los movimientos de estas, sin dejar que me penetrara, lo estaban matando. Y eso era justo lo que quería.

**- Ginevra...- **susurró con la voz perlada por el deseo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás. Aproveché ese momento para recorrer su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente su nuez.**- ¡Dios! Gin...–** exclamó entreabriendo los ojos (_Bien, acabo de descubrir uno s de sus puntos débiles: el cuello. Más preciso... La nuez de su cuello_)

No le di tregua. Mis caderas fueron marcando un ritmo candente y lento, haciéndolo desear más. Sus manos, se aferraban a mí y me daban la pista de que iba por buen camino.

Sonreí gatunamente mientras mis labios se dirigieron a sus hombros. No me pude contener y mordí uno de ellos. Tan morenos... tan torneados... eran una invitación que yo no iba a dejar pasar. Volvió a gruñir mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba hacer.

Me desplace suavemente, besando sus clavículas, bajando hasta llegar a mi objetivo: sus pezones. Inhiestos, cercados por un suave vello negro, se encontraban desafiantes ante mí. Como si hubieran estado esperando mis atenciones. Me deleite en agasajarlos tal y como él había hecho conmigo. Primero con mis labios, luego con mi lengua... con mis dientes...

Como respuesta, sus manos apretaron más mis caderas y se removió salvajemente, llevando a chocar su pelvis contra la mía. Pero aun no... Aun no había acabado el juego. Lo torturaría un poquito más, llevándolo al límite, para después cumplir sus deseos.

Me gustaba aquel juego. Me sentía poderosa viendo que mis caricias lo dejaban desarmado y en un estado tan... vulnerable. A él. A Harry Potter. Un hombre con un cuerpo esculpido para el pecado. Un amante generoso e intuitivo. Un hombre que podía ser tierno y ardiente. Cariñoso y apasionado. Complaciente... juguetón... Salvaje... Motivador... Tentador...

Por un hombre así, estaba dispuesta a darlo Todo. Y eso mismo es lo que le iba a dar...

A pesar de que costó, pude moverme hacia abajo. Supongo que estaba reticente a que mis caderas lo dejaran de acariciar como hasta ahora pero, al ver que mis intenciones iban hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo, dejó caer sus manos sobre las sabanas. Sonreí para mí, pues estaba respondiendo tal y como yo quería. Mis manos y mi lengua, que acariciaban su pecho, iniciaron un descenso lento por su cuerpo.

**- Ginevra, por favor...-** suplicó roncamente, mientras mi lengua acariciaba su ombligo. Alce la mirada más inocente que pude y sonreí de medio lado. Yo también estaba deseando volver a sentirlo dentro de mí pero...

-** Tranquilo Harry...-** soplé intencionadamente su ombligo, ganando otro estremecimiento** - ... tu solo disfruta -** volví a mi tarea. Desplace una de mis manos, acariciando suavemente su ingle, peligrosamente cerca de su pene. Me di unos segundos para contemplarlo. Era... perfecto. No podía decir más. Poderoso y varonil, se engrosaba vibrante ante el anhelo de la espera... No pude más que besarlo y sentir como se tensaba bajo el roce de mis labios. Jamás había hecho algo así (_se podría decir que siempre he sido muy... ejem... convencional_) pero, en aquel momento me dejaba guiar por el instinto y las ansias de complacerlo. Quería hacerle rozar el cielo, tal y como él había hecho conmigo, y este juego era perfecto.

Mi lengua, traviesa y algo tímida al principio, recorrió su virilidad suavemente de arriba abajo; soplando después en el reguero húmedo que yo misma había dejado. El cuerpo de Harry volvió a tensarse, gimiendo roncamente. De sus labios surgieron palabras incomprensibles, pero yo no estaba por la labor de pararme a escuchar...

Una de mis manos se coló entre sus piernas, para acariciar sus testículos suavemente, mientras que la otra masajeaba al compás de las caricias que le prodigaba mi lengua, agasajando su miembro por completo. Con delicadeza, introduje la punta en mi boca y la acaricié humedeciéndola con mis labios. Fui un poco más allá, introduciendo más su miembro, acompañando la caricia con mi lengua. Por sus gemidos deduje que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, por lo que seguí con ello. Sentí como una de sus manos, tomaba mi nuca y la masajeaba, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Llegó un punto en que aquellos movimientos se hicieron más seguros y enérgicos, a la par de los gemidos que Harry emitía. Me fascinó ver como reaccionaba a mis caricias... su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión, perlado en sudor. Su cabeza estaba anclada a la almohada, curvada hacia atrás. Sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas de mi cama, retorciéndolas sin piedad. Sus labios... susurraban palabras ahogadas y erradicas, entre ellas... mi nombre.

Sentí como se contrajo casi violentamente y con ello culminó aquel erótico juego. La habitación se llenó de un gemido gutural y masculino, cuando llegó al orgasmo viniéndose poderosamente.

Prudentemente, había retirado la boca momentos antes, creo que por inercia pensé que no me gustaría probar su esencia (_al menos no todavía_) y la cosa había ido muy bien como para que la estropeara. Aun así, mis manos siguieron con su masaje, dejándome hipnotizada al ver como se derramaba en mi mano y parte de su muslo.

Pronto lo sentí relajarse contra el colchón, por lo que aproveche para limpiar su muslo y mi mano con una esquina del cubre cama (_ya lo lavaría mañana o cuando acabáramos de todo aquello_) para después volver a subir completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Sus brazos me recibieron estrechándome contra su pecho. Mis labios lo saludaron, besando su mentón.

**- Eres una gatita muy traviesa... pelirroja-** susurró con la voz completamente ronca. Sus ojos buscaron a los míos, pero no encontré unas orbes esmeralda... unos ojos velados y profundos por el deseo me miraban con gran intensidad.-** Gracias Ginevra. Ha sido... espectacular- **sus labios besaron suavemente mi frente.

**- Ha sido un verdadero placer, letrado-** susurré acomodándome en su pecho. En sí, me descubrí deseando que él se recuperar para continuar. Mi jueguecito me había excitado en sobre manera. Sentía la piel ardiente y anhelante de sus caricias. El deseo me estaba quemando por volver a sentirlo dentro de mí, por volver a sentir sus caricias... Una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar su pecho, mientras oía los latidos de su corazón, queriéndose acompasar. Sus brazos me envolvieron y comenzaron a acariciarme a lo largo de la espalda y mi cabello.

No se en que momento me quedé dormida, por que estaba segura de que no estaba cansada, pero creo que el estar tan relajada sobre su pecho, oír el latido constante de su corazón y sus caricias, me llevaron a un letargo, postergando el deseo de volver hacer el amor con él.

Fiel a su promesa, Harry me despertó besándome suavemente en los labios, al amanecer _(a las 6.45 de la mañana exactamente_). Para dar la bienvenida al sol, hicimos el amor pausadamente, besándonos sin dejar ningún pedacito de piel por descubrir. Sus manos acariciaron mi piel, marcándola y yo reclamé la suya de la misma manera. Con una pasión lenta. Nos fundimos de forma única, sin dejar de besarnos... con nuestros ojos conectados como si de alguna forma, nos bebiéramos por ellos, susurrando palabras eternas...

Me volví a quedar dormida entre sus brazos, sintiéndome protegida por su cuerpo. La ilusión volvía anidar en mi corazón. Harry estaba haciéndose un hueco en mi alma y algo me decía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Irónicamente y a pesar de tan corto espacio de tiempo... me estaba enamorando de él.

* * *

Bueno, han pasado seis semanas desde nuestra primera cita. Y desde entonces, nuestra relación ha sido continua y firme. Harry, a pesar de trabajar, ha venido a verme cada día. Si no hemos comido, hemos cenado juntos (o desayunado). Si no hemos hecho el amor, nos hemos acurrucado en mi cama para dormir... Vamos, mi sueño hecho realidad. He podido cocinar para él... hemos hablado de todo, desde las cosas más insignificantes hasta casos en los que hemos participado. Me fascina ver la pasión que pone en el trabajo y me hinchó de orgullo, cuando de sus labios salió la misma alabanza hacia mí. También el saber que se había interesado por mí mucho antes de verme por primera vez en el metro por un articulo que salió en "Derecho & Justicia" declarándome como una de las nuevas promesas de la abogacía. La culpa, una vez más, de mi hermano Charlie. (_En ocasiones diría que trabaja para alguna mafia. No sabéis la de contacto que tiene..._)

¡En fin! Que llevo seis semanas con la sonrisa permanente y tonta. A tal punto de que mi amigos (_cotillas donde los hayan_) no se cortaron en "alabar" la Terapia Potter. ¡Hasta Draco bromeó con ello!

Dos días atrás los había invitado a cenar a todos y Draco le había dicho a Harry, que si lo podía patentar como cura milagrosa. Él rió jocoso, mientras rodeaba con su brazo mi cintura y me abrazaba. Yo... bueno, mi cara hizo la competencia a mi pelo como siempre en estos casos. Pero bueno, en tal estado de felicidad estoy que ni me enfadé. Tuve que soportar una velada de chistes a costa mía. Menos mal que mi letrado particular me recompensó con un relajante baño con masaje. Fue muy tierno e íntimo, enjabonándonos mutuamente. Llenó el baño con velas y, ya que Malfoy había dado su aprobación, nos bebimos una copa de lambrusco bien frio en la bañera (_conste que Draco me dio permiso para beber un poquito de alcohol, no a tomarlo en la bañera ¿eh?)_

Así que, aquí estoy, es miércoles por la mañana y me dispongo a salir. Después de una ducha de veinte minutos, mi café con tostadas y de haberme arreglado bastante; salgo entusiasta con mi maletín hacia mi primer día de trabajo después del "accidente".

¡Si! Por fin Draco me hado el alta y me ha dejado volver a mi trabajo, a mi vida y rutina. Claro que me ha puesto normas (bueno, no solo a mí. Tuvo una larga charla con mi jefe... aixxx) pero nada grave. No hay nada que pueda borrarme la sonrisa tonta de la boca. Me da igual si la calle sigue en obras _(¿que esperaba... que después de mi baja las obras hubieran acabo? Pues no. Obras permanentes_) Me da igual si el metro está a rebosar, si al entrar alguien me pega un codazo y me apretujan. O si a duras penas llego a la barra para apoyarme y así poder conectar el Ipod... ¡Soy Feliz! Tan feliz que me pondría a gritar como una histérica... a saltar en medio del rebosante vagón.

Por que, además de recuperar mi vida, de tener a Harry a mi lado (por no contar con los amigos y la familia que ya tenía) hay otra gran noticia... No, no estoy embarazada (¿_en que estaban pensando, eh? Aunque...)_ -_**Centrémonos...- **_La gran noticia es que este viernes, oficialmente la pequeña Anna Heinz pasa a llamarse Anna Elea Malfoy. Harry, junto a una pequeña delegación, acompañarían a la pequeña a su nuevo hogar. La llevarían hasta Herms y Draco. Y esta noticia, queridas amigas, era la mejor noticia que me podían dar.

Llegue a las oficinas pronto (_raro ¿verdad? Ninguna confabulación del metro, obras... despertador. Ni a pedir de boca_) y después de saludar a Minerva y preguntarle por sus nietos, me dirigí a mi despacho. Tan temprano era que ni siquiera Parv (_mi secretaria_) había llegado. Revise los expedientes que estaban encima de mi mesa y di gracias por tener como compañeras a Parv y Luna. Los expedientes estaban impecablemente al día. Y, tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de ser odiosa y no poder soportar sus aires de grandeza, Cho Chang había hecho un trabajo excelente en la parte que había cubierto de sus casos.

Mirando el cuarto expediente me encontraron Luna y Parvati.

**- Hay cosas que no cambian...-** susurró mi cuñada con una amplia sonrisa, mientras dejaba encima de mi mesa una bandeja de cartón que bien reconocí (_la cafetería que había a la vuelta de la esquina donde solemos desayunar siempre que podemos. ¡Hacen los mejores cafés del mundo!_).

-** ¡Y demos gracias!-** la secundo Parv, que también sonreía. Se la veía radiante (debe de ser por el embarazo y el aura de paz que da a las que tienen tan dulce espera). Ella dejó una bolsa de papel donde se adivinaban varias berlinas (_seguramente de chocolate con avellanas_). Después de los abrazos, comenzamos a desayunar tranquilas y mientras, me pusieron al día de los cotilleos.

- **Vaya, pues parecía que iban muy en serio**- Me sorprendió la noticia. Di un sorbo a mi café meditando en ello. Lavander (_si "odiosa-Lav")_ y Dean (_si, mi ex_) habían roto su relación y no de muy buenas formas (_algo que involucró ropa por la ventana, lanzamiento de un ramo carísimo y un virus informático. Hubiera pagado por verlo.)_

- **Lo se. Lavander había gritado a los cuatro vientos que se iban a casar y todo-** contestó Luna, mientras daba cuenta de su segunda berlina _(¿dónde narices metía las calorías mi cuñada? Comiese lo que comiese, siempre estaba delgada_).

-**Yo más bien diría que exhibió, hinchadita como un pavo real, el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado su queridísimo Dean-**rebatió Parv con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. La entendía, Lavander no era fruto de su devoción. Bueno, no lo era de ninguna de nosotras** –Pero por lo que me he enterado...-** añadió en aire confidencial. Luna y yo nos acercamos mas a ella para escuchar lo que estábamos seguras era un notición -**... el anillo que exhibía lo había comprado ella por que Dean no se decidía. Lavander lo compró a cuenta del regalo de aniversario que Dean no le había hecho. Parece ser que se olvidó... Supongo que estaba muy ocupado pensando en su nueva... "adquisición"-** levanto rápidamente ambas cejas haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

**- ¡No me lo puedo creer!-** exclamó Luna y se llevó la mano al pecho.

**- Supongo que Dean no la desmintió por vergüenza-** susurré yo. Conocía suficiente a mi ex. No iba a quedar mal delante de los demás. Lo que me extrañó que se olvidara del aniversario. Conmigo Dean siempre había sido muy detallista (_llegó a regalarme una rosa cada semana hasta que hicimos el primer año_) Por lo que supongo que Lavander lo presionó demasiado.

-** Siento decirlo, pero me alegro-** otra sorpresa. Que de la boca de mi cuñada salieran sendas palabras. Ella, que siempre abogaba por la paz y le encontraba lo positivo hasta el más pintado.

-** Ahora soy yo la que no me lo puedo creer...- **exclamé haciéndome la sorprendida -¡**... mi cuñada alegrándose de algo malo! Se deben haber alienado los planetas...-**

Luna sonrió, al igual que Parv.

**- Lo se. No es mi estilo pero... se lo merecía después de todo lo que te hizo pasar Gin-**

Las tres nos quedamos calladas.

Por unos segundos, tomamos de nuestros cafés y bollería recordando lo que Dean me había hecho. El muy cerdo (_por que no había otro adjetivo_) me la había estado pegando con Lavander durante más de seis meses. Recordé lo ilusionada que estaba en que él me esperara a la salida del trabajo, me hizo mucha ilusión hasta que me enteré que a él no le importaba esperar por que aprovechaba para "beneficiársela" en el lavabo del bufete.

Dean me había hecho más daño del que demostré (_fue entonces cuando se me complicaron los problemas de corazón_) Además de que hicieron correr varios rumores a cerca de mí. Vamos que encima de cornuda, apaleada.

Por lo que supongo que no me daba pena que Dean se la pegara con otra. De lo que se siembre, se siega.

**- Bueno, lo importante es que Dean es historia. Y no te escaparas de contarnos, con pelos y señales, como es Bomboncito Potter-** mi cuñada me miró pícaramente.

Durante aquellos días a penas había dado detalles por que por lo general, Harry estaba conmigo o estábamos todos los amigos o parte de la familia juntos. Por lo que aun no había podido sacar "suco" de la primicia Potter. (_Comprenderéis que no es plan de comentar según que cosas delante de mis padres... peor aun delante de La Furia Roja. No puedo ni imaginar lo que le harían a Harry si mis hermanos mayores supieran, bueno, lo que hace con su hermanita pequeña_)

-** Creo que llegamos en buen momento-** por la puerta de mi despacho aparecieron Hermione y Hanna, con sus respectivos desayunos.

Total que les puse al día, les explique lo maravilloso que había sido el primer día y obviamente los restantes. Cuando pidieron por detalles ¡ejem! de cama, solo les dije tres palabras: Rey del Sexo. Obviamente, tras aquella revelación, quisieron saber más por lo que me hice de rogar un poquito y les comenté por encima todo lo que había hecho para nuestra primera vez y que me había despertado para hacer el amor a media noche y al amanecer (_ahí si que no entre en detalles, es que es muy intimo_)

Como recompensa les pude sonsacar del "por que" de su ayuda a Potter para conquistarme y les prometí una cena en "Dolce Vitta" (_uno de los restaurantes con mas glamour de Barcelona, donde me dejaría seguro la paga extra, aunque eso si, muy a gusto_) por su gran y valiosa contribución.

Después de ello, le tocó el turno a otra... Con nerviosismo y sonrojo, Hanna me explico que ella y Neville habían quedado un par de veces (_ya lo sabía por que mi amigo me lo contaba todo e incluso me había pedido consejo para donde llevarla, pero claro eso Hanna no lo sabía_) Sonreía con los ojos brillantes mientras, nos comentaba donde habían ido y que habían conectado muy bien. Para nuestra sorpresa, esa misma tarde iban a merendar con la abuela de Neville. Las intenciones de mi amigo para con Hanna iban bastante enserio, entonces. (_Tendríais que conocer a la abuela... Augusta Longbotton es todo un personaje. Es un poco... peculiar. Y teniendo en cuenta que Neville es su único nieto y familiar... "tan parecido a su padre"_) Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que se había arreglado un poquito más. Hanna siempre era femenina a la hora de vestir, pero sencilla. Aquel día, se notaba que se había esmerado más con el maquillaje (_sutil pero ensalzador_) y en los complementos. Estaba preciosa.

Después de las felicitaciones y varias bromitas, decidimos que era hora de ponernos a trabajar. Eran casi las once y queríamos conservar los trabajos. Total, a las dos habíamos quedado con Draco para ultimar los detalles de la custodia definitiva.

* * *

**- Bien. Entonces queda fijada la citación para el día 22. Muchas gracias por todo. Buenas tardes- **colgué el teléfono y respiré hondo. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y estaba deseando que llegaran las seis ¿por qué? Primero, tendría el placer de ver como Neville se llevaba a Hanna (_y pagaría lo que fuera por ver sus caras, sobre todo la de Neville-no-quiero-que-me-busquéis-novia)_. Y segundo... a las seis y media me vendría a buscar Harry. Habíamos dicho de ir al centro a comprar unos dvd's y después ir a cenar a un restaurante italiano que habíamos descubierto hace poco.

Por culpa de una llamada de última hora, no pude ver partir a Hanna y Neville (_Aixxxxx ¡Porca miseria!_) pero al menos estuve a tiempo de arreglarme un poco antes de que dieran las seis treinta en mi reloj.

Salí un segundo a dejarle dos notificaciones a Parv cuando me quedé perpleja... Harry ya estaba allí. ¿Lo raro? Salía del despacho de Cho y parecía contrariado (_no solo por su cara, tendríais que haber oído su portazo)_. En cuanto me vio, dibujo una sonrisa pero me pareció algo forzada. Le sonreí de vuelta y le indique que entrara en mi despacho.

Al cerrar la puerta lo "asalte" colgándome de su cuello, besándole en los labios. Tardó en responder, pero pronto imprimió pasión a aquel beso.

El estomago me dio un vuelco (_quizás debería haber prestado mas atención a ese vuelco, pero ¡En Fin! Cuando Harry me besa, pierdo el norte_)

Cuando nos separamos, acunó con sus grandes manos mi rostro y acarició mi nariz con la suya. Ese gesto, tan suyo y tierno, me tenía robado el corazón. Me encantaban sus manos, grandes, masculinas y Suaves, y me gustaba como tomaban mi cara, con la delicadeza propia de cuando acaricias cristal frágil. Y me derretía cuando su nariz, acariciaba dulcemente la mía, por que casi siempre cerraba los ojos. Era un momento mágico.

-** Hola-** susurró rozando mis labios.

-** Hola-** le contesté, mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo.

Mi estomago seguía con un no-se-que raro, pero preferí no preguntarle por el tema "Chang". Al fin y al cabo, él mismo me había dicho que Cho y él eran amigos de hacía años. El padre de Cho, Liang (_es un respetable médico_), es íntimo amigo de Remus Lupin y también su médico. Lo trataba contra un cáncer extraño que se llevaba en secreto. El sr Lupin quería llevar una vida muy normal y no quería que la prensa diera eco de su enfermedad. Por lo que la familia Chang había tenido tratos con Harry desde pequeño. Casi se podría decir que Cho y él habían crecido juntos.

- **¿Estas preparada para arrasar comprando dvd's?- **su voz me trajo de nuevo al despacho. Abrí los ojos y sonreí. Harry aun los tenía cerrados. –** Vamos a dejarnos el sueldo en ello, pelirroja-** abrió los ojos y vi como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cómplice.

-** ¡No será para tanto!-** respondió falsamente ofendida. Harry sabía perfectamente de mi debilidad por las ediciones limitadas. Pero lo que él no sabía es que para la cena le tenía una sorpresa.

-** Vamos pequeña, es hora de ir en Busca de la Edición Perdida-** liberó mi cara, hizo una pose rara (_supongo que intento imitar algo parecido a Indiana Jones)_ y aguanto mi mohín estoicamente

-**Serás exagerado...-** sonreí suavemente, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro. Puso cara de "mucho dolor" y sonrió. –** Cojo el bolso y nos vamos, letrado-** lo vi sonreír pícaramente. Solo me refería a él como "letrado" y en ese tono cuando estábamos en la cama.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche. Paseábamos tranquilamente por la Rambla de las Flores (*). En la mano derecha de Harry, una bolsa con cuatro nuevas adquisiciones para mi colección. En su mano izquierda, mi mano. La sensación era inclasificable. ¿Sabéis cuando todo va perfecto, que de tan perfecto parece un sueño? Pues igual. Como cualquier pareja, íbamos haciéndonos carantoñas, parándonos en los puestecitos... Harry me regaló una rosa de peluche y yo compre dos pulseras iguales de cuero y plata vieja. La suya de cuero negro y la mía gris oscuro. Nos las pusimos e hicimos una breve parada en La Boquería (**) para comprar dos cajitas de frambuesas.

-** Son para el postre, pelirroja-** su voz más grave de lo normal, junto con la profundidad de su mirada, me dejo muy clara la intención de postre que tenía mi letrado predilecto.

-** ¿Crees que con dos tendremos suficientes, letrado?-** le susurré, acariciando con mi mano libre su pecho, estimulando uno de sus pezones deliberadamente. Sus ojos, me miraron oscuros, mientras sus labios se curvaban felinamente.

-** Siempre podemos añadir chocolate fundido-** me susurró al oído y aprovechó para morderme disimuladamente el lóbulo de la oreja

**- Ummmmm, chocolate-** mi mente ya estaba recreándose con un Harry desnudo, frambuesas y chocolate. Por que tenía que darle su regalo (_bueno, de hecho "llegaría" al restaurante. Ya lo veréis, espero que le haga ilusión...por que me ha costado mucho encontrarlo_) sino, encantada proponía ir directamente al postre.

-** ¿Quiere el postre ahora, Srta. Weasley?-**

Una de dos, o me leía el pensamiento, o mi cara de ansia era evidente. O empezaba a conocerme demasiado...

-** Me encantaría letrado...-** me apegue más a él, aprovechando que dos turistas pasaban por nuestro lado -**... pero le tengo reservada una sorpresa para la cena. Así que, si no le importa, esperaremos. Ya sabe. Lo bueno...-** me rocé suavemente con el, mientras mis labios acariciaron su nuez-**... se hace esperar-**

A pesar de que lanzó un gruñido ronco cuando mordisquee su nuez, su brazo se ciñó en mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar.

Nos dirigimos caminando hacia el restaurant, teníamos la reserva para las nueve y media, y así nos daría tiempo a... bueno, relajarnos. Creo que ambos teníamos muy presente lo que haríamos en casa. Frambuesas... Chocolate... Harry... Ummmmm

Cuando llegamos, un Maître muy educado nos atendió como si fuéramos de la casa. Nos hicieron pasar de inmediato a un reservado.

Con la excusa de ir al baño, me dirigí al Maître de la entrada para comunicarle un pequeño encargo (¿_os acordáis? El regalo que tengo para Harry)_ lo recibirían en breve y mi intención era que se lo entregaran en el postre. No hubo problema, lo que me dejó parada es que rehusó que le gratificara por ellos (_creo que he visto muchas películas donde con dinero se puede hacer muchas cosas)_ Con una sonrisa me dijo que el Sr. Potter era de la casa y el favor se lo hacía encantado y de corazón. Me cayó bien el Sr. Bartemius.

Mientras me dirigía al lavabo pude constatar del por que era uno de los restaurantes más caros y glamurosos de Barcelona. Los camareros iban impecablemente vestido, sirviendo con maestría y moviéndose con siguilosidad para no interrumpir a los comensales. La decoración del local, una mezcla acertada entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo, pero con gusto y glamour. La carta... todo denotaba buen gusto y selección. Los baños no iban a ser menos, con el suelo y las paredes de mármol rosado. Tenía un tocador con una pared recubierta de espejos y varios pufs (***) Me llamó la atención que como extra, disponías de dispensadores con crema de manos y perfume Channel nº 5. Me abstuve de probarlo por que yo ya llevaba colonia (_no era tan sofisticaba, pero a mi me gusta mucho como huele Noa de Cacharel y me da un poco igual si te podías "duchar" con Chanel nº5. Las mezclas de olores no son muy recomendables y menos en una cita)_

Cuando llegue a la mesa, Harry ya había pedido el vino por mí. Y también el menú... Menú de Degustación. Casi me dio algo cuando vi de refilón el precio (¿_Sería un error de imprenta ese cero de más? Creo que tendré que ahorrar para cumplir mi promesa a las chicas de traerlas aquí a cenar)_. Debió notarlo por que estalló en carcajadas.

-** Tranquila pequeña, que la cena va a mi cargo-** su mano tomo la mía y la acarició con tranquilidad.

No supe si molestarme (1º _me gustaba pagar a medias y 2º ¿no me creía solvente? No es que fuera multimillonaria pero tenía mis ahorros y un sueldo decente)_ o darle las gracias (creedme que _aun pagando la mitad, era mucho dinero. No es decente decirlo..._)

Lo que si me sentí fue alagada. Desde que salía con Harry, no se había estado de detalles. Un ejemplo claro fue el día que estuvo en mi casa. No es que me estuviera regalando siempre cositas caras... a ver si me explico. Una nota en la cocina... un rosa sin más... varios bombones en la cabecera de la cama... velas... y ahora aquella cena que sería cara, muy cara ya que el moreno se había propuesto que tomáramos el menú de degustación de comida y vinos...

La euforia me duró poco. Si no recuerdo mal, a Chang también la trajo aquí (_No pienses en eso ahora Ginevra. Ya te dejo claro de que solo son amigos .Además, él está contigo ¿no?)_

**- ¿Ginny?-** su voz me llegó con lejanía

**-Umm...-** susurré intentando centrarme y ahuyentar los fantasmas que rondaban por mi cabeza

**- ¿Qué me escuchas...? No, no me escuchas... estas en las nubes-** su sonrisa espontanea acompañó su voz.

-** Perdón-** sentí enrojecer mi cara.

-** ¿En que pensabas para no hacerme ni caso?- **Puso morritos, como si se hubiera ofendido y luego volvió a sonreír.

-** En na... nada-** más roja. Su risa se incrementó y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-** Seguro-** quedó claro que no me creía -** ¿Estas planeando conquistar el mundo y no quieres compartirlo?-** pregunto juguetonamente, mientras se echaba hacia atrás pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás del respaldo, con una pose de lo más varonil que me dieron ganas de saltar por encima de la mesa y besarle, para desabrochar la camisa que ahora se tensaba por la pose y marcaba tentadoramente su pecho (_¿Cuánto tardarían en servirnos... daría tiempo?)_

_-__**Oh por Dios Ginevra que este es un lugar público-**_ me reprendí a mi misma. En un lugar público... Me escandalice al notar el ramalazo de deseo. –_** ¡Oh Dios mío! Estoy enferma...-**_

-** Ginny-**

**-Dime-**

**- ¿Estas bien?... No se, ¿estas cómoda? Te veo distraída...-**parecía preocupado (¿_Le decimos la verdad? Anda, déjame salir y decirle realmente que nos morimos por pasar a un poquito de más acción. Se un poco más desinhibida Ginny...)_

_-_** En realidad Harry, estaba pensando en si tardarían lo suficiente para que pasaras a ser de Harry a Letrado-** y con la mayor intención, tome mi copa de vino espumoso, lo saludé con ella y bebí. Sus ojos se agrandaron, contrastando con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha y un leve sonrojo.

(_Increíble, acabo de hacerlo sonrojar en público. ¡Genial!)_

-** Creo que...-** se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos denotaban su despierto deseo. Parece que al letrado le había gustado la oferta. Pero por desgracia para los dos, tocaron a la puerta del excusado y comenzaron a presentarnos y servirnos los entrantes y el vino correspondiente.

La cara de decepción de Harry fue tan parecida a la mía que el camarero pregunto dos veces si habían interrumpido y si lo servido estaba bien.

Con una vaga excusa, esperamos a que se retiraran, para mirarnos y comenzar a reír.

¡Vaya par de enfermos!

-** Lo bueno se hace esperar...-** susurró mientras extendía sus manos por encima de la mesa.

-** Así es letrado. Disfrutemos de la cena...-** coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas -**... que luego ya disfrutaremos del postre-** sus manos acariciaron las mías y las soltó para que iniciáramos la cena.

La comida era... indescriptible. Me sorprendía cada plato que probaba y la verdad es que todo lo que probamos estaba buenísimo. Desde los entrantes hasta el postre fue una exquisitez. Al igual que el vino. Al igual que la compañía... Pero sin duda, lo mejor fue el momento en que en el postre (una founde de 3 chocolates con frutas exóticas y del bosque) Harry recibió su regalo.

Al principio, se quedó desconcertado cuando entró un camarero y ceremoniosamente le entregó un paquete planto no mayor de dos hojas de papel puestas juntas. El paquete venía pulcramente envuelto en un papel de embalar marrón y cordel arena, que le daba un aspecto antiguo. Pulcramente con tinta esmeralda, rezaba "A la Atención del Sr. Harry James Potter" como única inscripción.

-** ¿Y esto?-** preguntó extrañado al camarero.

-** Ha llegado ahora mismo por mensajero urgente, Sr Potter. Nos han pedido que se lo entreguemos en mano-** con una leve inclinación, el camarero salió de la habitación.

Harry miraba el paquete con semblante serio y extrañado.

-** ¿No lo vas a abrir?-** me aventuré a decirle, mientras mojaba una mora en chocolate blanco. Ni mi entonación ni aspecto denotaron que tenía algo que ver con el paquete. Por un momento, me desanimé. Harry miraba el paquete con un semblante tan serio que dude en que hubiera sido buena idea darle aquella sorpresa.

-** No se de quien es, Ginevra-** contesto con la voz algo seca.

-** No tiene pinta de paquete bomba-** intente hacer la broma, mientras mojaba una frambuesa en chocolate negro (_Ummmm frambuesas... chocolate... Harry?)_ Sus ojos me miraron y por un momento casi ni respire. Bien, quizás que le diéramos alguna pista antes de que llamara a alguien para que se llevara al paquete de dudosa procedencia –** Ábrelo letrado-**

**-Tu...?-** sus rostro pasó de la seriedad a la perplejidad y sorpresa. En segundos sus ojos chispearon y sus sonrisa volvió a bailar entre sus labios –** Pero.... por que, Ginny?-** susurró mientras hacía sitio para poder dejar el paquete encima de la mesa si que se manchara. Lo ayudé apartando las foundes.

-** Por que quiero que me ayudes a conquistar el mundo...-** mi sonrisa salió sola al ver como empezaba a desembalar el paquete. En sus ojos había la chispa del niño que abre el paquete con emoción. Contrastaba con la delicadeza y tranquilidad con que lo abría.

Lo mejor fue cuando lo abrió y vio el contenido... sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se entreabrió ligeramente. Lo sacó del envoltorio lentamente y lo miró con intensidad, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo...

-_** Bien, creo que le ha gustado...-**__ sonreí internamente._

-** Ginevra esto... esto es...-** su voz estaba ahogada y sus ojos.... brillantes.

**- El Mapa del Merodeador-** le contesté con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Mis ojos se aguaron al igual que los suyos. Era tan tierno.

-** ¿Cómo... como lo has conseguido? Yo llevo tres años detrás de él y...-** se volvió a ahogar. Lo vi respirar hondamente dos veces.

Me levante y rodee la mesa. Lo abrace desde atrás y le besé en la mejilla.

-** El merito no es mío, Harry. ¿Recuerdas que te comente que el padre de Ana, mi cuñada era muy aficionado a los mapas? Tiene una tienda de antigüedades. Recordé que me dijiste que este mapa lo llevabas tiempo buscado y...-** no lo vi venir. En segundo había dejado encima de la mesa el mapa, me había tomado los brazos y me había sentado en sus rodillas. Me abrazó por la cintura y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Ahogue un gemido al notar que su cara estaba húmeda.

-** No sabes lo que este mapa significa para mía Ginny...-** su voz estaba rota por la emoción. Me conmocionó –**Gracias-**

Harry estaba llorando... Solo acerté a abrazarle y acunarlo entre mis brazos.

* * *

El regreso hacia mi casa lo hicimos en absoluto silencio. En el Taxi me atrajo hacia el, poniendo su brazo por mis hombros. Me recosté contra su pecho y sentí como la nariz de Harry acariciaba mi frente.

Hicimos el amor de forma tierna y lenta. Las frambuesas y el chocolate se quedaron el frigorífico olvidados, pero poco nos importo. La velada había sido muy emotiva y eso se canalizaba en aquellos momentos. Por varias veces, los ojos de Harry brillaron intensamente por las lágrimas acumuladas, más esta vez llore solo yo.

Después de hacer el amor, me susurro "Te amo" que se me grabó en el corazón y en el alma y me abrazo como si no me quisiera dejar ir nunca. Se dedicó a acariciarme, solo a agasajarme de forma tierna y dulce. Fue entonces cuando me explicó del por que de su emoción al recibir el mapa...

-** No es solo por que tu me lo hayas regalado Ginny... este mapa perteneció a mi familia. Cuando yo tan solo era un bebe, mis padres fueron asesinados en nuestra casa por Lord Voldemort-**

**-Voldemort...-** susurré. -_**Por eso era tan "cabezón" con todo lo relacionado con él**_-

- **El mismo. Mi padre era abogado y mi madre de una unidad especial de narcóticos. Eran muy buenos, y descubrieron la trama "Cruccio" que más tarde renacería como "Naginni". Todo iba bien hasta que alguien los traicionó. En el bufete de mi padre, además de Remus y Sirius, también trabajaba Peter Pettig. Nunca sospecharon de él por que adoraba, casi literalmente a mi padre. Pero esa rata se vendió a Riddle-** tomó aire y en sus palabras vi el rencor y el dolor que le provocaba hablar de ello. Si, es verdad que había encarcelado a Riddle, pero eso no le había devuelto a sus padres-** La noche del asesinato, saquearon literalmente mi casa. Entre lo que se llevaron, estaba el mapa que me has entregado esta noche. Era el favorito de mi padre. ¿Sabe que tiene una leyenda tras él?-** me susurró mientras me besaba el pelo. Sus manos no dejaron de acariciarme en el relato.

-** ¿Una leyenda?-** mi voz sonó forzada. Harry espero a que acabara de serenarme. Ya sabía que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era pequeño, pero era la primera vez que Harry se abría a explicarlo todo. Y el saber toda la historia...Tom Sorvolo Riddle había sido el autor del asesinato de sus padres. Una venganza personal. Harry estaba con Sirius y Remus aquella noche, por que el Lord lo hubiera matado. Y así lo expresó en una nota enviada días después al bufete de su padre. De hecho, fue otro Lord ingles Albus Dumbledore, otro sabueso de la abogacía ya retirado, quien había "hecho desaparecer" a Harry protegiéndolo durante años hasta que Harry había crecido y se había convertido en el abogado que era ahora (_Un abogado muy sexy si me lo permitís)_

-** ¿Quieres que te la cuente?-** susurró a escasos milímetros de mi boca.

-** Si- **_(NO NO NO NO NO NO NO)_

_-_** Bien, esperaremos a la segunda pausa-** con ello, me besó y volvimos a fundirnos en uno.

* * *

- **Buenos días pequeña...-** me despertó su voz y el suave aroma del café que inundaba la habitación.

-** Ummmm Buenos días... que bien huele-** dije adormilada mientras me removía en la cama, con el cuerpo escasamente cubierto.

-**Pelirroja traviesa-** Harry dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y casi se lanzó encima mío, para besarme con énfasis el cuello -** ¿Por qué me torturas así...?-**

**- Yo no te torturo....-** me quejé intentando mordisquearle la oreja -**el problema es que tu solo piensas en lo único-**

**- Y usted no... ¿Verdad? Le recuerdo, Srta. Weasley, que ayer fue usted la que se me lanzó encima, abusando descaradamente de mí-** hizo un remilgo con la sabana, como si se cubriera.

Me senté en la cama y sonreí. Le robe un beso antes de susurrarle –** Mi pequeña damisela desvalida-**

Sonrió y me dejo ir a que me pusiera algo de ropa. Si seguíamos con aquel juego, ninguno de los dos llegaríamos al trabajo puntuales. Además, ayer me olvide de decirle a donde nos habían invitado el viernes. Salí del baño con una bata que me había regalado Hermione para "ocasiones especiales". Era de seda negra de corete japonés y a Harry le encantaba.

El desayuno estaba dispuesto encima de mi cama. Café con tostadas, zumo de naranja y una rosa roja de tallo largo (_Este hombre me tiene bajo su control.... agggg. Comprenderme, soy muy débil y utiliza unas artimañas muy difíciles de rebatir)_

-** Su desayuno, Srta.-** hizo una breve inclinación y salió de la habitación. Mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama, Harry apareció con otra bandeja, portadora de su desayuno. La dejó en la cama y se inclinó hacia mí –** Por cierto, estas preciosa con esa bata. ¿Seguro que quieres ir a trabajar?-** sus magníficos ojos verdes se oscurecían por momentos.

-_** ¡Madre mía! ¿Es que solo sabe pensar en eso?-**__ (Claro, como que tu no lo estas deseando ¿no? Te recuerdo quien fue la que sugirió de hacerlo en el restaurante?!) __**– Pero si fuiste tu!!!-**__ (YO??? Técnicamente fuiste tú. ¿Quién habló, eh? Además, soy tu subconsciente por lo que tú eres yo. Y yo soy yo. Je je)_

**- ¿Ginevra?-** la voz de Harry nos llamó al orden. Volvía a mirarme con una sonrisa de condescendencia.

-** Dime-** intenté disimular mi lapsus.

-** Algún día me tendrás que explicar que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita creativa...-** alargó la mano y acaricio mi labio inferior.

-** Nada bueno...-** murmuré

-** Seguro-** afirmó

-**Estaba pensado, Harry que ayer se me olvidó de prevenirte para el viernes y el sábado...-** me mordí el labio recién liberado, mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos (_Eso! Que no se note que estamos nerviosas)_

-** ¿Te refieres a la entrega de la pequeña y a la celebración del día después?-** sonrió. Draco y Hermione habían tenido el detalle de invitar a Harry a la celebración. En realidad, lo que iba a ser una cena íntima, se había convertido en todo un evento.

-** Va a ser todo un evento...-** sonreí al recordar como se había "liado" todo...

_oOo_

Los Señores Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico habían decidido que la presentación de su nieta, no podía pasar desapercibida. Ni que digamos de Draco estuvo acuerdo. A Hermione le hubiera gustado que fuera más íntimo, pero parecía que la pequeña ayudaría para que Draco y su padre hicieran las paces. Ella y Narcisa llevaban tiempo intentándolo de varias formas, pero no habían logrado más que silencio y miradas glaciales.

Sin embargo, parecía que para Lucius Malfoy, la noticia de una nieta (a pesar de no ser sanguínea) le había calado. Según Draco, se estaba haciendo mayor ya que una de las discusiones más fuertes con su padre se debía a que Hermione no había "proporcionado un heredero" (_Lo sé, tonterías barrocas sobre la línea de sangre y los herederos, pero aun queda gente que tiene arraigados este tipo de principios_._)_

Según nos explicó Hermione, el propio Lucius Malfoy se había presentado de madrugada en el Hospital hacía dos días y había exigido ver a la pequeña. La enfermera, asustada como un ratón, había avisado a Hermione que aquella noche tenía guardia. Cuando lo había conducido a su despacho y preguntado el motivo de aquella tempestuosa visita, él contestó que quería ver la razón de que su hijo se estuviera volviendo tan blando. Hermione solo había sonreído sabiendo que no sería el único que se ablandaría...

Ambos habían entrado en la Sala Nido (****) y Hermione le había indicado cual era la cunita de Anna. El Sr Malfoy se había acercado y levantando una ceja observó a la pequeña con cuidado. Sin previo aviso, alargó su mano y acarició con sumo cuidado su cabecita. La sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando la pequeña le tomó el dedo y, aun dormida, sonrió. Ese fue el momento en el que la pequeña tomó el corazón helado del padre de Draco.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la dirección del Hospital y expresó su disconformidad de que su nieta no tuviera una habitación propia. Después de una generosa donación, la pequeña Anna fue trasladada a una habitación particular, con enfermera propia. ¡Menudo susto se llevó Hermione al llegar al Nido y no encontrarla! Fue el propio Lucius, ya acompañado de su esposa, que la llevaron a la habitación de la pequeña. Draco llegó poco después, sumamente alterado por la noticia. Se encontró una habitación repleta de regalos, globos rosa y peluches. Y en una mecedora, a su madre, dándole el biberón a la pequeña. Su padre se acercó, le palmeo el hombre y le dijo:

-** Felicidades Hijo. Este ac0ontecimiento habrá que celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Mi nieta va a tener el mejor recibimiento en la familia-**

Al blondo casi le da un infarto por la impresión.

Y bueno, eso era todo. Al final el viernes Anna llegaría a su nuevo hogar y dejaron la cena para el sábado.

Para esa cena seríamos bastantes, entre ellos, mi familia al completo y eso es de lo que quería avisar a Harry...

_oOo_

**- Si. Por cierto... ¿crees que les gustará nuestro regalo?-** comentó mientras se acababa la tostada de su plato. (_Que bien suena ¿verdad? "nuestro"_).

-** Yo creo que sí. Es el modelo que Herms quería y le prohibí terminantemente que lo comprara o se lo regalara nadie más. Lo que no sabe lo de los accesorios...- **no pude evitarlo, me sonroje. El ir a comprar con Harry el cochecito y varias cositas para mi ahijada (_Si, voy a ser la madrina)_ se me hizo perfecto. Casi me dieron ganas de quedarme embaraza... (_No os preocupéis que no estamos tan mal. No tan pronto...)_**- Por cierto Harry... de lo que te quería hablar en referencia a la fiesta... bueno, solo quería avisarte de que... estará toda mi familia...-** agache la mirada. No se por que. Bueno sí. En el fondo me doy cuenta de que vamos muy rápido. Ya se que somos mayorcitos y que tenemos las cosas claras pero...

-**Y...?-** note sus manos bajo mi barbilla –** Ginevra, mírame-**

Obedecí temiendo leer algo en sus ojos...

-** ¿Tienes miedo de que la Furia Roja me haga papilla?-** bromeó quitándole hierro al asunto.

-** No es eso Harry. Es que, bueno... nosotros... mi familia... mis hermanos son terribles y... no se... no se que decir...-** (_Por favor, ¿se puede ser más patética?) –__**Lo se, pero... ¿cómo se supone que presentaré a Harry? Ron y Charlie ya lo conocen pero solo se lo he dicho a Charlie y...)**_

**- ¿No sabes como presentarte, pequeña?-** su voz fue suave, arrulladora.

- **La verdad, es que no. Charlie ya sabe que estamos juntos, fue el primero. Me lo quiero mucho y tengo mucha complicidad, él me entiende y me ha ayudado mucho. No es que los demás no pero... no se, es Charlie. Y Ron supongo que sabe algo, por que Luna algo le debe de haber dicho, aunque me prometió que... por como te miró la vez que coincidiste... Ellos no me dan miedo. Es que va a estar toda la familia, Harry- **_(Y no se que hay entre nosotros. No dudo en que Harry me quiera...pero esto es serio o no, por que no lo hemos hablado. No hemos clasificado nuestra relación y por mí ya esta bien pero...)-_** ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? ¿Vamos en serio o es algo pasajero? ¿Puedo presentarte a mi familia como un amigo, amigo con derecho a roce...?-** exploté levantándome de la cama, moviéndome histérica por mi habitación. (_Lo se, otra vez mi vena impulsiva)_. En si le había expuesto uno de mis miedos. ¿Qué era yo para Harry? Por que para mí, era algo más que algo pasajero. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de mí. Quería a Harry. Se había ganado mi confianza y mi corazón. Y, lo se, soy una cobarde. Ni siquiera le había sacado este tema por miedo a descubrir que solo era una conquista más. Harry tenía fama de conquistador.

_-_** Que tal si me presentas como tu novio, Ginevra-** se puso a mi altura, frenándome en seco mientras sus manos acunaron mi rostro, intentando calmarme.

-** ¿Mi novio? Eres... ¿eres mi novio?-** mi voz sonó algo infantil por la ilusión/incredulidad por sus palabras y por la convicción de ella. Harry cabeceó afirmativamente mientras sus labios se volvían a curvar.

Tema zanjado.

-** No tengas miedo pequeña- **acarició mis labios con su pulgar** -Mañana estaré a tu lado y soportaré La Furia Roja lo mejor que pueda...-** acarició mi nariz con la suya, en un gesto tan habitual y cómplice entre nosotros, que me derretía por dentro –** Te quiero Ginevra-**

**- Yo... yo también te quiero Harry-**

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche. La casa estaba rebosante de actividad por los invitados y la suave musica de la pequeña orquesta. El Sr. Malfoy tenía razón a la hora de decir que su nieta iba a tener un gran recibimiento. Muchos amigos y familiares estaban reunidos en la pequeña mansión de Draco y Hermione.

Ambos, muy orgullosos había presentado a la pequeña, con un diminuto vestidito de color frambuesa, que contrastaba exquisitamente con su piel blanquecina y los cabellos rubios. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, con los zapatitos de charol y los calcetinitos blancos con puntilla.

Narcisa Malfoy y Jane Granger habían cargado con la pequeña con orgullo, al igual que los abuelos (_a los cuatro se les caía la baba)_. A mi se me había permitido cogerla más que a los demás por ser su madrina.

Esa noche, al llegar, Hermione me comentó una sorpresa... Habían hablado Draco y ella y quería que Harry fuera el padrino de la pequeña. De seguro que a ojitos-verdes le encantaría la noticia.

_O le hubiera encantado de haber venido..._

Ni el móvil. Ni en su casa. Ni en el buffet... no había logrado contactar con Harry. Su secretaría, Pansy, me había dicho que saldría tarde de una reunión de última hora y que iría directo pero... Eran casi las doce, y Harry no había aparecido. Y el estomago volvía a aguijonearme. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

-** Tranquila Gin, seguro que está a punto de llegar...-** la mano de mi hermano, cubrió la mía y le dio un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo.

**- Eso me lo llevas diciendo una hora, Charlie. Ya debería estar aquí...-** la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y sin ninguna noticia. Mis padres se habían marchado ya, junto con Billy y mi cuñada Fleur que en octavo mes de embarazo no estaba para muchas fiestas.

**- Puede que se le haya hecho tarde. O que aun no haya acabado la reunión...-** Ana, sentada en el regazo de Charlie, peinaba distraídamente el pelo de mi hermano.

**- Podría haber avisado-** refunfuñé aguantándome las lágrimas. Empezaba a hacer frio en la terraza. Lejos del bullicio, la musica sonaba como fondo.

**- Será mejor que nos vayamos Ginny. Nosotros te acompañamos a casa-** Luna, sentada a mi lado, había tomado mí otra mano y me miraba con una serenidad quebrada solo por el brillo de la angustia en sus ojos celestes. Ella tampoco estaba tranquila.

Ron a su lado, estaba completa y extrañamente callado.

-** Si, será lo mejor. Voy a despedirme y cojo mis cosas-** palmeé la mano de mi cuñada y me levante en dirección al interior.

Durante toda la velada no había dejado que nada reflejara mi angustia. Aquella noche todo debía ser felicidad, todo tenía que salir perfecto. Era la noche de Draco, Herms y Anna. Y para nada se la iba a estropear yo con tonterías y bajones.

Lucí mi mejor sonrisa, a pesar de las preguntas... cargue a mi ahijada, orgullosa y feliz por que la pequeña parecía estar a gusto en mis brazos. Fotos, video, risas, aplausos...

Pero Harry no estaba... a pesar de saber que vendría tarde, la ilusión y expectación creada por mi familia por conocer por fin a Harry y ya de forma oficial, hacía que cada pocos minutos... algún miembro de mi familia preguntara... "¿hay noticias?"... "¿Ya ha llegado?"... "¿Tardará mucho?"...

Al principio no me molesto pero... después de varias preguntas y sin respuesta alguna, llegó un punto en que no sabía si arrancarle la cabeza a mi hermano Fred (_uno de los gemelos, son un poquito especiales, con su humor y sus chistes raros... por no decir sus salidas)_ o llorar en la falda de mi padre como cuando tenía 5 años y Ron me rompió mi muñecas barriguitas (*****). En la terraza había encontrado algo de sosiego, aprovechando para dejarle a Harry varios mensajes más.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue abalanzarme sobre el contestador... luz roja intermitente = a mensaje/es en el contestador. Después de un Bip la voz grave y afectada de Harry resonó en la estancia.

-** Ginevra, siento mi ausencia esta noche. Tenemos que hablar. Mañana pasaré por tu casa. Pequeña... lo siento-**

Dos lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por mis mejillas. El estomago lo tenía mas encogido que nunca. Sin fuerzas me deje caer sobre el sofá y me ovillé.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien... nada bien.

Era domingo y tenía el cuerpo adolorido por la postura tomaba. Me levante lentamente mientras me reprochaba haberme dormido con la ropa, maquillaje y zapatos puestos. Me estiré sintiendo como mis músculos se quejaban.

El reloj de pared marcaba las once y necesitaba un café para ordenar mis ideas. Instintivamente miré el contestador. No emitía señal. No había mensajes.

Decidí irme a duchar y prepararme un buen desayuno. No se puede pensar medio dormida y medio hambrienta (_en la fiesta a penas comí por los nervios)._ Entré en la habitación y me miré de reojo en el espejo entero que tenía en la esquina, la imagen que me devolvió era lamentable. Desecha. EL vestido de seda negro estaba completamente arrugado. El maquillaje, corrido por las lágrimas. El moño francés... bueno, ya no había moño.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, me desnudé y dejé que el agua corriese libremente por mi cuerpo. Mis lágrimas, silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas mezclándose.

Desayune casi a la una del medio día. No había rastro de Harry. Le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador del móvil por si quería que hiciese comida.

Tenía mi yo dividido. Por un lado pensaba que tenía todo una explicación, que algo había ocurrido y que no me había podido avisar de otra forma. Por otro, la sensación permanente en la boca del estomago, de angustia y alerta. Algo iba mal.

Con desgana, me senté en el sofá dispuesta a ver una de mis nuevas adquisiciones... Crepúsculo en la edición de coleccionista.

Con la manta de mi madre vi como Edward y Bella se conocían, enamoraban y luchaban por su amor, por lo que no tardé en lagrimear. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me quedé dormida en el sofá y así fue como me encontró Harry a las siete de la tarde. Había entrado sigilosamente con la llave que tenía. Me despertó suavemente, sentándose a mi lado.

-** Ginevra...-** susurró mientras de zarandeaba.

-**¿Harry?-** contesté con la vista nublada.

-** Pequeña... yo, lo siento mucho-** murmuró afectado hasta que levanto sus ojos a los míos. Me tomó la barbilla -**¿Has estado llorando?-**

-** No –** mentí descaradamente apartando la cara de forma brusca –** Solo estoy cansada –** me incorporé frotándome los ojos – ¡_**Mierda! Él no tendría que ver que me ha afectado tanto-**__ (¿Cómo que no? Harry es nuestro novio. Tiene que saber cuando algo nos afecta) –__** No quiero que se piense que a la mínima que desaparece me monto películas...-**_

**- Ya, por eso tus ojos están así-** su voz era de reproche, pero había algo más... ¿culpa? -** ¡Cielos Gin!-** se puso de pie, sobresaltándome –** Yo... las cosas se han ido de las manos. Ayer... yo...-** se mesó el cabello con fiereza y aun me asustó más el ver su cara. No parecía que viniera a dar una disculpa por una reunión de última hora. Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón y me asuste. Instintivamente me lleve la mano al pecho. -¡**Ginevra! ¿Qué te pasa?-** sus manos tomaron mis hombros con delicadeza.

-** Estoy bien... no es nada-** ahogue un gemido. El pecho me dolía y me costaba respirar.

-**¡No me mientas!-** no gritó, pero su voz era autoritaria e inflexible** -Se que no estas bien. Vamos al hospital-**

Una vez más, Harry tomó el control de todo. Como siempre. No se por que pero siempre era pasiva con él. Él venía a mi casa. Él me venía a buscar. Él llamaba a Malfoy...Él decidía... él... él... él...

Todo estaba oscuro. Ya no estaba él.

* * *

Desperté en la habitación del Hospital. Ya casi se podría decir que me sentía en casa. Draco estaba a mi lado, comprobando los datos que las máquinas registraban. Vestía de calle por lo que supuse que había venido directamente desde su casa y eso me hizo sentir más culpable. Tanto él como Hermione estaban de permiso por "paternidad" y durante dos meses él y cuatro ella, no tendría que pisar un hospital. Y como no, yo le había fastidiado su segundo día como papa.

No me dijo nada, tan solo me miró y no supe interpretar su mirada. Paternalmente, me apartó un mechón de la cara y se sentó a mi lado. Aquello era de lo más surrealista.

-** Ginny, Harry me a explicado todo...-** articuló lentamente.

-** ¿Dónde está él?-** mi voz volvía a ser pastosa y tuve un deja-vu de mi anterior ataque.

-** Se ha marchado-** me miró en silencio esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Lo mire interrogante.-** Ginny te juro que le hubiera partido la cara de no ser por que tu estabas crítica y...-**

**- Espera, espera, espera Draco... ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? Ha ido a casa a cambiarse, a la cafetería a...-** lo miré directamente a los ojos buscando alguna esperanza para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momento. Pero el gris de Draco me mostro solo la realidad. No podía ser cierto** - No puede ser...- **mis ojos se aguaron y una de las máquinas comenzó a pitar.

-** Tranquilízate Ginny, por favor-** en la voz de Malfoy se denotaba angustia. Se movió rápido delante de los monitores y pulso varios botones.

-** ¿Qué me tranquilice? Draco... ¿qué me tranquilice?-** me intenté incorporar y fue donde me di cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas y mucho menos con las manos de Draco sujetando mis hombros contra la camilla** -Yo... ¿dónde esta Harry?-** mi voz flaqueó** - Por favor dime... dime que no se ha Ido-** suplique, cogiéndome a su cara camisa negra. Como si de piezas de un puzle se tratara, todo encajó en mi cabeza –** No... No puede ser...-** susurré para mí.

_Otra vez no._

-** Te voy a dar algo para relajarte Ginny. Luego hablaremos. Ahora es preferible que descanses y te tranquilices-**

No repliqué. La entonación de Draco no daba margen a replica y tampoco tenía ánimos.

Mientras que la enfermera me administraba un líquido de color ambarino comencé a darle vueltas al asunto...

Nunca íbamos a su casa. Siempre me llamaba él y habíamos acordado de que si lo tenía que localizar, fuera al móvil. Sus palabras antes de irse. El que no se hubiera presentado la noche que teóricamente le iba a presentar a mis padres... La cara de Cho Chang apareció ante mí y el comentario que había hecho unos días antes el cual quedó eclipsado por la contestación de Luna "esta celosa". Pero ahora, las palabras de Cho me atormentaban: -**... Harry es un conquistador. Lo conozco muy bien. A la que se le pase la novedad o le cortes las alas con algún tipo de compromiso... Desaparecerá-**

Con la voz ligeramente estridente de Chang y sus ojos rasgados, me quede dormida.

La maquina volvió a pitar y oí voces. Pero eran lejanas y no tenía ganas de despertar...

* * *

(*)- _Rambla de las Flores._Es uno de los puntos más turístico y míticos de Barcelona. En pleno corazón de la ciudad esta Rambla toma su nombre por la gran multitud de paraditas de venta de flores y platas. También de animales de compañías y de "estatuas" vivientes. Es un punto de encuentro y tiene su magia y encanto.

(**)- _Boquería_. Es un Mercado también muy famoso de Barcelona. Se haya casi a la mitad de la Rambla de las Flores. Yo suelo ir a comprar fruta, pero tiene de todo. ¡Hasta un puesto de bichos comestibles! Si, si. Habéis leído bien: moscas, escarabajos...

(***)-_Puf._ Son unos asientos blandos, de forma cilíndrica sin respaldo, patas ni apoyabrazos, muy utilizados por las mujeres (generalmente de cierto nivel económico) hace algunos años.

(****)-_ Sala Nido._ Me llamó la atención este nombre. Lo vi en un Hospital, refiriéndose a la Habitación donde tenían a los recién nacidos y a los bebes que están en observación.

(*****)- _Muñeca Barriguitas_. Era una muñeca con la que jugaba de pequeña. Me encantaba. Como más o menos tengo la misma edad que la Ginny de este fic, pues... mira. Era eso o los pin y pon.

* * *

Hola a todos! ¿Que tal estan? Espero que bie y que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo (creo que es el más largo que he escrito). Como ven, he continuado un poquito con el Hot (espero que nadie se moleste) y ha sido más emotivo conociendo un poquito más a Harry. Particularmente me emocione pensando en la escena de Lucius y Anna en la Sala Nido.

¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por leerlo !!!!

Como saben, tengo poco tiempo para escribir así que intento ir adelantando, cuando tengo un momento, los fics a la vez. Pero no se que me ha pasado... solo podía escribir este capitulo y a parte de este, nada. Solo poría visualizar este capitulo y las escenas que entrarían en él (lo se, me estoy volviendo tarumba, más de lo que ya estaba XD)

De hecho, esta capitulo tendría que ser mas largo pero he preferido cortarlo. Por el momento, me voy a entregar de lleno a Conectado y a Roto x dentro. Además de tener que acabar el fic de Be my Baby y hacer algo con el de Inconsciente (que está medio abandonado aixxxxxxx) por lo que este puede que tarde en actualizarlo (o no, segun la inspiración... que a veces juega malas pasadas y se vuelve tozuda)

En fin!!! Lo dicho. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por comentarlo.

Un besazo

Ev...


	11. Cartas de un Pasado, de un Presente

**

* * *

**

_**Nota:** Espero que os guste. El formato es diferente... _

_**Nota2:** Hola a todos/as de nuevo, siento desilusionaros pero no, no es un nuevo capituo. Hoy he estado mirando vuetros mensajitos (GRACIAS!!!!!!!) (^.^) me ha encantado llegar y verlos... y a pesar de que luego os contestare en privado (je je je) aclarar que las cartas de Ginny van dirigidas a vosotros/as. Os relata lo que le ha pasado directamente a cada uno/a de vosotros/as. Me alegra de que os haya gustado. Un besazo y gracias por leer el fic y comentarlo._

_Eva_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Cartas de un Pasado, de un Presente... ¿Y las del Futuro?**

* * *

_06 Junio, París_

Querida amiga:

Espero que estés bien. Se que llevo un tiempo si que sepas de mí y créeme de corazón que lo lamento. Las cosas no me han salido del todo bien... pero no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas. Siento que te hayas preocupado por mí.

Solo decirte que no estoy en España (supongo que lo deducirás por el matasellos Francés) Estoy pasando unos días en París, en casa de Gabrielle (la hermana de mi cuñada Fleur) disfrutando de cultura, paseos y de buenos amigos.

Espero que te guste la postal del Louvre.

Con Cariño,

Ginny.

* * *

_13 Junio, París_

Querida amiga:

¿Cómo van las cosas? Respondiendo a tu carta te diré que no, Harry no está conmigo. En realidad, lo hemos dejado. Por lo demás todo bien. Está haciendo buen tiempo y se me están pasando los días volando. Ayer estuve en Versalles y pude ver el Gran y Petit Triano (palacio de Marie Antoniette) Resulta que Pierre, uno de los amigos de Gabrielle, es historiador y bueno, nos ha hecho un tour.

¿Has mirando algo ya para vacaciones?

Besos y abrazos,

Ginny.

* * *

_19 Junio, París_

Querida amiga:

Gracias por tu carta. Me alegra saber que ya tienes planeadas tus vacaciones. Un crucero por las islas griegas suena fantástico. Te agradezco que pensaras en mí para acompañaros, pero no voy a poder. La verdad, es que no tengo muchas ganas y que para esas fechas no voy a estar aquí, estaré en Rumania con Charlie y Ana. Pero muchas gracias de todas formas.

Lo que te ha dicho Luna, es cierto. Me he tomado un año sabático en el trabajo y lo estoy dedicando a estudiar y viajar. Y por lo del Hospital... bueno, no te preocupes, está todo controlado. Después de la crisis, Draco se hartó de hacerme todo tipo de pruebas hasta quedarse satisfecho. Me sentí molesta conmigo, por que Draco insistió en hacerme personalmente las pruebas y perdió tres días de su permiso por paternidad. Pero, ya lo conoces (y también a Herms) de nada sirvió mi amotinamiento... Malfoy solo alzó la ceja y me dijo que me relajara o me mandaría inyecciones diarias (sabes que me dan pánico). Bueno, me han cambiado la medicación y parece que va bien. Estuve en observación unos días y esta vez tuve que hablarlo con mi familia... ¡un drama! Admito que me lo merecí. Me dolieron las lágrimas y la acusación de mis padres de si no confiaba en mi familia, por que no era verdad pero... ¿cómo explicarles que no quiero ser una carga? En realidad, por no ser cuidadosa, si soy una carga. Así que, haga lo que haga, lo hago mal.

De ahí las vacaciones del año sabático obligado. Pero me están sentando bien. Tenía un dinerito ahorrado y mi jefe no ha puesto pegas. Supongo que Charlie... bueno, ya sabes, tiene contactos hasta debajo de las piedras. O será que mi jefe me aprecia mucho. A estas alturas, ya no estoy segura de nada.

Te voy a dejar. Esta noche voy a cenar con Gabrielle y unos amigos suyos y aun me tengo que arreglar. Me siento muy a gusto con ellos, y han insistido mucho para que los acompañara que... Preferiría tener algo de tiempo para mí, pero parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para que no tenga tiempo de pensar y hundirme.

Tú amiga,

Ginny.

* * *

_25 Junio, Lyon_

Querida amiga:

YA NO PUEDO MAS. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecerme esto? Y te preguntarás... "¿Qué a pasado?" Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo... ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

¿Recuerdas a Harry?? Después de la noche que me llevó al Hospital no lo volví a ver. Pansy, su secretaria me envió un ramo de flores, con una tarjeta y me llamó para decirme que se había tenido que ir de viaje a un asunto muy delicado. Desde entonces (más de dos meses) no pude hablar con él. Ya ni siquiera Pansy cogía mis llamadas... es como si se hubiera esfumado del mapa. Incluso estuve en el Buffet y un muy amable Remus Lupin me dijo que Harry se pondría en contacto conmigo, que estaba muy ocupado con el "asunto delicado".

¿Y sabes que? Este sábado, el que fui a cenar con los amigos de Gabrielle ¿A que no sabes a quien me encontré???¡SI! A él. ¡Maldito cabron! El asunto delicado resulto ser una espectacular rubia.

Estábamos entrando en el restaurant, cuando me llamó la atención una risa que conocía muy bien. Si lo llego a saber... Allí estaba él, cenando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, brindando con la barbie Malibu. Levantó la mirada cuando Pierre, un amigo de Gabrielle, me llamó para que los acompañara a la mesa. Y tuvo el descaro de mirarme... ¡me miró! Pero ni se digno a saludarme, ni a avergonzarse, hizo como si no me conociera. Tan solo clavó sus ojos en mí por unos segundos y luego los desvió a su acompañante. Dos susurros, un beso de película y se fueron a los reservados de arriba.

¿Y yo? Me quedé como una imbécil plantada en la entrada del restaurant. Como una estatua de piedra sin poder creer lo que veía. Tan solo tres meses atrás, me había dicho que me amaba... ¡Que estúpida fui! Él solo había estado jugando conmigo.

Y la culpa es mía. Solo mía. Si es que... ya sabía yo que no podía pasarme nada bueno. Fui una tonta pensando que él cambiaría. ¿A caso no me lo había dicho Chang? Que en cuanto la cosa se pusiera más seria desaparecería ¿A caso Harry no tenía fama de Casanova? ¿De seductor nato?

¡Que necia fui al tragarme sus palabras! Dios, no puedo más.

Esa misma noche Pierre, un primo de Gabrielle, cogió un coche y me acompañó a Lyon. Tuvo la amabilidad de no preguntar el motivo de mis lágrimas, tan solo puso música suave y al despedirse, expresó su pesar por que no me quedara con ellos y por mis lágrimas derramadas.

Ahora estoy en casa de Billy y de Fleur. Al menos con una alegría... hace un mes nació mi sobrina, Victoria. La tendrías que ver, es preciosa. Tiene el pelito casi transparente de tan claro y los ojos muy grandes. Creo que los tendrá del mismo color que Billy. Además de ser muy blanquita de piel. Parece una muñequita de porcelana.

Hermione también me ha hecho llegar las fotos de mi ahijada. Cada día está más grande y hermosa. Dice que le han empezado a salir los dientes y que los abuelos esta como locos con la pequeña.

Aun no le he dicho a nadie lo de Harry, le hice jurar y perjurar a Draco que no le dijera nada a nadie y estoy segura de que ha mantenido su palabra. Aunque dudo que los demás no hayan atado cabos de que no estamos juntos pero... Te ruego que no comentes lo que paso en París. Prefiero que piensen que no se nada de él, que lo dejamos estar y ya. Draco dijo que mi "crisis" se debió a un cumulo de cosas y prefiero que la gente piense eso. Que por otro lado es casi fidedigno, omitiendo "como" lo dejé con Harry.

Se que puedo confiar en ti...

P.d.: Siento haberme desahogado contigo. Te echo de menos...

Con cariño,

Ginevra.

* * *

_05 Julio, Rumanía_

Querida amiga,

Me ha encantado tu postal ¡gracias! Realmente ¿el mar es así de azul? ¡Es precioso! Es una suerte que hayáis podido coger esa casita, a pesar de estar en un pueblo perdido como tu dices. Seguro que estaréis disfrutando de paz, buena gastronomía y cultura. Gracias también por el imán del panteón, lo pondré en la nevera en cuanto llegue a casa. Cuando llegue. Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien. Y sobre todo disfruta y haz muchas fotos. Cuando ambas volvamos a vernos, haremos una sesión de fotos de nuestros respectivos viajes. ¿Te parece?

Gracias por no decir nada de lo de Harry y no te preocupes, que estoy mejor. Te comunico que ayer di la noticia (completa) por video conferencia. Se habían reunido todos en casa de Draco y Hermione, y se quedaron... bueno. El silencio que reinó por segundos fue interminable. Que no estaba con Harry, ya lo medio sabían. Lo que no sospechaban era del "por que". Puedes imaginar como reaccionaron... Neville y Draco juraron hacerle una cara nueva. Hermione comenzó a llorar y Luna, simplemente no podía de dejar de mirar a la pantalla. Hanna intento calmar a Neville que furioso se paseaba por la sala. Si te he de ser sincera, me esperaba una reacción así a excepción de la de Ron. Mi hermano, por imposible que parezca, estaba sentado en el sofá sin decir nada, apretando sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. En sus ojos veía el fuego característico cuando se indignaba, pero no reaccionó. Y eso es raro. Ya sabes que Ron es muy imperioso, sobre todo cuando sale su vena protectora. Y que no dijera, blasfemara o se incluyera en los planes de despellejar a Potter, me extrañó bastante.

Pero bueno, supongo que fue el momento. Me tendrías que haber visto, con la mayor tranquilidad les dije que no se preocuparan y que corriéramos un tupido velo. Que no quería saber nada más y que por favor, ni lo mencionaran.

No sabes lo que me costó y dolió tener que decir lo que dije.

Draco se aseguró de que mi corazón estuviera bien y Charlie le aseguró que Johannes (un amigo medico suyo) ya estaba en control de mi frágil corazón...

Sabes, me emociona ver la reacción de mi familia y amigos. Se han cerrado en banda para cuidarme y mimarme. Su apoyo es férreo y me siento bien. Un poco estúpida por no haber confiado más en ellos, aunque no me arrepiento. Ya sabes, valoro mucho "mi libertad".

Aun me duele respirar, pero me alegro de estar viva. La vida tiene cosas maravillosas y no quiero perderme nada. Él no merece nada de mí por lo que intentaré no atormentarme más.

Por el momento estoy disfrutando de muchas cosas, que te aseguro, no aparecen en las guías turísticas. ¿Sabías que Rumanía había sido poblada por dragones? El Pueblo donde viven Charlie y Ana se llama Sighisoara y es precioso, dicen que es la ciudadela natal de Drácula. Tranquila. Está repleta de encantadoras calles estrechas, casa antiguas y pasajes secretos (créeme, he estado en varios) Es un laberinto Medieval con un embrujo especial. La casa esta muy cerca de la Torre del Reloj (lo digo por si lo quieres buscar en internet).

Aquí no me dejan ni respirar, para arriba y para abajo, junto con Johannes y su novio Bjorn (si has leído bien... novio) Son muy majos y estoy segura de que te caerían muy bien. Johannes conoce sitios que ni te imaginas, ha visto y ha estado en sitios que te ponen la piel de gallina. Estoy aprendiendo mucho, la vida tiene muchos enfoques. La verdad es que también hemos visto mucha tristeza y dolor. Hay mucha pobreza... Pero también esperanza. Ya te contaré cuando nos encontremos más a cerca de nuestra visita a una de las escuelas donde Bjorn imparte enseñanza.

Besos y abrazos. Y... Gracias por estar ahí.

Te quiere,

Ginny.

* * *

_20 julio, Roma_

Querida amiga,

Aquí me tienes, en mi ciudad favorita (junto con Barcelona). Supongo que ahora estarás viajando hacia Sardenya. Me sorprendió ver que tu tampoco paras, casi acabas de llegar de Grecia y ¡ala! A otro viaje. Haces bien. Pero que muy bien.

Nosotros hemos llegado a penas hace unas horas y estoy reventada. Charlie, Anna y Johannes a penas me despidieron hace una horas en el aeropuerto, que me encontraba en el aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci, recogiendo amigos y maletas.

Ron y Luna están deshaciendo el equipaje en la habitación de al lado. Me ha costado convencerles pero Neville y Hanna por fin han aceptado coger una habitación para ellos solos. Les agradezco que no me quieran dejar sola y que no quieran que me sienta desubicada, pero estoy bien. Prefiero que Hanna duerma con él. Además, me gusta tener mis momentos de soledad.

Pasaremos aquí tres maravillosos días antes de iniciar el pequeño 'tour spaggetti' (tal y como lo ha nombrado Neville) De aquí, pasaremos unos días en Florencia, tengo muchas ganas de ver la Toscana. Pisa, Verona, Venecia también entran en el itinerario pero ya veremos.

Ayer me llamo Gabrielle y, al final, varios amigos franceses también se unirán a nosotros mañana. Ya te explicaré como va todo. Y descuida, haré fotos para que sepas quien es quien.

Disfruta mucho en Sardenya.

Besos,

Ginny.

* * *

_25 julio, Florencia _

Querida amiga,

¡Esto es precioso! Me están entrando ganas de quedarme aquí a vivir (como en la peli Bajo el Sol de la Toscana pero sin Marcelo)

Italia es preciosa. ¡Me encanta! Ya casi me había olvidado lo bien que se siente estando aquí, hacía tres años que no había vuelto. Sol, buena comida, magníficos parajes... y sobre todo ¡Buena compañía! Estoy disfrutando muchísimo. ¡Ojalá pudieras estar aquí! Supongo que estarás de regreso a casa. Al final ¿Qué harás? Fiordos noruegos o India. Ummmm. Menudas vacaciones nos estamos pegando ¿eh?.

La Postal te la compre en Fiesolle. Es un pueblecito a las a fueras de Florencia con mucha historia. Ya te la contaré cuando estemos juntas.

Te hecha de menos...

Ginny.

* * *

_30 Julio, Aeropuerto del Prat (Barcelona)_

Querida amiga,

Así que al final pudieron los Fiordos... Tienes razón. Ahora es buena época por el deshielo y a India puedes ir en semana santa, aunque tendrías que informarte a cerca de los monzones. Vaya a ser que te pille y te "pase por agua" las vacaciones.

Te preguntaras... ¿me escribe desde el aeropuerto? Pues sí. Por raro que te parezca, me marcho otra vez a Rumania y entre otras cosas... ¡por trabajo! Si, ya se que te dije que me había cogido un año sabático, pero es que este caso... no se. Me gusta.

Además, tenía previsto volver a Rumania para estar con Ana. Charlie ha tenido que coger un trabajo de tres semanas en Brasil y Ana no puede ir con él. ¿La razón? ¡Voy a ser tía!!! Esta embarazada de dos meses y el médico le ha prohibido volar. A coincidido con que el Bufete para el que trabajo ha entablado relaciones con bufetes de Europa. Un cliente muy importante ha tenido un problema en Rumania y pidieron un abogado/a. Me gustó el caso y como ya iba estar allí... pues, eso.

Por cierto, tenía que explicártelo. ¿Recuerdas a Pierre? He tenido un pequeño... bueno, incidente con él. Primero te lo cuento y luego te explico que me dijo Ana, Gabrielle y Luna. Resulta que en Venecia, nos separamos del grupo (sin querer) y estuvimos más de una hora caminando por las callejuelas juntos. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y, entre ello, me preguntó con mucha delicadeza del por que de mi precipitada huida Lyon y de mis lágrimas. No se por que, pero le expliqué toda la historia. Me encontré muy a gusto con él (desde que le conocí) y, a parte de prometerme que se uniría al grupo de Anti-Potter, me ha ayudado a vaciar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Y luego... luego, bueno. Empezó a llover por lo que nos resguardamos en una pequeña portería vieja. Se colocó de tal forma que yo quedara dentro, más protegida de la lluvia. Me llamó por mi nombre y si mas me besó. Fue solo un roce de labios muy sueva pero me dejó out. Se apartó y sonrió. Acarició mi mejilla y me dijo que Harry no había sabido valorarme y que era un capullo por haberme hecho tanto daño. Que si se lo permitía, el quería remendar mi corazón y que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y no supe que decir... Pierre siempre se ha comportado muy considerado conmigo, estoy muy a gusto con él, pero aun no veo con fuerzas. Por lo que le conteste que se lo agradecía pero que ahora no estaba para pensar en ello. Y él... sonrió con algo de tristeza pero me dijo que era la respuesta que esperaba, que entonces le permitiera ser mi amigo y que si más adelante las cosas cambiaban, quería demostrarme que no todos los hombres son iguales.

Me dejó a cuadros. Por unos minutos reinó el silencio entre nosotros, hasta que Pierre, como si nada hubiera sucedido, me explicó que cerca de allí se encontraba la casa de Casanova. Como la lluvía había disminuido (una tormenta de verano), fuimos hacía aquella casa, sin importarnos si nos mojábamos. Despues encontramos al resto de grupo, que aguardaba en el muelle. Parece ser que a Neville no le había sentado muy bien subir a una góndola.

Espero que me des tu opinión en tu carta. Aquí van las de Luna, Ana y Gabrielle:

-**Gabrielle**. Ella me dijo que en cuanto que me vio Pierre se quedo fascinado conmigo. Él también lo había pasado muy mal por amor hacía tres años y que, si bien siempre hacía broma y estaba con todos, no había querido iniciar ninguna relación con nadie. Y que ella lo había notado enseguida, que habíamos conectado muy bien. Pero que no había querdo decir nada para no presionarme. Habló con él y le aconsejó, paciencia y máximo tacto. Tal y como él se a comportado conmigo hasta el día de hoy. Textualmente me dijo: _No lo dejes escapar. No solo es maravilloso por fuera_ (la verdad es que es bastante atractivo) _sino que también por dentro. Es trabajador, cariñoso y familiar. Un buen amigo. _

Rió y añadió: _además, es un gran amante_.

Es Gabrielle, no hay nada más que añadir... ¿crees que se habrá acostado con él? No es que me moleste, pero si me pica la curiosidad.

-**Luna.** Me ha aconsejado que no le cierre la puerta, que nunca se sabe, pero que no me precipite. Pierre le cae muy bien, en el viaje por tierras italianas tuvieron mucho de que hablar, por que Luna es una apasionada de la historia y como ya te comente, Pierre es Historiador (y profesor de la Universidad). Y por raro que parezca, hizo muy buenas migas con Ron, comparte la pasión por el ajedrez y ambos son muy buenos. Pero Luna piensa que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde lo de Harry y que es mejor que vaya poco a poco. Que es un hombre muy maduro al pedir ser solo amigos sin presionar.

Coincido con ella.

**-Ana.** Ella no lo ha conocido. Lo poco que sabe de él es de lo que le he comentado yo, y lo que ha hablado con Luna. Coincide en que no cierre la puerta. Nunca se sabe y esta demostrando ser un buen amigo.

Me escribió ¿sabes? Antes de despedirnos me entregó una carta hablando de lo que habíamos pasado estos días y lo que tenía previsto hacer en las dos semanas de vacaciones que le restaban. También me apunto su teléfono fijo, móvil y el mail.

Ya te iré explicando. Por el momento no quiero saber nada de hombres, por muy maravillosos que estos sean. Después de lo de Harry...

Bueno, ya me explicaras como te va el viaje. Acuérdate de llevar ropa de abrigo y un protector solar.

Te quiere,

Ginny

* * *

_23 Agosto, Rumania_

Querida amiga,

¿Qué tal te encuentras? Por lo que me comentas en tu carta estás más que encantada con el viaje. Me alegra que lo hayáis pasado tan bien, a pesar de lo de las maletas. ¿Ya os lo han devuelto todo? Espero que si y que no se hayan equivocado. ¿Te imaginas? Abres la maleta y te encuentras el equipaje de un turista alemán, varón y 30 años más mayor que tú... Je je je.

Por aquí todo muy bien, con mucho calor. Ana está muy bien aunque ayer nos dieron una noticia que nos dejo muertas... ¡esperan trillizos! Tendrías que haber visto la cara que se le quedó a mi hermano Charlie. Había llegado el día anterior del viaje de Brasil y del susto (y creo que del cansancio) ¡se desmayo! Anda que no nos reímos Ana y yo a su costa. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Un tiarrón de más de metro noventa, corpulento como el solo, que ha desafiado lo desafiable en casi todo el mundo... y va y se desmaya por saber que espera trillizos. Y eso que no los va a traer el al mundo...

En fin! Hombres...

Una vez repuesto del susto, se excuso diciendo "jet lag" y que si salían los tres como Fred y George... La verdad es que lo entiendo. En mi familia han tomado la noticia con mucho entusiasmo.

Ana lo está llevando muy bien. A sus cuatro meses parece que se haya tragado... ¡una pequeña sandia! Por suerte no esta teniendo mal embarazo. Lo más seguro, y si el medico no le dice lo contrario, volveremos a España para finales de septiembre, quiere dar a luz cerca de su familia y de la nuestra. No haremos el viaje de tirón, para que no se fatigue. Tenemos intención de hacer una parada en Paris y en Lyon.

¡Mi ahijada está preciosa! Ya luce dos incisivos abajo, que la hace ver muy graciosa cuando se ríe (y según dicen sus papis, lo hace casi todo el tiempo). Su cabello está tomando unos bucles de color miel preciosos. Hermione y Draco me enviaron un montón de fotos y dos videos muy graciosos. Uno de ellos es el de Draco, dándole de merendar. Tanto la pequeña como él acabaron de papilla de frutas hasta las cejas. Pero tendría que haber visto a Malfoy, con lo frio y sereno que parece siempre, y con su niña se vuelve de gominola. En el segundo video, salían los abuelos. Hay que ver los milagros que hace un bebe.

Mi sobrinita, Victoria, también esta hecha una muñeca. Sus ojos cada vez son más azules, como los de Billy.

Por lo demás todo bien.

Con Pierre (mira que eres pesada) todo bien. Nos escribimos emails y me envió las fotos que hicimos en el viaje y las de Paris. Sabes, mirando las fotos me veo por fases. En parís estaba más delgada y con aire melancólico. En las de Italia, a pesar de que aun no me veo del todo bien, hay en muchas en las que me parezco a la "yo" de siempre. ¡Hasta sonrío! Las que tengo de ahora en Rumania son ya harina de otro costal. No se si es por Charlie y Ana, que son maravillosos. O este pueblecito con su particular encanto. O por que me ha ido bien el cambio de aires. O el tiempo que todo lo cura... pero estoy feliz.

Harry sigue en mis sueños y no lo puedo apartar de mi mente, pero ya no me cuesta respirar, ni sonreír. Sigue ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, creo que lo hará siempre. Pero se puede seguir viviendo y amando, aun cuando en ese amor ya no hay esperanza. Del tiempo que viví junto a él guardo muy buenos recuerdos y eso, al fin y al cabo, es lo que queda.

Por el momento, no se que mas contarte. Si quieres, a mi regreso en septiembre quedamos para comer en mi casa y te prepararé unos platos que me enseñó a hacer Bjorn. Así hablamos largo y tendido.

Tú amiga,

Ginny.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Ya se que dije que tardaría más en subir este capitulo pero... llevo varios días que solo puedo pensar en esta historia (ni conectado... ni inconsciente... nada!) La Inspiración es caprichosa y juguetona._

_Bueno, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer el fic y comentarlo._

_Besos_


	12. Escapada de invierno Reencuentros

**Capitulo 12: Escapada de invierno. Reencuentros**

_**(No quiero oírlo. No quiero pronunciarlo. No quiero verlo)**_

* * *

Estaba contenta. Aun yendo en la parte de atrás de un monovolumen atestado de bártulos. Aun habiendo madrugado y teniendo más hambre que un caracol en un espejo. Estaba rodeada de la gente a la que más quería e iba a pasar cuatro días estupendos en la montaña, haciendo excursiones, rodeada de naturaleza y nieve. Además, el caso había sido un éxito rotundo. Estaba llena de energía y me sentía más viva que nunca. En una palabra, volvía a ser yo. Había resurgido cual fénix. Que poética ¿no?

¿Queréis que os explique un poco como había ido todo hasta hoy? ¿Todo lo que me ha ido pasando hasta verme sentada entre maletas, amigos y peques?

Sí, también os explicaré que tal por Rumanía, más a cerca de Pierre y del que "yo no quiero nombrar" ¡¿Vale?! Aixxxxx Mira que sois cotillas... ¿eh?

Por que os quiero mucho que si no...

Bueno, a ver. Empecemos. Para no liarme, por que han pasado muchas cosas, os lo voy a ir relatando por meses. ¿Os parece bien? Si no os parece bien, os aguantáis. XD.

Bien, poneros cómodas.

Hasta el día de hoy, 14 de Enero, 9:43 para ser mas exactos.

* * *

_Octubre._

Fue la primera visita oficial de Pierre a Rumania. La verdad es que fue algo cómica, por que de buenas a primeras no solo estuvo a punto de perder el vuelo en París, si no que le confundieron las maletas en el aeropuerto. Si, si, tal y como lo leéis. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando abrió el equipaje y encontramos el fondo de armario de una pareja sadomasoquista (por no mencionar cierto artículos eróticos para juego personal) El cambiazo de maleta coincidió con que nos pilló un buen chaparrón que nos dejó bien mojados. A pesar de que Pierre no esta mal de cuerpo, Charlie le saca varias tallas... verlo vestido con ropa de mi hermano era verlo disfrazado. No se como se atrevió a salir a la calle. Menos mal que se lo tomó con muy buen humor y que la maleta se la entregaron al día siguiente. Aun así, nadie lo libro de pasar por un resfriado leve y fiebre.

Pierre fue muy bien recibido, adaptándose enseguida al grupo y el sentimiento fue reciproco. Sobretodo con Johannes, con el que conectó enseguida. Bjorn lo encajó muy bien (teniendo en cuenta que es su pareja y que pensamos que quizás tendría algo de celos, pero pudimos comprobar de su tolerancia) Se quedó quince días y fue maravilloso. Creo que se tan prendado de Rumania como yo misma. Nos dejaron bastante tiempo solos para darnos espacio y así que pudiéramos hablar. Una de las noches se las ingeniaron para dejarnos completamente solos. La verdad es que fue mágica y, sí, pequeñas cotillas, sí no acostamos ¿Felices?

Gabrielle tenía razón. Pierre es un amante muy cariñoso. Fue paciente, complaciente y apasionado.

La ocasión fue casual y para nada forzada. Simplemente, ocurrió. Si, ya se que queréis detalles, no seáis impacientes.

Fuimos a cenar a un pequeño restaurant cercano al apartamento de mi hermano y Anna (los cuales habían misteriosamente desaparecido aquella noche, sospecho que para darnos intimidad) Después de cenar (1) empanadas criollas, Irá de berenjenas, champiñones rellenos, canapés de queso de cabras y una suculenta tarta de limón como postre; subimos al apartamento para tomar el café y así acabar de ver más fotos que aun faltaban, las que yo había hecho en mis viajes y también las de mi ahijada que Pierre aún no conocía. Entonces recordé que aquella noche había lluvia de estrellas por lo que le propuse de subir a mi habitación al ventanal a verlas. Sonrió y me dijo que antes prepararía café para mantenernos despiertos y para el frio. Lo vi levantarse gatunamente y preparar el termo, mientras que yo tomaba un par de mantas. Creedme que si íbamos a tener la ventana abierta, las íbamos a necesitar, además de un buen café caliente.

Mi habitación improvisada era la buhardilla del apartamento de mi hermano y Anna. Es muy amplia (todo el techo de la casa) con grandes ventanales con sus respectivas y cómodas repisas, donde nos íbamos a acomodar.

Nos sentamos sobre varios cojines, tapados con varias mantas y abrimos los ventanales dispuestos a contemplar la lluvia de estrellas mientras seguíamos hablando. ¡Estar con Pierre era tan fácil y tan maravilloso...! Hubo un momento en que la postura me empezó a ser incómoda de tanto forzar la espalda para mantenerla derecha, por lo que empecé a estar inquieta. Cambié varias veces de posición, intentando encontrar la postura mejor para mis cervicales pero... nada. Como todo un caballero, Pierre lo notó y se ofreció a que me acomodara en su regazo. Por lo que su espalda acabó acomodándose en la pared y mi espada en su pecho. Lejos de sentirme incomoda, estar envuelta por su cuerpo, me hizo sentir a gusto y protegida. Su respiración rozaba suavemente mi cuello. Fue normal que nuestras manos se entrelazaran mientras las estrellas volaran sobre nuestras cabezas. Sentí el roce de sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja, al tararearme a _sottov_oce una canción que no conocía pero que me pareció mágica y envolvente. Casi sin darnos cuenta, sus labios estaban besando delicadamente mi cuello ladeado grácilmente para darle máximo acceso mientras mis manos vagaban por sus brazos acariciándolos a su antojo. Susurró mi nombre que en sus labios sonó sumamente erótico. No pude más que girarme y besarle. No tardó en corresponderme, llevando el la batuta de aquel profundo baile de lenguas, lento y candente. Ni hace falta decir, que las estrellas quedaron en el olvido. No se como lo hicimos, pero acabamos en el suelo, entre en revoltillo de cojines y mantas, besándonos de forma cariñosa pero hambrienta. Las manos de Pierre tomaban mi cara sin dejar de acunarla y yo hacia lo propio con la suya. No pudimos dejar de mirarnos a los ojos por lo que torpemente llegamos a mi improvisada cama a ras de suelo. Nos desvestimos lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Antes de tumbarnos, Pierre murmuro una frase que se grabó en mi mente...

– **Voy a regalarte una a una cada estrella, Ginevra-**

Y os preguntareis... fue por lo bonito, ¿verdad? No, la verdad es que cuando lo dijo, me entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar. Pero Pierre me volvió a besar y perdí el norte. Me prometí que esa noche no pensaría y que al día siguiente ya lamentaría, por que aquella frase tenía mas de un significado para mí. Había descubierto más de lo que quería descubrir y no lo podía ignorar. Pero no quería pensar... solo quería perderme y aquella noche olvidar. Solo por aquella vez... me permitir ser egoísta.

Amanecí abrazada al cuerpo espigado y desgarbado de Pierre. Agradable, muy agradable sin duda pero... no soy lo suficiente egoísta como para ignorar lo que había descubierto.

Me levante sin hacer ruido y me duche para acabar de despejarme y así encontrar las palabras más adecuadas. No quería hacerle daño, él no se lo merecía. Pero por lo mismo, tenía derecho a que le dijera la verdad.

Hacer el desayunó también me ayudó a meditar. Después de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, de aquellas palabras y después del tiempo que he estado viajando me había aclarado bastante. Y realmente me he dado cuenta de que quiero mucho a Pierre pero no al extremo de estar con él para siempre. Pierre no es... bueno, ya sabéis quien no es, ¿no? Y si he de ser sincera, lo valoro lo suficiente como para no engañarle.

Cuando se levantó, tenía el desayuno a punto y él enseguida se dio cuenta. Hablamos del tema... Se me partió el corazón. Lo vi sonreír tristemente y decirme que ya lo esperaba. Acarició mi mejilla y me besó suavemente en la frente, antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. No comenté nada... él ya se había duchado.

Cuando salió, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Esa mañana la dedicó ha hacer la maleta.

Cuando mi hermano y Ana llegaron al medio día, no hizo falta que preguntaran que había pasado. Era bastante evidente. Pierre anunció que volvería a Paris para sus clases.

Comimos y cenamos con Johannes y Bjorn.

Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, al día siguiente, intercambiamos regalos. Fue curioso por que no lo habíamos hablado pero ambos pensamos lo mismo y ambos dijimos lo mismo...

– **Para que siempre me recuerdes-**

Ambos un anillo de plata hecho a mano. Ambos acertamos. Tras un largo abrazo en el que no pude evitar llorar, Pierre tomó su gastada bolsa de cuero y se despidió de los demás. Después, sin mirar atrás, se dirigió hacia la terminal por donde iría a tomar su avión. Se que él también estaba llorando.

Cada vez que lo miro el anillo en mi dedo anular, me maldigo por no poder enamorarme de un hombre como él. Me pregunto como es posible que mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente sigan esperando al maldito canalla de ojos verdes que me ha destrozado la vida, jugando con mis sentimientos sin reparo alguno. Como no puedo tomar al hombre mas maravilloso que hay en el planeta tierra. Con su barba castaña de dos días y ese aire de profesor despistado que a más de una estudiante debe llevar de cabeza. Con esos ojos color miel líquida y los dos hoyuelos traviesos cuando ríe... con su cabello rizado, siempre desordenado. Con ese cuerpo desgarbado y espigado. ¿Por qué? Dios mío... ¿por que?

Si, podréis partirme la cara cuando queráis. Pierre es el chico ideal. A pesar de que no le gusten los gatos y odie la comida china. Y me siento como una colilla rastrera de la muerte por haberme acostado con él, por haberme dejado seducir y mimar. Por haberme dejado querer por él. Pero... esa noche, no atendí a razones. Y, lo creáis o no, esa losa me la tirare por siempre a la cara, por que yo no soy así. Nunca me ha gustado utilizar a la gente. Y esa noche, utilice a Pierre para olvidar a Aquel a quien no quiero nombrar.

Solo espero que con el tiempo Pierre pueda perdonarme. Y que yo también me lo pueda perdonar, aunque lo dudo.

Dos días después de que Pierre se marchara, tras dos días de estar hundida en reflexiones y en mi espacio (creedme que Charlie y los demás me dejaron bastante a mi aire, estando cerca pero sin agobiarme) una de las razones por las que me había quedado en Rumania, me atrapó por completo no dejándome comerme la cabeza con Pierre. No penséis mal. Seguía pensando en él y sintiéndome miserable. De hecho, y a pesar de que no me contesto a los dos primeros, le envié varios mails bastantes extensos desde su partida.

Pero... desde el momento en que había aceptado el caso del bufete en colaboración, me había atrapado por completo, requiriendo de mí toda mi atención. Me descubrí dando el 100% de mí misma, como antaño. Y disfrutando mucho en ello. Ante mí se desplegaba un caso para nada fácil. El cliente al que representé resultó ser un medico amigo de Johannes. Vartan Rov era un pediatra de éxito que había descubierto parte de una red de prostitución infantil en Rumania, por medio de una niña a la cual operó en urgencias con serios indicios de abusos sexuales y maltratos físicos. La pequeña no tenía más de nueve años...

Vartan me cayó muy bien desde el principio. Es un hombre con ideales, inteligente y profesional. Una mezcla perfecta entre 'Frio y Calculador' Malfoy y 'Humano y Persona' Granger. No se si me explico. Además tiene el don de conocer bien a las personas, muy hábil a la hora de calar a la gente y de ver las cosas. Pero... ¿qué puede hacer un solo médico bien intencionado contra una red bien estructurada que llevaba ya tiempo operando en aquel país? Cuando cogí el caso, lo había montado de tal forma que lo acusaban de pederastia y pornografía infantil. Habían encontrado fotos comprometedoras en el disco duro de su portátil y una carpeta oculta en el PC de su despacho en el Hospital. Obviamente tardaron poco en retirarle la licencia y a su equipo medico. Su prestigio como pediatra y cirujano (creedme que a pesar de acabar de cumplir los cuarenta, en su campo ya era una eminencia) quedó en entre dicho por no decir que fue considerado como un paria. De la noche a la mañana, le fueron cerradas todas las puertas en sentido profesional. Toda su vida se había ido al traste. No se lo merecía y aun así, cuando hablabas con él del tema, decía que no se arrepentía de haber denunciado los hechos. Valiente sin duda.

Su esposa, resultó ser su peor enemiga, pidiendo no solo el divorcio y un sin fin de indemnizaciones económicas dejándolo casi en la ruina monetaria, sino que le dio el toque de gracia con una orden de alejamiento para los tres hijos en común. Sarah de 5 años, Haideé de 2 años y Samuelle de a penas 3 meses. Quizás ese fue el peor golpe para él. Su familia lo era todo.

Cuando conocí a Vartan, estaban tan hundido que no pude evitar verme reflejada en él. Me hizo recordar a mí misma meses atrás. Y en aquel momento decidí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudarle y eso que desde un principio ya supe que la cosa pintaba muy fea.

Tan solo un grupo reducido de gente estaba de su parte. Su madre, una mujer que me recordó muchísimo a Hermione en carácter. Familiar, inteligente y muy vivaz era la primera en sostener la inocencia de su hijo. La hermana de Vartan, Alexia y su marido Sebastián, otro medico que también se jugó la carrera al apoyarlo. Johannes y Bjorn, completamente incondicionales, al igual que Charlie y Anna. Y por supuesto, yo. También su abuela paterna, una mujer menuda, de cabello cano y aspecto apacible, que se sentaba a hacer cositas a ganchillo. Curiosamente el origen de la Sra. Rov era español. Anita, procedente de Madrid había pertenecido a la embajada española a principios de siglo y se había enamorado locamente del abuelo de Vartan, Samuelle, quedándose en Rumanía para siempre, dejando atrás sus raíces españolas.

Alguien a quien tuve el gusto de conocer fue a Nyn (Su nombre es Nynphadora en realidad pero odia que la llamemos por su nombre real) Tonks de apellido. Fue otra pieza clave en este caso. Lo supe después pero, esta amiga de Charlie y de Vartan, que se acabó convirtiendo en amiga mía, es policía secreta (y muy, muy buena).

Después de tres meses de duros esfuerzos, de la ayuda y varios contactos de mi hermano Charlie y Nyn, logramos avanzar y casi cerrar del todo el caso.

A finales de noviembre (rozando diciembre) y casi dando saltos entre Rumanía, París y Barcelona habíamos dado con un material muy "jugoso" que nos permitió dar el jaque definitivo. Un amigo de Nyn había podido rastrear por la red, a partir del ordenador de Vartan y dar con quien había introducido y como, el material comprometedor en el ordenador de Vartan. Resultó que el amigo de Nyn era un hacker de los buenos. No lo he llegado a conocer por que pasa de todo, según nos ha explicado Nyn no es muy sociable. Me pica la curiosidad ¿a vosotras no? Bueno sigo, que si no me lio en detalles y me pierdo.

Con la ayuda de externa de otro de los contactos de mi hermano, un tal Snape (que cuando lo conocí me dio bastante miedo) pudimos dar con una ruta de venta del este de Europa. Seguimos ese contacto y conseguimos desmantelar desde dentro a la organización "Sager" que resultó estar vinculada con Voldemort. Era una célula pequeña a comparación con la que años atrás Voldenmort había llegado a crear, pero por eso mismo no había levantado sospecha. Llevaba ya seis años "traficando" con menores por toda Europa.

Por mis manos ha pasado información en secreto de sumarios que os aseguro, no desearía haber leído... aun tengo pesadillas con los expediente que he leído.

No puedo imaginar lo que han sufrido esos niños. No entiendo como un ser humano puede llegar ha hacer tanto daño a otro y mucho menos a un niño, indefenso, que no se puede defender... Me invade el mas oscuro sentimiento de odio y doy gracias a no ser juez y no tener poder para legalizar la pena de muerte ni la de tortura por que os puedo asegurar que, después de leer lo que he leído, mi imaginación ha dado para mucho y ha corrido bastante lejos a la hora de recrearse e imaginar las diversas aplicaciones que le daría a ciertos objetos para ciertos individuos a los que no se les puede llamar hombres. Ni siquiera animales. Ni bastardos. No hay definición lo bastante grotesca para definirlos.

¡En fin! No os voy amargar más con detalles escabrosos. Son malos y punto ¿ok? Lo cierto es que en todo este asunto... ¿no os extraña algo? ¡Exacto! Sabía que lo pensaríais. Aquel al que ahora yo no nombraba no hubiera aparecido por allí, a meter sus reales narices de sabueso-letrado. Sabía que lo relacionaríais ya que el tema estaba relacionado con Voldemort. Y si estaba relacionado con Voldemort estaba relacionado con... bueno, ya sabéis con quien. Pues no, no apareció. Quien si hizo acto de presencia fue su socio de bufete, Remus Lupin. Debo añadir que se quedó muy sorprendido de verme allí. Fue muy cortes en su trato. Después de hablar del tema me preguntó por la familia y sobre el caso. Ultimamos los detalles y se quedó con una copia del expediente. Se deshizo en elogios sinceros a cerca de la investigación y se quedó muy sorprendido por como lo habíamos enlazado todo.

Se quedó prendado casi al momento, de Nyn. Y fue reciproco. Aun no entiendo como una policía tan buena como ella, puede llegar a ser tan torpe. Y que conste que este comentario es desde el cariño y el respeto (ya os lo contaré) bueno va, os lo cuento ahora, total. Lo cierto es que nada más entrar e ir a presentarlos, ella tropezó y acabó entre sus brazos. Vamos, que ni que lo hubieran ensayado. Se miraron a los ojos... Y casi pudimos ver los corazoncitos y oír los violines de fondo. Después de unos momentos donde intentaron recobrar la compostura, se hicieron las presentaciones. Remus Lupin le tendió la mano, como todo un caballero ingles. Pero Nyn, fue más rápida plantándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas dejando al letrado bastante sonrojado. Fue curioso, verlo fuera de lugar al siempre correcto Remus Lupin ¡En fin! A pesar de la discreción con lo que lo hicieron, no se nos pasó por alto que intercambiaron los teléfono y según me explicó Charlie (de verdad que no se de donde saca los contactos este hermano mío) quedaron para cenar aquella misma noche.

No. Ahora que lo preguntáis, no cruce con el Sr. Lupin palabra acerca del Que no quiero nombrar. Solo hablé con él a cerca del trabajo realizado. Creo que fue muy inteligente de no sacar el tema. Eso o que Charlie tuvo unas palabras con él antes de dejarme a solas por breves instantes.

Y si he de ser sincera, yo tampoco mencione el tema. No tuve valor.

* * *

_Diciembre_

Nos vamos a mediados de diciembre. Barcelona.

Las vacaciones, mi familia y amigos, sumando a aquel caso había sido el remedio perfecto para correr un tupido velo y retomar las riendas de mi vida. Ahora vuelvo a ser Yo misma. Con Pierre las cosas están mejor. Desde que nos separamos, hemos vuelto ha hablar. Pensé que no encontraría el valor y que él no querría hablar conmigo pero como siempre, Pierre me ha sorprendido y ha reafirmado el saber que es el hombre mas maravilloso (junto con mi hermano Charlie, por supuesto) poniéndose en contacto conmigo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, se ha ido interesando por todo lo acontecido hasta ahora. Incluso me ha llegado a pedir disculpas por no contestar mis dos primeros mails... ¡él a mí!

Lo dicho, soy imbécil por no enamorarme de él. Por lo menos no lo he perdido como amigo.

_31 de diciembre, Barcelona_

En plena llegada del cambio de año en Barcelona, mis queridos sobrinos han decidido que ya era hora de venir al mundo por lo que la maternidad de San Juan de Dios esta atestada de mi familia, la de Ana y amigos. Cercana las once y media de la noche, nacían por cesárea y sin muchas complicaciones Irene, Slava y Matéu Weasley. Con una pelusilla finita color avellana rojiza y la piel como la nata, los tres han pasado a incubadora. No os preocupéis que están bien, pero como han nacido antes de tiempo, los quieren tener en observación.

Ana, está bien, gracias por preguntar. Ahora la tiene en Cuidados intensivos. Es lo normal en este tipo de partos. La pobre está cansada por que, aunque todo ha ido bien, ha sido exhaustivo para ella. Para mañana por la mañana, la subirán ya ha planta. Si todo va bien, dentro de una semana, los cuatro estarán en casa. Mi madre esta como loca (bueno, en realidad toda la familia) por no decir mi hermano, que no se ha separado de Ana desde el parto. Creímos que no lo aguantaría, recordar como reaccionó cuando se enteró que esteraban trillizos, pero la verdad es que se ha comportado como todo un machote.

* * *

0_5 Enero, Barcelona_

¡Por fin en mi casa! Bueno, ya había vuelto a mi casa, eso ya lo sabíais. Pero oficialmente he acabado de ordenar, sacar, limpiar y guardar hasta la ultima cosita de mi maleta... ¡ahhh! Y poner todos los imanes en la nevera ¡me encantan! Ya sabéis, si hacéis un viaje, traedme algún, que los colecciono. En fin, después de haber guardado las maletas en el altillo. De haber metido la ropa en los cajones y armarios, de haberme duchado y haber hablado con Ana por teléfono... me he derrumbado en el sofá de mi casa. Un minutito de paz y tranquilidad. Y una nota entre mis manos.

"15-18 enero. Jueves a Sábado. Benasque Refugio de montaña"

Sabía lo que aquello significaba...

- **Neville**...-

Ya sabéis que Neville es muy dado ha montar escapaditas de estas, ¿verdad? Y que no atiende a un No por respuesta. Por lo que no me puedo negar, por que ya sabemos que capaz es de plantarse en mi casa, hacerme la maleta y arrástrame escaleras a bajo, en pijama y meterme en el coche. Y pensareis, el estar con Hanna le habrá hecho mejor ¿no? Cierto, pero en esto, me temo que tiene una aliada. Sniff. Sniff.

Por lo tanto, ya sabéis el dicho, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Por lo que en el calendario ya hay marcados 4 días de montaña con parte de mi familia urbana

¡Yuju!.

_14-15 (madrugada) Enero, Barcelona_

Bueno, creo que ya lo tengo todo metido entre la maleta roja y la mochila de montaña. Al final iremos Neville, Hanna, Draco, Hermione y la pequeña Anna. Y contra todo pronostico (por no decir, contra Toda mi madre con sermón incluido por irresponsabilidad) Charlie, Anna y los trillizos. También, como invitado sorpresa, Vartan. Había prometido hacernos una visita cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado en Rumania. Ha decidido tomarse un tiempo para descansar después de todo el jaleo. A pesar de que el Hospital para el que trabajaba le ha devuelto, no solo su plaza, si no también su equipo; Vartan ha decidido viajar con el dinero de la indemnización por daños y perjuicios. Se ha trasladado unos meses aquí a Barcelona, por que quiere estudiar nuevas técnicas y aplicarlas en Rumania. Tiene previsto marchar también a New York, Roma y Australia para completar su Tesis y no descarta Japón. A veces me sorprende el empeño y las renovadas fuerzas que tiene. También ha recuperado la custodia de sus tres pequeños. Pero por el momento, se han quedado al cuidado de su madre. Vartan es un buen hombre y ni siquiera mereciéndolo, quería hacer sufrir a su ex mujer. Han acordado que, cuando él regrese de este viaje, pasaran una temporada con él. Creo que, en el fondo, Vartan sigue enamorado de ella.

Pues bien, como su visita ha coincidido con el viaje, Neville no ha dudado en incluirlo en el pack. Total que al final vamos a ir una buena tropa.

Bueno, mientras espero a que Neville pase a buscarme siendo algo raro que esté lista antes que él. Voy ha hacerme las uñas de las manos. Ya se que parece un milagro pero he conseguido dejármelas largas.

¿Os apetece un café? Vartan me ha traído unas pastas con anís de parte de su abuela Anita y me han apetecido con un café. Así hacemos tiempo mientras se seca el esmalte transparente y dan las seis de la mañana. Lo se, Neville es cruel. Pero ya lo conocemos... sus escapaditas siempre van de la mano con madrugar.

En fin.

Puntual como el solo a los seis de la mañana apareció Neville con Hanna en su amado Mini rojo. Para abreviar os diré que ya se ha prometido. La ternura y sencillez de Hanna se ganó rápido las exigencias de la señora Longbotton (casi tan rápido como el corazón del nieto) por lo pronto están llevando un bueno noviazgo. Se de buena pasta que por Neville se hubieran ido a vivir juntos pero tanto Hanna como la abuela de Nev, comparten la idea de que primero pasaran por vicaría, antes de vivir juntos. Así que, a pesar de que mi querido amigo siempre había sido anti-compromisos. El que iba a ser un solterón de por vida, que ninguna mujer lo iba a amarran al matrimonio, por que quería ser libre como un pájaro y disfrutar a tope de la vida... ¡lo que hace el amor! Con ojitos de corderito degollado, pidió su mano delante de la familia de Hanna, a la antigua y sin ningún tipo de coacción. Lo cual aun tuvo más merito. Solo por que sabía que para ella era importante.

Esa noche lloré como una magdalena. Me alegré mucho por ellos pero en el fondo... bueno, creo que me comprendéis ¿verdad? ¡En fin! ¿Qué os voy a contar que no sepáis?

Me alegro mucho por ellos.

Bueno, que no decaiga que no estamos para desgracias.

Total, que nos dirigimos a casa de los abuelos de Anna (es donde están Charlie y Anna hasta que se recuperen lo suficiente y se vuelvan a Rumania, unos seis meses aunque por mi me encantaría que no regresaran nunca pero creo que eso no pasara) Allí es donde hemos quedado en encontrarnos con el resto. Al final, hemos decidido que iríamos en dos coches. En el Tuareg de Draco, donde iría su familia más Nev y Hanna; y la Monovolumen de Charlie de siete plazas, donde iríamos mi familia más Vartan y yo.

Cuando llegamos al gran caserío, cargamos y organizamos los coches lo más rápido posible, aprovechando que los cuatro pequeños estaban dormidos. Los adultos babeamos a gusto con los chiquitines hasta que Neville, dividido por que el también babeaba, nos recordó el planing. Nos reímos a su costa al ver la "emotiva" despedida que le dedico a su mini y el 'interrogatorio' de tercer grado al cual sometió a mi hermano a cerca de si su pequeño estaría seguro en aquel garaje rural.

Bueno. Y hasta aquí, 14de Enero. En este punto me encuentro en la parte trasera del monovolumen con el pequeño Slava, dormitando en su sillita de bebes para automóviles. Se que no se puede tener un favorito pero, de los tres es el que había nacido más pequeño y, no se, me quiero a los tres por igual pero Slava es el que más ternura me inspira.

Anna tiene mucha paciencia y nos deja que la ayudemos en todo. La verdad es que con tres, toda ayuda es poca. Tres para darles de comer, tres para dormirlos, tres para cambiarlos... ¡y casi a la vez! Mi hermano tiene (aunque no lo quiere reconocer) predilección por su niñita y Anna, por su Mateu. Así llevamos la broma.

Delante mío, en el asiento de tres, van cómodamente instalados a ambos lados de su madre, Mateu e Irene. Conduciendo, mi hermano y como copiloto Vartan. Hemos dicho de ir rotando posiciones para que las tres horas y media de camino no se nos hagan pesadas. A pesar de que haremos una parada para que los pequeños coman.

Llegamos a Benasque (2) que casi eran las once de la mañana. Tras pasar por el centro de información de pistas y la parada en Cerler (3) para poner las cadenas a los coches, nos dirigimos al refugio de montaña (4) (Os recomiendo que leáis este punto antes de seguir para que entendáis un poquito el punto de vista de los demás con respecto a dormir o vivir en un refugio de montaña).

Este año, según nos había explicado Neville, había elegido un refugio de un nivel un poquito superior, por lo que Draco suspiró y fue sin rechistar, mas ahora que iba con su niñita. Si ya era muy selectivo a la hora de hacer escapadas, imaginaros como se ha vuelto a la hora de llevar a Anna con ellos.

El lugar escogido para esta vez había sido en su momento un refugio-hospital que se había abandonado por su difícil acceso. Pero con las ultimas mejoras en las carreteras y un túnel nuevo que comunicaba con Francia, por no decir que un rico constructor enamorado de aquel paraje que había decidido al retirarse invertir una escandalosa cantidad de dinero para reformar aquel refugio y convertirlo en un refugio-hotel de "lujo". Por lo que había visto en las fotos, el paraje tendría su encanto. Claro que una cosa era verlo en fotos y otra en directo... Perdido entre dos valles casi vírgenes, cubiertos de pinos y abetos, con un manto blanco de nieve virgen, se alzaba majestuosa un conjunto de varias construcciones que guardaban la misma línea. La típica casa rustica del pirineo de piedra grisácea y madera, con los techos en llosa (pizarra gris oscura) y vigas a la vista. Las ventanas lucían con sus contraventanas labradas en madera oscura. Hasta Draco, con lo perfeccionista que era, no tuvo comentario cínico al encanto de aquella construcción. Varias chimeneas pequeñas emitían un suave humo blanco, señal de que dentro nos esperaba un cálido ambiente hogareño. Aparcamos los dos coches en la entrada del refugio-hotel, constatando que no éramos los únicos huéspedes. Eso también lo sabíamos, al fin y al cabo el refugio también era hotel. Nosotros habíamos reservado una parte. Además, por regla general, cuando íbamos de refugio, solíamos compartirlo.

De hecho, lo normal en un refugio de montaña es encontrarse con más gente.

Nos había explicados Neville que, a parte de la zona del Hotel, había otra familia que había reservado la otra zona (que era más pequeña) y que sería con la que quizás nos toparíamos. Venían con un enfermo con una delicada post terapia, en busca de mucha paz y a penas nos veríamos. Además, nuestro amigo-organizador de eventos nos tenía preparadas varias cositas por lo que solo pararíamos allí para a penas comer y dormir, así que nos daba igual.

Ya en el hall, decorado de forma cálida y suave con colores tierra y anaranjados, nos esperaba la sonriente recepcionista que se presentó como Laia. Ana, Hanna y yo, que llevamos a los trillizos, nos adelantamos hasta el mostrador y nos pusimos a un lado para que Neville pudiera dar la reserva. Draco y Hermione se pusieron a nuestro lado, con la pequeña Anna.

-** Bienvenidos a "La Fleur des neiges" (5)-** se aproximo a saludar Laia y a dedicar varias carantoñas a los bebes. Anna que era la única de los pequeños que estaba despierta fue la que se llevó las atenciones. No hace falta decir que sus padres se mostraron más que encantados con decirle la edad que tenía y que le estaban saliendo los primeros dientes.

Después de ello, las chicas nos acomodamos en los amplios sofás de piel del Hall, Neville acababa de entregar todos los papeles y mientras, Vartan, Draco y Charlie, sacaron las maletas y las fueron dejando al lado de los amplios sofás de la recepción. Mientras esperábamos, nos fuimos fijando en la amplia chimenea, donde crepitaba lentamente el fuego. También en la señorial pero sencilla lámpara que predominaba en aquella entrada. El suelo de terracota y madera. La distribución de los sofás, butacas y mesas auxiliares en varios tonos tierra.

Neville nos llamó al orden cuando Laia nos hizo entre de los cuatro juegos de llaves.

-**Por favor, ahora síganme y les llevare al área reservada para ustedes-**

Dejamos las maletas detrás, llevando solo con nosotros los bolsos y los neceseres para los bebes. Durante el trayecto, Laia nos fue explicando que las instalaciones en origen habían sido un hospital refugio de la montaña (eso ya lo sabíamos) y que habían sido restaurados de forma que parte el edificio central se conservaba como Hotel-refugio y que los edificios auxiliares se habían remodelado para como dos apartamentos independientes y otros servicios.

Cruzamos una galería de cristales que conectaba con otras tres edificaciones iguales a la principal pero más pequeñas. Uno albergaba el salón de eventos, el spa, la sala de los masajes, el gimnasio y el restaurante. El siguiente complejo era el nuestro. Y el más pequeño, el que había reservado la familia que llegaría aquella noche y que con la que probablemente solo nos cruzaríamos en alguna comida. Nos comentó Laia que el Hotel estaba a los topes y que teníamos la opción de utilizar la opción de usar el restaurante para las comidas o de cocinar nosotros mismos en nuestro apartamento.

-**Creí que íbamos a un refugio-** susurré con cierta ironía a Hermione, mientras que Draco seguía más que encantado con los detalles que Laia iba dando.

-**Yo también. Pero creo que esta vez Neville no se a querido arriesgar yendo con los bebes... creo que tu hermano Charlie piensa igual-**

Me gire a comprobar que mi hermano miraba con la misma desaprobación que yo. No es que a Charlie o a mi no nos gustara el sitio, entendernos. Nuestro concepto de refugio distaba mucho del sitio a donde Neville nos había arrastrado aquella vez. Pero yendo con los pequeños las cosas cambiaban. Y ya se sabe.

Además, no me quejo. El sitio es precioso y un poco de lujo no nos iría mal. Comprobé que Vartan estaba igual de confuso que nosotros por como contemplaba el entorno con curiosidad.

Después de instalarnos, fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano que nos recomendó Laia de comida típica aragonesa. Después fuimos ha a hacer una pequeña excursión en coches a un pueblo cercano famoso por sus chocolates a la taza y por sus comidas, por lo que sin duda, nos quedamos a cenar. Pasadas las once de la noche y muy abrigados por que hacía mucho frio y mas para los pequeños, paramos en el mirador a ver el maravilloso manto de estrellas. Sentí como el brazo de Charlie me rodeaba... como siempre, mi hermano estaba ahí muy pendiente. Teniendo en mis brazos al pequeño Slava, tan abrigadito que apenas se le veía con al buzo térmico que yo misma le había regalado, evoque la noche que había pasado con Pierre. Di gracias a que el mirador no estaba iluminado ni había luna, ya que la lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla quedó oculta en mi pelo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos dirigimos directamente a nuestra área, después de saludar a Joann, el encargado de noche. Nos distribuimos en tres. Hanna y Neville dormiría en la habitación pequeña. Draco, Hermione y Anna, en la triple. Y Vartan y yo dormiríamos con Charlie y Ana y los trillizos. A mi no me importaba y Vartan parecía echar tanto de menos a sus pequeños que estuvo mas que encantado de dormir con nosotros.

Después de hacer turnos para poder asearnos y ponernos los pijamas en el cuarto de baño, nos acomodamos en las dos camas de matrimonio (No penséis mal, yo duermo con Ana)

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

El día había empezado bien. Desayunamos pronto en el bufet libre del hotel. El programa para aquel día era la visita a un castillo en la frontera de Francia y los dos monasterios que lo flanqueaban, por lo que íbamos a estar allí todo el día. Disfrutamos con una visita guiada solo para nosotros, descubriendo no solo las tétricas mazmorras, sino también unos pasadizos secretos entre las murallas y entre las habitaciones de las cuales hacia uso el señor para hacer visitas a sus queridas. Después de comprar varios recuerdos, nos dirigimos a los monasterios. Uno de ellos, estaba medio derruido, pero aun conservaba los frescos y la biblioteca, que habían reformado hacía poco y estaba abierta al público. Cabe decir que Ana, Vartan, Hermione y yo disfrutamos muchísimo con aquella visita.

Después nos dirigimos al siguiente, el cual aun era habitado por una orden reducida de monjes.

Volvimos al hotel cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Parecía que aquella noche iba a llover o mas bien dicho, a nevar por que las nubes que se estaban formando eran de tormenta (y ya sabéis que me dan pánico las tormentas ¿no?). Entonces, cuando estábamos casi llegando, mi hermano tuvo una idea genial... y fue secundada, dejándonos de piedra por la persona que lo secundo, por Draco... ¡una guerra de nieve! Tuvimos que recordarles que había bebes a bordo de los coches. Desde luego ¡hombres! Vaya morritos que pusieron. Encima nos llamaron aguafiestas.

Para cuando llegábamos al hotel, la nieve caía de forma suave. No era muy fuerte pero al no ir preparados para ella, era mejor no ignorarla.

_Y fue el principio del desastre..._

Como pudimos, aparcamos los coches en la entrada del hotel y tuve que recordarle a mi hermano que llevaba entre sus brazos a su niña, cuando me atacó en el parking en su pequeña cruzada de "guerra de nieve" frustrada (como si tuviera 5 añitos, igual).

Por grupos y como pudimos, fuimos yendo hacia la entrada resguardándonos del aguanieve. Vartan y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar por culpa de un pequeño e insignificante detalle relacionado con un resbalón sin importancia (doy gracias a que Vartan es un caballero y que no hubo mas espectadores, además de que la niña la llevaba el en brazos, por que yo me estaba poniendo la chaqueta).

Entrando en recepción, llevando a Irene entre mis brazos, iba riendo protegida por Vartan y su chaqueta cuando "tropezamos" con los otros huéspedes para aquel fin de semana... Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca del impacto. Aquel a quien yo no quería nombrar se encontraba junto con Remus Lupin, con el rostro bastante demacrado por lo que supuse que él era quien se estaba recuperando y otro hombre al que claramente identifique como Sirius Black. A su lado, un hombre muy mayor de aspecto sabio que no había visto en mi vida y sin embargo me era muy familiar. Curiosas sus gafas de media luna.

Me quedé clavada en la entrada con Irene entre mis brazos lanzando pequeños gorgoritos, producto de las carantoñas que le dedicaba un despistado Vartan. No se que aspecto debimos dar, pero los cuatro no nos quitaron ojo. En especial uno, al que no quise ver, pero del cual si noté claramente como me atravesaba con la mirada.

-** Ven aquí pequeña-** Vartan me cogió de los brazos a Irene, sin darse cuenta de nada, para quitarle el buzo con sumo cuidado. En la recepción hacía demasiado calor y la niña iba muy abrigada-** Será mejor que te quites la chaqueta Ginny, aquí hace mucho calor. Además esta empapada y no sería bueno que te constiparas-** su voz, destilaba mucha ternura. Cualquiera que nos viera, pudiera bien confundirnos por una pareja con nuestra pequeña.

-** Señorita Weasley-** Se adelanto a saludar el letrado Lupin desde su posición. Su voz sonó extremadamente grave. Vartan levantó la mirada, atento hacia el letrado y sonrió al reconocerlo. La pasada vez en Rumania, tan solo coincidieron de vista, pero Vartan como siempre, me sorprendía con lo observador que era.

-** Señor Lupin-** articule lo mejor que pude mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el sofá mas cercano –** Caballeros –** murmuré sin dirigirme en ninguno en especial. Sentía los ojos de Él quemarme, pero no le iba a dar el gusto –** Dame, también sería bueno que te quitaras la chaqueta. Estás calado hasta los huesos, Vartan-** dije con una tranquilidad que no sentía mientras tomaba suavemente a Irene y así, él también se sacaba la chaqueta.

Vartan me entregó a mi sobrina con naturalidad y se sacó su chaqueta en silencio. Después miró al resto de los acompañantes del letrado Lupin y se aproximó, para horror mío, a ellos.

-** Un placer conocerlos. Supongo que son conocidos de Ginevra. Soy Vartan Rov un amigo de la familia-** cortésmente les dio las manos a los cuatro.

No se como lo hice (supongo que el tener a mi sobrina en brazos ayudó) pero me sostuve en pie mientras oía como se presentaba.

-** Un placer. Soy Albus Dumbledore-**

**-Remus Lupin-**

**- Sirius Black-** me lo parecía a mí o aquella voz sonó ligeramente cortante.

No quiero oírlo. No quiero oírlo. No quiero....

-** Harry Potter-** _esa voz, ¡por favor! ¿Por qué tenía que volver a oírla?_

**- Vartan-** llamé al orden sin saber como salir de allí. Parecía que mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar. Solo quería desaparecer. ¿A caso no había suficiente montañas como para que tuviera que encontrarme con Él? No, parecía que no. ¿Por qué yo?

-** Si, dime Ginevra... ¿Te encuentras bien?- **le llevó poco estar a mi lado. Casi me había olvidado que Vartan era medico y que estaba al tanto de mi estadio de salud.

Y yo ¿estaba bien? Si, la verdad es que me encontraba bien. Solo estaba un poco... agobiada. Bueno, para ser sincera, todo aquello era un poco surrealista y me sentía un poco mareada. Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada. Encontrarme con Él, allí, me había chocado bastante pero... después de tanto tiempo, ya no dolía tanto.

Impactante si. Doloroso no. No iba a dejarme vencer.

- **Si, estoy bien. Toma a la niña, por favor-** sonreí sin dejar de mirarle. Era consciente de que el grupo de Remus (si, he dicho de Remus, no del que no voy a nombrar ¿vale?) se habían acercado a nosotros. Dejé que Vartan la tomara en brazos.

-** Vartan, Ginevra ¿Dónde os habíais...?- **La voz de mi hermano hizo que me pusiera de pie como un resorte. Lo miramos llegar a nosotros con mucha tranquilidad. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa pícara, mientras nos miró a Vartan y a mí- **¡Ahh pillines! Si queríais algo de intimidad, haberlo dicho. Me llevo a mi pequeña y os dejo espacio-** sus cejas se movieron rápidamente y supe de inmediato que había reconocido quien acompañaba a Remus. Se había valido de Vartan para... no se bien que es lo que pretendía pero no me importaba.

Casi pierdo el equilibrio, al unir cabos al ver lo que pretendía. No se si quería seguir por aquel caminos. Sentí la mano firme de Vartan bajo mi codo, como punto de apoyo. Sus ojos no fueron los únicos que sentí clavados en mí persona (_¡Ay madre!)_ Ni los de mi hermano_... (¡Ay Madre!)_ Estaba desesperada por llegar a la habitación, ponerme el pijama y enterrarme al amparo del edredón nórdico y el abrazo de Ana. ¡Ojala Luna también hubiera podido venir! Que Charlie estuviera cerca y que Irene estuviera en los brazos de Vartan, me ayudo a no salir corriendo a mi cuarto. Cobarde ¿verdad?

Un momento... ¿Por qué narices tenía que salir yo corriendo? Yo no había hecho nada malo ¿verdad? Entonces por que no tenía valor de enfrentarme a Él. _Era el momento_.

En todo este tiempo desde que me había despertado en la habitación de hospital hacia ya varios meses, aun no sabía por que El que no quería ni nombrar, me había dejado sin más explicación. Desde aquel día, Él no se había puesto en contacto conmigo. A excepción de la vez que lo había visto cenando con la Barbie Malibú en París, no lo había vuelto a ver más. Ni una nota, ni una llamada... Nada.

Y ahora, aparecía allí, en una montaña perdida de la mano de Dios para atormentarme. Para amargarme las vacaciones y... ¿qué hacia yo? ¡Prácticamente salía corriendo a los brazos de mi cuñada! –_**Valor Ginny, valor-**_apelé a las fuerzas que me quedaban y a la mala leche que comenzaba a recorrerme por las venas, fruto de los recuerdos de los meses pasados.

No me iba dejar derrumbar. No si plantar oposición.

_**-La clave estaba en respirar, eso es. Respirar- **_

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Inspirar.

Expirar.

-** No, Charlie, solo nos estábamos recuperando de un pequeño incidente en el parking- **puse mi mejor sonrisa para Vartan. Nos estaba siguiendo el juego, lo leía en sus ojos por lo que supe que mi hermano le había explicado más de lo que quizás Vartan me hubiera comentado. Sonreía con la chiquitina en brazos, que prácticamente se le había quedado dormida. Se acercó a nosotros y tendió la niña a su padre, mientras me miraba. Charlie se despidió del grupo y comenzó a alejarse hacia las habitaciones dejándonos en silencio en la recepción.

Pasados unos segundos, Vartan se puso a mi lado y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tomó ambas chaquetas y, con toda la naturalidad, rodeó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Tuvo la delicadeza de besar mi sien y sonreír dulcemente, casi travieso. En sus ojos leí la aceptación muda de que no tuviera miedo, de que seguiría mi juego y de que entendía lo que ocurría.

_Charlie otra vez... _

-** Ha sido un placer conocerles. Buenas noches- **se despidió Vartan sin a penas dejar de mirarme. Encantador.

**- Caballeros, buenas noches- **mi voz sonó algo forzada, hasta impersonal pero al menos fue cortes. Se que contestaron educadamente, pero no nos paramos a ver si los cuatro.

Mi brazo rodeaba la cintura de Vartan mientras nos dirigíamos por el mismo pasillo por que segundos antes mi hermano había pasado. En ningún momento, Vartan me soltó ni hizo comentario.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero. En el comedor nos esperaban Hanna, Hermione, Draco y Anna.

-** Solo vengo a comprobar si estás bien-** aclaró Draco con aire profesional, sus ojos me miraron tan penetrantemente que me dieron ganas de esconderme detrás de Vartan. Este soltó una carcajada –** Luego me iré a la sección de hombre con Vartan, para que podáis despotricar a gusto. Además, creo que Neville tiene un plan mejor de cómo partirle la cara a Potter...-** siseó peligrosamente Malfoy y en sus ojos grises vi destellar un brillo metálico que me recordó al de Ron cuando sacaba su lado "Furia Roja".

-** Draco-** le advirtió suavemente Hermione.

-** Lo se, lo se-** bufó quedadamente y levanto las manos a la mano de la cabeza. Después se dirigió a ella para robarle un beso rápido, con lo cual se dirigió a mí para hacerme un rápido chequeo. Vi como Vartan se ponía a su lado y miraba con interés, más no decía nada. Como un buen alumno.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, sonrió.

-** No esperaba menos de ti, enana pecosa-** levantó una ceja, cuando una de mis manos le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

-** Me alaga usted, Doctor Huron Albino-** hacía tiempo que no e llamaba por aquel cariñoso sobrenombre...

* * *

_Cuando Malfoy había empezado a interesarse por Hermione en la facultad, lo había hecho de forma muy extraña... metiéndose con ella. La llamaba "rata de biblioteca". Nosotros a él Huron Albino y él a mi Enana Pecosa. La verdad es que funciono ya que llamó efectivamente su atención. Hermione, un día en la biblioteca, perdió los estribos y le acabó partiendo en la cabeza una carpeta de tapa dura, cosa que derivo en que ambos acabaran en dirección y que casi los expulsaran. Los padres de Draco no hicieron más que llamar por teléfono y ya tenían más que convencido al decano de que un Malfoy no debía ser expulsado (peligraba la ampliación de la biblioteca. ¡Lo que hace el dinero!) Sin embargo, los padres de Hermione, a pesar de ser unos buenos odontólogos no se podían permitir lo mismo. Tuvieron una conversación con el decano donde les informaba que Hermione no sería expulsada completamente, pero si sancionada con dos días de no asistencia y que en su inmaculado expediente habría un pequeño informe de agresión a un compañero (algo que Lucius Malfoy pidió ex proceso. Draco tuvo bastantes palabras después con su padre, cuando se enteró). Draco escuchó por casualidad la conversación del decano con la familia Granger y le pesó demasiado cada una de las lágrimas que Hermione derramó aquella tarde. Él quería llamar su atención y casi había logrado que la expulsaran. _

_Al día siguiente la sorpresa fue mayúscula para toda la familia Granger, no solo por las varias docenas de rosas que llegaron a modo de disculpa para Hermione, si no por la visita del mismísimo decano que llegó para informarles del terrible mal entendido sufrido. No solo Hermione podía volver a clases aquella misma mañana, sino que su expediente volvía a estar inmaculado. Los padres de Hermione a penas entendieron nada, pero Hermione si supo por donde venían los tiros. Aquella misma tarde, se armó de valor para hablar con Draco. Este al principio, tan solo sonrió de medio lado al inicio de la clase y le dijo que hablarían a la salida con un café. El café se convirtió en una sencilla cena en un restaurante cercano a la casa de Hermione y... Digamos que solo basto que Draco se mostrara tal cual es. Después supimos que fue Narcisa Malfoy la que había hablado con el decano para que intercediera a favor de Hermione_

_¡En fin! _

_Cosas que se hacen cuando eres adolescente._

* * *

Draco no pudo evitar reír, al igual que Hermione. Después de que le robara un par de besos más a su esposa, se marchó con Vartan a nuestra habitación, dejándonos a las cuatro en el comedor.

-** Ven aquí-** me indicó Ana, mientras palmeaba el sofá y me tendía una taza de chocolate caliente. Los chicos habían tenido la delicadeza de haberse llevado a los pequeños con ellos a nuestra habitación. Aun teníamos una hora hasta que les tocara comer. Nos sentamos las cuatro en los dos sillones mientras tomábamos el chocolate, quedándonos en silencio.

-** Ginny...-** comenzó Hermione sin saber bien como tantear el tema. Supongo que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaba.

-** Estoy bien, Herms. Solo algo sorprendida-** respondí automáticamente mientras suspiraba. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Tenía la sensación de estar bien ¿me engañaba a mi misma?

-** No, no lo estas-** Hanna, me acaricio suavemente el pelo. Su voz fue un suave arrullo.

-** Que lo hayas superado en parte no significa que no te afecte-** completo Hermione. Parecía que había meditado bien las palabras.

-** La cuestión es si quieres hablar de ello-** añadió Ana, dejando la taza en la mesita auxiliar, alcanzando a su vez un plato lleno de pastas y pasándonoslo.

- **Es que...-**susurré. De repente me sentí cansada. No me encontraba mal. No tenía dolor ni me sentía ni triste ni deprimida. Solo cansada. No se si me explico. Bueno, eso y aun algo molesta. Mi tasa de mala leche había disminuido bastante, pero no desaparecido. La molesta sensación que había ligeramente explotado en la recepción al recordar, se había tranquilizado bastante y no estaba muy segura de querer remover nada.

Aunque... habiendo tantos sitios donde perderse, ya era mala suerte que El que yo no quería nombrar tenía que venir a molestar precisamente a la montaña perdida donde nosotros estábamos.

-** Suéltalo Ginny...-** la mano de Hanna palmeo suavemente mi rodilla.

-** Lo que ocurre es... -** me di cuenta de que mi voz se entrecortaba ¿rabia? ¿Llanto? -** ¿Por que precisamente ahora? Desde aquel día, en el hospital no he sabido nada de él...-** me di cuenta que esta vez tendría que dar la "versión larga" de la historia. Y por curioso que me resultara, quería hacerlo -**¿No había más sitios donde perderse?-**

El brazo de Hanna me rodeo. Con aquella frase comencé mi dialogo que duró bastante más que una hora.

* * *

Me sentía mejor. Eran las doce pasadas, ya habíamos cenado y estaban durmiendo. La cuestión es que a pesar de que me sentía bien, no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin hacer ruido, me abrigue y decidí ir hasta la cafetería del hotel. No me preguntéis por que pero algo me impulso a ir allí. Sabía que en la barra encontraría a Erramon y que el café que me prepararía aun me desvelaría más pero, era lo que me pedía el cuerpo. Además, siempre lo podía pedir descafeinado ¿no?

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que habíamos estado hablando con las chicas. Casi habíamos estado 4 horas. Los chicos al final habían dado de cenar, bañado y acostado a los cuatro pequeños (y no sabéis que paliza nos han dado con la hazaña...)

El haber hablado con ellas y sincerado del todo me había ido muy bien. Harry (si, lo se, lo acabo de nombrar) seguía estando allí, eso no lo podía cambiar. Tenía dos opciones. O me escondía como una avestruz y me amargaba las vacaciones (y como consecuencia se las amargaba a mi familia urbana) O le plantaba cara con la mayor indiferencia y le demostraba que había pasado pagina. Él no tenía por que saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza o por mi corazón ¿verdad? Pues eso. Si él había sido capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, yo también. Al menos de puertas para fuera. Y de puertas para dentro... eso era asunto mío. Total, solo faltaban dos días y por lo que sabía Neville no nos iba a dejar ni respirar.

-** Buenas noches, señorita-** saludó jovialmente Erramon desde la barra, mientras colocaba pulcramente las tazas blancas sobre el mostrador.

-** Buenas noches Erramon- **le conteste mientras me acercaba a la barra y tomaba asiento en un taburete alto -** ¿Me prepararías un café descafeinado?-**

-** Marchando-** sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta y manejaba la cafetera. En unos momentos tenía ante mí una taza grande con un café descafeinado de máquina con doble de espuma de leche y un chocolatito amargo, regalo de la casa.

-** Gracias-**

Contesto con un ligero cabeceo y se dispuso a atender a la persona que había entrado en la sala y a la cual yo no preste atención. Obviamente, no presté atención hasta que no tomó asiento a mi lado y me dirigió la palabra.

-**¿No puede dormir, señorita Weasley?-**

Me gire al oír la voz suave y tranquila llamarme. Curiosamente no me asuste, y eso que la voz no me era conocida. El rostro del anciano acompañante del grupo de... Harry, me miraba con aquellos profundos ojos celestes, enmarcados por aquellas extrañas gafas en media luna.

-** No, no puedo dormir señor...-** no recordaba bien su nombre, aunque me encontraba muy cómoda en su presencia.

-** Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. Antes no hemos tenido ocasión para presentarnos como era debido-** extendió su mano hacia mí.

-** Ginevra Weasley-** estreche su mano.

Erramon le sirvió, sin que el Sr. Dumbledore se lo pidiera, un humeante chocolate a la taza con lo que presumí era, dos nubes de golosina.

-** Gracias Erramon. Siempre te acuerdas-**

Erramon volvió a imitar el mismo cabeceo que había hecho conmigo y se retiró discretamente para que pudiéramos hablar.

-_**Este señor me suena ¿pero de que?-**_ la verdad es que lo tenía visto u oído de algo, pero no caía...

-** Supongo que estará intentando saber de que le sueno, ¿verdad? Espero que no le importe que le tutee, Ginevra-** dijo después de tomar un sorbe del chocolate. Con un elegante gesto, se limpio la impoluta barba blanca.

-_** ¿Me leería el pensamiento o a caso soy transparente?-**_me removí en mi asiento e inconscientemente me lleve mi taza a los labios, para tomar un largo trago de café con leche. –** En realidad, si. Me suena usted de algo, pero no puedo ubicarle-**

**- Por favor, Ginevra, no me trate de usted. Llámeme Albus-**

Asentí. Se me hacía raro llamarlo por su nombre, más siendo de avanzada edad. Aquel hombre destilaba algo que me hacía guardarle respeto...

-_** ¡Oh Dios mío!-**_ exclamé internamente al ver el sello de su mano izquierda. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? ¡Por favor! Albus Dumbledore. Del Buffet de Abogado Phoenix & Dumbledore. No podía ser... –** Es usted... ¡Albus Dumbledore!-** (lo se, ridículo)

-** Si, ese es mi nombre-** dijo sonriendo como si de un chiste se tratara.

-** Lo se, lo se-** intente aclarar, sintiéndome algo estúpida, a la par de cómo estarían de rojas mis mejillas –** Solo quería puntualizar que es usted el Famoso Albus Dumbledore. Es el Presidente del Wizengamot, además de toda una leyenda como juez y docente-** la cuestión era... ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Ahora entendía la conexión con el Sr Potter... En el Buffet fundado por Albus Dumbledore es donde había desenmascarado a Lord Voldemort. Aun más, es donde había estado haciendo sus practicas, por o que Dumbledore habías sido su mentor. Y no solo el suyo, o el de Remus Lupin o Sirius Black... sino también el de su padre, James Potter.

La risa del anciano me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-**Ahora solo soy un jubilado que dedica su tiempo a impartir clases y viajar-** le resto importancia a mis palabras, de forma humilde y me di cuenta de que no era falsa modestia. Parecía que el señor Dumbledore no era muy pagado de sí mismo. Eso me gusto. Era un hombre muy importante, sin duda, y sin embrago no se lo creía ni un ápice.

-** Puede, Albus. Pero eso no quita todo lo que es ni todo lo que ha hecho. Es toda una leyenda, si me lo permite-** le sonreí al ver que asentía a mis palabras. Aceptaba el cumplido.

-** Creo que no soy el único que hace bien mi trabajo, Ginevra. Según me ha comentado Remus, ha hecho un trabajo excelente en Rumania-** susurró con cuidado mientras volvía a tomar chocolate –** Me gustaría mucho que me lo explicara, por que me pica la curiosidad. Claro, si quiere-** añadió rápidamente. Es conocido por todo el mundo que los abogados somos como los magos o como los cocineros... si somos buenos (y no es falsa modestia) no revelamos los trucos.

Asentí. ¿Por que no? Sueño no tenía. Además, no iba a entrar en según que detalles, solo me ceñiría a los datos a los que mas o menos él mismo podría tener acceso por medio de Remus Lupin.

- **Muy agradecido, pero si no le importa... ¿le parece que nos traslademos a aquel rincón de allí, Ginevra? No tan solo es mi favorito...- **me indicó una de las mesas que daba a la doble cristalera con las mejores vistas de los valles. Tenía como asientos una especie de sofás de cuero desgastado que parecía bastante más cómodos que aquellos taburetes altos -**... si no que así podremos hablar mas tranquilos. Así además, le explicare un par de secretos-** puso cara de niño malo, cuando hábilmente bajo del asiento y me cedió el paso con un galante gesto.

-** Vaya, si que sabe llamar mi atención... por no decir, mi curiosidad-** lo dicho, me sentía muy a gusto. No se por que, pero me recordaba a mi abuelo (si, el mismo que me contaba historias sobre magos y dragones sobre sus rodillas)

Nos acomodamos en su mesa y, sin que dijéramos nada, Erramon nos surtió con dos chocolates y una fuente con varios dulces. Si seguía comiendo a aquel ritmo volvería a casa con algún kilito de más. No es que me importara mucho. Siempre había tenido una complexión más bien delgada, aunque curvea pero, no esta de más cuidarse un poco ¿no?

-** Gracias Erramon-** Dumbledore me ofreció tomar una pasta y me decline por tomar una lengua de gato (6) que mojé en los restos del café con leche –** Es un gran chico Erramon. Se parece mucho a su tío, Hagrid. Como ya habrá observado, Ginevra, Erramon y yo no es la primera vez que no vemos-** comentó suavemente mientras el también tomaba dos galletas y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-** Si, eso me ha parecido-** esta claro. Erramon podía ser muy eficiente pero se había adelantado varias veces a las peticiones del Sr. Dumbledore sin equivocarse. Por lo que era claro que no era la primera vez que era huésped en aquel hotel. Quizás el grupo del señor Potter (si, sin duda prefería llamarlo así) no era la primera vez que se retiraba allí a descansar y era una casualidad que Neville hubiera elegido aquel paraje para nuestra escapada.

-** Bueno, me muero de curiosidad por saber como ayudo al señor Rov en su defensa, letrada-** sonrió

-_**Letrada. Letrado...-**_sacudí la cabeza mentalmente. Siendo como era abogado y teniendo que trabajar con abogados sería mejor que me acostumbrara a no volver a asociar (o al menos intentarlo) aquel apelativo con ningún rostro (y mucho menos escena). No era bueno para mi salud mental.

-** ¿Por donde quiere que empiece?-** mi café con leche había dado a su fin así que di relevo al chocolate que tan amablemente Erramon nos había traído. Algo turbada, me fije que Albus Dumbledore me miraba como si supiera muchas cosas, a pesar de su silencio... o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. –_**Tranquila Ginny, es imposible que sepa como llamabas tú... bueno, el significado que tiene para ti esa palabra en cuestión así que, serena. Respira-**_

**- Que le parece si empieza por el principio-**

Nos enzarzamos en una apasionante conversación. Contrario a lo que pensé, el profesor Dumbledore (como me pidió que le llamara) y yo conversamos por mas de tres horas seguidas a cerca del caso de Vartan. Me comentó que había leído el expediente que habíamos entregado a Remus Lupin, también sus apreciaciones derivadas de lo que había pasado por sus manos. Escuchó atentamente las observaciones que hice y debatimos los puntos en los que no coincidíamos.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, era las cuatro de la madrugada pasada.

-** Vaya, creo que va siendo hora de que nos retiremos, Ginevra. La compañía es inmejorable, pero no me gustaría robarle más tiempo de su descanso-** sonrió. Se le veía fatigado pero también parecía ansioso por decirme algo más.

-** Yo también he disfrutado mucho de su compañía, profesor. Pero tiene razón. Será mejor que marchemos a descansar-** no solo me sabía mal por él, que se veía cansado. Pensaba en Ana o Charlie, en si se habían despertado por los trillizos y al levantarse no me habían visto. Esperaba que siendo así, no se hubieran preocupado.

-** Espero entonces volver ha tener otra interesante conversación, Ginevra-** se puso en pie y miró al fondo de la sala, donde estaba la entrada. Mis ojos acompañaron su mirada para descubrir bajo el dintel al mismísimo dueño de las orbes esmeraldas que tanto me atormentaban. La sonrisa que hasta ahora lucia en mi boca, se esfumó por completo. Sentí como un bloque de cemento caí pesadamente en mi estomago al ver como el recién llegado caminaba, con paso seguro hacia nosotros.

-** Ah, Harry muchacho-** saludo alegremente Dumbledore cuando Potter llego a nuestra mesa. Seguía sentada, negándome a levantar la mirada hacia él. Me era mucho más interesante mirar por el amplio ventanal... la oscura noche hacía que viera solo mi reflejo y el de la cafetería tras de mí. Y tercamente tan solo me fije en mi reflejo. Podría haber desviado la mirada y "espiado a los dos hombres" pero eso habría sido caer en la tentación.

-** Albus, estas aquí. Remus no se equivocaba...-** murmuró roncamente.

-** Sí. No podía dormir, por lo que he venido a probar uno de los deliciosos chocolates de Erramon. He tenido la maravillosa suerte de cruzarme con la señorita Weasley que me ha acompañado hasta ahora. Lamentablemente, hemos disuelto ya nuestra tabla redonda-** supe por su entonación que sonreía por su chiste. En aquellas tres horas había llegado a conocer esa faceta del anciano profesor. Le gustaba mucho hacer pequeños chistes privados. Muy a menudo, disfrazaba los temas serios con sonrisas para quitarle importancia, con una buena dosis de humor negro.

-** Una lástima sí-** murmuró Potter.

-** Bueno, yo ya me despido. La noche es para los jóvenes...-** su risa resonó –** Ginevra-** solo ahí me volví hacía el profesor, procurando que mis ojos no se cruzaran con nada más.

-** Profesor...-** me puse de pie, debatiéndome entre la indiferencia para Potter y la calidez para aquel carismático ancianito –** Ha sido un verdadero placer-**

**-Igualmente Ginevra. Espero volver a conversar contigo-** Se acercó hacia mí, como si me fuera a despedir con dos besos y me susurró –** Dele la oportunidad de explicar... nada es lo que parece-**

Con ello, dejándome anonadada, el anciano se despidió alegremente de Erramon y salió de la sala. Solo pude seguirlo con la mirada. No reaccione a sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando Potter carraspeó incómodo.

-** Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-** su voz me sacudió por dentro. Estaba claro que no sabía como dirigirse a mí. ¿Señorita Weasley? ¿Ginny? ¿Ginevra...?

-** No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Potter- **corté por lo sano. Después de la conversación con las chicas... después de aquellos meses tenía algo claro. No me importaba. Ya no me importaba por que Potter se había ido. Y en aquel momento me daba igual.

Levante mi mirada y enfrente sus magnificas orbes esmeraldas...

Error.

Sentí como mi ser se volvía a estremecer y ya no había marcha atrás. Una espiral de emociones me anclaba a él. Sacudiendo todo lo que me había costado tanto construir para mi protección... para no volverme loca de dolor... Sin duda, aquel demonio de ojos verdes sería siempre dueño de una parte de mí. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba. En aquel momento, los ojos de Harry (de mi Harry, por que así era para mí aunque no fuera reciproco) estaban vacios y nublados por algo que no supe catalogar. Volví a sentir unas ganas intensas de llorar, de acurrucarme en su pecho y dejarme consolar como una niña pequeña.

¡Por Merlín! (como bien hubiera exclamado mi abuelo) Aquel hombre tenía la virtud (y aquella era mi desgracia) de llevarme a los polos mas opuestos del sentir. Podía llegar a amarlo y odiarlo con la misma intensidad. Me sentía fuerte y débil. No quería verlo, ni oírlo ni hablar con él y sin embargo... en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era que me abrazara y me diera una explicación lógica a tanto dolor.

Por favor ¿quién me entendía? ¿Vosotras me entendéis?

**-** **Se que no puedo exigirte nada pero... si tan solo te pudiera explicar todo lo que me ha pasado. Todo lo que me llevo a alejarme de ti, pelirroja...-** su mano se alzó y rozó suavemente mi pómulo.

No se si fue el gesto o su voz o tal vez el apelativo con el que me había llamado, pero la bruma que se había formado a nuestro alrededor, se esfumó de un plumazo. Las sirenas de mi cabeza se dispararon y la realidad me golpeó sin piedad, devolviéndome la sensatez a tiempo.

-_**¡Despierta Ginny! ¡Ni se te ocurra caer otra vez! ¿Esto es lo que quieres? Volverá a usarte como su muñeca, haciéndote girar a su son hasta que se canse de ti. ¡No lo permitas! El no te quiere. Esta claro. Que no te manipule con tres palabras ñoñas y sus carantoñas. ¿Que él se tuvo que alejar de ti? ¿Qué no puede exigirte nada? ¡Ja! Eso ya estaba claro desde un principio. ¡Nada de lastimas, Ginevra! No olvides que él también es abogado. Que también es maestro en el arte de engañar, urdir y maquillar palabras y sentimientos. No te dejes engañar por una esperanza vana, Ginny. Eres fuerte y tienes el control de tu vida. Ahora, ya no es hora. Llega tarde a tu vida. ¿Dónde estaba cuando despertaste en el Hospital? Ni una llamada. Ni una palabra. Nada. ¿Y después? Recuérdalo Ginny. Se fuerte.-**_

Con esas palabras resonando en mi cabeza... con las imágenes de los últimos meses claras en mi mente me separe lentamente de él. Compuse mi mirada más fría. Era el momento o no podría.

-** Como ya te he, Harry, no tenemos nada que hablar. Me quedo bastante claro. Ahora ya no quiero saber nada de lo que me tengas que decir. Tus palabras llegan con meses tarde-** tomé aire serenamente e hice un gesto con la mano, cortando las palabras que iba a iniciar como réplica**-Si me disculpas... es bastante tarde y quiero dormir. Buenas noches-**

Con ello, me dirigí a la salida. No me permití mirar atrás. Acababa de pasar otra página de mi vida.

Adiós Harry Potter.

* * *

(1)- Los platos son cortesía de la web .com en el apartado de Recetas Rumanas. Quería platos típicos de allí así que, bueno, mire por la red y tope con esta web.

(2)- Benasque. Valle de Benasque. Municipio de la provincia de Huesca (Aragón-España) en pleno corazón de los Pirineos. Todavía conserva los mayores glaciares pirenaicos, entre ellos el Aneto. Con parajes de una belleza espectacular, encierra maravilla naturales dignas de ver tanto en verano, con sus saltos de agua y su frondosa vegetación; como en invierno y sus deportes de estación.

(3)- Cerler. Es el pueblo vecino de Benasque. Es el pueblo más alto del pirineo aragonés. Aun siendo más pequeño, encierro el mismo encanto que su población vecina. Conocida por sus pistas de nieve.

(4)- Refugio de Montaña. Originalmente Un **refugio de montaña** o **albergue de montaña** es un edificio destinado a alojar y proteger de las inclemencias meteorológicas a los alpinistas o excursionistas, situado en zonas de montaña generalmente de difícil acceso, o en núcleos rurales. La mayoría están gestionados por un Club alpino. Los refugios de montaña tradicionales solo disponen de los servicios básicos: sanitarios, cocina comunitaria y alojamiento, compartiendo la habitación con el resto de montañeros. La mayoría tiene algún tipo de generador eléctrico y cuentan con una emisora en caso de problemas. Los nuevos albergues tienden a introducir servicios propios de hoteles, por ejemplo ofreciendo comidas, aunque su confort sigue siendo rústico. De su gestión se encargan los guardas, nombrados por el club. Estos guardas pueden habitar en el albergue de forma permanente o bien, por su difícil acceso o durante la temporada de invierno, ocuparse periódicamente de su mantenimiento.

(5)- Traducción del Francés: Flor de las Nieves.

(6)- Pasta típica de Madrid (según mi compañero de trabajo) os dejo un enlace con la receta .com

* * *

**Hola A Todos/as! Que tal estais!? Espero que bien. Bueno, fiel a mi costumbre, llego tarde. Espero que os guste el capitulo. Este a sido basntate largo y triste. Es un poco capitulo puente. Siento no haber actualizado antes... En fin!**

**Muchos Gracias! Espero que pronto pueda escribir desde casa y las cosas puedan cambiar, por lo menos ire más rápida a la hora de subir.**

**Beso**


	13. La Rutina

**Capitulo 13: La Rutina**

* * *

Por fin podía decir que mi vida volvía a la normalidad.

La vuelta al trabajo había sido lo único que hasta ahora que me faltaba por recuperar para que pudiera decir que había recuperado del todo mi vida… mi ansiada rutina. Y a pesar de todo, la realidad era que tenía una sensación muy rara, que me dejaba un sin sabor muy extraño en la boca del estomago.

Si era del todo sincera, empezaba a ser algo molesto. ¿Por qué?

Seguía haciendo mis trece minutos (exacta y aproximadamente) de viaje a bordo de un metro hasta los topes de gente, donde la música de mi Ipod me hacía más ameno el viaje mientras podía seguir viendo las mismas caras somnolientas de las personas que como yo, iban a trabajar por las mañanas. Madres batallando con sus niños a la hora de tener que ir al colegio… Abuelitas haciendo sudokus, provistas con las bolsas para otra sesión de aqua gym… Estudiantes que iban a la Universidad… Trabajadores de varios sectores… Turistas... Músicos ambulantes...

Seguía trabajando en el mismo buffet de abogados, con un jefe a la cabeza que es un santo y no nos lo merecíamos (yo la primera), con mi cuñada Luna como encargada del departamento de Recursos humanos, Hanna como secretaria de mi jefe y a odiosa Lavander como lame botas (por no decir lame culos... bueno, ya lo he dicho) de Hago-lo-que-sea-por-ganar-el-caso Chang.

Pero a pesar de que mi vida había vuelto a la normalidad... relativamente, ya que Charlie y Ana habían regresado con los pequeños a Rumanía, Parvati estaba de baja por maternidad y las dichosas obras del metro por fin habían acabado (y, lo creáis o no, las echaba de menos).

Mi ansiada rutina, se había vuelto gris.

Lo curioso es que tenía más motivos que nunca para estar contenta. Cierto. Visto desde fuera, mi familia y mis amigos estaban viviendo la mejor época de su vida. Hanna y Neville estaban hablando de Boda para un futuro muy próximo. Mi pequeña ahijada cada vez estaba más grade y traída como locos a sus padres, por no decir a sus abuelos. Mi familia estaba bien, unida y feliz. Mi trabajo iba bien, lo había recuperado al 100%.

¿Y yo...? Esa era la pregunta del millón. Desde fuera todo parecía ir bien, pero si mirabas desde más de cerca… Ahí estaba el problema.

Tenía la sensación de que por más que me esforzaba por llevar una vida normal y feliz, mas me sentía que me hundía en el lodo. Nada de lo que hacía me acababa de llenar lo suficiente. Por más que me volcaba en mi trabajo, en mi familia, en mis amigos…

Mientras no estaba sola, todo iba bien. Pero cuando llegaba a mi casa, la soledad me esperaba en una esquina con una copa de vino. Instalada en mi casa, parecía estar muy a gusto y no muy dispuesta a quererse ir. Y lo peor es que yo no tenía ningunas ganas de sacarla de mi rutina. Me había acostumbrado a ir a casa de mis padres los fines de semana, a quedar entre semana con alguna amiga de la universidad o con Hanna y Neville. A coger más casos o quedarme más horas a revisar que todo estuviera perfecto. Cuando salía de trabajar, o bien me iba caminando para hacer tiempo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para hacer la cena o bien me iba a una cafetería. Si estaba muy cansada, un buen libro o un buen baño, me relajaban hasta la cena. Después dormir…

Intentaba llenar el vacío que sentía para no pensar, para no ahogarme en la culpa de aquello que ahora me carcomía y me llenaba de duda. Para no desesperarme por haber echado a perder la oportunidad de haber sabio Porque. Una única pregunta taladraba mi cabeza…

¿Por qué no dejé hablar a Harry aquella maldita madrugada?

Maldito orgullo. Ahora aquella duda me carcomía lentamente. Pero ahora era tarde... para mí.

Y así pasaron varios meses hasta que volvió el verano.

Y el invierno.

Y el verano…

* * *

**-Vamos Neville, que tampoco va a ser para tanto... No, no seas cabezota. De verdad… si, si… te lo prometo… vale… quedamos a las dos… no, no me retrasare… por favor Neville, solo fueron diez minutos y te avise, no seas agonías… Vale... que sí, que allí estaré. No, no seas pesado. Te dejo, que tengo una reunión en diez minutos y aun me tengo que revisar el expediente. ¡No! No voy a quedar con tu primo… ¡Ay, Nev! Me da igual que este muy bueno y tenga buen trabajo... No. Escúchame... No... esto no es como con Hanna… de verdad… que me da igual lo que haga en la cama… ¡Neville! ¡Déjame ya o te rayo el mini!… Nev...que no… Nev...que no... sería incapaz de hacerle nada a tu pequeño… ¡Ay Neville, te cuelgo ya! Hablamos luego…-** colgué el teléfono debatiéndome entre reírme o exasperarme. Los preparativos de la boda estaban poniendo a prueba los nervios de Neville… y la paciencia de sus amigos. A dos semanas de la boda, estaba insoportable. Hanna lo llevaba bastante diplomáticamente. Parecía tener un dispositivo de desconexión interno, que no solo le permitía aguantar cuando se ponía pesado, si no que podía frenarlo y dominarlo. Era mi ídolo. Bueno, creo que se había convertido en la ídolo de todos, hasta en la de la temible abuela de Neville, Augusta.

¡En fin! Después ya pensaría en mi comida en el parque de los naranjos con Neville. Ahora me tendría que centrar en la reunión que tenía en diez minutos. Suspiré y centre la vista en el grueso expediente que me esperaba desafiante sobre la mesa. Lo tomé, me descalcé y, levantándome de mi silla, me dirigí al viejo sillón de mi abuelo, buscando esa concentración que necesitaría y que parecía hoy no tener.

El caso que tenía entre mis manos no sería para nada fácil. Pero no me iba a dar por vencida, no por nada llevaba días preparándome para ello. Nos lo habían remitido hacía dos semanas al Buffet y nos traía de cabeza. De hecho era de locos…

Toda una familia rota por culpa de la abuela paterna. Una mujer con un trastorno paranoico-manipulador que había anulado y maltratado en diferentes aspectos a toda su familia. Desde su esposo, al cual había manejado como a un títere, anulándolo por completo. Pasando por su hijo e hija, que desde su más tierna infancia los había subido como una madre dominante y severa, a base de castigos físicos y psíquicos. Su nuera también había recibido un trato cruel hasta el punto de llevarla al suicidio. Y posteriormente, con castigos físicos y psicológicos a sus tres nietos.

La mujer en cuestión era una superdotada, de doble cara y clase alta. Nadie había sospechado de ella. Cara la galería era la Mujer perfecta. Una buena esposa, una buena madre, la mejor abuela, la buena vecina…Todo quedaba de puertas para dentro, como una casa de los horrores.

Había sido una canguro que estudiaba para ser psicóloga la que se había dado cuenta de los comportamientos extraños en aquella casa. Muy aficionada a los perfiles psicológicos (por no decir influenciada por un libro en auge Millenium y por su protagonista femenina, Lizbeth) se las ingenió para ir grabando varias facetas de la vida cotidiana de la familia. Valiéndose de poner una micro cámara en su mochila y en dos de lo peluches de los niños más pequeños. A pesar de estar horrorizada al revisar el contenido gravado, una semana después tuvo las suficientes agallas de presentar el material directamente en el despacho del Sr. Llobet. Mi jefe no tuvo contemplaciones. Ese mismo día y valiéndose de los contactos que el padre de Draco (parece mentira lo que ha hecho el que supieran todo lo que tuvo que sufrir su nieta para que Lucius Malfoy en persona pusiera a disposición de nuestro buffet Todo, y cuando digo Todo es un amplio abanico de posibilidades) para que en menos de 10 horas, la Sra. De la Euder pasara a disposición judicial. Por desgracia, su esposo estaba tan anulado que pidió a sus abogados que intercedieran para revocar los cargos y denunciar a la canguro por perjurio y violación a la intimidad. De nada sirvió el proyectar el video donde su señora descargaba varios varazos contra la pequeña Sara por salirse en el dibujo con el color rojo. La pequeña solo tiene tres años.

Me hallaba absorta en el tercer folio del sumario, que ni me di cuenta cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió. Una cabeza bermellón se asomó y sonrió al encontrar a su pequeña hermana, descalza y completamente absorta en el sillón del abuelo.

**- Toc, Toc, Ginevrita-** la voz divertida de Ron me sobresalto.

-** ¡Ron! -** el expediente se estremeció entre mis manos levemente -** ¿Qué haces aquí, hermanito?-** me puse en pie, mientras dejaba el caso encima de la mesa y me dirigía a abrazarle.

-** ¿A caso uno ya no puedo venir a saludar a su hermanita pequeña?-** sonrió mientras me devolvía el abrazo y acababa de entrar en la habitación, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-** ¡Claro, hombre! Lo que se me hace raro… las veces que has venido, te veo en plan 'estela fugaz' y siempre con Luna-** le dije con falso reproche, a lo que contestó con una sonrisa. Le vi meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos en ese gesto tan despreocupado y varonil, que Billy también hacía, que no pude evitar sonreír. Ron era una mezcla prefecta entre Charlie y Billy –** Menudo susto me has dado, Ronald –**

**- Cualquiera diría que te he pillado robando galletas…-** sonrió de medio lado aludiendo a nuestra actividad preferida en casa cuando apenas levantábamos dos palmos del suelo -**¿Salvando al mundo?-** gesticuló, señalando con la barbilla el expediente.

-** Ya me conoces, hermanito-** sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio y él se quedaba de pie -** ¿Qué no te sientas? No muerde sabes, tampoco le he puesto ni cola ni chinchetas-** sonreí al recordar las travesuras de nuestra época escolar. Estoy segura de que más de un profesor no las recordaba con la misma alegría. Sobretodo, aquellos profesores que habían tenido a mis hermanos gemelos.

**- Prefiero quedarme de pie-** lo vi barrer con la mirada mi despacho. Hacía bastante que Ron no había venido a verme por lo que lo notaría algo cambiado. Dejé que se pusiera al día y que iniciara la conversación. Cuando ponía las manos en los bolsillos y se quedaba de pie, significaba que quería hablar pero necesitaba encontrar las palabras. Es curioso cómo puedes llegar a conocer tanto a una persona –** ¿Cómo estás, Ginny?-**

_**-¿Perdón? Es que… ¿Es que acaso me he perdido algo?-**_ no me esperaba esa pregunta. No al menos de Ron y menos acompañada de la mirada que sus ojos azules me regalaban, que tanto me recordaron a Charlie. En ellos leí preocupación genuina. Sentí un nudo en el estómago.- **Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ronnie?-** preferí hacerme la tonta. Se perfectamente a lo que se refería. Esa pregunta con doble sentido me la vienen haciendo de diferentes formas Neville, Hanna, Luna, Hermione… ¡incluso Draco! Charlie y Ana también se incluían en el pack de "Salvemos a Ginny". Cosa que agradecía desde el corazón. Sabía que estaban preocupados porque después de casi tres años, seguía sola. Porque iba a cumplir 29 años y me había acostumbrados a mi soledad. A ser tía para mis sobrinos y a cuidar los hijos de otros. A ir los fines de semana a casa de mis padres, o a casa de Hermione y Draco para poder estar con mi ahijada. A quedar entre semana con mis amigos de la facultad. Pero mi vida sentimental estaba a cero y era un tema que no se podía tocar. Porque después de Harry y del fugaz Pierre, no había dejado que nadie se hubiera acercado lo suficiente a mí. No de aquel modo. Tenía amigos y amigas. Tenía conocidos y había tenido pretendientes. Había salido con alguno a cenar… habíamos ido al cine, al teatro… pero con ninguno había querido quedar por segunda vez. Nadie había llegado a tocar mi corazón por que yo misma así lo había querido. Por que había construido una coraza que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie traspasara.

Y aquí estaba mi hermano más pequeño, a punto de ser papa (¡Ah, se me había olvidado! Luna y Ron van a ser padres. No os lo había dicho ¿verdad? Perdón) Preocupado por mí. Mirándome como solo Charlie lo hace, lo cual hacía que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna vertebral como nunca. ¿Por qué? Veréis, no es que Ron no se haya `preocupado nunca por mí'. Al contrario, era el primero en ir a dar la cara cuando alguien se metía conmigo en el colegio o instituto, pero… a ver como lo explico. Ron es la persona más fiel que te puedes echar a la cara, por los amigos y la familia es capaz de darlo todo y sin pensárselo, pero en cuanto a tacto digamos que cero.

Así como Billy y Charlie, siempre han tenido esa mano izquierda que han traído de cabeza a más de una. Billy ha sido un verdadero rompecorazones hasta que conoció a Fleur y sentó la cabeza. Y Charlie, porque siempre ha sido muy tímido, pero aun así se las ha tenido que ir apartando como moscas. Los dos han sido los típicos amigos guapos que están ahí cuando los necesitas.

Mi hermano Percy siempre ha destacado por ser el cerebrito, aunque reconozco que tiene su encanto (si no que se lo digan a Penélope) además de esa vena conciliadora (aunque a veces pelota)

Luego vienen los gemelos, Fred y George, que aun siendo unos bromistas natos, tienen bastante vista y tacto en lo que se refiere a las féminas.

Pero Ron… partimos de la base de que ya sabéis que es muy impulsivo. No siempre sabe como decir las cosas. De hecho, muchas de las veces que nos hemos discutidos y no me entiende, lo que me suelta es: "¿Estas en uno de tus días o qué?" No sabéis que rabia me daba. O lo arregla con su frase estrella "Mujeres" que acompaña con encoger los hombros y voltear los ojos. La verdad es que desde que se casó con Luna, maduró y se serenó bastante, pero no hay que olvidar que sigue siendo un Furia Roja. Lo dicho, tacto cero.

Por lo que verlo ahora con aquella expresión tan adulta en su mirada, sin ninguna de sus meteduras de pata habituales, casi me estaba asustando. Por decirlo así… me estaba cogiendo desprevenida, esa mirada mezclada con los nervios de los días que estaba llevando, mermaban mis defensas y, o una de dos, me acababa echando a sus brazos hecha un mar de lagrimas o me acababa discutiendo a lo grande. Y la verdad, no se que era peor.

Pareció darse cuenta de que pisaba terreno movedizo, por lo que lo vi meditar bien sus siguientes palabras.

-** Siéntate…-** me ordeno de forma suave –**…en el sillón del abuelo-** añadió cuando vio que claudicaba y me dirigía a la silla de mi escritorio.

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia el viejo sillón orejero. No sabía que es lo que me quería decir pero estaba segura de que era importante. Él cogió una silla de las de visita y la acercó al sillón. Ambos nos sentamos y permanecimos unos instantes en silencio. Yo lo miraba a él y él, se miraba las manos.

-** Ginny…-** de repente sus ojos se levantaron y no supe descifrar su mirada -** … tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no se como te va a sentar-**

Trague grueso. ¿Qué era lo que me tenía que decir…? Espera. Luna no había venido a trabajar hoy y hacía unos días que no se encontraba bien…Sería, No, no podía ser. Eso no.

-** Luna… ¿Luna y el bebe están bien, Ron?-** mis palabras sonaron serias pero con una tonalidad ahogada por la angustia.

-** ¿Qué?-** pregunto desconcertado, sus ojos se agrandaron comprendiendo mis palabras y se apresuró a contestarme –** Si, si tranquila- **sus manos se agitaron a la par que sus palabras** -Están bien. Hoy ha ido ha hacerse unas pruebas. Creemos que su mal estar es por que tiene diabetes gestacional -**

**-Ufff, pensé que... déjalo ha sido una tontería pensar. Lo siento-** suspiré aliviada. Por un momento creí que me iba a decir que Luna había perdido el bebe o que algo malo les había pasado –_** Si, claro e iba a estar aquí contigo explicándotelo ¿no?-**_ Cierto. Buen punto para mi subconsciente (Gracias).

-** No, no tranquila. No es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar Ginevra-** su tono volvió a ser serio. Juntó sus manos lentamente y, en un gesto como de ruego, se las llevó a la boca. Parecía que volvía a concentrarse en elegir bien sus palabras.

-** Entonces…-** lo animé al ver que titubeaba.

-** Ginny...-** me miró directamente. Sus ojos chispearon ligeramente y mi corazón bombeo anticipándose a las palabras de mi hermano -**... tenemos que hablar a cerca de Harry Potter-**

La reunión había sido un éxito. Tanto la pequeña Sara de tres años como sus dos primos, Andrés de cinco y Rut de dos, irían a parar a una pareja de acogida que ya conocíamos (habían colaborado con nosotros en otras ocasiones hasta que se tramitaban la custodias de los niños definitivas) Después esta previsto que los tres pasaran a una familia que llevaban tres años esperando. Con respecto a la Sra. De la Euder, de esto se encargaría mi querida compañera Chang, pero ni el dinero la salvaría de lo que se le caería encima. Aun menos cuando su hija estaba dispuesta a testificar no solo en lo referente a los maltratos, sino también a otro tipo de vejaciones, pero como bien os he dicho, ese tema ya era cosa de Cho Chang.

Y daba gracias. Eduard Llobet (o sea mi jefe) había sido quien había llevado la batuta en aquella decisiva reunión. Por que a pesar de que me había empapado del caso, de que llevaba días estudiándome hasta la última coma del sumario y revisando hasta el último anexo, habían bastado unas palabras antes de la reunión con mi querido hermano Ron para dar al traste con mi poca concentración.

Había pasado dos horas con mi concentración dividida entre la reunión y la frase que aun resonaba en mi cabeza...

-**... tenemos que hablar a cerca de Harry Potter-**

No. Si lo preguntáis, no habíamos hablado nada y eso era precisamente lo que me rondaba la cabeza y me tenía prácticamente anulada. Justo cuando mi hermano había soltado la frase de que teníamos que hablar de... bueno, de Harry Potter, Hanna había llamado a mi puerta sobresaltándonos a los dos. Anunció la reunión para 5 minutos inaplazable por lo que con pesar para ambos, no pudimos hablar. Ron me miró y en sus ojos leí una suplica muda y supe por que. Siempre que alguien intentaba hablar a cerca de Harry, me cerraba en banda. No quería hablar con él. O bien me enfadaba o bien, me echaba a llorar.

-** Esta bien Ron, he quedado a las dos con Neville en el parque de los Naranjos. Si te va bien y no tienes nada que hacer y...-**

**- Me pasare a las tres ¿te parece?-** atajó mi hermano, poniéndose de pie.

Asentí mientras Hanna nos observaba desde la puerta sin entender nada.

Por lo que eran las 13.45h. Faltaban 15 minutos para quedar con Neville y en una hora tendría que acabar de pulir con él varios detalles de la boda. Esperaba que no me mordiera y que comprendiera y que...

-** ¡Ay!-** respiré profundo. Otro pinchazo en el corazón. Bien. Tendría que tranquilizarme o de lo contrario, ni hablaría con Neville (y entonces moriría vilmente en sus manos o por sus manos) ni con mi hermano.

Inspirar. Expirar.

Inspirar. Expirar.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Para no tentar a la suerte, aun faltaban cinco minutos para las dos cuando ya estaba en la glorieta de los naranjos. Ese era nuestro punto de encuentro habitual con la familia urbana. Siempre quedábamos solo decíamos la hora, ya sabíamos el sitio: dentro de la glorieta.

Por más tiempo que pasara... por más veces que la viera, nunca me cansaría de detallarla. Aquella construcción de hierro forjado y cristal coloreado era una verdadera obra de arte. Y sobre todo, era un monumento al amor. Lo que representaba... lo que significaba aquella glorieta hacía que inexplicablemente me sintiera ligada a aquel lugar, aun sin haber conocido aquel príncipe árabe. Daba igual que hubiera siglos de separación entre nuestras vidas. Podía sentir el profundo amor y dolor en aquella majestuosa obra. Siempre me emocionaba pasear por el parque de los naranjos y descansar en aquella inmensa glorieta.

-** ¿Pensando en el príncipe Sev y su pequeña estrella, Ginevra?-** susurró la voz de Neville a mis espaladas.

-** Como siempre...-** me gire y sonreí a mi mejor amigo. Enjugué rápidamente la lágrima que descendía por mi mejilla. Muy rápido, ya estaba rodeada por los brazos del cabezota de Neville.

-** ¿Qué vamos ha hacer contigo, zanahoria?-** me tomó el pelo mientras me apresaba contra él.

- **¡Oye!-** me indigne levemente al oír el apelativo que solo Draco me llamaba –** Te recuerdo que soy tu madrina de bodas... y que aun puedo ir y rayarte el mini...-**

Volteó los ojos y me pellizcó la nariz, añadiendo un "eres insufrible, enana", mientras pasaba unos de sus brazos por mi hombro y me sacaba arrastras de la glorieta, para llevarme por la avenida de los naranjos y así dirigirnos a un rincón apartado donde estaba nuestro banco favorito (donde solíamos comer siempre que quedábamos).

-** Y bien ¿Con que nos deleitará hoy el chef?-** comenté al ver la bolsa de papel reciclado que llevaba en la mano libre.

-** Ahhh sabía bien que no te podrías estar. Debes estar muerta de hambre después de una dura jornada laboral. He visto que han abierto un nuevo restaurante mexicano y...-** puso carita de niño malo -** ... no lo he podido resistir –**

Sacó un mantel de hilo azul eléctrico y fue colocando vasos de plástico, dos botellas de agua, dos raciones de nachos, unos solo con queso para mí y otros también con guacamole para él. También en un recipiente hermético, quesadillas y algo que luego descubrí que eran burritos.

Era un hecho, Neville siempre lograba sorprendernos. Hanna se llevaba una joya, con sus cositas, por su puesto, como todo el mundo, pero puedo apostar a que nunca se aburriría.

Mientras comíamos comenzamos ha hablar a cerca de los detalles que teníamos que ultimar. La verdad es que iba a ser una boda sencilla, intima y llena de sorpresa. Neville estaba cuidando hasta el último detalle para Hanna. ¡Quien lo iba a decir! Se lo veía ilusionado, feliz y sobre todo, enamorado. Con ese brillo especial...

-** Por cierto Neville, la reserva de las foundes de chocolate para el resopón ya esta hecha. Ahhhh y antes de que me olvide, a las tres vendrá Ron...-** le comenté. Si no, aun nos darían las tres o se me olvidara.

-** Ummm lo se. Me ha llamado para advertírmelo. Creo que necesita hablar contigo de algo muy importante-** me dijo sin dejar de comer nachos. Tuve que sonreír al verle con los carrillos manchados de guacamole y queso, como si un niño pequeño se tratara -** ¿Qué?-**

-** Nada-** tomé una servilleta y le limpié la cara. Lo dicho. Hanna se llevaba a alguien muy especial.

**- Y... ¿De que quiere hablar Ronnie que es tan importante como para interrumpir nuestros planes de boda?-** comentó mientras tomaba varias patatas gajo y las mojaba generosamente en la salsa barbacoa, para llevárselas despreocupadamente a la boca. No se si fue del "como" de la mención de la boda (lo se, vaya tontería) o el recordatorio de lo que tendría que hablar con mi hermano pero, tanto el estomago como el corazón, me dieron un vuelco.

-** Quiere... quiere hablar de Harry, Nev-** de repente, mi burrito ya no me llamaba la atención, por mucho que fuera de pollo y Neville se hubiera preocupado de que llevara todos los condimentos que me gustaban...

Las manos de Neville, tomaron las mías.

-** Gin...-** susurró suavemente. Apretó mis manos entre las suyas para reclamar mi atención. Levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. ¿Os había comentado alguna vez que Neville tiene un ojo de una tonalidad más clara que otro? ¿No? Pues así es. Te tienes que fijar mucho, por que a simple vista no se nota. Su ojo derecho es de un color avellana más claro que el izquierdo y, a veces, esa particularidad hace que su mirada profundice hasta que de la sensación de que te está leyendo el alma. Eso fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de Neville cuando lo conocí en el instituto y se sentó a mi lado, me fije en sus ojos (siempre me fijo en los ojos de la gente) –** Hazte un favor y escucha todo lo que tiene que decirte-**

- **¿CÓMO?-** no se que me dejó más parada, si las palabras de Neville, que me daban a entender que ya sabía lo que mi hermano me iba a decir o su beso en la sien.

-** Ya lo sabrás... mira, se ha adelantado y por ahí viene-** soltó una de mis manos y como si hubiésemos estado hablando del tiempo y sin importarle mi estado de shock, saludó enérgicamente a mi hermano.

Casi sin darme cuenta, nuestra comida campestre había sido recogida. Neville estaba de pie, despidiéndose de mi con un abrazo y haciéndome prometer que por la noche se pasaba por mi casa para seguir con sus malévolos planes de conquistar el mundo con su boda (por lo que aquella tarde ya me podía despedir de ir a ver a mi ahijada sniff sniff) y mi hermano lo sustituía en el abrazo, con dos cafés de mi cafetería favorita (si, lo habéis adivinado, es la misma cafetería donde Luna, Hanna y yo solemos desayunar) y lo que adivinaba dos postres.

-** ¿Qué tal ha ido la comida?- **pregunto mi con tranquilidad mi hermano, notablemente mas relajado, mientras sacaba los cafés de la bolsa, se sentaba a mi lado y disponía delante de mí una caracola de frutos secos (¿estaría intentando endulzarme algo? ¿Sobornarme quizás? Ya sabéis cuando alguien quiere decirte algo no agradable y te trae un ramos de flores o bombones... ¡Ay madre!)

-** Bien. Hemos arreglado el mundo... de su boda-** le dije, encogiéndome de hombros intentando hacer un chiste y restándole importancia al hecho de que me temblaban las manos. ¡Joums! ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Hacía más de dos años que no sabía (o no había querido saber) nada de Harry Potter, pero no podía evitar que me temblara el interior (y estaba claro que algo del exterior) –_**podrías colaborar ¿no?-**_ (Valeeeeee)

-**Supongo que ya no deben de quedar muchas cosas por atar. O por lo menos eso espero-** por unos momentos observé como mi hermano ponía azúcar en mi café y me lo removía. Después le puso el azúcar al suyo –** Creo que no querrás que le de muchos rodeos al asunto de esta mañana, ¿verdad Ginny?-** estaba claro que mi hermano había hablado con Luna (si, muy claro)

-** Por favor-** accedí suavemente.

-** Ten-** me tendió mi café favorito (lo dicho, nos esta sobornado, pero ya nos esta bien ¿no?) –** He pensado que nos ayudaría-** me tendió la pasta que acepté gustosa. Por lo pronto, necesitaba llevarme algo a la boca. Un poco raro ¿no? Pero así es, ya que no me había comido el burrito... (No tengo remedio)

-** Ron... por favor...-** me empezaba a poner nerviosa tanta ceremonia y tranquilidad por su parte. No era normal en él. Era demasiado premeditado, lo que hacía que los pelillos de la nuca se me erizaran. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a lo que me iba a decir, sospesando muy bien sus palabras. Y eso, me preocupaba.

-** Lo se... lo se- **tomó un sorbo de su café y se limpió con un servilleta. Se me hizo raro por dos cosas. Una, que se limpiara con la servilleta con tanta calma (Ron es de los que habla con la boca llena) y dos, que estuviera tan pendiente de todo lo que hiciera –** Verás Ginny. Te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas-** asentí –** Bien. La historia es un poco larga y se que no te va a sentar del todo bien. Pero ante todo quiero que sepas que hasta hace unos días no estaba seguro de todo y que todo lo he hecho por tu bien y...-** tomo aire y me miró. Volví a asentir con la cabeza y gesticule con las manos, dándole vía libre. Como no continuaba, hable.

-** Tranquilo Ron. No te interrumpiré, tendré en cuenta que lo has hecho por mi bien y que hasta hace unos días no estabas completamente seguro de... bueno, sea lo que sea-** y me las ingenié para sonreír. ¿Podría estar mas confusa? (No) Gracias (De nada) –_**Aixxx-**_ empecé a comerme la caracola para mantenerme ocupada.

_**-**_** Bueno. Hace casi cuatro años. La noche en la que se presentó a la pequeña Anna como hija de Herms y Draco, fue donde empezó todo. El hecho de que él no se presentara aquella noche, sin que te diera ninguna explicación, me hizo sospechar. Más aún por algo que me había comentado Luna hacía unos días. Por casualidad, había escuchado una conversación entre Cho Chang y Potter en la cual ella le echaba en cara que era peligroso que estuvierais juntos y que aquello era solo una advertencia. Potter le dijo que solo estaba celosa y que os dejara en paz. Que no quería que te molestara con ningún comentario y bajo ningún concepto. Que tú eras importante para él, que no eras un juego. Parece ser que Chang se enfado y que cruzaron algunas palabras subidas de tono. Se que ellos, bueno, que ellos habían sido algo más que amigos, Ginny...-** volvió a pausar para mirarme, pero yo solo podía asimilar lo que me decía, tragar y seguir respirando.

Quizás Ron me estuviera dando la respuesta que hacía dos años yo misma me había negado a escuchar de los labios de Harry. Y mucho me temía que tal y como me estaba relatando las cosas mi hermano, yo misma me maldeciría al acabar su relato.

**- Lo se Ron. Se que ellos fueron pareja. Continua-** tomé un sorbo de café, para bajar la caracola.

**- Ah, vale-** se rascó la nuca, algo incomodo. Quizás pensaba que yo no sabía que Harry y Cho eran amantes – **El día en el que Potter te llevó de urgencias al Hospital, aquel día...-** espero a ver mi reacción... Inspirar. Expirar. Asentí con la cabeza -** ... cuando Draco nos aviso de que estabas allí...-** cerró por un momento los ojos y tomó aire negando, como si quisiera aparatar de la memoria un recuerdo muy negro. Me entristecí.

-** Lo siento, Ron. Os di un buen susto. Bueno dos...-** fue mi turno, de tomar su mano y apretarla.

**- Tranquila Gin, ya pasó. Y no fue culpa tuya. Así que, no hay nada que añadir a ese asunto. Además, lo importante es que después de todo, lo superaste y estas bien. Estas aquí...-**sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa franca y una vez más, Ron me recordó a Charlie. Mas que a Charlie, al Ron que me dejaba meterme en su cama refunfuñando (pero siempre me dejaba y me calentaba los pies) en las noches que había tormenta –**Cuando estábamos allí, Malfoy me llevó a su despacho. En el estaba Potter y quería hablar conmigo. Cuando lo vi... ¡Dios, Gin! Se me cruzaron los cables. Tú me conoces. Me cegué. Solo pude abalanzarme contra él. Ginny, ni siquiera se apartó. Encajó el puñetazo en la mandíbula como si esperara precisamente eso de mí. Como si se lo mereciera. Me dejó que lo zarandeara por las solapas de la chaqueta... que lo insultara. Le podría haber pegado la paliza de su vida, que él no hubiera hecho nada por impedirlo. Te lo juro Ginny-** se me encogió el corazón de imaginarme la escena, a Ron y Harry peleándose en el despacho de Draco. Tal y como se pone mi hermano y sin que Harry se defendiera. Ron lo podría haber hecho papilla - **Y si me retuve de hacerle algo más fue precisamente las palabras de Luna, de la sensación se que allí estaba pasando algo más y la actitud de él. Tranquilamente me podría haber hecho frente...-** eso lo sabía sobradamente, a pesar de que Ron era un poquito mas alto, Harry era lo suficientemente corpulento y fuerte como para defenderse –**Me impactó su mirada, Ginny. Sus ojos. Leí en ellos...-**

**-¿Qué leíste en ellos, Ron?-** susurré sin perderme ni una coma del relato de mi hermano, notando como la culpa se iba acomodando en mi interior por algo que aun no entendía. Cabe decir que la caracola había caído en el olvido y probablemente el café estuviera ya frio. Pero ¿qué importaba?

-** Leí miedo y desesperación-** y si algo tenía mi hermano Ron era sexto sentido con las personas. Lo había tenido desde niño. No se como explicarlo... sabía reconocer el fondo de la gente. Incluso había calado a Draco antes que nosotras. Y aquello, aún me asusto mas. ¿Qué podía causarle tanto miedo o desesperación a Harry Potter en aquellos momentos?

**- ¿Miedo y desesperación, Ron...?- **mi voz sonó rara por culpa de las lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando?

-** Si, Ginny- **Ron interrumpió su relato para tenderme un pañuelo de papel. Me seque las lagrimas, mientras mi hermano pasaba su brazo por mis hombros tímidamente -**Lo único que me dijo fue que te cuidara. Que él tenía que irse... por tu bien. Y que le perdonaras. Que él te quería y que era mejor así. Le grite... ¡Dios Ginny! Le grite que era un cobarde, que a donde creía que iba. Que como era capaz de marcharse ahora que tú estabas en aquel estado. Me contestó que era lo mejor para ti, que era peligroso. Que sabía que no lo podríamos entender, pero que era la mejor decisión y que algún día lo podría explicar. Que guardaba la esperanza que algún día, lo podrías perdonar...-**

Ahogué un gemido recordando la noche en el refugio de montaña. Enterré la cara entre mis manos sin poder dejar de ver la expresión de Harry aquella noche, su mirada...

-** Ginny ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que paremos un momento?-**

Negué con la cabeza. No podía evitar temblar. Como pude, me incorporé.

-** No, Ron. Por favor. Continua. Necesito... necesito saberlo todo, por favor-**suplique mirando a mi hermano.

-** Esta bien, Ginevrita. Pero por favor, no llores. Sabes que no puedo verte llorar-** y como por arte de magia, sonreí. Afirmé con la cabeza mientras me limpiaba con el pañuelo de papel –** Así me gusta, ¡esta es mi hermana!-** me apretó en su abrazo –** Hace dos semanas, ¿te acuerdas que marche de viaje a Suiza?-**

**-Si-** los chocolates suizos que estaban en mi nevera, al igual que el imán daba fe de ello.

-** Bien. Si fui hasta allí fue por que había quedado en verme con Sirius Black-** dijo muy lentamente

**- ¿Sirius... Sirius Black?- **repetí a la misma velocidad** -El padrino de... Harry Potter-** recalque (A ver, ¿Cuántos Sirius Black más conoces, Ginevra?)

**- Si, su padrino. No es que estuviera muy contento de recibirme. Supongo que Potter le dijo lo del puñetazo o no, no lo se. La cuestión es que tuvimos una conversación bastante... ejem, no voy a decir agradable, pero si necesaria e interesante, que aclaró bastante las cosas-** el brazo de mi hermano se retiró de mis hombros y se frotó las manos nerviosamente. Sus orejas se empezaron a poner rojas por el nerviosismo.

**-Espera, espera. ¿Cómo te pusiste en comunicación con él?-** había algo que no me encajaba. Creo que Ron me estaba ocultado cosas (A mi también me lo parece ¿y a vosotras?)

**- Pues... por medio de Charlie-** lo vi envararse, mientras sus ojos vagaban a través del parque.

**- ¿Charlie... y de que conoce Charlie a Sirius Black?-** esa conexión no me sonaba. Entrecerré los ojos entre confundida y algo mosqueada. Sabía que mi hermano Charlie tenía una red de amistades algo mafiosa (cariñosamente) pero ¿Ron?.

**- Bueno, él no lo conoce. Pero sí a Albus Dumbledore y creo que también a Remus Lupin, cuando coincidieron en el caso de Vartan ¿sabias que está saliendo con Tonks?-**

Si, si lo sabía. A pesar de la diferencia de edad y de que él estaba enfermo, la agente se había destacado por su tenacidad y había superado todas las barreras impuestas por el abogado.

Claro que Remus Lupin también lo había estado deseando, por que al fin y al cabo, la chispa había nacido entre ellos, por muchos años que se llevaran, por muy enfermo que estuviera y por muchas vueltas que él le quisiera dar. Se dejó convencer, cuando ya estaba convencido.

**-Así que Albus Dumbledore...- **que no se liara más que si no, no me iba a decir lo que quería oír.

**-Sí, si. El mismo. Fue él quien convenció al Sr. Black de que hablase conmigo-** volvió a frotarse las manos, como si tuviese frio. Cosa alto improbable para ser verano, la hora que era y la tarde tan magníficamente radiante que hacia. Lo dicho, me estaba ocultando cositas.

**-Un momento... ¿y por que tu, Ron?-**

Vi en los ojos de mi hermano la sombra y se me encendió la luz. Varias piezas empezaron a encajar, pero preferí no decir nada. Todavía.

Creo que estas alturas estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

-** Por que me sentía culpable, Ginny. Por que sabía que debería haber hecho más pero en su momento no lo hice por que no quería que él te volviera hacer daño. Por que pensaba que tú superarías esta historia, que conocerías a alguien y que seguirías con tu vida. Pero no ha sido así. Me he dado cuenta de que realmente sigues enamorada de él. Y que él también te quiere, Ginny. Y todavía te espera. Por eso fui a hablar con Sirius Black. Y créeme que no fue para nada fácil. Defendió a su ahijado como si fuera su hijo hasta que pude hab...-**

**- Espera... espera... Ron...-** demasiada información –** ¿Qué... has querido decir con lo que... quieres decir que...hablaste con... donde... donde esta Harry?-** sonreí al borde de un colapso al entender lo que mi hermano me estaba afirmando.

**- Creí que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar...-** hurgó en su bolsillo, correspondiendo a mi sonrisa y sacó un móvil –** Ginny ¿estas muy enfadada?-** los ojos de Ron, buscaron en los míos.

No pudo más que abrazar a mi hermano y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-** Eso, dependerá de lo que ocurra después, Ronald. Aun me tienes mucho que explicar por lo que me debes como mínimo, una cena. Pero te quiero... - **lo volví a abrazar presa de un sentimiento que no entendía ni yo. ¿Euforia? ¿Emoción? ¿Nervios?- **Gracias. Te quiero mucho, hermanito...-** susurré sin ser muy consciente de lo que él hacía con él móvil.

-** Yo también, enana-** dijo sonrojado –** Ginny, me he tomado la libertad de avisar al despacho de que esta tarde no iras a trabajar. Y... dudo que Neville y Hermione te esperen esta noche. Ya saben que no estarás disponible...-**

Alce los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos aprisionándome el estomago. Me sentía como la vez en que se confabularon en la "primera cita" con Harry (¿os acordáis de todo lo que hicieron y le chivaron?) Pues igual. Aunque dudo seriamente que esta vez la cosa terminara así.

-** Ron yo...-** no sabía si enfadarme, gritarle, abrazarle...

-** No hay tiempo, Gin. Creo que tienes una cita y te está esperando-** me pellizcó la nariz –** Escúchale, creo que tiene mucho que explicarte y ambos os debéis una segunda oportunidad-**

Sin más, nos abrazamos y lo solté. Cogí mi bolso, voltee para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa y gritarle que eran unos cotillas. Ron rió con ganas y añadió algo, pero no le escuché bien. No tenía un minuto que perder, estaba ligeramente mareada por la emoción y me zumbaban los oídos... ¿Aquello era normal? No. ¿Pero que era normal en mi vida? Desde hacía cuatro años, casi apostaba que en cualquier momento hasta podría hacer magia...

Conforme me iba acercando a la glorieta, me iba poniendo más nerviosa... ¿Estaría de verdad Harry esperando allí dentro? Después de mi nefasta actuación hacia dos años ¿Me querría ver? Por que si las circunstancias hubieran sido al revés, no estaba muy segura de que yo hubiera accedido a verle. Aunque había sido él el que se había ido sin explicación (bueno, según la conversación ahora con Ron, SÍ había explicación)

-_**Explicación que no he escuchado todavía por lo que no se lo solida que es. Aunque dudo que Ron haya montando o participado en todo esto si la explicación no fuera solida-**_ me replique a mi misma mientras empezaba a caminar por la avenida de los naranjos pausadamente. Intenté recordarme que si corría, sudaría. Como una cerdita y no, no era plan.

(Uno, no corras. Nada de sudar. Dos, la explicación mejor que sea Harry quien nos la de ¿no? ¿O prefieres que sea Ron?)

- _**No, claro que no-**_ meneé la cabeza. Menos mal que no había mucha gente a estas horas (a ver quien es el sádico que sale en julio con el calor que hace, a pasear con un sol de justicia) si no pensaría que estaba, mas para allí, que para allá. Y no era para menos... Harry. Me volví a centrar en él. ¿Estaría cambiado? Seguro que no. O si, pero a puesto lo que sea a que estaría mejor. ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Frio o Distante? ¿Nervioso? No, puede que lo demás si, pero nervioso no por que él controlaría la situación mejor que yo. ¿Qué haría al verme? Por que lo que era yo estaba hecha un lio. ¿Qué se hacía en estas ocasiones? Un frio "Hola"... Nos damos la mano (Nah! Muy profesional) Un abrazo (Ummm. Eso no estaría mal...) Dos besos...

-**Besos...-** murmure para mí llegando a la glorieta, turbada. Si de algo estaba segura... ¡es que no estaba segura de nada! Y precisamente era Eso lo que siempre Harry provocaba en mí. Contradicción. Llevaba tiempo que no quería saber nada del sexo contrario y... ¡fijaos ahora! En un momento de monologo interior y pensando en si Harry me besaría o no. Es que no aprendía...

¿Y si no salía bien? ¿Y si, por muchas explicaciones que me diera, la situación entre nosotros ya estaba tan fría y rota, que no se podía arreglar? ¿Nunca os ha pasado? Que a pesar de querer mucho a una persona, sucede algo que os distancia y, al pasar el tiempo esa distancia se hace insalvable hasta que os hace prácticamente desconocidos. Lo se, es muy triste pero es real. Y eso, me daba mucho miedo. Por que yo sigo queriendo a Harry. Por que mi orgullo y miedo, me hizo negarle la oportunidad de hablar hace dos años y no había ni un solo maldito día que no me lo recriminara. Por que deseaba poder borrar de un plumazo todo lo que había pasado antes de la noche de la presentación de mi ahijada. Deseaba que Harry me abrazara. Que me explicara que es lo que había pasado y yo entender. Quería pedirle perdón por mi estúpido comportamiento. Perderme en su abrazo (¿Sería pedir mucho?) y volver a confiar en él. Recuperar lo que teníamos. Pero... ¿aquello seria posible?

-** No lo se-** me limpié las lágrimas que caían libremente por mis mejillas.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la glorieta. Estaba vacía. Sonreí amargamente. No había venido. ¿A quien quería engañar?

**-El que no sabes, Ginevra-** la voz ronca de Harry hizo que mi corazón se parara, para que comenzara a latir desbocadamente. Estaba allí, a mis espaldas. Había venido... -** ¿Ginevra...?-** susurró más cerca. Lo sentí detrás de mí. No me tocaba pero me sentía completamente envuelta por él.

-**Harry...-**susurré ahogadamente. Aun no estaba preparada para girarme. Mis ojos parecían no querer colaborar, por lo que seguían derramando lágrimas. Me sentía muy débil. Frágil y vulnerable. Y eso que ni siquiera lo había visto.

-** Ginevra ¿estas llorando?-** en su voz noté la preocupación y la ternura. Lo que hizo que aun me provocara más llantera. Como una niña pequeña (y cabezota) negué con la cabeza.

Su risa se coló por mis oídos. Tan fresca y varonil como siempre. Como si la hubiera oído ayer por última vez... -** Mira que eres cabezona...-** susurró al tiempo que se quedaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Sentí su calor y aroma, y me entraron unas ganas locas de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo que podría reposarla sobre su perfecto hombro.

-** Siempre... es que no lo puedo evitar...-** lo se, otra vez mi elocuencia. ¡En fin! Cada cual es como es. Y estamos hablando de mí. Y estamos hablando de Harry (el cual tienes detrás, querida) –_**gracias, no lo había notado-**_

-** Lo se –** su aliento me rozo, haciendo que me estremeciera. Por unos momentos nos quedamos en completo silencio. Y, tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto. Después de dos años...

Comencé a girarme lentamente.

-_**Tranquilízate Ginny. Este momento lo llevas esperando dos años. Vamos...-**_

Una camisa de hilo blanca e impoluta fue lo primero que aparecieron ante mis ojos. Caí tarde en el detalle de que sus brazos estaban colocados detrás de su espalda. Tome aire varias veces para infundirme valor y ascender la mirada desde el resguardo de su pecho (Ummmm) -_** ¡Ahora no! Por favor, por una vez... necesito estar concentrada. ¡Ayúdame!-**_ (Esta bien... perdona)

Cuando mis ojos llegaron a la altura de su barbilla, mis manos sudaban nerviosamente, pero no iba a parar. Su boca... tal y como la recordaba. Su nariz, varonil y masculina (como todo el) y por fin sus ojos. Verdes, profundos... me miraban con tal intensidad que tuve que ahogar un gemido. Su mirada me llego a marear, pues guardaba las palabras que sus labios no estaba diciendo.

-** Harry...-** susurre con la voz rota. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a caer al suelo. O me iba a echar a sus brazos. O... ¡No se! Pero mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar y mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Mis labios temblaron... –**Harry yo...-**

**- Ginevra...-**

Sus brazos me rodearon justo antes de que me tambaleara. Como si tuviera un _deja vu,_ recordé la primera vez que Harry me tomo en sus brazos en la frenada en el metro. Cerré los ojos y me deje aprisionar por su cuerpo sintiendo como el aroma de el me invadía. ¡Por todos los seres mágicos... como lo había añorado! Mis ojos se volvieron aguar y no pude mas que agarrarme a su camisa mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho y sentía que el me abrazaba mas fuerte y me mecía.

-** Pequeña...-** susurro con ternura, mientras sus labios rozaban el nacimiento de mi pelo –**Tranquila, por favor... tranquila...-** volvió a susurra de forma arrulladora.

Afirme, respirando lentamente. No quería acabar en el Hospital, asustando a nadie y perdiendo la oportunidad de hablar con Harry.

Harry. Estaba allí, estaba entre sus brazos. Me estaba abrazando. Me había llamado pequeña. Me había besado en la cabeza y me sujetaba contra el como si fuese la cosa mas delicada del mundo.

Seguramente me había desmayado y al caer me había golpeado bien la cabeza. ¿Tendría algún condimento extra el burrito que me había traído Neville? (Quizás el café de Ron) –_**Quizás...-**_

**-Ginevra... ¿Estas aquí?- **la mano de Harry acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y el tacto fue tan delicioso que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

-** Si, lo estoy ¿y tu?-** respondí automáticamente, para después morder mi labio inferior por semejante comentario (Ya lo puede bien decir, nena) -_**¿En que habíamos quedado?-**_. (Podrás quejarte de mi comportamiento hasta ahora...)

La risa de Harry volvió a llenarme los oídos y esta vez, también pude sentirla entre sus brazos.

-** Estoy aquí. Contigo-** volvió a acariciarme la mejilla lentamente y esta vez, abrí los ojos.

Me sentí presa del hechizo de su mirada. Sus orbes esmeralda me devolvía una profunda melancolía, junto con un sentimiento que sin duda era alegría y algo que no supe catalogar. Me acariciaba tan suave, que parecía una pluma y contrastaba deliciosamente con la firmeza con la que su brazo me sujetaba. Parecía no querer dejarme ir. Y podéis apostaros la vida a que no me iba a mover** – Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar...-**

Asentí lentamente.

-** ¿Aquí?-** pregunte tímidamente. De repente tenía algo de ¿miedo? Si, mezclado claramente con nerviosismo.

**- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un sitio mas tranquilo y que haga menos calor ¿te parece?-** sugirió sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla. No había dejado de acariciar desde que me había abrazado.

-** si, me parece bien. Aunque este sitio...-**

**- Lo se. Es uno de tus rincones favoritos. No te preocupes... volveremos a venir-** añadió rápidamente, con una amplia sonrisa que correspondí.

Sabía que se acordaría. Con el había venido varias veces y también le había explicado la Historia del Príncipe Sev y su estrella, Lilianne.

Ambos nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos mirando. Era obvio que teníamos que salir de allí en dirección a donde solo Harry por el momento sabia. El ambiente se volvió extraño ¿por qué? Creo que lo habréis adivinado... Ninguno de los dos sabíamos bien como actuar. Y eso que pensaba que Harry lo tendría todo controlado (te equivocabas) Si, me equivocaba.

-** ¿A dónde... a donde vamos, Harry?-** le pregunte mientras intentaba aligerar la tensión creada, aunque sin dejar de mirarle.

-** A un sitio donde podamos estar tranquilos-** como un caballero, me ofreció su brazo. Lo suficiente cómplice. Lo suficiente cómodo. Lo suficiente casual. Perfecto. -** ¿Vamos?-**

Salimos en silencio, aunque cómodos y en complicidad de la glorieta, para toma la avenida de los naranjos. Mientas íbamos caminando me di cuenta de que nada iba saliendo como había esperado o lo que se debería esperar en un reencuentro como el nuestro. Por el momento, nada de escenas como en las películas, ni reproches ni gritos. Aunque extrañamente... me sentía bien. Sentía que lo que había pasado entre nosotros hasta ahora era lo correcto.

Reconocí el coche de Harry, aparcado cerca de la salida norte del parque y fue entonces cuando le volví a preguntar.

-** ¿Me vas ha decir cual es ese 'sitio tranquilo' para poder hablar, Harry?-** susurre, mientras esperaba a que la puerta del copiloto de desbloquear y pudiera entrar.

Quizás si hubiera estado mas atenta hubiera podido ver a un "petit comité" compuesto por Neville, Ron, Hanna y Hermione. Pero para eso, tendría que haber estado atenta.

Una vez dentro observe que me miraba y sonreía gatunamente, casi con picardía.

-** Cinturón, Ginevra-** me dijo, mientras el se abrochaba el suyo.

-** cinturón puesto-** repetí –** No me has contestado-** insistí tranquila. Conocía a Harry y sabia que no tenia que temer nada pero no me hacia mucha gracia de que no me dijera a donde me llevara. Me ponía nerviosa.

Oí como accionaba los seguros, ponía en marcha el coche y con mucha tranquilidad, encendía el reproductor de musica.

-** Un poquito de paciencia, Ginevra-** volvió a sonreír de lado, sin soltar prenda, lo que provoco que cruzara los brazos a la altura de mi pecho. Rio con ganas.

-** No tiene gracia Letrad...-** enmudecí. Había estado a punto de llamarlo por un sobrenombre que hacia tiempo evitaba recordar (creo que todas sabemos por que ¿no?) Lentamente me gire para ver su reacción. Sus manos aferraban el volante un tanto crispadas, mas en sus labios aun bailaba una suave sonrisa. Se giro, hacia mí con una ceja levantada. Sus ojos, volvían a ser profundos, pero tenían un brillo que bien conocía y que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-** Iba a ser una sorpresa, Ginevra. Pero ya que insistes... He pensado en que ya es hora de que conozcas mi casa-**

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para hacerme callar para todo el trayecto. Harry volvió a sonreír, algo nervioso mientras subía suavemente la musica.

Algo que me gusto fue ver que en su muñeca lucia, aunque algo desgastada ya, la pulsera de cuero y plata vieja que hacia mas de dos años le habia regalado. La mia, tambien lucia igual de maltratada en mi muñeca izquierda.


	14. Y Sin Embargo

_Dedicado a mi hermana, pilar de la vida, que no deja que la llamita se apague y me dedica una sonrisa para parar el universo un instante y con ello, sacar fuerzas de donde ya no las hay. Sol del camino... __Te quiero mucho, enana!_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Y Sin embargo...**

**Revelaciones I**

**

* * *

**

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio. Tan solo la suave música aligeraba el ambiente que se había formado entre nosotros. Llevé mi mirada a través del cristal, para intentar alejar a Harry de mi campo visual y así poder ordenar mis ideas. Mi metedura de pata verbal aun flotaba en el aire, dejando restos de un ambiente tenso entre el silencioso conductor y yo .Sabía que estaba actuando de una forma precipitada. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo lo que había pasado… des pues de todo este tiempo, no había dudado ni un segundo en subirme en el coche de Harry hacia un destino incierto. Por otro lado, bien cierto era que, el que Ron hubiera hablado con él y me hubiera sugerido esta especie de tregua-encuentro… ¿reconciliación? Me daba una confianza ciega, sabía que no tenía nada que temer con respecto a Harry. Pero no podía evitar que, entre la dicha y emoción de volverlo a ver, también se mezclara el temor a lo que iba a descubrir y la facilidad con la que me había dejado arrastrar por él. Como siempre.

¡En fin! Ya estaba hecho.

Ver pasar ante mis ojos, del caótico casco urbano al inicio de un paisaje de playa, me sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

**- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-**pregunte con voz casual, lo cual me sorprendió por lo tranquila que había sonado.

Lo vi sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

**- A mi casa, Ginevra –** contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, como si fuera más que obvia su respuesta y estuviera hablando con una niñita de cinco años. Rodé los ojos.

-** Eso ya lo sabía…-** lo estaba haciendo a posta, seguro –** La cuestión es… ¿Dónde está tu casa, Potter?-** lo chinche adrede, utilizando su apellido.

Volvió a sonreír como un bucanero, mientras pensaba en que responder.

-** Me temo mucho, señorita Weasley, que de revelarle dicha información la colocaría en una situación delicada. O bien tendría que sellar sus labios para siempre…-** elevó las cejas –** O bien la tendría que secuestrar para siempre-**

-**¿Cómo…?-** No sé qué cara puse, pero la risa de Harry estalló sonoramente, colándose por mis oídos. ¿Sellar mis labios… Secuestrarme? Bien -** ¿A caso sacas tus diálogos de una película de bajo coste?-** cabeceó afirmativamente y mis labios se torcieron en un mohín. Harry no soltaría prenda de a dónde nos dirigíamos. Y no solo eso, sino que además, me tomaba el pelo... Completamente enfurruñada, volví a girar la mirada al cristal para dejar que mis ojos se perdieran en el mar. Sus palabras curvaron mis labios…

-** Cuando te enfadas… estas preciosa, Ginevra-** susurró roncamente.

Vale. Lo sé. Quizás me tendría que haber molestado. Ese comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Ante él, disimulé no haberlo oído pero por dentro, no pude negar que me había gustado escucharlo. A estas alturas no podía negar que esa parte del carácter de Harry, juguetón y pícaro, me encantaba.

Dejamos la urbe para entrar en parajes más montañosos, pero sin abandonar la costa. Pronto nos vimos transitando por una carretera secundaria que nos llevó hasta un camino cuidado de tierra. La vegetación que lo flanqueaba era frondosa, pero se notaba que estaba cuidado y transitado. Comencé a quedarme con más detalles. Después de adentrarnos por aquel camino, volvimos a ver el mar a nuestra derecha. Tras unos minutos, llegamos a la entrada de la urbanización. Con velocidad media, Harry condujo por las tranquilas calles hasta llegar a lo que parecía una vía sin salida, más en realidad, el final de la misma era el portón que daba acceso a la finca. Accionó un mando a distancia, haciendo que la pesada verja se moviera a un lado, cediéndonos el paso.

Mis nervios aumentaron. Aquella era la casa de Harry. Su hogar, su verdadero hogar. No el ático donde solía ir a pasar algunas noches, en el cual yo había estado alguna vez. Me explico. Harry "habitaba" un céntrico ático propiedad de su padrino, Sirius Black. Según él, porque estaba más cerca del trabajo y le era más práctico para la vida que llevaba entre semana. Aunque yo sospechaba que, y esto era cosecha mía porque él no me había dicho nada, con lo celoso que era "ojitos verdes" con su intimidad, no quería que sus ligues conocieran la casa que en unos momentos yo misma iba a conocer… la misma casa que había pertenecido a sus padres.

Recordar que a pesar de nuestra relación, yo tampoco había estado allí… Supongo que en su momento no le quise dar importancia porque me gustaba tener a Harry en mi casa. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ahí tenía un indicativo de que algo no había ido tan bien y que yo no lo había querido ver. No pude evitar enfadarme y entristecerme. La cuestión era ¿Por qué ahora?

-** Ginevra… ¿Ginevra?-** la voz de Harry llegó lejana a mí. Moví la cabeza para que viera que le prestaba atención –**Ya… ya hemos llegado-**

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos para comprobar que efectivamente el coche estaba aparcado en la parte posterior de la casa y que Harry me miraba con curiosidad y cierta ansiedad pintaba en el rostro.

-** Bien-** respondí sin saber que más añadir.

-** Vamos, te enseñare todo esto-** con un gesto rápido, se pasó la mano entre el cabello. Estaba nervioso.

Cuando salió pude comprobar su grado de nerviosismo, cuando lo vi pararse y tomar aire varias veces. No sé si se daba cuenta de que lo observaba o si lo necesitaba a tal grado, que le daba igual que lo viera. Pero me llamó la atención. Harry no era un hombre que dejara ver lo perturbado que estaba. Supongo que en aquellos momentos el estaba sopesando que pasaba por mi cabeza. Que había notado mi cambio de humor, estaba claro. Y que me conocía y sabía por dónde iban mis motivaciones de disgusto, también. Bueno, ¿nadie dijo que se lo fuéramos a poner fácil, no?

Tomé aire varias veces, mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón y tomaba mi bolso. A aquellas alturas, él ya había bordeado el coche y me estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera salir. Con calma, hice lo propio, mirando a mí alrededor mientras me colocaba a su lado. Con gesto elegante, Harry cerró la puerta y me indicó que lo siguiera. No me pasó por alto el impulso que había tenido de acercarse a mí, como si hubiera querido tomarme la mano o pasarme su brazo por mis hombros, en un lenguaje corporal tan marcado y que tan fácil reconocía en él, a pesar del tiempo. Gestos tan suyos y naturales que le salían innatos. Se tensó unos segundos, para introducir fuertemente las manos en los bolsillos después.

-** Por aquí-** indicó con voz neutra.

Avanzamos por un pequeño camino de piedras grandes y planas que delineaba en un cuidado jardín. La casa tenía dos plantas y lo que parecía una buhardilla (creo, por la forma del tejado) de construcción solida que mezclaba la piedra y la madera. Mientras la bordeamos, me fije en que tenía unos amplios ventanales. Por fuera parecía muy acogedora y familiar, no sé qué es lo que podría esperar de dentro. Que estaba reformada era algo apreciativo y algo que además sabía. Al fin y al cabo, según me había explicado Harry el día que le regale el mapa del Merodeador, fue en aquella misma casa donde habían atacado a sus padres y si no recuerdo mal, la habían destrozado.

Tras atravesar la puerta principal, había un recibidor cuadrado casi tan grande como mi comedor. A la izquierda, un espejo antiguo (que ya debéis suponer, llamó mi atención inmediatamente) A la derecha, un mueble bajo de madera oscura étnica, donde Harry me indicó que dejara el bolso. Allí él dejó las llaves y la cartera.

Con pocas palabras iniciamos la visita a la casa. Comenzamos por la habitación contigua de la izquierda del recibidor, la cocina. Me quede maravillada. No solo por lo espaciosa, sino porque a pesar de que era una cocina antigua rústica, de paredes blancas, suelo de pizarra y techo de vigas de madera, también tenía unos preciosos hornos de leña antiguos. Además de estar equipada con todos los electrodomésticos habidos y por haber. Una mesa de madera y taburetes.

-** La cocina es de origen. A mi madre le gustaba cocinar en ella, por eso no la cambió. Cuando la reforme, preferí no cambiarla. La comida no sabe igual cuando cocinas directamente sobre fuego y leña, Ginevra-** me explico con naturalidad, mientras iba caminando alrededor mío.

-** Parece que es de ella que heredaste las artes culinarias-** comente mientras miraba embelesada el resto de la decoración.

-** Así parece-** comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entre turbado y algo que no pude catalogar, siguió enseñándome el resto de la habitación. La despensa, una pequeña bodega y el cuarto de la lavandería que comunicaba con la parte trasera de la casa, donde habíamos dejado el coche. Allí había un tendedor para la ropa.

La siguiente habitación que vimos, fue la biblioteca. Era acogedora, con dos paneles de robusta madera repleta de libros, una mesa de lectura y dos viejas butacas con una mesita auxiliar. También había varios instrumentos… un piano, un chelo y dos fundas, una de violín y otra de guitarra. Un atril con partituras y en un rincón al lado del ventanal, una mesa antigua de costura y una mecedora. Al fondo, una puerta que comunicada con la siguiente habitación.

-** A mi madre le gustaba mucho este rincón…-** susurró Harry mientras acariciaba la mesa de costura. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras detallaba el mueble –** Y este…-** se desplazó a la derecha-** …es el piano de mi padre-** también acarició lentamente el instrumento –** Remus dice que mi padre siempre tocaba para hacerme dormir, también cuando mi madre cosía-**

Trague lentamente. En la voz de Harry había mucha melancolía. En cierto modo, entendía por qué guardaba tan celosamente aquella casa. Perder a sus padres con tan solo un año y vivir sus recuerdos a través de los relatos de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin debía de ser muy duro para él. Yo no me podía imaginar mi infancia sin mi familia grande, ruidosa y sobre todo… por encima de todo, cariñosa. Debió de sentirse muy solo.

-** Tu… ¿Tu tocas, Harry?-** pregunté queriendo aligerar un poco sus palabras. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí. Me acerque a él, pero no me atreví a tocarlo a pesar de que deseaba abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y borra con ello el sentimiento que teñía sus palabras. En aquel momento, parecía tan desamparado ante el recuerdo de sus padres, como un cachorrito abandonado.

-** Si, Ginevra. Me enseño Remus…-** sus ojos buscaron los míos y por un momento, ambos nos quedamos estáticos, conscientes de lo que ambos deseábamos.

Él, ser abrazado. Yo, abrazarle.

Más ninguno de los dos nos movimos. De repente, los dedos de Harry tocaron una rápida escala musical del piano. Como una caricia. Las notas flotaron suavemente, dejándonos nuevamente en silencio.

-** Sigamos-** con ello se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, la abrió y espero a que yo pasara.

El comedor era espacioso y al igual que las dos estancias anteriores, lleno de luz. Estaba dividido en dos ambientes, por un desnivel en el suelo de madera, ambos confortables. Los muebles eran todos de una madera noble oscura pulida, con tintes caobas. Por un lado una mesa para ocho comensales, con sus sillas tapizadas en verde oliva claro. Pegada a la pared, dos muebles bufete de la misma madera y un mueble-bar. Por otro lado dos amplios sofás de piel blanca, enmarcaban la zona de descanso junto con una mesita baja de madera y cristal mate. Una mesita auxiliar redonda donde se hallaba el teléfono, dos muebles bajos y una pantalla de plasma enorme. En un rincón, un sofisticado y elegante equipo de música. Varias lámparas, plantas, unos cuantos objetos de decoración y dos cuadros acababan de completar el panorama del comedor.

Me llamó la atención de no ver fotos. No las había visto en el recibidor, ni en la biblioteca y aquí también brillaban por su ausencia, mas no comenté nada. Volví a repasar con la mirada la estancia e hice un nuevo descubrimiento…

-** Vaya, hay chimenea-** exclame entusiasta mientras me acercaba. Me encantan las chimeneas –** ¿La sueles utilizar?-** vaya pregunta más tonta ¿verdad? Era evidente que sí por los restos que habían de hollín. Y también era evidente que, con la cantidad de cosas que tenía que preguntar, saber y Harry tenía que responder (Y creedme, ninguna tenía que ver con la dichosa chimenea) yo estaba allí, agachada junto a la lumbre no encendida, haciendo preguntas banales no sabiendo muy bien el por qué. Supongo que, el tour por la casa y el ver que Harry iba desnudando sus sentimientos en cada habitación, me estaba desorientando. O simplemente quería aligerar el ambiente. ¡Yo que sé!

-**Si, me gusta mucho cenar frente a ella-** me sobresalte, su voz sonó muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Me gire un poco para comprobar que estaba agachado a mi lado, mirando la chimenea como si esta le fuera a dar alguna respuesta –** la enciendo incluso en verano-**

**-Pues debes de pasar mucha calor…-** susurré turbada al notar claramente su varonil aroma. Dios. Me puse de pie, intentado cubrir mi turbación.

-** No te creas. Las noches aquí son muy frescas aun en verano -** se incorporó, yendo hacia la puerta **-Y más si estas solo…-** susurró más para sí que en un comentario general –** Vamos, te enseñaré la planta de arriba-** y lo vi desaparecer por la puerta.

Las palabras "Y más si estas solo" resonaron varias veces por mi cabeza, confundiéndome más. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué siempre cenaba solos? ¿Qué lo hacía últimamente?

En aquella visita estaba descubriendo facetas de Harry que desconocía y, sinceramente, no sabía que pensar. Me asustaba. En sí, era el Harry que conocía, dejando ver su alma, en su estado más puro. Con sus miedos. Con sus fantasmas. Y era mucha información de golpe.

Atontada, seguí los pasos de Harry que me esperaba en el recibidor.

En silencio, subimos a la planta de arriba. Me dirigió hacia la izquierda. La primera habitación que vimos la ubique rápido… era la habitación de Harry, cuando era un bebe. A pesar de que las paredes habían sido pintadas de nuevo, tenían el color suave lavanda. Era bastante amplia y por lo que veía, conservaba varios muebles que bien podrían haber pertenecido a Harry de pequeño. Unos estantes con juguetes, cajas pequeñas y libros. Había varias cajas de madera y cartón apiladas en orden. Unas finas cortina de hilo blanco, cubrían las dos ventanas.

-** Mis padres no se ponían de acuerdo con el color de la pared- **dijo mientras acariciaba una de ellas** -Como no quisieron saber si yo era niño o niña, el tema de si iba a de Harry o Lizbeth llego a ser una apuesta entre ellos-** sonrió mientras tomaba del estante un viejo peluche de felpa negro en forma de perrito.

-** ¿Quién ganó?-** pregunte completamente atenta a los gestos que él iba haciendo.

-** Mi madre. Ella decía que iba a ser niño y que me llamaría Harry. Mi padre sostenía que iba a ser niña. Creo que solo lo hacía por llevarle la contraria. Por eso la habitación fue pintada de añil. Mi madre no soportaba la clasificación de los colores por género…-** antes de que yo comentara nada, añadió –** Rosa para niña, azul para niño. Por eso quería la habitación de un color "neutro"-**

**-Entiendo-** miré fijamente el peluche. Le faltaba un ojo y estaba muy deslustrado. Aun así parecía muy bien cuidado.

-** Se llama Canuto y fue el primer regalo que me hizo Sirius, cuando supo que mi madre estaba embarazada y que él iba a ser el padrino-** dijo Harry al notar mi mirada sobre el peluche. Me enterneció el detalle del nombre – **Se que lo debería tirar porque está muy viejo, pero…-**

**- Yo no lo tiraría-**le corte** -Si para ti es importante, haces bien en guardarlo-** comente mientras acariciaba el peluche. A pesar de los años, su tacto aun era suave –**Sabes, yo aun guardo un osito que me regaló mi abuela. Lo hizo ella con retales de tela-** sonreí suavemente. En mi familia siempre nos había gustado hacer las cosas manualmente. Teníamos gracias para ello –** El pobre ha pasado varias veces "por quirófano"-**volví a sonreír al recordar la de veces que mi abuela y mi madre habían tenido que remendar el pobre Joe, porque desde que me lo habían regalado, no me había separado de él –** Aun así lo guardo con mucho cariño-**

**- Tienes razón, Ginevra-**miró fijamente el peluche con la ternura bordando su mirada, para después dejarlo en el estante –** Como ves, aun hay varios muebles de cuando era bebe. En esta habitación…-** hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando las cajas que habían** -están guardados todos los recuerdo que pude salvar…-** tomo aire, cerrando los ojos –**…todos los recuerdo que tengo de mis padres-** su voz se quebró y juro que lo vi temblar.

Sin ser muy consecuente con mi resolución, me acerque a él y tome su mano, intentándole transmitir en ese gesto que estaba a su lado.

-** Gracias-** susurró sin abrir los ojos. Estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Apretó mi mano contra la suya por unos momentos y luego, más sereno, se alejo un poco dándome la espalda. –**Vamos, te enseñare la habitación de Sirius-**

-**¿Sirius tiene su habitación?-** pregunte secundando su comentario. No iba a presionarle si no quería hablar más de aquel tema. Curioso ¿no? Yo que venía a por respuestas y me estaba encontrando con que Harry me abría su corazón. ¡En fin!

-** Si. Durante un tiempo, vivió con mis padres. Ahora es la habitación de invitados, la que utilizan Sirius, Remus o Albus cuando vienen-** se dio la vuelta y nuestro ojos chocaron. Su mirada estaba mucho más clara por culpa de las lágrimas no derramadas, mas su voz ya era la de siempre.

-** Vamos entonces, Harry-** le tendí mi mano, con un gesto no pensado, para que me guiara.

Una sonrisa genuina cruzo su rostro, mientras la tomaba y tironeaba suavemente de mí, para llevarme a la siguiente habitación.

La habitación de Sirius parecía un poco más pequeña que la de Harry, aunque quizás era mi impresión. Claro que en esta habían bastantes más muebles, por lo que podría ser un efecto óptico. Se notaba que era la habitación pensada para un adulto. Y que era utilizada. El suelo estaba parcialmente cubierto por una gran alfombra mullida de color hueso. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, contrastando con las paredes y el cobertor de la cama baja, que también eran de color hueso. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran de color calabaza oscura.

El armario era bastante grande y me llamó la atención ver que la cama era de matrimonio. Parecía que a Sirius le gustaba dormir ancho. ¿O acompañado? Varios pensamientos cruzaron mi mente… Algunos me dieron igual, otros no tanto.

-** A Sirius le gustaba dormir más en su vieja cama…-** comento a mis espaldas Harry. Parecía que me leía el pensamiento o es que lo llevaba escrito en mi frente** -…pero decidimos poner, ya que había espacio para ello, una cama de matrimonio para cuando Remus se tiene que hacer el tratamiento-**

He ahí mi respuesta. Y el inicio de mala leche por uno de los pensamiento (está bien, por el pensamiento de padrino/ahijado trayéndose los ligues) se había diluido como el azúcar en el café caliente (ummm café)

-** ¿A Sirius no le gusta dormir en una cama grande?-** pregunte intentando sacar más información.

-** No. Y es curioso ¿verdad? Cualquiera lo diría para un Don Juan como él-** ambos sonreímos ante el apelativo. Que Sirius Black no tenía problemas con la población femenina (ni con la masculina, si él quisiera) era evidente. A pesar de sus cuarenta y largos, era un seductor en toda regla. La mezcla perfecta entre salvaje y aristocrático, con un cabello negro como la noche y unos profundos ojos grises. Las veces que lo había visto (y más si había una mujer por en medio) podía constatar de por qué las traía locas. Era todo un caballero y me constaba que en el terreno carnal… bueno, digamos que era muy buen amante. De tal Padrino, tal ahijado ¿no? -** Mi padrino se mueve mucho durmiendo, por lo que se suele caer de la cama si es muy grande. En su casa tiene una cama individual. Y es ilógico ¿no? Su vida… sentimental, por decirlo así, es muy movida. Pero ya lo conoces, prefiere ir a un hotel o a casa de ella. Dice que solo cuando encuentre a la mujer de su vida, comprara una cama para compartirla con ella. Que no puede vivir sin mujeres pero que no puede dormir con ellas… Que si no es "Ella"…-** soltó una risa algo nerviosa ante la explicación.

La cancioncita me sonaba aunque de forma diferente.

Así que Sirius Black pensaba que su razonamiento era lógico y romántico. El estomago se me giro por la molestia y la lástima. Por las mujeres que habrían pasado por sus manos… por que en el fondo, Black no era feliz.

-** No entiendo su razonamiento…-** conteste con la voz más casual que pude, intentando enmascarar mi molestia, aunque estaba segura de que Harry lo notaría. Me conocía y sabía que no aprobaba las practicas de su padrino (y también las suyas, estaba claro, aunque eso no venía ahora a cuento) –** Supongo que tendría que ser hombre para entenderlo. De igual forma, considero que es muy triste que diga que no quiere comprar una cama de matrimonio hasta que conozca a…-** hice comillas con las manos –**La mujer de su vida. Está claro que con la vida que él lleva, no habrá mujer decente que se le acerque con la intención de algo más que una noche de buen sexo, fama o dinero-** y con esas palabras, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación dejando a Harry completamente sorprendido.

Me quedé en el rellano esperando a que El Señor de la casa se recuperara de mi comentario y se dignara a salir de la habitación de su queridísimo padrino y acabara de enseñarme la casa. De golpe y porrazo, tenía unas ganas enormes de acabar con todo aquello. De que Harry acabara de enseñarme su dichosa casa, de que me acabara de explicar lo que me tenía que explicar y de llegar a mi casa, para darme un buen baño, prepararme una buena copa de helado de frutas del bosque con sorbete de limón y ponerme la película de "Los Hombres que no Amaban a las Mujeres".

Lentamente me acerque al ventanal, que daba a la parte frontal de la casa. Observando el jardín y el mar me encontró Harry.

-** Las vistas son maravillosas, ¿verdad?-** comento poniéndose a mi lado. Su voz era neutra sin querer revelar nada de lo que había meditado en aquella dichosa habitación.

-** Si, así es-**conteste yo en la misma entonación. Me valía un rábano si mi comentario le había ofendido. Era lo que pensaba y era real.

-** Te gustará entonces la que hay desde mi habitación. Vamos, ya falta poco para acabar. Seguro que estas cansada de ver tanta casa-** fue su turno para darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar por el pasillo a la habitación que sería la suya.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron un segundo. Negué con la cabeza. Parecía que manteníamos un tira y afloja de un debate extraño.

-** ¿Vienes, Ginevra?-** lo oí llamarme desde la habitación.

_Ginevra._ Sonreí a pesar de todo. No estaba molesto o por lo menos no conmigo. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Veréis, Harry siempre me ha llamado Ginevra. A pesar de que cuando empezamos todo, cuando él me pidió que le llamara Harry y yo a él, que me llamara Ginny, por que el nombre de Ginevra me recordaba a cuando mis padres me regañaban… él encontraba "adorable" llamarme Ginevra. Y que queréis que os diga, mi nombre en sus labios…

-** Voy Harry-**

Cuando entre en su habitación, sentí una corriente recorrerme la columna.

No sé si fue por la habitación en sí, pintada en un gris piedra claro, con los muebles en color ceniza combinado con los tiradores metálicos mate. Con el cobertor de cama en un granate intenso, jugando exquisitamente con la gama de colores de varios cojines en hueso gris y granate oscuro. Las vigas del techo las había dejado al descubierto.

O porque él estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando por un gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared y tenía las mismas vistas al mar que hacía unos momentos habíamos contemplado. Y simplemente se veía… perfecto.

O quizás fue el descubrimiento de que en aquella habitación si habían fotos. Tres para ser exactos, sobre la cómoda. Al mirarlas más de cerca tuve que ahogar un gemido. En la primera, estaban sus padres abrazados y parecían bailar, aquella foto parecía tener vida, sus rostros se veían relajados y felices… enamorados. En la segunda estaba un adolescente Harry con toga, acompañado de unos jóvenes Remus, Sirius y Albus, por lo que supuse que era su graduación en Hogwarts. Y la ultima, me emocionó. Era una foto de Harry de bebe y sus padres.

Y puede que también influyera el hecho de que el mapa del Merodeador colgara en lo alto del cabecero de la cama.

-** ¿Te gusta mi habitación?** Comentó si dejar su postura.

-** S… si-** contesté abstraída mirando todavía las fotos. Sacudí la cabeza e intenté enfocar la mirada en otro punto de la habitación, mas no pude.

-**Como habrás podido comprobar, no soy de tener muchas fotos. Solo he enmarcado las que son importantes para mí -** comento mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a cercarse donde yo estaba –** Mis padres, Ginevra. Creo que solo habías visto la foto del despacho y la que llevo en la cartera ¿cierto?-**

-**Si-** conteste algo más repuesta.

-** Esta foto-** señalo la que solo estaban sus padres-** es de cuando mi madre le dio el sí a su proposición de matrimonio. Verás, ella no se lo puso fácil. En un principio, mi madre no soportaba a mi padre. Pensaba que era un egocéntrico, cretino presuntuoso, caprichoso, playboy... Se pasaba el día persiguiéndola, llamando su atención y poniéndola en ridículo. Cualquier cosa para ganarse una cita con ella. Remus me ha dicho que llegó a rechazarlo 109 veces…-** sonrió

-**¿109 veces? Tu madre debí tener mucha paciencia o mucho genio-** mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante su contestación de ambos. Si se odiaban ¿Cómo es que se habían casado? –** Que tenacidad la de tu padre, no se rendía con facilidad. Ya veo de donde ha salido la tuya-**

Ambos reímos con ganas. Era evidente que ambos recordamos muchas cosas

-** Es obvio que los Potter somos cabezotas por naturaleza. Creo que mi abuelo también fue mi insistente con mi abuela y que al principio, esta tampoco lo tragaba. Parece que es una tradición. A nosotros también nos pasó cuando nos conocimos y…-** se cayó de golpe y me miró esperando ver mi reacción.

-** Si, tienes razón. Tal y como te comportaste en la vista de la custodia de mi ahijada, te hiciste merecedor de muchas cosas "Potter"-** sonreí siguiendo el relato quitándole importancia al asunto que tratábamos –** En aquel momento hubo un punto en que llegué a odiarte-** volví a clavar la mirada en las fotos, para fijarme en la que estaba él de bebe.

**-Lo sé. La verdad es que mi actuación con respecto a ti fue imperdonable. De todo menos profesional y ética-**

**- Completamente de acuerdo. Cabe decir que luego te superaste con todos los detalles…-** callé unos segundos para tomar aire ¿quería seguir por aquel camino? Total, ya que lo estábamos quemando todo, echaríamos hasta los últimos leños -**… se puede decir que te comportaste como todo un Potter-** sonreí para separarme de él y dirigirme a la ventana. Me sentía turbada por la cantidad de detalles que acababa de recordar. Imágenes que hasta ahora estaban sepultadas por capas de nebulosa en mi sub consciente, estaban saliendo a flote.

Lo que no estaba preparada para ver… y creo que eso fue el golpe de gracia, fue una cuarta foto. En su mesita de noche. Sin medir consecuencias, sin pedir permiso, me acerque a ella y la tomé.

-** Ginevra…-** susurró con angustia, al ver mi descubrimiento. ¿A caso no quería que la viera? Porque si era así, ya era tarde.

-** Esta… esta soy yo, Harry. Y esta que está conmigo es… ¿Cómo tienes esta foto? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Cuándo la tomaste? ¿Dónde…?-** barboté mientras mis ojos iban de la foto a sus ojos y de nuevo a la foto. Intentaba buscar… intentaba coordinar y recordar… pero solo podía pensar en dos cosas. Que él había dicho que solo tenía fotos de lo que era importante para él y que la tenía en la mesita de noche.

-**Yo… Ginevra…-** susurró tan bajo que apenas lo oí. Volví a mirarlo a él, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente la fotografía, como si le fueran a dar la respuesta –** La tome cuando estuvimos en Benasque-** respondió al fin, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, varias veces en un gesto nervioso.

Si, aquello era evidente. Volví a mirar la fotografía. En ella me veía arrullando suavemente a Irene, mi sobrina. Reconocí la sala… reconocí el paraje nevado del fondo… pero por más que intentaba recordar, yo… yo estaba sola en aquel momento. Bueno, con mi sobrina. Pero no recordaba haber visto a nadie más.

-** Reconozco el lugar, pero no recuerdo ver a nadie más allí conmigo-** dije sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía. Había tanta ternura en ella. La persona que la había tomado, había captado un momento muy tierno e intimo entre mi sobrina y yo.

Lo recordaba, estaba intentando dormirla. Irene tenía cólicos y los demás pequeños ya estaban dormidos, por lo que tapándola con su mantita rosada, habíamos salido al corredor contiguo. Tras unos minutos de caminar sin dirección, habíamos llegado a una pequeña sala vacía. Allí la había arrullado en silencio hasta que la chiquitina se había quedado dormida.

-** Lo sé. Venía de hacer fotos de los glaciales para Remus. No tenía ganas de ir a la habitación, ni de ver a nadie. Fue el día siguiente después de nuestra… conversación-** carraspeo incomodo-**Te vi con la pequeña caminando por el pasillo y decidí seguirte. Sabía que estabas muy dolida y que muy probablemente no me dejarías acercarme otra vez, por lo que solo me limite a observarte. Al menos por una última vez, antes de irme-** susurró algo más suave.

-** Antes de irte… ¿a Suiza?-** tantee con mi comentario.

-** En realidad estuve en varios puntos de Europa y, sí, acabé en Suiza-** sonrió tibiamente-**La foto… no tenía intenciones de… bueno. En realidad no sé por qué te seguí, Ginevra. Supongo que a mi manera, me quería despedir. La foto fue algo que sucedió sin tenerlo previsto. Cuando te vi arrullándola con tanta ternura… el momento fue simplemente perfecto. Casi ni me di cuenta, que ya te estaba tomando la foto-** acabo de explicarme, tomando la fotografía de mis manos.

**- ¿Por qué la tienes puesta aquí, Harry?-** pregunté sin rodeos. Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Podía entender todo lo que me había explicado, pero no entendía por qué tenía precisamente esa fotografía en su mesita de noche. Era un gesto muy íntimo y ya no venía al caso. No a aquellas alturas.

-** Se lo que estas pensando… y tienes razón. Y no hay respuesta lógica y coherente para ello-** sin dejar de mirar la fotografía la volvió a dejar en su sitio –** Lo único que te puedo decir es que es especial, para mí-** y con ello volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos impactaron profundos en los míos y a mi casi se me olvidó de respirar. Demasiadas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Demasiadas emociones, sentimientos dormidos y sepultados. Gestos. Detalles… Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Me comencé a marear. Sin consultarle, me senté encima de la cama y comencé a boquear -** ¿Ginevra? ¿Estas bien? Ginevra, por favor…-** su voz angustiada, me llegó lejana.

-** Si…-** susurre –** Tranquilo, estoy bien. Demasiadas cosas-** hice un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

-** Quieres… necesitas…-** noté una de sus manos acariciarme suavemente la mejilla.

**-Agua, por favor-** susurré si apenas fuerza.

-** Ahora te la traigo. Pero primero, recuéstate y descansa-** y sin ninguna ceremonia mas, se agachó para quitarme los zapatos y me ayudó a acomodarme en la cama –** Ahora vuelvo-**

Salió de la habitación, dejándome embotada en mis pensamientos. Tumbada en su cama. Solo pude cerrar los ojos e intentar tranquilizarme. El suave aroma a Harry que desprendía el cobertor se coló sutilmente por mi nariz, relajándome. Comencé a acompasar mi respiración, intentando serenarme. Después de unos minutos, sentí como Harry se movía a mi lado con mucho cuidado.

-** No estoy dormida-** le aclare con voz suave.

-** Pensaba que sí. Aquí tienes el agua- **abrí los ojos y comencé a incorporarme –** con suavidad, Ginevra-** se apresuró a ayudarme.

-**Gracias-**

-** De nada-** me tendió el vaso de agua que reposaba en la mesita de noche –** También te he subido granizado de limón y esto…-** me tendió un plato con frutos secos -**… ha sido una descortesía por mi parte, lo siento-** ante mi desconcierto, añadió –** Vienes a mi casa como invitada y ni siquiera te he ofrecido nada. Deberíamos haber tomado algo antes de que te enseñara la casa-** susurró mientras el también tomaba varios frutos secos y se los llevaba a la boca.

-** Tranquilo. Te perdono porque me has subido granizado-**bromee quitándole importancia. El mareo se debía al exceso de información y a mis propias emociones pero no era nada grave (creedme, a aquellas alturas ya era una experta en saber cuando tenía que irme a urgencias) Pero fiel a su carácter sobre protector, Harry estaba pendiente a cada detalle para asegurase de que realmente me encontrara bien –** de verdad que estoy bien, Harry-** afirme sonriéndole, al ver que me escrudiñaba con la mirada. Tome una nuez y me la lleve a la boca, mientras tendía mi mano para recibir mi ansiado vaso de granizado. La sonrisa bailo en sus labios, mientras se agachaba a tomar lo que le había pedido –**Gracias-** volví a sonreír cuando tuve mi vasito entre las manos.

-** Poquito a poco-** me recrimino, juguetonamente mientras tomaba el suyo.

-** Si, papa-** conteste yo, mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca.

Por unos momentos, nos dedicamos a bebernos los granizados y comer del plato de frutos secos. Cuando los acabamos, me di cuenta de que en realidad tenía hambre.

-** ¿Quieres algo más?-**

-** Bueno…-** titubee

-** No se tu pero yo tengo hambre-** añadió al ver que no me animaba a hacer petición alguna.

-** Yo también y no sabía cómo decírtelo-** sentí mis mejillas arder.

-** Que mal anfitrión soy…-** hizo un gesto afligido -** ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-** volvió a mirarme a los ojos como si me quisiera atravesar con ellos. Rodé los ojos y asentí. Lo vi sonreír traviesamente-** Bien, entonces te propongo que dejemos la visita a la buhardilla para luego y hacer un traslado de tu persona hacia el comedor, mientras que mi persona prepara algo para cenar ¿le parece, señorita?-** comento de forma risueña.

-** Me parece bien, pero hay un punto a mejorar…-** contesté de forma casi automática. Lo vi mirarme de forma interrogativa -**… ¿que tal si ambos preparamos la cena**?** O siempre la puede preparar tu y yo mirar…-** le deje caer.

La preparación de la cena sería una buena excusa para hablar. No sabía qué hora y tampoco como irían las cosas a partir de ahora pero, el asunto que me había llevado hasta la casa de Harry se había pospuesto demasiado. Y yo no quería tentar a la suerte de lo que podía pasar.

-** Ummmm, me parece una buena propuesta-** se levanto de mi lado para recoger los vasos y el plato sobre una bandeja de madera rojiza y espero a que me pusiera los zapatos. Hice el gesto de colocar bien la cama –** Déjalo Ginevra. Dentro de un rato, la voy a desarmar así que, da igual-** dijo con simpleza mientras caminaba a la salida con algo de ¿turbación?. Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirle.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Allí, Harry me hizo sentar en un taburete, antes de dar la vuelta por la mesa y sentarse en el borde.

**- Y bien, ¿con que nos va a deleitar el chef?-** me aventuré a preguntar al ver que Harry me miraba pero no decía ni hacia nada.

-** Ahhhh **_**Bambina**_**-** dijo poniendo acento italiano, a la vez que curvaba su ceja hacia arriba –** El chef dispone de una amplia carta para esta noche. ¿Qué es lo que le apetece a la bella dama?-** volvió a sonreír, como un bucanero, con aquella sonrisa fresca que tanto me había gustado.

-** Ummm, a ver- **dije llevando una mano a mi mentón, haciendo que meditaba –** que tal si para empezar una copa de vino y mientras la degustamos, discutimos el menú-** dije sonriendo.

-¡**Oído cocina!-** sonrió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se ponía manos a la obra. En pocos minutos, había sacado de la bodega, una botella de vino tinto, dos copas y un platito con unas pequeñas delicatesen de queso. No pude más que abrir la boca. Harry siempre era una caja de sorpresa, hasta el último detalle.

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras servía el vino. Ambos tomamos de nuestra copa, muy lentamente, degustamos su contenido. Tímidamente, me anime a tomar una de esas delicias de queso que tan ben casaban con el vino.

**- Bien, ¿ha pensado la dama en que le apetece cenar esta noche?-** volvió a susurrar con voz ligeramente ronca, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos. Si no fuera porque el marco de circunstancias no era el apropiado, hubiera jurado que estaba coqueteando conmigo descaradamente.

-** La verdad es que sí-** volví a tomar de mi copa** -Si le parece al caballero y si es posible claro…-** vi como afirmaba con la cabeza aun no habiendo especificado la cena. ¿Tendría la despensa todo aquello que quisiera desear? Podría ser mala y pedir un plato rebuscado, mas tenía tantas ganas de que Harry empezara a relatar que había pasado y porque me había abandonado, que preferí no jugar al ratón y al gato-** … preparar una ensalada de verano, con pechuga de pollo y frutos secos-**

**-¡Excelente elección, madame!-** exclamó risueño ante mi petición **– Entonces… ¡manos a la obra!-** con ello, bajo del taburete fluidamente y se dirigió al frigorífico. No me sorprendió ver como casi de la nada, aparecía un delantal blanco muy parecido a los que utilizan los chefs. ¿Tendría el gorro a juego? No me imaginaba a Harry con un gorro (¿Y tan solo con el delantal y el gorro? Sin nada más…) –_** Ginevra… ¡concéntrate!-**_

-** Harry…-** tenía que escoger bien las palabras. Por el momento y a pesar de los altibajos, la velada estaba yendo muy bien. No quería estropearlo ahora. Cierto era que Harry me debía una explicación, pero tal y como habían ido las cosas, era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Yo tampoco había actuado del todo correctamente. Puede que tuviera razones, pero no había sido justa del todo.

-**¿Ummmm?-** respondió con la cabeza metida en el electrodoméstico. Oí claramente como revolvía dentro y no pude evitar sonreír.

-** Yo…-** susurre, mordiéndome el labio inferior -_**¿Ahora qué le digo? Se lo que le quiero pedir, pero no sé como decírselo-**_

**-¿Qué ocurre, Ginevra?-** extrañado por mi inicio de conversación a medias, dejó encima de la mesa lo que había sacado de la nevera, y se acercó a mi lado -**¿Ginevra!-** pregunto confundido, mientras elevaba mi mentón con su mano. Sentí el frio que me transmitió su piel por el contacto reciente, y eso me hizo reaccionar. Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyo, susurre.

-** Quiero que me expliques, mientras preparamos la cena, que fue lo que ocurrió… ¿Porque te fuiste, Harry?-**

* * *

Hola a Todos/as!

Ante todo, no me mateis...

Ya se que he tardado un montonazo en subir el capitulo y ni siquiera estoy orgullosa de ello... No solo he tardado, si no que lo he publicado a trompicones. Mi idea era que en este capitulo desvelar ya "QUE" había pasado con Harry. Pero me ha sido imposible. Llevo un bloqueo mental de aupa que a veces no me deja ni recordar mi nombre... Espero poder escribir y subir pronto lo que resta de capitulo. O al menos no tardar tanto.

Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y po que habeis seguido leyendo.

Espero que os guste!

Un abrazo!!

Ev...


	15. Siempre He estado a Tu Lado

**Capitulo 15: Siempre he estado a tu lado**

**Revelaciones II**

* * *

_Por que en la distancia, velo tus sueños. Recojo cada suspiro que nace de tus labios, celoso, porque nos son los míos quienes los acarician. _

_Los latidos de mi corazón, templan tu alma. Mi voz rota, acaricia tus oídos._

_Y tú no sabes… Ahora aun no entiende, pero entenderas._

_Comprenderás…_

_Que ni la distancia ni olvido pueden fragmentar este corazón herido. __Que me fui y en la distancia te amo. Que no volví, y ese es mi castigo._

_Amarte en la distancia…_

_Respirarte en el olvido…_

* * *

_-__** Harry…-**__ tenía que escoger bien las palabras. Por el momento y a pesar de los altibajos, la velada estaba yendo muy bien. No quería estropearlo ahora. Cierto era que Harry me debía una explicación, pero tal y como habían ido las cosas, era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Yo tampoco había actuado del todo correctamente. Puede que tuviera razones, pero no había sido justa del todo._

_-__**¿Ummmm?-**__ respondió con la cabeza metida en el electrodoméstico. Oí claramente como revolvía dentro y no pude evitar sonreír._

_-__** Yo…-**__ susurre, mordiéndome el labio inferior -__**¿Ahora qué le digo? Se lo que le quiero pedir, pero no sé como decírselo-**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre, Ginevra?-**__ extrañado por mi inicio de conversación a medias, dejó encima de la mesa lo que había sacado de la nevera, y se acercó a mi lado -__**¿Ginevra!-**__ pregunto confundido, mientras elevaba mi mentón con su mano. Sentí el frio que me transmitió su piel por el contacto reciente, y eso me hizo reaccionar. Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyo, susurre._

_**- Quiero que me expliques, mientras preparamos la cena, que fue lo que ocurrió… ¿Porque te fuiste, Harry?-**_

Nada mas salieron las palabras por mi boca, la mirada de Harry cambió. También su sonrisa, hasta ahora espontanea y fresca, se volvió forzada y tibante. Dejando los ingredientes sobre la mesa, se mesó el cabello con un gesto nervioso tan típico en él, como el de Hermione cuando se mordía el labio inferior (gesto que me ha llegado a pegar). Se movió por la cocina sin decir nada y enseguida supe que estaba buscando las palabras para expresarse. Suspiré internamente y decidí dejarle el tiempo que quisiera.

-**Supongo que este momento tenía que llegar…-** susurró sin mirarme, cuando se paró. Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en la copa de vino, como si esta le fuera a dar las palabras que necesitaba.

-** Supones bien, Harry-** mis ojos siguieron fijos en él** -Al fin y al cabo creo que nos debemos más de una explicación…-** añadí como si nada. Sus labios se curvaron, nerviosos.

-**Bien-** inesperadamente se giró y comenzó a buscar entre los armarios de la cocina los utensilios y condimentos para la ensalada. Seguí en silencio, esperando a que él comenzara a hablar. Sabía que, si Harry se mantenía ocupado preparando la cena, lo ayudaría a que hablara. Era de esas personas que no sabía estar quieto cuando tenía que dar explicaciones.

Ordenó encima de la mesa todo lo necesario para hacer la cena, alineándolos innecesariamente. Suspiró, levantando por fin la mirada de la mesa hacia mis ojos –**Creo que es mejor que explique desde el principio, porque si no, nada tiene sentido…-** volvió a tomar aire e involuntariamente, cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Me baje de mi taburete y rodee la mesa. Mi intención era ayudarle con la cena y de paso, se sintiera más cómodo para hablar. Sabía que si lo seguía observando sin hacer nada, se bloquearía. Curioso ¿no? como a pesar del tiempo, soy capaz de saber de las reacciones de Harry. Aunque claro, también él sabía de las mías.

Además, estar sin hacer nada, me estaba provocando dolor de estómago, tenerlo tan encogido.

-**Déjame ayudarte. Estar sin hacer nada, me pone nerviosa-** susurre mientras me lavaba las manos. Sonrió sinceramente y con ese gesto supe que él sabía de mi doble motivación para ayudarlo.

-**Gracias-** con un gesto fluido, sacó de un cajón un trapo y otro delantal, y me los tendió.

En completa sincronización, nos pusimos a preparar la cena. Parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo, aun nos complementáramos tan bien en la cocina. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que cocinábamos juntos cada día. Este detalle hizo removerse mis recuerdos guardados y sin poder evitarlo, recordé más detalles de nuestra vida en común.

-**Para empezar, Ginevra-** se aclaró la voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos - **Nos tenemos que remontar a la época de mis padres…-** esperó a que dijera algo, más tan solo seguí limpiando la lechuga, dándole a entender que no iba a interrumpirle. Tan solo lo mire y asentí con la cabeza. Me respondió curvando los labios –** Como bien sabes, Voldemort no solo mató a mis padres, también juró que acabaría conmigo. Con un año, pase a estar bajo la tutela de Albus, Remus y Sirius –** Limpió los trozos de pollo y los colocó encima de la sartén, para después encender el fuego. Cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a trocear la lechuga que había lavado, mientras que yo me dedicaba a cortar en rodajas el queso de cabra –**Albus se encargó de hacerme desaparecer para que Voldemort no diera por acabada su venganza, por lo que por casi 16 años, estuve escondido en varios hogares-** se detuvo unos instantes, como si aquella opción pasada no hubiera sido de su agrado. Acaricie su mano con la mía, instándolo a seguir. Volvió a sonreír, confiado y yo me dispuse a calentar la plancha para fundir el queso de cabra. Le dio la vuelta al pollo y lo condimentó** – Con 17 años, me fui a vivir con Sirius y Remus. Poco después empecé a cursar los estudios de Abogacía y a centrarme en mi propia Vendetta. Con la ayuda de mis tres mentores, pudimos no solo atrapar a Tom Sorvolo con vida, sino que también obtuvimos todas las pruebas necesarias, para poderlo encarcelar de por vida. Créeme que no fue fácil…-** se movió a mi alrededor, tomando el bol para poner la ensalada. Sentirlo detrás de mí, me desconcentro unos segundos, por lo que casi corto algo más que queso - **… A pesar de que Voldemort murió cinco meses después en prisión y su organización estaba desmantelada, habían varios de sus más cercanos que siguieron con su "obra"-** troceó la col lombarda, añadiéndola a la fuente, donde ya reposaba la lechuga- **Por lo que durante tiempo, estuvimos investigando TODO lo relacionado con él-**

**- De ahí que investigarais a los padres de Draco y que pidierais los informes de Draco y Hermione cuando la custodia ¿no?-** relacioné rápido. Puse las rodajas de queso a fundirse encima de la plancha y me dediqué a tostar los piñones en una sartén pequeña.

-**Así es, Ginevra. A pesar de que la cosa parecía estar en calma, y que casi habíamos acabado con toda la organización, nos llegó el rumor de que habían varias células más pequeñas que seguían operando en el este de Europa-**añadió los tomatitos cherryrecién lavados a la fuente** - De ahí que en su momento, trasladáramos el Bufet de Abogados aquí a España. Cara los medios, solo queríamos cambiar de aires y expandirnos, pero en realidad estábamos uniendo piezas, acabando de pulir los detalles tras seguir varias pistas. Queríamos tenerlo todo bien atado. Que se acabara todo.-** con dos tenedores para remover la ensalada, se dispuso a mezclar bien el contenido de la ensaladera, aliñándola a la vez con vinagre de Módena, sal y aceite virgen** -Antes de conocerte, creímos haber "acabado" con la ultima célula, con una operación conjunta con Narcóticos. Y por un tiempo pensé que todo iría bien, que ya no habría sombra de Lord Voldemort sobre mi vida-** sirvió la ensalada en dos platos hondos y me los tendió. Por mi parte, aun pendiente a sus palabras, coloqué los trozos que queso fundido y retiré del fuego los piñones ya tostados –** Pero como todo en mi vida, habían cosas que se escapaban a mi control. No siempre va todo como planeamos ¿no?-** no me pasó por alto la tristeza que destilaban aquellas palabras. Abrió un frasco de mermelada de tomate y me lo tendió.

-** No, no siempre las cosas van como queremos-** respondí para los dos. Decoré las ensaladas con un poquito de la mermelada y los piñones.

-**¿Recuerdas la tarde que te fui a buscar al despacho, la que fuimos a cenar al Dolçe Vitta?-**

-**Si-** como olvidarlo. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando relacionar lo que me acababa de explicar con el recuerdo de aquella tarde-noche. Espera… -** ¿La discusión con Chang?-**

-**Siempre he dicho que eres única conectando las cosas. Tienes un sexto sentido, pequeña…-** sonrió y me besó en la frente, provocando que casi tirara los platos preparados al suelo. Por suerte para mí, Harry no se dio cuenta y siguió moviéndose por la cocina, sacando una gran bandeja de un armario –**Correcto, Cho. Aquella discusión fue el inicio de todo…-** dejó encima de la mesa la bandeja y puso en ella los dos platos -** ¿Qué mas querrás a parte de la ensalada…?-** no respondí, aun estaba atontada por el gesto que acaba de tener conmigo y a la vez, intentando ubicar a Chang en todo aquello ¿a caso era una espía? -** ¿Ginerva?-** reclamó sonriendo

-**Yo…-** dude -_**¿Qué me había preguntado? ¡Ah sí, sí quiero algo más…!-**_ La verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no tenía ganas de que nos entretuviéramos más en la cocina. El olorcillo del queso fundido me estaba dejando out. Sin añadir que aun sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la frente y que me moría de ganas por saber cómo seguía la historia.

-** Algún día me tienes que explicar que pasa por esa cabecita creativa-** volvió a sonreír. Me sonroje notablemente, mientras mis labios se curvaban torpemente. Vi como los ojos de Harry me escrutaban, intentando sospesar que es lo que quería en aquellos momento. Sus labios todavía conservaban su sonrisa –** Si te parece, llevamos algo de picar. Y también pan y embutido. No se tu, pero yo tengo tanta hambre que mejor si no cocinamos mas ¿te parece?-**

Me había leído la mente, seguro.

Afirme con la cabeza, mientras veía como Harry volvía a rebuscar en la cocina, dejando en la bandeja un taco de queso seco, palitos de pan, un paquete de algo que no sabía que era y una barra de pan de chapata. Tomó también cubiertos, servilletas, dos tomates maduros y tres bolsas de aperitivo.

– ¿**Te apetece que encienda la chimenea?- **susurró, mientras haciendo malabares, lo colocaba todo dentro de aquella bandeja.

-**Por favor…-** contesté. Harry sabía lo mucho que me gustaban las chimeneas. Era un detalle que me lo hubiera preguntado, porque en sí, me apetecía mucho.

-** Bien, entonces coge las copas y el vino y…-** levantó la bandeja (que seguro que pesaba bastante)-** … sígueme-**

**- ¿Ya podrás con todo?- **me acerque a él, con la clara intención de quitarle peso de la bandeja. Más, hábil como siempre, me esquivó volteando y curvando sus labios con autosuficiencia.

-¿**A caso duda usted de mi pericia?-** sus ojos brillaron con el pequeño reto, mientras una de sus cejas se enarcaba en su rostro.

Levante las manos a la altura de mi cabeza y negué divertida.

-** No osaría nunca, señor Potter-** volví a sonreír.

Sin más, tome las copas y el vino y lo seguí.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Harry dejo la mesa y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Con mucha delicadeza, colocó la leña y la encendió.

Después se dirigió a uno de los muebles y de este sacó una manta gruesa y dos almohadones. Colocó la manta en el suelo, dejando los almohadones al lado. Después sacó de uno de los laterales de la chimenea, lo que parecía una mesita plegable muy bajita y la montó. No tendría más de dos palmos de altura. Centró la mesita encima de esta y colocó los dos almohadones. Sin decirme nada, tomó la bandeja y la dejó encima de la mesita.

-**Listo-** concluyó satisfecho –** Señorita… la cena está servida-** hizo una pequeña reverencia y con la mano me indicó que me sentara en uno de los almohadones.

Me dirigí al almohadón que me indicó y, antes de que hiciera ningún gesto, Harry me había cogido las copas, dejándolas sobre la improvisada mesita, para después coger también la botella.

Sonreí. Harry nunca dejaría de ser un caballero… siempre estaba atento al mínimo detalle. Solo por eso, era evidente del "porque" me había enamorado de él.

Ambos nos sentamos y esperé a que Harry sirviera los platos para comenzar a hablar. Después de que estuviéramos servidos, me tendió la copa y tomo la suya.

-**A ver, ¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado?-** pregunto intentando que la pregunta sonara casual. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ambos sabíamos dónde nos habíamos quedado y que el momento que venía era de lo más delicado –** ¡Ah sí! en la discusión con Cho-** tomo un sorbo de su copa y la dejó sobre la mesita.

-** La verdad es que no se qué pinta Chang en todo esto y…-** la risa de Harry corto mi razonamiento -**¿Qué?-** exclame molesta. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

-** Pobre Cho. Ella no es el enemigo ¿sabes?-** Harry negó al ver mi cara de incredulidad ante sus palabras.

-** Yo no digo que ella sea el enemigo Harry, solo que no entiendo que pinta Chaaang-** refute, mosqueada. O me había perdido algo, o no hablábamos de lo mismo. ¿El enemigo? No, nunca la había considerado como tal o al menos a al nivel que él me decía. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien por… bueno, incompatibilidad de caracteres, vale. Y que me incluso me cayó peor cuando supe que ella había estado liada con Harry, pues también. Hablando mal y rápido, la consideraba facilona, arrastrada, avasalladora, caprichosa… (O simplemente "perra rastrera y avariciosa" como la llamaba Parv aunque no sabía de dónde venía tanto resquemor) pero nada más grave.

-** Y lo vuelves a hacer-** contesto volteando los ojos con obviedad. Lo dicho, me acaba de perder algún capitulo.

-** A ver, ilumíname. Porque no te pillo…-** mientras esperaba su "iluminación" tome con la mano uno de los tomatitos cherry (nunca os lo había dicho ¿verdad? Me encanta comer con las manos. A excepción de la sopa, pero creo que es obvio porque ¿no?) Y lo llevé a mi boca -**¿Harry?-** le reclame al ver que no contestaba. Casi me atragante al ver como sus ojos cambiaban de esmeraldas a ópalo gradualmente. Conocía bien esa mirada…

-**A ver, Ginevra…-** se aclaró la voz. Ronca, demasiado ronca -**… no entiendo porque llamas a Cho por su apellido y con esa entonación…-**

**- ¿Qué entonación? Además, la llamo por su apellido por que no es mi amiga ¿Qué problema hay por llamarla por su apellido? Ella a mi me llama Weasley o sea que…-** lo volví a mirar y me sorprendió verlo reír otra vez -** ¿Qué? Dios, Harry. No lo entiendo…-** me cruce de brazos. Odiaba hablar con Harry de ella. En su momento, me disgustó saber que Cho Chang había sido su única "pareja estable". Me disgustaba que aun conservaran su buena amistad, que él siempre la defendiera, que le tuviera tanta confianza y la forma en que Chang lo miraba cuando quedaba con él.

Pero claro, eso él no lo entendía. Siempre me había dicho que "solo eran amigos" y que no me pusiera celosa. Fácil de decir pero… no de poner en práctica. ¿A caso no estuvo él a punto de partirle la cara a Dean cuando se había presentado en mi casa con un enorme ramo de rosas, poco después de romper con Lavander? ¿O la vez que en un restaurante, un camarero me había mirado demasiado el escote…? Vamos, que no era la única que se ponía celosa. ¡Si incluso me había preguntado varias veces a cerca de mi relación con Neville!

En fin, enfurruñada esperé a que Harry me volviera a contestar.

-**No te enfades, pequeña…-** susurró demasiado cerca. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a mí? Seguí su mano, hasta que esta acarició suavemente mi mejilla. La sentía tan bien…

-_**Cuidado Ginevra que te pierdes-**_ me recordé a mí misma –_** No estáis saliendo juntos… no tenéis nada-**_ me volví a recordar –_**Estas aquí para saber que pasó y para…-**_ ¡Por favor! Que su caricia me hizo cerrar los ojos. La complicidad con Harry era tan innata que me costaba intentar marcar ciertos límites. Me descubrí deseando que su mano fuera remplazada por sus labios.

-** La tarde en que me discutí con Cho…-** creo que se dio cuenta de que era mejor ir al grano. Su mano se apartó de mi mejilla y al abrir los ojos, pude comprobar que Harry había vuelto a su posición no-invado-tu-espacio-personal -**… como ya te he dicho fue el primer indicativo de alerta. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque a su padre le habían llegado rumores…-**

**- ¿Su padre… el médico?-** no pude evitar cortarle. Me lo parecía a mi o la cosa cada vez se liaba más y con mas personajes.

-** Si, el mismo-** contestó sin dar prueba de molestia por mi interrupción –** Cho me advirtió que, por tu bien, me separara de ti. Al menos hasta que la cosa estuviera clara. Mi contestación fue que no, que ya no había peligro y que no me iba a separar de ti… Supongo que fui temerario, no sabes cuánto, Ginevra-** volvió a traspasarme con su mirada** -Yo mismo no supe el peligro que había. Creí que Cho… creí que Cho solo estaba celosa por nuestra relación, hasta que llegó a mi despacho aquel maldito sobre- **parecía estar reviviendo los acontecimientos, no tan solo por su voz que se había vuelto más dura, si no por sus puños, que estaban fuertemente apretados. Antes de que preguntara, él me contestó-** Un sobre acolchado que contenía varias fotos tuyas tomadas en ocasiones casuales. Comprando, en el bufete, paseando con Hermione… En algunas, aparecíamos nosotros dos juntos. Y te preguntaras… ¿qué pasa con esto?-** seguí sin decir nada, atenta a sus palabras. Parecía que Harry no iba ni a respirara dándome aquella explicación** - Fue igual que cuando mis padres…-** aspiró sonoramente, mientras tomaba una de mis manos-**… a mi padre también lo amenazaron así. Le enviaron al despacho un sobre acolchado con fotos de mi madre, tomadas en su entorno. Mi padre tomó medidas y mi madre también. Reforzaron la seguridad y por un tiempo, mi madre prácticamente "desapareció". Pensaban que lo tenían controlado, hasta que le llegó un segundo sobre. En él había una carta que le indicaba que dejara de investigar y le adjuntaban nuevas fotos de mi madre, esta vez conmigo siendo un recién nacido. Fue entonces cuando realmente se asustó. Que mi madre estuviera en el departamento de narcóticos, ayudo a su protección pero… bueno, ya sabes cómo acabó todo ¿no?-**

Asentí lentamente. Por el momento empecé a temblar. Miedo. Si se podría decir que de golpe y porrazo tenía miedo. Pánico al enlazar como podrían haber ido las cosas. Mis labios empezaron a temblar. Había sido amenazada de muerte, me habían estado siguiendo sin que yo lo supiese y posteriormente, nos habían seguido a ambos. No sabía lo cerca que había estado de perder mi vida, al igual que los padres de Harry, por el seguimiento de él.

Tal y como vino esta idea a mi cabeza, otras le acompañaron de tal envergadura, que no pude callar.

-¿**Si estaba en peligro, porque te fuiste Harry?-** retiré bruscamente la mano que sujetaba, sin poder evitar mirarle. Era muy consciente de que estaba temblando como una hoja y de que tenía los ojos completamente abnegados por las lágrimas, fruto del ataque de pánico que estaba experimentando.

-**Ginevra…-** se acercó a mí, con la clara intención de abrazarme. Pero me aparté bruscamente de él, poniéndome de pie. Comencé a pasearme nerviosamente por la sala.

-** Contéstame Harry, por favor. Si tal y como dices, estaba en peligro ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me engañaste…?-** añadí dolida. La imagen de Harry en el restaurante en Paris, con aquella espectacular rubia besándose, llegó a mi mente atormentándome. Si bien todo era como él me había dicho, había algo que no encajaba. Aquello no encajaba.

**-** **Yo… -** también se puso de pie, mesándose fuertemente el cabello –** Ginevra…-** hizo el gesto de acercarse, pero al dar yo un paso atrás, cambio de idea clavándose en el sitio. Desvió la mirada a la chimenea y por unos momentos, sus ojos se quedaron allí varados en la danza del fuego. No supe porque, pero mi mirada también se desvió hacia allí, quedando atrapada en el lento crepitar del fuego.

-** Dime Harry… ¿alguna vez has sentido que te laceren el corazón?-** pregunté con mi voz cargada de veneno. Quizás fuera el temor de pesar todo lo que aquello conllevaba, había mutado a rabia. Mis ojos no se movieron del fuego. Es curioso lo que una imagen puede a llegar a desencadenar. Doy fe a la frase "una imagen, vale más que mil palabras". Al ver que Harry no contestaba, seguí con mi ataque –** Y no me refiero a que te de un amago de infarto… me refiero a ver a la persona que amas, la que sin motivo alguno te ha abandonado en un hospital…-** dirigí mi mirada al objeto de mi ataque, el cual parecía encogido ante mi acusación -**…de la cual no tienes noticias ni forma de contactarlo…-** sus ojos aguantaron mi mirada, aunque leí en ellos turbación -**…y resulta que poco después te ves en la situación de encontrártelo besándose descaradamente en un restaurante con otra-** acabé notando como mi voz se endurecía, mis puños se crispaban pero mis ojos se aguaban. Aparté la mirada de Harry y la volví a clavar en la chimenea. Necesitaba tranquilizarme o mi corazón no aguantaría.

-** Tienes razón, Ginevra…-** su voz sonó neutra y dura –** Se que lo que pasó en Paris no tiene lógica. Como tampoco el que afirme que estabas en peligro y que, aparentemente, te dejé sola. Pero créeme, todo tiene una explicación lógica y si me per…-**

**-¡APARENTEMETE?!!!?!!!-** grite completamente irritada. En el algún momento tenía que explotar y aquel juego de palabras fue el detonante -**¿¿¡¡Explicación Lógica??!!!! Dime Harry, ¿que tiene de Lógico y Aparente que me abandonaras, si estaba en peligro?-** tomé aire mientras empecé a pasearme rábica hasta la ventana. Estaba segura de que mis pies habían dejado surco en el suelo, de lo fuerte que pisaba-** ¿Que tiene de Lógico y Aparente, que pasaras de amarme o al menos eso decías, a que te vea degustándole la campanilla a una rubia siliconada? ¿Eh? Dime… -** deje de pasearme cerca del ventanal para ir directa hacia él como un huracán -**Dime… ¿acaso para ti la palabra Compromiso tiene un significado diferente que para mí? La palabra pareja. Novios…Toda mi familia, Harry. Y ni una explicación ¿Ni Una Sola!- **gesticule a escasos centímetros de él, completamente descontrolada** -¿Sabes lo que fue despertar en el Hospital y saber por boca de Draco que te habías ido? ¿Sabes que sentí, cuando removí cielo y montaña para poder hablar contigo? ¡No tuve ninguna noticia de ti! ¡Ninguna, Maldita sea! ¿Lo sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo que sentí, mientras recibía las excusas de Pansy o de Remus… cuando te llamaba al móvil y no lo cogías. Cuando…-**

**-No, no lo sé-** me cortó fríamente –** Pero tampoco fue fácil para mí-**

**- ¡CALLATE!! ¡Ya basta de hacerte el victima!!-** me abalance contra él, golpeando su amplio pecho con mis puños –** ¡No digas que no fue fácil para ti! ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Fuiste tú quien te fuiste!-** lo golpee varias veces hasta que el me tomó por los brazos y me sacudió.

-¡**Pero es la verdad!-** reclamó desesperado –** Y si no te calmas, Ginevra…-** intempestivamente me abrazó-** Por favor, déjame explicarte. Todo tiene su porque, pequeña. Pero debes tranquilizarte. No quiero que te ocurra nada… Ginevra… por favor, tranquilízate-** sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente mientras me susurraba al oído.

Me dejé abrazar, mientras cedía al llanto. Tenía que tranquilizarme o me daría un colapso. Además, tenía que haber alguna razón ¿no? Dudaba en que Ron me hubiera animado a hablar con él, si no la hubiera. Yo quería que la hubiera. Tanto dolor… tanto sufrimiento… Tenía que haber un Porque… Tenía que serenarme e intentar acabar de escuchar todo lo que me tenía que decir. Tenía que confiar en él. Pero las imágenes que acudían a mi mente, solo hacían que recordara todo lo malo y me hirviera la sangre. Aquellas imágenes me hacían perder la cabeza, haciéndome olvidar que había aceptado verme con él porque, una quería la explicación y, dos… por que deseaba volver a verle. Por eso me dolía tanto, porque aun me importaba, aun lo sentía.

Porque a pesar de todo, los amores que matan nunca mueren. ¿No?

Del cómo llegamos al sofá, ni lo recuerdo. Solo que poco a poco, acunada en sus brazos, me fui tranquilizando. Su voz convertida en un susurro, fue arrullándome, murmurando como si le hablara a un bebe o a una animalillo asustado.

En un momento dado, la voz de Harry volvió a sonar audible y segura.

-** Se que no tengo perdón para todo lo que pasó, Ginevra-** una de sus manos, acariciaba lentamente mi pelo. Y yo, me dejaba hacer. Estaba tan cansada… me sentía tan agotada emocionalmente…** -Por favor… te lo ruego. Déjame explicarte todo lo que paso de una sentada. Después responderé a todas tus preguntas, a todas. Te lo prometo. Pero por ahora, por favor… escúchame y calla. Después juzgaras y decidirás por ti misma-**

Asentí con la cabeza entre sus brazos, mas no me moví. No tenía fuerzas para nada más. Y parecía que a él no le molestaba en absoluto tenerme entre sus brazos. Es más, parecía que el contacto que manteníamos lo calmaba tanto como su voz me calmaba a mí.

-**Cuando recibí el sobre, me desesperé. Sabía de sobra que no pararían hasta dañarme, tal y como hicieron con mi padre. Sabía que te harían daño, con tal de lograr su objetivo. Y no estaba dispuesto a que te hicieran nada, no estaba dispuesto a que la historia de mis padres, se repitiera en nosotros. La noche de la presentación de Ana…-** inspiró y expiró sonoramente, moviéndome en el proceso de la inspiración-** … me había reunido con Albus, Remus y Sirius. Lo discutimos todo… desde quien formaría la nueva célula, hasta como mantenerte a ti al margen. Muchas ideas se sugirieron, entre ellas apartarme del todo de ti. Al principio la rechacé vehementemente. No quería sepárame de ti, quería tener bien protegida a mi lado. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y discutíamos, me di cuenta de que lo mejor era, por mucho que me doliera, alejarme de ti. Pero yo no quería irme sin haberte explicado que era lo que ocurría…-** me apretó más hacia él y sentí su tensión aumentar-**… pero todo cambió al saber…-** respiró hondo, por lo que me imagine que se estaba intentando serenarse y encontrar las palabras. Lo había sentido temblar, para después endurecerse.

Intenté incorporarme, mas su abrazo no me dejó. Consciente o no de este hecho, parecía que Harry no quería que me separase de él.

-**¿Qué supiste?-** mi voz, a pesar de amortiguada por su abrazo, sonó serena. Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar con lo que él me iba diciendo.

-** Supimos que alguien cercano a nosotros, era un topo-** su voz volvió a sonar dolida. Sabía que para Harry, la confianza era muy importante. Irónico ¿no?-** Por lo que…-**prosiguió -**… no se podía hacer un montaje. No había tiempo y tenía que ser lo más real posible. La única forma de mantenerte aparatada, era desapareciendo de tu vida… desapareciendo de verdad-** Ahora, la que me tense fui yo. Una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios, comenzó a embargarme –** El domingo que fui a tu casa… después de la presentación de Anna, estaba decidido a cortar contigo-** temblé en sus brazos, soltando un gemido por sus palabras. Harry me estrujó contra él** –Había estado toda la noche pensando como decírtelo, con la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de que algo andaba mal y te hiciera más llevadera la ruptura. No se… algo que… supongo que tenía la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de que todo era un montaje. Pero… ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ¿Cómo intuirlo? Estaba desesperado Ginevra…- **se inclinó y sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, rozó su nariz con mi frente, queriéndose asegurar de que estaba allí, que lo escuchaba y entendía. Que lo creía. La mano que estaba cerca de su pecho, se movió en una suave caricia que lo alentó a seguir **–Pero cuando llegue a tu casa, cuando comenzó a darte el amago, yo…-** volvió a tomar aire –**Quería explicarte Ginevra… quería decirte, pero se acababa el tiempo. Aquella misma noche, debía de desaparecer de tu vida. Por eso hable con tu hermano en el despacho de Malfoy…-**

**-Hablaste con Ron…-** susurré empezando a recordar. Enlacé lo que él me estaba diciendo, con lo que mi propio hermano me había dicho –**Ron te golpeo… me dijo que te dejaste golpear y que parecías tan abatido que…-** la risa de Harry se coló por mis oídos -** ¿Qué?-** murmure, incorporándome entre sus brazos. Esta vez, Harry no me retuvo.

-** Que es imposible que no participes en la conversación ¿verdad pequeña?-** no hubo reproche en su voz. Al contrario, sus ojos sonreían al igual que sus labios, más no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_Vale, lo admito. Era incapaz de no hacer un comentario cuando las ideas me asaltaban. Era algo innato. _

-** Lo siento-** murmuré agachando la cabeza. Él me había pedido que le dejara explicarse, y yo lo estaba interrumpiendo.

-**Tranquila. Si no hicieras comentarios, no serías tu-** su mano acarició suavemente su mejilla. Sus ojos, se anclaron con los míos- **Además, ya sabes que me cuesta explicarme. Con tus comentarios haces que no me ancle –**

**- Gracias-** susurré. Ante su mirada interrogativa, me apresuré a contestar –**Por qué nunca me has criticado cuando parece que no preste atención o te corto-** sin que él me dijera nada, volví a refugiarme en sus brazos. Lo necesitaba.

**- No hay nada que agradecer…-** susurró acariciando mi cabello.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Él mimándome. Yo dejándome mimar.

-** Quien… ¿Quién era el topo, Harry?-** pregunté, animándolo a seguir.

-** Pansy-** respondió con entonación grave.

-**¿Tu secretaria?-**me incorpore bruscamente –** Perdona-** me disculpe, tanto por la interrupción, como por mi movimiento. Hasta yo había oído el crujir de su hombro.

-**Tranquila-** se encogió de hombros, demostrando que no le hacía importancia ni de lo uno, ni de lo otro-** Sí, mi secretaria. Descubrimos que había un topo, pero no sabíamos quién era. Un mes después ella misma nos lo confesó. Había estado amenazada, tanto ella como su familia. Por eso había colaborado. Acudió a nosotros cuando secuestraron a su hermana. Estaba embarazada y en estado delicado de salud…-**

**- Debió de ser muy duro para ella-** murmuré. Por un lado me dolía como había actuado Pansy, más no quería juzgarla. En su lugar, no sé lo que hubiera hecho. Son delicadeza, me levante del regazo de Harry, para sentarme a su lado.

**-Así es. Sé que lo pasó muy mal. Cuando supimos por donde iban los tiros, tuvimos que hacer cambio de estrategia rápida. Fue entonces cuando nos… cuando nos encontramos en Paris-** sus ojos buscaron los míos, mas no pude evitar reflejar dolor ante la mención –**La rubia con la que me viste, Ginevra, era una integrante poderosa de la nueva célula. "Sager", como ellos mismo denominaron, seguía con las actividades que Tom Sorvolo y los suyos habían iniciado en el este. Drogas, blanqueo de dinero, armas, trata de blancas… Vanessa Drops, que era como se presentó, era la que hacía de enlace. Contacto conmigo de forma accidental, solicitando mis servicios como abogado para su empresa. Tenía que cerciorarse de por qué estaba yo en París y cuál era mi círculo cercano. Siguiendo órdenes, Pansy, que ahora jugaba como doble espía, indico que no estábamos juntos. Y Vanessa, entre otras cosas, quería comprobar si era cierto. Cuando te vi en el restaurante, me desesperé. Después de aquel tiempo, de haber borrado huella con respecto a ti, aparecías de nuevo y para más embrollo, ella estaba allí conmigo. Así que…-** se volvió a tensar y tartamudeo. Sus ojos vagaron al fuego y después volvieron a mirarme.

-**La sedujiste ¿verdad? Te aseguraste de que ella no me viera y además… además, al acostarte con ella le dejaste claro que eras libre ¿no?-** mi voz reflejo mi interior. Más mis ojos demostraron firmeza. Cuando asintió, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía y no pude evitar un sollozo.

-**Ginevra...-** tomo mi mano –** Si no hubiera sido necesario yo no…-**

**-Tranquilo Harry-** murmuré con una tranquilidad que a mí me faltaba –** continua –** el deseo de irme, acostarme y dormir de por vida en mi cama, se volvió a manifestar fuertemente. Y competía fuertemente con partirle la bandeja en la cabeza ¿le dolería?

Se habían acostado… Claro, yo también lo había hecho con Pierre, en eso no podía ser falsa. Pero la duda de si Harry se había acostado con más mujeres, me asaltó despiadadamente. No puede evitar entristecerme y sentir celos a la vez. Al fin y al cabo, yo solo me había acostado con Pierre y desde entonces, con nadie más. Parecía insólito, pero así era.

¿Con cuantas mujeres se había acostado él? ¿Con cuantas había estado?

-** Estuvimos viajando por toda Europa, recopilando información-** su voz se volvió monocorde, como si de las noticias se tratara, como si tuviera prisa por acabar con todo aquello a pesar de su voz pausada –** ¿Recuerdas que tu bufete entabló relaciones con uno de Rumania?-** asentí, concentrándome en acabar de escuchar su historia –** Se requirió de ti para que te ocuparas de el caso de Vartan Rov-**

**- ¿Cómo…? Es decir ¿Qué tiene que ver el caso de Vartan en esto…?-**pregunte buscándole la conexión – **¡Ostras!-** trata de blancas… Remus Lupin…-** Ohh. Ohhh…-**

-**Antes que nada, creo que deberías saber que uno de los asociados de tu bufete, ****Condal- Ferrer & E.D. Asocciats, es el hermano de Albus. Su nombre es Albertfoor, aunque le gusta que lo llamemos Al-** se encogió de hombros** - Cuando Al tuvo el sumario del caso entre sus manos y vio por donde iban los tiros, se puso en contacto con nosotros. Gracias al intercambio de información, pudimos ayudar a desentrañar que había pasado con el señor Rov. Vartan Rov, había descubierto por casualidad, parte de la trama de "Sager" y para no ser más que un médico-** refunfuñe por lo bajo. Vartan era algo más que un medico.-** No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que él no tenía idea de nada…-** suspire dándole crédito –** Bueno, la verdad es que descubrió muchísimo él solo. Hizo una investigación a consciencia. No me extraña que intentaran sepultarlo entre kilos de mierda-**

**-Lo sé. Vartan sufrió mucho por ello-** concordé con él. Rememore cuando lo conocí, lo hecho polvo que estaba y lo que costó limpiar su nombre.

-** Creo que recordaras a Severus Snape-** asentí absorta en sus palabras sin perderme un detalle de la conversación. Todo aquello era más propio de una novela de espías¡y yo había formado parte de ella!**-Snape era el compañero de mi madre en la delegación de Narcóticos, uno de los mejores. Por mucho tiempo fue un doble espía. Él era el que recopilaba la información sobre las acciones de Voldemort. A pesar de que ya está retirado del activo, no dudo en colaborar. El odio por todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, es mutuo. Colaborando con Tonks, acabaron de desentrañar todo. Debo decir que hicisteis un trabajo excelente, Ginevra-** me elogio sinceramente

**-Así que, vosotros también estabais colaborando en el caso de Vartan-** susurré mas para mí que para él, pasando por alta su elogio. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, sobre todo la presencia de Remus Lupin.

-** Bueno, tu hermano Charlie también tuvo que ver…-** dejo caer suavemente

-** ¿Charlie?-** que mi hermano tenía contacto (y muy raros) hasta debajo de las piedras, lo sabía. Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo aquello?. Mire a Harry, esperando su respuesta.

-** Charlie, tu hermano, no solo conocía a Vartan y a Snape. También a Albus y Remus. Parece que tu hermano ha colaborado en varias ocasiones en operaciones… especiales, aunque eso no te lo tendría que explicar yo-**se mesó el pelo suavemente. Parecía más tranquilo.

**-Eso explicaría muchas cosas... Y descuida, que este me lo tiene que aclarar pero bien-** un ramalazo de indignación nació hacia Charlie. ¿Cómo demonios no me había dicho nada? Lo iba a matar…

-**No lo mates-** sonrió a su comentario, adivinando mis pensamientos –** Piensa que la labor que realiza Charlie es muy delicada y peligrosa. Si no te lo ha explicado antes, es para tu protección-**

**-Protección…-** esa palabra me trajo a la mente un punto que aun no había aclarado el señor aquí presente-** Bueno, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra-** mi voz nació tildada de rencor, que Harry rápidamente interpreto.

-** Por mi parte, tampoco estuviste sola, Ginevra-** Se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de nuestras copas de vino. Las llenó nuevamente y las trajo al sofá. Me tendió la mía, mientras él daba un breve sorbo a la suya -** Aunque tú no lo supieras, siempre has estado protegida. Nynphadora Tonks no se cruzó en tu vida o en la de Charlie, por casualidad-** me miró y supongo que vio el interrogante dibujado en mí cara _¿Tonks? ¿Alguna sorpresa más?_** -Fuimos juntos al colegio-** comenzó a relatar, mesando con una mano su copa de vino, haciendo que el rojizo liquido se bamboleara por el cristal** -Desde hace mucho tiempo, ella ha ido haciendo cositas para mí, aunque ni Remus ni Sirius lo sabían. De hecho, uno de los primeros trabajos que tuvo Tonks, fue cuidar por el bienestar de Remus, cuando estaba hospitalizado. Creo que ella ya se había fijado en él antes de que Remus supiera que ella existía. ¿Sabes que están junto, Ginevra?-**

**-Sí, me lo dijo Charlie. Y también Ron. Así que Tonks ¿eh? No lo hubiera imaginado nunca... -** así que él si se había preocupado por mi seguridad.

**-Es muy buena con los disfraces, Ginevra-** sonrió mientras tomaba sitio a mi lado

-** Debes de confiar mucho en ella-**

– **Así es. Al punto de dejarla a cargo de lo más preciado en mi vida…-** sus ojos se aclararon en la míos con una mirada tan intensa, que estuve a punto de agachar mi mirada. Hacia tanta fuerza y tanto sentimiento en ella, que me sentí desbordada. _¿Lo más importante para él?_ Un ligero mareo me sacudió. Demasiada información -**a hiciste para loca varios meses, viajando tanto. De hecho, cuando coincidieron en el caso Vartan, Tonks y Remus se tenía que reunir para que ella le entregara…-** se cayó de súbito, sabiendo que estaba hablando de más.

-** ¿Qué le tenía que entregar, Harry?-** indagué, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, que no hacía sino que mi furia hacia Harry disminuyera. Un poquito. Deje la copa, sobre la mesa de centro que había cercana al sofá.

-**Bueno…-** se removió algo nervioso antes de contestarme, imitando mi gesto con su copa de vino. Antes de contestar, sin embargo, apuró su contenido-** … tenía que entregarle a Remus el informe de cómo estabas-**

**- Así que por varios meses, Nynphadora fue mi sombra y te tenía al tanto de cómo me encontraba-**

Asintió sin añadir palabra, por lo que supe que había algo más detrás de aquella afirmación.

-** Harry, ¿de qué más te informó Tonks?-** mis ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho –_**Oh no, creo que ya se de que más le informó…-**_

_**-**_**De todo. Me informaba de todo lo que hacías, de cómo te encontrabas… con quien estabas…-** dejó en el aire y note claramente el rencor bordando las últimas palabras.

_**-Así que sabía lo de Pierre…-**_ sonreí ante el pensamiento, aunque no supe muy bien porque. Distraídamente juguetee con el anillo de plata vieja que llevaba en mi dedo anular desde hacía tres años.

-**Todo…-** susurré.

-**Todo-** afirmó.

-** Bueno. Entonces ya sabrás muchas cosas…-**no estaba arrepentida de haberme acostado con Pierre. Tal solo me recriminaba el daño que nos había provocado. Más mirando en la distancia me doy cuenta de que ambos lo quisimos. La noche que pasamos juntos fue fruto de algo natural y del cariño. No me iba a sentir mal a estas alturas por saber la verdadera "motivación" por la que Harry se había acostado con Vanessa-rubia-siliconada.

-**Si. Tonks siempre ha sido muy competente…-** se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea –**Demasiado…-** añadió en un susurro, mientras avivaba el fuego.

-** siento decírtelo Harry, pero creo que no estás en posición de…-** comencé a hablar. No me iba a hacer sentir mal. No después de todo lo ocurrido, aunque su motivación hubiera sido buena.

-** No pretendo echártelo en cara ni hacerte sentir mal, Ginevra-** me cortó, aun agachado, dándome la espalda –** Estamos hablando y desempolvado lo que sucedió hace más de tres años. Entiendo que, dadas las circunstancias, intentaras rehacer tu vida-** se levantó, pero siguió sin girarse.

-** ¿Tu no lo hiciste?-** en mi voz se coló el escepticismo. -_**Vamos, sabía que Harry era un conquistador. ¿Intentaba decirme que, después de acostarse con "barbie malibú" no había estado con nadie? ¿Qué me había estado esperando?-**_(Quizás si) – _**No nos engañemos… Harry era y es un hombre de sangre caliente. Sabemos de sobra que siempre había sido, bueno…**__ (_¿Sexualmente muy, muy activo?) _**Gracias-**_ Me sonroje y espero que solo fuera mentalmente –_**Se me hace muy raro pensar que en tres años, no se haya ido a la cama con nadie-**_ (que desperdicio…) –_** Como siempre, ayudando-**_bufé internamente. ¿Creéis que estoy mal de la cabeza? Algún trastorno de personalidad… (Ya te gustaría…)

-**No, no lo hice-** la voz ronca de Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos. Puede que no me hubiera enterado, debido a mi conversación interior, si él me había dicho algo anteriormente. Pero me daba la impresión de que esta vez, Harry no se había dado cuenta de mi "desconexión". Lo vi girarse lentamente y alzar su mirada hacia mí. Era indescifrable –** Se que piensas que, durante estos tres años he estado con otras mujeres pero, no es cierto-**

Mi mandíbula casi toco el suelo, me removí incomoda en el sofá.

-**Se que a estas alturas, ya no vale la pena decirlo pero… Para mí, sigues siendo la única. Desde lo que pasó en París…-** cerró los ojos y tomo aire pesadamente -** … desde entonces no he estado con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera para desahogarme-** volvió a clavar su mirada en mí y no pude sostenérsela.

-** Entonces estamos a mano, Harry-** murmuré mas para mi pecho que para él, dándole más información de la que debería –** No sé si Tonks ha seguido… informándote-** añadí algo amarga. Que me hubieran estado protegiendo, era de agradecer. Pero hasta cierto modo, me sentía ultrajada. Ella no solo me había protegido. Me había vigilado y espiado; y por eso me sentía molesta.

-**No, no lo ha hecho. No desde que coincidimos en Benasque. Desde que renuncie a ti…-** su voz se tiñó de dolor.

-**Renunciaste a mi ¿Eh?-** esta vez, me levante yo. Sin embrago, no me acerque a él.

-**Sí. Así es. Cuando te vi en la recepción, con la pequeña entre tus brazos creí…-**

**-Creíste que era mi hija. Mía y de Vartan. Aunque mi hermano Charlie te dejó bien claro que no era así ¿no?-** respondí rápido.

-**Lo sé. Eso fue lo que estuve discutiendo con Remus y Sirius-**

-_**Que pasaba… ¿que todo lo tenía que hablar con ellos?-**_ (No seas injusta. Ellos son su familia. Además, será que tú no has hablado de tus cosas con Luna o Hermione ¿eh?) – ¡_**Odio cuando tienes razón!-**_ (Curioso, ¡mi me encanta tener razón!)

-**La noche que intente hablar contigo, me juré que sería la última vez que me entrometía en tu vida. Era consciente de que te había hecho mucho daño, Ginevra. Pensé que si me dabas la oportunidad de explicarme, aun había la esperanza de enmendar mi error y compensarte, si es que había alguna forma de ello, por todo el dolor que te había causado-** esta vez sí se acercó a mí y yo no retrocedí, atenta a sus palabras –** Pero, después de tu respuesta entendí que lo mejor era alejarme de ti. Por eso me fui a rodar por Europa. Me escondí de todo mi pasado, encerrándome en mi mismo. No quería ver a nadie. No quería saber de nadie. Nada que me recordara a ti. Créeme que te entiendo cuando tú viajaste durante un año. Cuando tu hermano vino a verme, ni siquiera lo quise recibir. Fue Sirius quien comenzó a hablar con él. Fue Sirius quien… bueno, me hizo entender que tenía que salir fuera del cascaron-**se quedó a escasos centímetros de mí, mirándome intensamente. En sus ojos leí la tristeza y la soledad. Me estremecí. Empezaba a comprender, a pesar de que yo también lo había pasado mal, el sacrificio que había hecho Harry por mantenerme a salvo. Si sus palabras eran del todo veraces… -** Créeme que el derechazo que me pego me hizo ver muchas cosas. La primera que a pesar de su edad, está en forma. Y la segunda era, que no perdía nada por hablar con tu hermano. Y la verdad es que ambos tenían razón…No podía seguir escondiéndome-**

Lo miré traspuesta por la información. ¿Sirius golpeando a su ahijado? Aunque eso era lo de menos… Su rostro estaba pintado por lo que creía, genuino arrepentimiento.

(Yo así lo creo y tu, cabezota pelirroja, también. Deja a un lado tu orgullo. Han pasado ya tres años. ¡Aun hay esperanza, Ginevra!)

-_**Lo sé, pero y si Harry no quiere… ¡Por favor! Con mi cabezonería, lo he herido de todas las formas posibles. He dudado de él, le he echado en cara cosas horribles sin querer escucharle…Sería lógico que él no quisiera… que no quisiera…-**_

(Vamos, ahora estas aquí. ¿Acaso crees que Harry hubiera permitido esta situación, si no quisiera recuperarnos? Ten un poco de Fe)

-**Lo siento-** respondí apenada, comprendiendo la envergadura de todo. ¿A caso no me había dicho Dumbledore que lo escuchara? ¿A caso mis hermanos no habían intentado hablar conmigo de Harry en estos tres últimos años? ¡Que necia había sido! ¡Cuánto dolor y sufrimiento nos había provocado mi orgullo! Sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas, mientras los espasmos por el llanto me sacudían violentamente.

-**Ginevra…-**Los brazos de Harry me rodearon, acunándome tiernamente –**Shuuuuu, shuuuu. Tranquila. Tranquila pequeña…-** me susurró, mientras acariciaba conciliadoramente mi espalda.

-**Perdóname, Harry-** hipee apretándome a él –**Perdóname por ser tan necia. Por no confiar en ti…-** mi rostro se enterró en su regazo, sintiéndome miserable –**Perdona mi orgullo…-**

- **Basta pequeña…-** su voz acaricio mis oídos. Fue un murmullo suave en el intento de calmarme –** Creo que nos ha quedado claro que ambos hemos errado, pero de nada sirve seguir removiendo cosas dolorosas. ¿No crees que es mejor que recuperemos el tiempo?-** una de sus manos acarició lentamente mi cuello, dirigiéndose hacia mi cara –** No se tu, pero prefiero que aprovechemos el tiempo, en curar nuestra heridas…-** tomo con firmeza mi mentón, haciéndome salir del amparo de su pecho -** ¿No lo crees Ginevra? ¿No crees que sería mejor darnos esta segunda oportunidad, más que echarnos en cara lo que sucedió hace ya tanto tiempo? Volvamos a empezar… pelirroja…-** su pulgar, acarició mi labio inferior, mientras nuestras miradas conectaban: Su pulgar dejo mi labio, para limpiar suavemente el rastro de mis lagrimas.

- **Yo…-** mordí mi labio inferior -_**¿Cómo podía ser tan…?**_ (Maravilloso, tierno, sexy…Ummm si, muy sexy) _**– Después de cómo me he comportado, aun no comprendo cómo puede estar aquí de pie, pidiéndome una segunda oportunidad-**_ (Yo tampoco lo entiendo, nena. Pero así es. Por lo que no desaproveches abriendo esa boquit...) –** ¿Porque, Harry?-** mi lengua habló antes de que mi sub consciente acabara. (Y luego hablan de la Furia Roja. Si es que… aixxx)

-** Porque te quiero-** no dudo en contestar, derritiéndome en el acto –** Porque no te he podido olvidar y cada día que no has estado a mi lado, ha sido una tortura-** besó suavemente mi frente, mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla –** Porque aun quiero que conquistemos el mundo juntos…-** besó mi entrecejo y yo cerré los ojos, presa de un sentimiento nuevo –** Porque quiero seguir cocinando y que cocines para mí…volver a casa y encontrarte-** beso tiernamente uno de mis ojos –** Porque echo de menos ir de compras de los dvds perdidos y los paseos por las Ramblas…-** sonreí en medio de un sollozo, mientras Harry besaba mi otro ojito lloroso –** Porque quiero quedarme dormido, teniéndote en mis brazos y despertarme, viéndote dormida entre ellos…-** besos varias veces mi nariz. Y yo, simplemente no podía hablar, sintiéndome cálida por dentro –** Porque quiero tener una foto tuya con un bebe que sea nuestro, Ginevra…-** besó la mejilla que hasta hace unos segundos acariciaba. Me estremecí ante la idea e intente decir algo, mas su pulgar se posiciono sobre mis labios, avanzándose a mi acción –** Porque te quiero vestida de blanco. Y de tus labios un "Si quiero" que demuestre ante todos que eres mía. Y yo soy tuyo…-** beso la otra mejilla mientras que yo estaba anhelante porque sus labios llegaran a los míos, idiotizada por sus acción. Embaucada por sus palabras –** Porque echo de menos ser tu Letrado…-** besó mi mentón y con ello, abrí los ojos.

-** Harry…-** susurre anhelante. Mis rodillas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar. Mis ojos volvían a lagrimear, pero de felicidad.

-** Pequeña…-** su voz sonó tiernamente ronca mientras se inclinaba suavemente hacia mis labios, quedándose a milímetros. Sus ojos me pidieron permiso para culminar su gesto. Entre abrí los labios, dejando claro lo que quería. Acorto la distancia y me besó. Suavemente, como si me pudiera romper, como si aquello no fuera cierto… tierno, en su forma de acariciar sus labios contra los míos…

Contesté con los mismos sentimientos. ¡Me parecía tan irreal…! Después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, de todo lo que habíamos descubierto. De todo el tiempo transcurrido… Sentía que nos besábamos como siempre, como la primera vez.

Profundizamos el beso con lentitud. No teníamos prisa de nada, ahora estábamos allí. Era nuestro momento. Bebernos el alma del otro, con cada roce, con cada gesto.

Tras hacer una pequeña pausa para respirar, lo vi sonreír pícaramente. Casi temblé con anticipación.

-** Dime Ginevra, ¿Te apetece subir a ver la buhardilla?-** sus ojos brillaban, pero yo ya conocía aquel brillo, que no hizo más que inflamarme por dentro.

-** Iré, donde quiera llevarme… Letrado-**

* * *

**Hola a Todo/as! Por fin he podido acabar el capitulo. ****Así como lo prometido es deuda, por fin sabemos que paso con Harry y por que se alejo de Ginny.**

**Espero que os guste (ya me direis que os parece). Me da la impresion de que ha quedado un tanto precipitado... en fin!**

**Abrazos y muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Ev...**


	16. Bajo un manto Estrellado

_**- Porque te quiero-**__ no dudo en contestar, derritiéndome en el acto __**– Porque no te he podido olvidar y cada día que no has estado a mi lado, ha sido una tortura**__- besó suavemente mi frente, mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla __**– Porque aun quiero que conquistemos el mundo juntos…**__- besó mi entrecejo y yo cerré los ojos, presa de un sentimiento nuevo – __**Porque quiero seguir cocinando y que cocines para mí…volver a casa y encontrarte**__- beso tiernamente uno de mis ojos – __**Porque echo de menos ir de compras de los dvds perdidos y los paseos por las Ramblas…- **__sonreí en medio de un sollozo, mientras Harry besaba mi otro ojito lloroso – __**Porque quiero quedarme dormido, teniéndote en mis brazos y despertarme, viéndote dormida entre ellos**__…- besos varias veces mi nariz. Y yo, simplemente no podía hablar, sintiéndome cálida por dentro __**– Porque quiero tener una foto tuya con un bebe que sea nuestro, Ginevra…-**__ besó la mejilla que hasta hace unos segundos acariciaba. Me estremecí ante la idea e intente decir algo, mas su pulgar se posiciono sobre mis labios, avanzándose a mi acción __**– Porque te quiero vestida de blanco. Y de tus labios un "Si quiero" que demuestre ante todos que eres mía. Y yo, soy tuyo…**__- beso la otra mejilla mientras que yo estaba anhelante porque sus labios llegaran a los míos, idiotizada por sus acción. Embaucada por sus palabras __**– Porque echo de menos ser tu Letrado…-**__ besó mi mentón y con ello, abrí los ojos._

_**- Harry…-**__ susurre anhelante. Mis rodillas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar. Mis ojos volvían a lagrimear, pero de felicidad._

_**- Pequeña…-**__ su voz sonó tiernamente ronca mientras se inclinaba suavemente hacia mis labios, quedándose a milímetros. Sus ojos me pidieron permiso para culminar su gesto. Entre abrí los labios, dejando claro lo que quería. Acorto la distancia y me besó. Suavemente, como si me pudiera romper, como si aquello no fuera cierto… tierno, en su forma de acariciar sus labios contra los míos…_

_Contesté con los mismos sentimientos. ¡Me parecía tan irreal…! Después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, de todo lo que habíamos descubierto. De todo el tiempo transcurrido… Sentía que nos besábamos como siempre, como la primera vez._

_Profundizamos el beso con lentitud. No teníamos prisa de nada, ahora estábamos allí. Era nuestro momento. Bebernos el alma del otro, con cada roce, con cada gesto._

_Tras hacer una pequeña pausa para respirar, lo vi sonreír pícaramente. Casi temblé con anticipación._

_**- Dime Ginevra, ¿Te apetece subir a ver la buhardilla?-**__ sus ojos brillaban, pero yo ya conocía aquel brillo, que no hizo más que inflamarme por dentro._

_**- Iré, donde quiera llevarme… Letrado-**_

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Bajo un manto Estrellado**

**Los Sentimientos de Harry**

* * *

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y su mano se tendió hacia mí. Todo desapareció ante mis ojos, mientras mi propia mano se alargaba hacia él. Sentí la calidez de su mano, al tomar la mía y estrecharla, mientras nos dirigía hacia nuestro destino.

A penas era consciente de que salíamos del comedor o de que ya subíamos el primer tramo de las escaleras… Los latidos de mi corazón zumbaban en mis oídos, oprimiendo mi pecho en un deseo sordo ante la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar y la ilusión dormida tras tres años. Mis terminaciones nerviosas quedaron a flor de Piel sin más pensamiento que vivir aquel momento tan soñado, tan irreal como esperado.

_Harry_. Iría donde él me llevara, no importaba donde… solo me importaba la unión de nuestras manos. La forma en cómo latían nuestros corazones. La conexión de nuestras miradas, furtivas y cómplices, al subir las escaleras.

Me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, cuando lo sentí detrás de mí, cubriéndome suavemente con su cuerpo. Sus brazos me rodearon acunándome contra su cuerpo, mientras su aliento rozó mi oreja erizando los pelillos de mi nuca, calentando mi sangre. No pude evitar suspirar y apoyarme en él, reposando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras sus labios besaban tiernamente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Ante nosotros, una puerta. Y ninguna prisa.

-** Ginevra…-** su voz ronca, me hizo estremecerme de nuevo. Y curiosamente, me sentí yo. Me sentí en casa y a gusto entre sus brazos. Una vez más, sentí como si estos tres años no hubieran pasado, como si no hubiéramos estado separado nunca y todo hubiera sido una pesadilla-**… ¿me harías el honor de abrir la puerta, pequeña?-** su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar suavemente el lateral de mi cintura, descendiendo hasta mi cadera. De forma muy ilegal cabe decir, porque sabía que aquella caricia me volvía loca y que me tendría a su merced si seguía con aquellos movimientos. _Completamente rendida..._

-** Harry…-** susurré, medio en advertencia por su caricia medio por… la verdad ¡no lo sé! (estamos muy mal, nena) –_**Ya te digo, pero no creo que sea el momento de divagar ¿no?- **_(cierto, ciao)

-** Dime, pelirroja-** su nariz comenzó a acariciar mi cuello desnudo, reconociéndolo, mientras mis piernas comenzaban a derretirse. Si seguía así… tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por concentrarme. ¡Era un maldito pirata! ¡Y él lo sabía!

Mi mano, temblorosa, se alzó hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta y así darnos el acceso a la buhardilla. Sentí en el abrazo, la risa de Harry por verme en el estado en el que me encontraba y me prometí a mí misma, devolverle la misma moneda, una vez estuviéramos dentro de la habitación. No sabía cuando, pero lo haría.

-**¿De qué ríe, letrado?-** dije, con un acopio de valor, separándome de sus brazos (¡que dolor!) avanzando lentamente hacia la penumbra. Intente que mi voz saliera con un mohín de enfado, que obviamente Harry no se trago por la fresca carcajada que soltó. Lo dicho, era un pirata, muy sexy y muy travieso. Un bribón en toda regla que me tenía a su completa merced. Me gire para ver como él también ingresaba en la habitación, muy seguro de sí mismo, y caminaba hacia mí. Cerró la puerta, dejándonos a oscuras por unos momentos. A pesar de no ver nada y de mis propios nervios, ni me moví ni pronuncié palabra alguna. Esperaba a ver que hacía él, porque estaba segura que algo llevaba en la cabeza, que me sorprendería y me iba a gustar. Sentí como mi estomago se encogió por la expectación. Tras varios segundos de silencio, algo captó mi atención… una débil luz se colaba en la habitación, proveniente del techo, lo que me llevó a alzar la cabeza.

-** ¡Dios mío!-** exclamé sin dar crédito a lo que veía. El techo de la habitación estaba compuesto por lo que parecían amplios ventanales de cristal, dejando sobre nosotros el majestuoso manto estrellado de la noche. Tímida, una luna creciente, adornaba el firmamento, rodeada de tintineantes estrellas. No había mejor escenario en el mundo, para Harry y para mí.

-** Me alegra de que te guste, Ginevra-** sus brazos volvieron a rodarme, suave pero posesivamente. Sentí su respiración lenta, sobre mi nuca-** Aunque eso no es todo…-**

Abrazados, Harry nos hizo caminar hacia uno de los laterales de la habitación. Mis ojos se deleitaron aun mas con las magnificas vistas… El mar. A pesar de la noche, se extendía infinitamente ante nuestros ojos. Supuse que en el otro extremo de la habitación, las vistas serían a la montaña. Impresionante. Sin duda aquella casa era magnifica. Un rinconcito de paz, por lo que no me extraña que los padres de Harry y él mismo, la hubieran elegido para vivir.

-**Las vistas son impresionantes, Harry-** murmuré maravillada.

-**Si, muchas veces subo aquí para dormir. Para soñar… Desde que rehabilité la casa, este ha sido mi rincón favorito, pero siendo sincero las vistas han mejorado mucho al compartirlas contigo, Ginevra-** volvió a rozar sus labios en mi cuello, ganándose un estremecimiento.

Perezosamente me di la vuelta y llevando la iniciativa, me alce en puntas y busque sus labios, mordisqueándolos levemente para después agasajarlos con ímpetu. No dudo en que se sorprendió, pero correspondió a mi beso hábilmente, estrechándome más en su abrazo alzándome del suelo unos centímetros en un arranque de pasión. Súbitamente, me dejó en el suelo, para alzarme como una princesa en volandas. Cruzó la habitación bajo aquel manto estrellado y se arrodilló ante lo que parecía un almohadón gigante.

-**Veo que está usted ansioso… letrado- **susurré tomando nuevamente las riendas del juego, mientras me recostaba en la cómoda superficie y sensualmente, le acariciaba su pecho por encima de la tela de la camisa, ganándome un gruñido como respuesta. Podía sentir la ansiedad de Harry en sus gestos. Pero que iba a decir… iban a la par de los míos.

Acalló mis labios de forma algo ruda, pero no me importó. Su beso era hambriento y como ya he dicho, íbamos a la par. Mis manos no se quedaron atrás, enterrándose apasionadamente en su cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí. Ni por un momento iba a soltarlo.

Pronto nuestros cuerpos friccionaron salvajemente, desesperados por sentirse. Sedientos… por qué no lo puedo describir de otra forma, empezamos a acariciarnos por encima de la ropa, sin dejar de besarnos. Fuego. Nos consumiríamos con una lujuria ya conocida y para nada tímida, con la luna y las estrellas como observadoras mudas.

-**Espera… Espera, Ginevra. Despacio…-** sus labios susurraron con algo de esfuerzo al separarse de los míos. La luz, aunque débil me permitía ver lo suficiente para contemplar sus facciones y movimientos. El deseo era palpable en cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos. Respiraba, agitado, a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Torturándome, haciéndome anhelar desesperada el néctar de sus labios. Morder aquella perfecta boca hasta rendirnos a aquella locura, aquel reencuentro febril y candente que nos consumía como brasas.

-** No puedo…-** gemí volviendo a juntar mis labios con los suyos. No replicó. Volvimos a bailar por medio de nuestras bocas, amoldándonos perfectamente, sincronizándonos como la primera vez que nos besamos. Su camisa desapareció, dejando libre mis manos para acariciar por fin su piel. Caliente y morena. Dura y varonil, provista de aquel vello oscuro que me volvía loca… Rodamos para así poder disfrutar más ampliamente. Sonreí traviesamente cuando me afiance a horcajadas sobre su cadera y pude sentir su excitación… Poderosa. Como una reina mira a su súbdito, me dediqué a torturarlo, acariciándolo con las gemas de mis dedos. Ganándome sus gemidos roncos al friccionar mi pelvis contra la de él. Excitándome al sentir sus manos apretarse contra mis caderas, viajar ansiosas ante los límites de mi ropa…

-** Ginevra… Ginevra por favor…-** suplico, mientras iba removiendo mi ropa.

-** No, no no…-** lo regañé como si de un niñito se tratara** – Ahora es mi turno, letrado-** mis caderas seguían moviéndose lenta y candentemente, mientras mis manos tomaron el relevo de las suyas para acabar de quitar mi ropa para mostrarme ante él con tan solo un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior gris merengo. Me incline lo suficiente para besar sus labios, mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y mis caderas, de forma errática. Sin prisas, me fui deslizando encima de él, para acabar de quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo en las misma condiciones que yo y así volver a afianzarme en su cadera, para volver a torturarlo un poquito más con mis caderas y cobrarme lo de antes.

Sus labios se curvaron y antes de que pudiera prever nada, se irguió lo suficiente de su posición para quedar sentado, conmigo entre sus piernas. Lo mire sin entender.

-** No puedo…-** susurró a milímetros de mis labios, como única contestación tomando las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho y así siguiendo mi juego.

Asaltó lenta y gustosamente mis labios, saboreándolos, invitando a nuestras lenguas a un baile intimo, mientras nuestros cuerpos se volvían a rozar, esta vez con mayor lentitud y profundidad. Como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor pero aun con ropa de por medio. Y para que negarlo, me encontraba ya en éxtasis, fuera de mí, con tan solo sus caricias y sus besos. Iba haciendo crecer el deseo a fuego lento, llevándolo al límite de forma constante, dejándome desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Mis pechos fueron liberados, al igual que mis labios, ya que su boca cambio su objetivo para bajar tortuosamente por mi cuello, con pequeñas mordidas y llegar al inicio de mis pechos. Al punto, solo pude arquearme para darle total acceso, haciendo con ello que nuestras pelvis friccionaran de forma directa arrancando varios gemidos en ambos. Mis manos, vagaban entre su nuca y su espalda, mientras que las suyas, me sujetaban fuertemente por la espalda y cadera. El vaivén se hizo más vigoroso y Harry gruñó roncamente, mientras sus labios seguían derritiendo mis pechos.

Una de mis manos, se coló hacia abajo llegando a mi objetivo… su erección. En un movimiento hábil, la liberé de la tela molesta del bóxer, bajándola para así poder masajear con libertad su virilidad. Un gemido gutural inundó mis oídos, siendo lo más hermoso que oía en tiempo.

-** Ginevra…-** murmuró roncamente Harry mientras tomaba aliento, rozando mis excitados pezones. Su frente se apoyó sobre el inicio de mis pechos mientras se recuperaba por las caricias que le estaba prodigando, pero me dejo pocos momentos de descanso, sus labios se curvaron en mi piel para lamer candentemente la unión de mis pechos.

-** Harry…-**respondí en un estado similar al suyo. Ambos estábamos casi en trance por las caricias prodigadas.

-** Creo… creo que está siendo muy injusta, pelirroja…-** volvió a susurrar mientras mordisqueaba mi pezón izquierdo. Mi espalda se arqueó como respuesta, no pudiendo controlar el ramalazo de deseo.

-** No más… no… no más que usted, letrado-** respondí como pude, entre las brumas del deseo, sin dejar de acariciar su erección de forma rítmica y cada vez más vigorosa –**¡Harry!-** grité al sentir sus largos dedos abandonar mi cadera, para descender a mi intimidad y comenzar a estimularla.

-** Ojo por ojo… pequeña-** mordisqueo el otro pezón, mientras dos de sus dedos se adentraban en mí y su pulgar estimulaba mi centro de placer. Jadee mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

-** Si así lo deseas…-** murmuré completamente abandonada a aquel mar de sensaciones. ¡Por favor! Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía aquel ardor… que no sentía aquel placer… parecía que estaba borracha. Y no podía parar, sin saber muy bien las consecuencias ni mis actos. Ni siquiera lo que hablaba.

Mi mano que hasta ahora agasajaba su nuca, tomó con pasión la parte posterior de su cabeza para guiar sus labios hacia los míos, hambrientos. Mientras, su mano destrozó mi ropa interior y yo no me quejé… se habían acabado los preliminares.

De a una, Harry me penetró, bloqueándonos al dejarnos sin respiración con la sensación de haber llegado más profundo que ninguna otra vez. Ambos tomamos aire, boqueando ante aquella maravillosa sensación. Nuestros ojos conectaron, como pozos profundos, anclándose para no volver a separarse. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa maravillosamente estimulada. Nuestros cuerpos, fundidos llegaban a un éxtasis que nunca antes habíamos sentido. Había hecho el amor de muchas formas con Harry, pero jamás había conectado de aquella forma con él.

Ambos llegamos al orgasmo, viniéndonos poderosamente. Gritando, gimiendo.

Casi no podía abrir los ojos y parecía que Harry estaba igual. Por unos momentos nos quedamos en la misma posición, completamente embargados, hasta que mi querido letrado se dejó caer exhausto sobre aquella mullida superficie, arrastrándome con él. Sus manos, comenzaron a acariciar cariñosamente mi espalda a la par que ambos recuperábamos nuestra respiraciones.

-** ¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?-** susurró con la voz ronca, todavía velada por el deseo.

-** Como nunca-** respondí perezosa, removiéndome suavemente para tumbarme a su lado. Sentí como Harry salía completamente de mi interior e hice una mueca. Besó la tapa de mi cabeza y me abrazó, manteniéndome completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

-** ¿Y tú?-** me hice sobre mi codo para mirarle. Lo vi girarse para así poder mirarme a la cara.

**- Como nunca, Ginevra-** con ello se inclinó y beso suavemente mis labios. Su mano, perezosa, delineo la curvatura de mi cadera hasta llegar a mi cara, para acariciar mis labios –** Aunque admito que no me lo esperaba. A ver, no me malinterpretes-** se excusó rápidamente al ver que iba a abrir la boca -**Ardía en deseos en que esto pasara aunque no de esta forma… ni tan rápido, Ginevra-** curiosamente mi querido letrado parecía vergonzoso ahora ¡después de lo que acababa de ocurrir! Harry siempre me sorprendía. Mi querido e intrépido pirata se convertía en una damisela remilgada y recatada, ahora con remordimientos.

-** Harry-** susurre, antes de inclinarme y besarle suavemente los labios, descendiendo por su barbilla –** no ha pasado nada que los dos no hayamos querido ni… deseado. No somos niños. Somos adultos y ya hace tiempo que nos conocemos. Hoy han pasado muchas cosas, hemos acumulado muchas tensiones. Harry, por favor…-**lleve una de mis manos a su cabeza y comencé a acariciársela. Lo sé, fui un poco mala sabiendo que era su punto débil y que cuando lo acariciaba, lo tenía "dominado; pero era mi forma de darle mi apoyo en esto y que viera que ni estaba molesta ni arrepentida. Bien al contrario. Lo que acababa de pasar era fruto de algo muy esperado por ambos, sumado a la tensión acumulada y a los sentimientos expuestos. Además, había sido maravilloso-** … hemos dicho de empezar de nuevo y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y la verdad…-** lentamente me volví a subir encima de Harry para inclinarme sobre el -**… creo que no ha habido mejor forma de iniciar ¿no está conforme, letrado?-**

Rápido, como él solo, colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura para hacernos rodar y así quedar él encima de mí. Volvió a sonreír, gatunamente mientras se acercaba y acariciaba mi nariz con la suya.

-** Eres maravillosa Ginevra…-** susurró mirándome a los ojos –** Te quiero-**

Y después de ello, volcamos nuestras almas en amarnos hasta el amanecer y así decirnos con palabras erráticas y caricias, todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho en tres años.

* * *

La suave luz comenzó a inundar todos los rincones la habitación desnuda, revelando como único mobiliario en su parte central un gran almohadón de color hueso, ahora ocupado por dos cuerpos dormidos. Él, de espaldas, abrazaba con un solo brazo el cuerpo de ella, cruzando desde la espalda a la cintura. Su otro brazo reposaba doblado bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada. Ella dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el amplio regazo de él y su cuerpo abrazado al lateral de él. Sus piernas, se enredaban con las de él y una de sus manos, descansaba tranquila sobre el vientre masculino, mientras la otra se había colado por debajo del abrazo de él acunando el torneado y moreno hombro.

* * *

El primero en despertar fue Harry. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado ni tan feliz. La sonrisa que se le formó en los labios al ver dormir plácidamente a la pelirroja que amaba sobre su pecho, no tuvo precio. Por fin, después de tanto dolor, de tanta angustia, un poco de luz y esperanza. Ella estaba allí con él y esta vez no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara. Estaba dispuesto a lucha contra viento y marea para que sus palabras, juradas la noche anterior, fueran cumplidas. Quería compartir cada segundo de su vida con aquella cabezota pelirroja. Su pequeña y terca letrada… ¡Cuánto la amaba y cuanto la había hecho de menos! No imaginaba vida sin ella, y sabía por experiencia propia que era así. Todo el tiempo que no había estado a su lado, había sido un calvario. De día no vivía y de noche, agonizaba. Cuando tuvo que dejarla en el hospital… ¡Dios! se hubiera dejado matar por el hermano de Ginevra allí mismo. Sentía que lo merecía...

Aun ahora no podía recordar como había hecho el trayecto hacia casa de su padrino. Solo se acordaba de haber llamado a la puerta y la mirada de los tres adultos en la sala de estar, de profunda preocupación. Recuerdos.

Apretó el cuerpo de Ginevra más al suyo mientras remontaba los pasajes de aquellos casi cuatro años…

_oOo oOo_

Después de reunirse con Sirius, Remus y Albus, los siguió por la casa como un autómata, preocupando a los tres adultos. Fue incapaz de hacer nada coherente mientras tomaban el avión privado, parecía una sombra, un fantasma que apenas si respiraba. Tanto Remus con su psicología, Sirius con su humor y Albus con su experiencia, intentaron ayudarlo a exteriorizar y soportar el dolor, pero era tanto lo que laceraba por dentro, que era imposible. Además no ayudaba el que él intentara aparentar que lo tenía todo controlado. Llego un punto que sus compañeros se resignaron a ser meros espectadores con referencia a su corazón, viendo como por las mañana se centraba en la empresa que tenía entre manos con una coraza infranqueable y durante las noches nadie decía nada, al escucharlo llorar.

Él siempre había sido un luchador y también tendría que superar esto, había mucho en juego. Entre ellas, la vida de Ginevra. Pero aun así, se sentía completamente roto por dentro. Y no hallaba consuelo a nada que le pudieran ofrecer.

La cosa se agravó cuando en medio de las negociaciones en París la volvió a ver. En los segundos en las que sus miradas se cruzaron… creyó que algo en su pecho se abría. Allí estaba ella, notablemente marchita, apareciendo de la nada. Y tuvo que hacer tripas corazón y seducir a aquella… ¿Cómo había dicho Ginevra? Ah, sí, Barbie Malibú. Acostarse con aquella mujer lo hizo sentir miserable. Besarse con ella, delante de los ojos de su pequeña, como un maldito mal nacido. Hubiera preferido morir… tanto dolor… Y sin embargo, tanto en jugo. Supo que después de aquel capitulo, la brecha que lo separaba de su pelirroja se volvía un abismo. Y que él era su peor juez, cuestionándose si había sido lo mejor apartarla de su lado.

A pesar de que rompió relación con todo lo referente a Ginevra, vivía por medio de su único nexo: los informes que Tonks le traía regularmente de ella. Porque si bien había renunciado a estar con ella (más después de lo que había pasado) nunca la había dejado desprotegida, nunca sola. Él no podía estar cerca pero se había encargado de que lo que más amaba estuviera bien protegida. Aunque Ginevra no lo supiera, contrató a varios ex combatiente conocidos de Tonks, entre ellos Severus Snape, antiguo compañero de su madre. Mediante ellos, se aseguró de que nada malo le pasara. Charlie, el hermano de Ginny también había sido una pieza clave en todo aquello. Aun así, Tonks se centró en ser su sombra, paseándose detrás de ella por media Europa.

Y Ginevra no tendría por qué saberlo nunca pero… los métodos de Tonks no habían sido muy ortodoxos siempre. Entre las cosas que había hecho, aparte de seguirla como si fueran uña y carne, había leído las cartas que Ginevra había enviado asu amiga en España. Como lo había conseguido, era un misterio y casi que prefería no saberlo. Él mismo había hecho cosas no muy legales a la hora de aportar pruebas y datos en sus casos, pero siempre eran a favor de la verdad. Por eso no le importaba "saltarse las normas" pero Tonks, Charlie y Snape tenían unos contactos y unos métodos de trabajo un tanto peculiares, que llegaban a asustarlo. En parte, gracias a la forma de trabajar de Tonks, sentía que había estado en cada momento al lado de ella. Había vivido su angustia, su pena y las pocas alegrías que había tenido por medio de su familia y los pequeños. Sentía la lenta recuperación de ella, su involucración en el caso de Vartan Rov, sus energía renovadas. Sus experiencias con Johannes… con Pierre… Cuando había sabido… ¡Dios! Cuando había sabido de Pierre, había ardido por dentro. Bien sabía que no podía reclamarle nada. Bien sabía que ella estaba en su derecho pero… El amargo trago de los celos lo quemaron despiadadamente. Aquella misma noche se emborrachó como nunca en su vida. Sirius y Remus no pudieron sacarlo del bar y tuvieron que esperar a que cayera en coma etílico para llamar a una ambulancia y sacarlo de allí. Cuando despertó en el hospital, no quiso hablar con nadie. De nada sirvieron las palabras airadas y amenazas varias de Sirius, ni las razonables de Remus, abogando al sentido común. Nada. Aquellos días de reposo, tan solo Albus le pudo sacar algo de conversación y giró en torno a cosas triviales. En esos días, tuvo las mas amargas de sus decisiones, sin volver la vista atrás. Empezando de cero.

A partir de allí, su rutina aun se volvió más gris. No quiso leer ninguna carta más. Prohibió la mención del nombre de ella y todo lo referente a su pasado juntos, queriendo cortar todo ligamen, para que así no le doliera tanto. Por eso, fue Remus quien se encargó del caso Rov, cuando se tuvieron que reunir. Y de su dolor salió algo bueno, ya que el encuentro directo entre Remus y Tonks fue mágico.

Poco tiempo después, todo vestigio de Voldemort había sido aplastado, en si gracias a la colaboración de todos los personajes que habían salpicado en aquella historia. Parecía mentira, pero ahora sí, la sombra de aquel Lord y sus seguidores, había sido borrada.

Para entonces, algo tomó su atención por completo. Remus Lupin, alguien a quien quería y respetaba como a un padre, tuvo una recaida critica de su enfermedad, casi perdiendo la vida. Por recomendación del padre de Cho, cuando salió de peligro, decidieron buscar la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba el cansado letrado Lupin, eligiendo un refugio de montaña que el mismo Albus Dumbledore había reformado dos años antes.

Cuando la encontró en Benasque… cuando la vio entrar sosteniendo la pequeña, rodeada protectora del mismo Vartan Rov, volvió a sentir como le arrancaban las entrañas siendo consumido de nuevo por los celos. A pesar de que Charlie aclaró que la pequeña era suya y sintió cierto peso aligerar en su corazón, no podía apartar la vista entre Vartan y ella.

Aunque si era honesto, la estampa de Ginevra con la bebé en los brazos le había gustado demasiado.

Después se sorprendió cuando el mismo Vartan lo fue a buscar y de forma directa, le había aclarado que Ginevra era una persona muy especial para él, pero no en los términos imaginados. Quien iba a pensar que el médico aun amaba a su esposa después del infierno que le había hecho pasar con la custodia de los tres hijos. Pero también le dejó bien claro que no dudaría en hacer prácticas con él , sin anestesia, con un bisturí mal afilado, si Ginevra volvía a derramar una sola lágrima por culpa de él.

Tras una conversación o más bien dicho discusión, que duró casi cuatro horas con Remus y Sirius, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ginevra. Allí lo esperaba su hermano Charlie en el pasillo, imponiendo como él solo. Tan solo lo miró en muda advertencia de que sería eunuco al amanecer si ella volvía a llorar y murmuró "BAR".

Salió hacia allí aparentando una calma que no sentía, sintiendo como el corazón se el estrujaba, para latir como un loco a la carrera despues. Si ella le daba la oportunidad… enmendaría el error y trataría de compensar todo el daño, todo el dolor que le había causado aun no siendo del todo culpable y estando, en parte, justificado. Contruiría para ella la vida que tenían sus padres, la vida que habían planeado juntos antes de que todo ocurriera. Si ella le dejaba…

Cuando llegó, allí estaba ella, hablando con Albus como si se conocieran de toda la vida, relajada y feliz, aunque no era de extrañar. Albus Dumbledore tenía ese embrujo, la peculiaridad de hacerte sentir a gusto con él y contigo mismo, a la vez de transmitirte mucha confianza.

Todo se vino abajo cuando se cruzaron las miradas. Lo vio venir antes de que se despidieran, antes de que se quedaran solos… La respuesta sería no. Tenía que ser rápido y hábil, tenía que ganar el suficiente tiempo con ella para que así le dejara explicarse. Pero al parecer, el destino jugó en su contra.

Despues de ello y sabiendo lo terca y cabezota que era Ginevra, entendió que lo mejor era alejarse de ella definitivamente y para siempre. No habría ya marcha atrás ni "y si…"volvería a reconstruir su vida de cero sin ella por mucho que su corazón sangrara por dentro, entendiendo que ella ya no volvería a su vida.

Para ello, decidio viajar por Europa, intentado encontrar un respiro a su alma y, porque no, escondiéndose de todo lo que dejaba atrás. Por un tiempo, cortó lazos con todos, incluida Tonks. Aunque la maldita espia y sus mañas, lo encontró en menos de una semana. Fue de agradecer que ella respetara aquel retiro.

Pasados unos meses, Sirius vino a vivir con él. Al principio no se mudó del todo para no agobiarlo, pero al final, Harry lo acabó por acoger. Remus Tambien los visitaba, pero con menos frecuencia debido a: a) su enfermada, de bía cuidarse b) alguno de los tres tenía que ser el responsable y seguir en el bufette y c) su nueva enfermera particular, que no atendía a que él fuera más mayor o estuviera enfermo. Desde luego que en cabezonería, Tonks y Ginevra se hacían la competencia. Pero al final todos estaban satisfechos de que ella no cejara en su intento ya que en muy poco tenía el corazón de aquel "lunático" solitario y se había hecho un hueco en el de Sirius.

Durante dos años, Sirius y Harry se dedicaron a trabajar a distancia para el buffete desde la ciudad donde estuvieran. Al final se acabaron estableciendo en Suiza. Sirius iba y venía, entre casos y ligues de turno. Parecía que nunca iba a cambiar, no importaba la edad que tuviera (aunque parecía que su padrino había hecho un pacto con alguien, ya que lo poco de maduro que denotaba en él, lo hacía ver irresistible a las féminas) Una noche llegó muy raro a la casa explicándo a cerca de un de una mujer que había sido acusada del asesinato de sus padres, por la herencia. La joven en cuestión, Blanca Lobat, viajó con Albus hasta Suiza y causó gran impacto en el mujeriego empedernido. Resultó ser un caso curioso ya que la pobre se vió involucrada en el asesinato de sus padres, con la pena que ya de por sí le causó, por una reliquia familiar de gran valor de la cual, ni ella ni sus padres tenían conocimiento, ya que vivían de forma muy modesta a las afueras de Barcelona. El interés por ella, a pesar de que no encajaba en el perfil de mujeres que frecuentaba sirius Black, era evidente. Más ella se resistía bastante bien a los encantos y despliegue de Sirius, quien se frustaba por no poder conquistarla como era debido. Fueron unos días graciosos que aparataron a Harry de su gris rutina para darle las pinceladas de color al ver la fustracion de su padrino y a los desplantes de ella. Sumados a los reproches de Remus por el poco tacto de Sirius (ya que ella aun lloraba la perdida de sus padres asesinados) y los comentarios extraños de Albus.

Poco después de la marcha de la marcha de la srta Lobat y Albus, padrino y ahijado se sumieron un una rutina oscura aderezada con el mal humor. Una visita inesperada la tarde del jueves, los sacó de su rutina deparando nuevas sorpresas. La inconfundible voz de Ronald Weasley se mezcló con la de Sirius en el recibidor. Desde la biblioteca, Harry esperó a que Sirius viniera ha hablar con él. No quería verlo, despue de más o menos sobreviri, ahora que llevaba casi un año pudiendo dormir, volvia a el parte del pasado para meter el dedo en la herida y escupir alcohol. No lo permitirá. Cuando Sirius reclamó su presencia, su repuesta fue clara:

**"Ella ya no está en mi vida. No seguiré con esto, no quiero hablar con el, Sirius. No volveré a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. ¿Recuerdas? Partir de cero"**

El padrino se encogió de hombros y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos, paseandose nerviosamente por la biblioteca. Regresó al recibidor e hizo algo inesperado. Llevando a Ronald Weasley a la cocina y al amparo de un buen refrigerio, se dispuso a escuchar todo aquello que tendría que haber oido su ahijado. Despues de dos horas de preguntas y respuestas, el letrado tan solo murmuró:

**"Disculpame un segundo"**

Sirius irrumpió en la biblioteca donde se encontraba su ahijado revisando un expediente. Caminó hacia él y lo alzó del asiento de las solapas. Su tarnquilidad contrastaba vívidamente con sus acciones

**" Vas a bajar ahora mismo y vas a escuchar lo que tiene que decirte, Harry"**

**" Te he dicho que no. Ella no forma parte de mi vida, no merece la pena que..."**

El derechazo que el padrino le propinó impactó al ahijado que, incredulo palpó su labio partido.

**" Ha hecho un viaje muy largo. Así que, escuchale terco cabezota. Creo de verás que en otras circustancias, seríais grandes amigos. Hazme caso Harry, no es tarde para volver a empezar. No la has perdido y SI merece la pena. Baja YA"**

Sin decir nada más, Sirius salió de las estancia dejando a su ahijado anonadado. Este, bajo en silencio hasta donde se encontraba el menodr de los Weasley. Los primeros momentos fueron tensos para ambos, sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer, más una vez roto el hielo del principio y con la excusa de un buen cafe y algo de hielo para el labio, las palabras salieron practicamente solas. Sirius tenía razón, quizá con el tiempo, Ronald sería un gran amigo. Durante horas estuvieron hablando y fue en esos momentos cuando Harry se sintió por fin libre. Escucho todo aquello que Ron le había venido a decir, soportó todo loq ue le echó en cara y llegó el momento en el que él mismo desnudó su alma y se sorprendió al irle relatando al menor de la Furia Roja, todos los acontecimientos desde su primer encuentro con Lord voldemort, pasando por la muerte de sus padres y como había conocido a Ginny; hasta acabar con los minutos donde Sirius le había partido el labio. La reacción de Ron Weasley fue inesperada. Se levantó, con todo lo alto que era y se acercó a él. Mirandole a los ojos, le palmeó el hombro y le dijo:

**"Tio, lo siento mucho"**

No fueron las palabras más consoladoras del mundo, pero curiosamente para Harry sí. Puede que fuera el gesto o la mirada del pelirrojo que tanto le recordó a Charlie, pero se sintió reconfortado y ligero de espiritu.

**"Gracias Ron. ¿Cenamos?"**

Ron se quedó con ellos por dos días, en los cuales descubrieron que el menor de los Weasley era un gran jugador de ajedrez, le gustaba mucho el futbol y que comia, mucho. Tambien vieron el lado cariñoso y protector del cual hacia gala toda la familia. Le explicó a cerca de su esposa Luna, la cual Harry ya conocía. Tambien ha cerca de su trabajo. En aquellos dos dias y medio congeniaron tan bien como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cierto era que ya se habían tratado, pero ahora, la relación entre ellos había dado dos pasos más... uno era la amistad que empezaba a crecer. La otra, los planes que hicieron para que Harry se volviera a acercar a Ginevra.

**"Tio, mi hermana va a matarme"**

Cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto, intercambiaron telefonos y mails. Curiosamente y de forma natural, se abrazaron como viejos amigos y se despidieron con un "Hasta pronto" cómplice. Todo iba a ir bien.

Dos semanas despues, Harry estaba en Barcelona, esperando impaciente en el parque de los Naranjos. No se había querido acercar mas de la cuenta hasta esperar el mensaje de Ron de cual dependian muchas cosas. Cuando lo recibió... ¿Dios! Pensaba que no podía caber en sí de la emoción. Se dirigió tranquilo hacia la glorieta por que sabría que ella aun tardaría en llegar y así de paso intentaba sosegarse. Más durante el trayecto le asaltaron las dudas ¿como estaría ella? ¿Estaría deseosa de verlo? ¿lloraría? ¿Se le echaria a los brazos? Esperaba que sí... Las ansias por verla se mezclaron con el miedo a los reproches y los nervios por el reencuentro. Y por arte de mágia, todo desapareció al verla entrar en la glorieta. Se deslizó silenciosamente para llegar a ella. Estaba preciosa, su pequeña y terca pelirroja. ¡Como la había añorado!

**"Besos"**

Con aquel murmullo deseo voltearla y besarla hasta calmar la sed que tenía de ella. Una sed que llevaba padeciendo desde hacia tanto tiempo... La vio pasearse mientras sus labios temblaban, parecía que opotra vez su pelirroja particular, estaba en ese submundo que tanto lo cautivaba.

"**No lo se..."**

**"El que no sabes, Ginevra. ¿Ginevra?"**

**"Harry"**

El volver a oir su nombre pronunciado por ella fue el mayo regalo que le habían dado en tiempo. No puedo catalogar lo que sintió con aquel murmullo, más no se paro mucho a pensarlo. Ella estaba llorando y aquello era lo primero.

**"Ginevra ¿estas llorando?"**

Y como siempre, su pequeña y terca pelirroja negaba lo evidente para no parecer frágil, cuando lo que más le apetecía a él era abrazarla, cuidarla y protegerla.

Ahora y para siempre.


	17. La Vida Sigue

**Capitulo 17: La Vida Sigue**

**

* * *

**

Bien. La maldita cremallera se confabulaba en mi contra. Ya sabéis lo que dijo aquel conquistador "Vísteme despacio, que tengo prisa"… pues parecía que mi querido vestido negro nuevo, opinaba lo mismo. Unas fuertes manos masculinas acudieron en mi ayuda, mientras su dueño depositaba un tierno beso en mi desnudo cuello.

-** Vamos tarde, pelirroja-** susurró sensualmente, al subir lentamente la cremallera mientras buscaba mi mirada en el espejo.

-** ¿Y de quien es la culpa, letrado?-** contesté al conectar nuestra mirada en el espejo, mientras me dejaba abrazar por él.

Giré lentamente la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios sin romper el abrazo. Así, perezosamente, mordisquee el labio inferior de Harry, ganándome un gemido ronco que me supo a triunfo.

-**Ginevra…-** gruñó por lo bajo ante la sugestión del beso -**… si seguimos así no llegamos-**

Con desgana nos separamos, para acabar de coger las cosas. Diez minutos después estamos en el coche de Harry. Si el tráfico no colaboraba, habría dos personas que nos matarían lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

Con un aplomo casi inimaginable y enfundado en un moderno traje negro, esperaba escuchar los primeros acordes que le anunciarían la entrada de la que se iba a convertir en su esposa. Con gesto nervioso, contrastando con la fachada que ofrecía, se alisó la corbata. Sonrió al pensar el susto que se había llevado su abuela al verla ya que era de un color muy llamativo (rojo tinto) y el nudo de la corbata no era el típico. Pero aun así, Augusta Longbotton no había podido más que suspirar y sonreír al ver a su único nieto, vestido de novio, alegando tan solo "Te pareces tanto a tu padre…"

Repasó con la mirada a los asistentes y saludó con la cabeza a varios que, emocionados por el momento, le expresaban su cariño. Sonrió al ver en dos filas a todos los Weasley, junto con los Malfoy y Granger, y la recién incluida familia Lupin/Black/Tonks/Potter. Su "pelirroja del demonio", aquella amiga incondicional a la que hubiera matado si hubiera llegado tarde, entretenía a la pequeña Anna Malfoy, que sería la encargada de entregar los anillos. Su cuñado Josh, ayudaba a ubicar el resto de la familia. Josh sería el padrino de la boda y Ginevra, la madrina.

La suave melodía hizo que los asistentes guardarán silencio y que todos tomaran su posición. Neville se enderezó y clavó su mirada en el fondo de la sala. Como convocada, las puertas del Saló de Cent se abrieron y rodeada de un coro de Ohs y Ahs, Hanna entró radiante del brazo de su padre. Que estaba hermosa era obvio, pero para Neville fue la visión más perfecta de su vida. Fiel a su estilo, sencilla y elegante, con un ramo de pequeñas orquídeas malva. Llevaba el cabello recogido en u moño bajo, adornado con una peina de plata que había pertenecido a la madre de Neville. No había querido llevar velo. El vestido, de un blanco roto, se ajustaba suavemente a su figura dejando sus delicados hombros al aire. Con el único detalle de cristalitos dispersos que tintineaba suaves con el movimiento, el vestido se acampanaba suavemente hacia abajo con una modesta cola.

Los asistentes rompieron aplaudir después de unos segundos de aturdimiento. Así Neville recibió de manos de su suegro, a su cómplice en la vida, besando suavemente sus labios enternecido al ver que ella derramaba varias lágrimas.

-**Estas preciosa, cariño...-** susurró con la voz rota por la emoción.

Hanna solo alcanzó a sonreír, sin poder articular palabra. Sus ojos le expresaron lo que sus labios callaban.

Se tomaron de la mano, dispuestos a escuchar la ceremonia civil de su matrimonio, que los uniría como marido y mujer.

* * *

El Hotel era una perfecta combinación de modernidad y tradición. Muy propio de Neville y de Hanna. En perfecta combinación para ellos. Los grandes espacios contrastaban con los paneles de madera rojiza, el suelo gris oscuro pulido y paredes de colores cálidos pero oscuros. El aperitivo se había hecho al aire libre, en los amplios jardines, al igual que el reportaje fotográfico de los novios y la típica foto de recuerdo con los asistentes. Poco después, pasaron a un amplio salón sin columnas, donde disfrutaron de una suculenta comida. Con gran emotividad, el ramo fue entregado a Augusta Longbotton y la pareja de novios, con una clara y nada disimulada directa, a Ginny y Harry. La tarta apareció abanderada con la canción "Fix You" de Coldplay (haciendo llorar a varias de las presentes)

Con ello llegó el momento de la pequeña sorpresa que tendrían los novios por parte de los amigos, sugerida por Ana y Charlie.

-** A ver, un momento de atención por favor-** reclamó la suave voz de Luna, amplificada por el micrófono. Enfundada en un sofisticado vestido gris, su barriga de siete meses se hacía notar –** Gracias. Como todos sabéis, Neville y Hanna son, a parte de una pareja muy "cuca" unos amigos maravillosos. Aunque he de decir que Neville no nos merece…-** espero a que la gente acabara de reír y que Neville dejara de hacer aspavientosexagerados -**… no te quejes Neville, nosotros también te queremos… Bien. Hemos querido haceros un detallito especial. La idea nos la ha dado Ana que… a ver donde esta…-** miró entre los presentes -** … no te escondas…-** canturreo divertida -** ¡Aja! Ahí la tenemos. Sal del medio Charlie, que entre tus piernas veo perfectamente los zapatos de tacón de tu mujer…-**

Ana suspiró derrotada detrás de su pareja, mientras que Charlie reía jocoso y se apartaba, tomándola de la cintura. Luna se había propuesto que tuvieran su parte de protagonismo y, cuando se ponía cabezota, podía superar a cualquiera de los Weasley. Si es que…. ¡todo se pega!

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba la rubia y, tras unos comentarios a _sottovoce_ más la risa fresca de Luna, intercambiaron papeles.

-** Bien, esto… hola a todos-** carraspeo nerviosa Ana al micrófono. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar en público. Sintió la caricia de Charlie en su cintura, por lo que respiró hondo y prosiguió –** Bueno, eh veréis, es tradicional en Catalunya en las festividades "el Baile del Fanalet"*. Cuando habéis entrado en el salón, se os ha entregado una flor de papel a cada uno y como podéis ver, en el postre se han dejado dos mecheros en cada mesa. Si os fijáis bien, la flor lleva dentro una vela. Este baile se da por parejas y como única iluminación, las flores de papel que veo que muchos tenéis en las manos. Así que, tomar la flor y vuestra pareja y dirigíos a la pista. No olvidéis en coger los mecheros…-** se giró y miró a los novios –** De parte de todos vuestros amigos, esperamos que os guste-**

Con ello, casi todos los asistentes quedaron reunidos por parejas, rodeando a Neville y Hanna. Y después de unos momentos de risas y follón hasta que lograron organizarse y encender todas las flores, la iluminación de las sala fue disminuyendo graduablemente al son del Vals de las Olas.

-** Esto es precioso, Ginevra-** susurró Harry, mientras sostenía las dos flores encendidas a la vez que giraba grácilmente con ella entre los brazos.

-** Si, si lo es. Cuando Ana nos lo comentó, encontramos que sería una sorpresa preciosa y muy emotiva. Aquí en la ciudad ya no se estila, pero este baile siempre fue muy típico en las Fiestas-** Ginny no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la magia y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Harry, desde observó a las demás parejas. Suspiró.

-** ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?-** Preguntó tranquilo, mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento.

-** Estaba pensando en lo que ha cambiado todo, en tan poco tiempo Harry- **levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de él. Ante su muda pregunta, volvió a repasar a los presentes y se explicó – **En estos dos años Harry, la vida ha seguido un curso maravilloso…-** suspiró al referirse a los dos años que no habían estado juntos -**… Neville se declaró contra todo pronóstico a Hanna. Mírales ahora…-** ambos dirigieron la mirada a los novios, percatándose de que estos estaban en una burbuja -**Draco y Hermione pudieron volver a adoptar y parece que ambas familias lo han aceptado bien. Mi hermano y Luna van a ser papas. Remus y Tonks están viviendo juntos y hasta Sirius quiere sentar la cabeza aunque…-**

**-Blanca se lo está poniendo muy difícil-** se carcajeo suavemente Harry recordando su estancia en Suiza y los desplantes de ella a la hora de resistirse a los encantos Black. Sin contar la de veces que su padrino la había invitado estando en España, recibiendo un NO como respuesta. Aquello tenía a Sirius completamente trastornado. Se levantaba cada mañana con mil planes de conquista, y por las noches volvía completamente derrotado.

-** Si, solo por eso, ella es mi ídolo-** sonrió Ginny. –** Aunque es obvio que Blanca también se siente atraída por él, pero supongo que no se lo quiere poner fácil por miedo-**

Harry asintió, dándole la razón mientras rozaba con sus labios la frente de ella. Como momentos antes ella había hecho, repaso el salón de baile.

La atmosfera era mágica, romántica. Además con ello, habían conseguido que bailaran casi todos. Incluso Augusta Longbotton giraba risueña entre los brazos de un divertido Sirius. Draco y Hermione bailaban llevados por su propio mundo, mientras que los padres de Draco lo hacían con la pequeña Anna en brazos y los de Hermione, con el recién adoptado Hugo. Remus y Tonks bailaban muy pegados cerca de donde estaban Charlie y Ana.

Todos habían reestructurado su vida, acabando de encajar las piezas que faltaban, encaminándose así a algo mejor. Y desde hacía dos semanas… desde que Ginevra y él se habían encontrado en aquel parque… ellos dos también habían encaminado sus vidas juntos.

-** Te quiero, Ginevra-** volvió a susurrar, inclinándose para besarla.

* * *

Sonaba un éxito del verano, que sin duda hacía que todo el mundo se moviera contagiado por ese extraño espíritu de bodas en lo que baila lo que sea, como sea, dejando la vergüenza sentadita en un rincón. Aprovechó en aquel momento para ir a ver las fotos.

La boda había salido genial. Absolutamente todo lo que habían organizado con Neville, Hanna y los demás, había ido al dedillo sin poder evitar que Augusta cogiera el micrófono y le dedicara unas sentidas palabras (de las cuales Neville no se avergonzó) y de que uno de los tíos de Hanna, un poco pasadito de copas, se pusiera la corbata en la cabeza y la sacara a bailar. Pero bueno, aquello era inevitable. En cualquier boda que se precie, siempre hay algún espontaneo.

Después de ver las fotos y de dejar encargadas las que quería, se decidió a pasear un poco por el jardín antes de volver al jaleo del baile. La conversación que había tenido con Harry mientras bailaba, le había hecho pensar también en ellos. En cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos en aquellas dos semanas…

_La suave luz comenzó a inundar todos los rincones la habitación desnuda, revelando como único mobiliario en su parte central un gran almohadón de color hueso, ahora ocupado por dos cuerpos dormidos. Él, de espaldas, abrazaba con un solo brazo el cuerpo de ella, cruzando desde la espalda a la cintura. Su otro brazo reposaba doblado bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada. Ella dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el amplio regazo de él y su cuerpo abrazado al lateral de él. Sus piernas, se enredaban con las de él y una de sus manos, descansaba tranquila sobre el vientre masculino, mientras la otra se había colado por debajo del abrazo de él acunando el torneado y moreno hombro. _

_El primero en despertar fue Harry. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado ni tan feliz. La sonrisa que se le formó en los labios al ver dormir plácidamente a la pelirroja que amaba sobre su pecho, no tuvo precio. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba la espalda de aquella maravillosa mujer y detallaba los cambios que se había perdido aquellos dos años._

_El sol subió un poco más, despertando con ello a Ginny, quien perezosamente se estiró como un felino. La sensación de tener el cuerpo de Harry pegado la hizo sonreír, más no quiso abrir los ojos._

_-__** Despierta dormilona…-**__ susurró roncamente mientras el besaba la frente._

_- __**No quiero…-**__ respondió remolona, apretándose más a él._

_- __**Vamos pequeña, que tenemos mucho que hacer, empezando por un buen desayuno…-**_

_Y esa fue la palabra mágica para que Ginny se incorporara traviesa, se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y lo besara frescamente._

_-__** ¿Qué tiene en mente letrado?-**__ le declaró con todo intención._

_-__** Pelirroja…-**__ reaccionó provocadoramente haciéndolos rodar por el almohadón y luego el suelo._

_Después de desayunar copiosamente, decidieron volver a la ciudad. Como bien había dicho Harry, tenían mucho que hacer. O mejor dicho, mucho que organizar y a mucha gente a la que llamar. _

_Aquel fin de semana, en la casa que los había visto reconciliarse y con tres años de retraso, Harry James Potter no solo se presentaba a la familia Weasley (y amigos) sino que la pedía formalmente en compromiso para matrimonio a la menor de los Weasley. Las reacciones, aunque variadas, fueron emotivas. Todos los presentes están ansiando desde hacía tres años esa gran noticia por lo que tuvo una buena acogida, a pesar de lo rápido que iba todo. Los gemelos se deshicieron en bromas tocante a que si Harry iba deprisa en "todo". _

_¡Bendita Mama Weasley para poner orden!_

_Entrada la noche y con tan solo Sirirus (que había bebido un poquito de más y había caído en combate) en la casa, disfrutaban de comentar el día._

_-__** Bueno, ya lo has oído Potter. No solo te vas a tener que enfrentar a la Furia Roja si vuelvo a derramar una lagrimita que no sea de felicidad…-**__ comentaba radiante, antes de darle un sorbo a su café con leche._

_-__**Créeme Ginevra, que Malfoy me sigue dando miedo. Con lo tierna y cariñosa que es Hermione y Malfoy es…-**__ reprimió un escalofrío al recordar la mirada asesina que le había enviado el rubio aquella misma tarde. Le recordó a cuando hicieron la primera entrevista para la adopción y a él se le ocurrió preguntar por Ginevra. Sonrió mientras tapaba con una manta a su padrino dormido -__** ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¡No tiene remedio!-**__suspiro divertido mientras le retiraba un mechón de la frente. Ginevra dejó la taza en el suelo y se acercó a ellos. Sirius se veía muy tierno e indefenso todo dormido y por un momento le entristeció saber que, a pesar de la alegría por su ahijado, Sirius tenía un dolor en el corazón. Parecía que Blanca le había dado fuerte y que aquel playboy estaba sufriendo de verás._

_-__** Parece que tenemos un niño grande, Harry-**_

_-__**Si. Un niño con mal de amores. Quien iba a decir que el gran Sirius Black se encontraría en este estado por una mujer-**__ Harry se agachó y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, mientras Ginny hizo espacio en el sofá y adecuaba dos almohadones para que pudieran recostarlo bien._

_-__** Harry, no es cualquier mujer. Es ELLA. Y algún día a Sirius también le tenía que tocar. Y no sé si decir que, por gracia o por desgracia…-**_

_**-Ginevra…-**_

_**-Déjame acabar Harry. Bien sabes lo que siempre he pensado de las formas de conquista de tu padrino. Ya era hora de que aprendiera…-**_

_Ambos lo recostaron y Ginevra le acomodó las mantas. Ella volvió a detallarle el rostro y sonrió cuando en sueños, Sirius murmuro el nombre de Blanca._

_-__**… aunque viéndolo así, espero que ella le de una oportunidad pronto-**__ se inclinó y le besó suavemente la frente._

_Con ello, ambos se fueron a dormir. Estaban agotados por la preparación de todo en aquel día, tanto física como emocionalmente._

A partir de aquella noche, y con un anillo familiar brillando en su dedo anular, ya no cabían dudas entre Harry y ella.

Él había vuelto al bufete de Barcelona y había tomado nuevos casos. También seguía con los que había podido reajustar con tanto viaje. En aquellas dos semanas casi se habían visto a diario. Si no habían comido juntos, la había ido a buscar para cenar y tan solo una noche se había quedado en su casa. Con los planes de boda de Neville y Hanna había tenido unos días muy apretados. Eso sin contar de la llegada del pequeño Hugo a casa de los Malfoy y que por supuesto se organizó otra fiesta en su honor el fin de semana siguiente. Por lo que entre el trabajo, los preparativos de boda, su fiesta de compromiso y la presentación de Hugo, el siguiente fin de semana ya era la boda de Neville y Hanna.

Y a pesar de los nervios y del estrés, había merecido la pena.

Paseó un poco hasta llegar a la entrada del jardín y comenzó a regresar. Antes de llegar al acceso a la sala, vio la imaginen más tierna que había visto en tiempo. Tapado con una suave mantita de ganchillo de perlé y acunado por dos poderosos brazos, Hugo Malfoy estaba siendo dormido por Harry. A su lado, Draco dormía a su princesita de tres años. Parecía ser un punto de reunión porque al poco Charlie, Remus y Ron salían con los trillizos de Charlie. Sin embargo, Ginny no podía dejar de mirar a Harry.

Se fue acercando a ellos, con la sonrisa en los labios.

-**Buenas noches, caballeros…-** saludo suavemente.

Harry la miró inmediatamente, con la serenidad que solo él podía transmitir y que parecía que el más pequeño de los Malfoy bien intuía, por lo plácido que dormía.

-** No sé como lo hace, Ginny. Pero Hugo solo se queda dormido tan rápido con Harry-** comentó Draco con un ligero toque de envidia en su voz.

En el año por el que habían peleado por el pequeño Hugo, Draco era el que más se había envuelto. Estaba enamorado de su mujer y de su princesita, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que su familia aun estaba incompleta. Ellos aun podían dar mucho amor. Por eso habíamos vuelto a hablar con mi jefe, el Sr Llobet para la posibilidad de otra adopción. Dos meses después, y a pesar de la tragedia envuelta, llegó esa oportunidad. Mi jefe nos había citado a los tres en su despacho, a las once de la mañana y sin mucho preámbulo nos comunico lo siguiente: Había la posibilidad de adoptar el hijo de un ex compañero de facultad de Draco. Los padre biológicos del pequeño, Blaise y Astoria Zabinni, habían muerto en un accidente de coche. El pequeño, a pesar de haber sufrido algún rasguño, había salido ileso del impacto y se hallaba en observación en un Hospital Infantil de Tarragona. Según el testamento de los Zabinni, dejaba a Draco Malfoy como tutor del pequeño si algo les pasaba. Después de que Hermione y Draco lo hablaran, se decidió ir a ver al pequeño Hugo. Tras una hora y media en coche (conducía mi jefe) ambos vimos como Herms y Draco entraban en una sala esterilizada, con batas verdes y los conducían a una camilla cuna, donde dormitaba el pequeño. En su momento, Hermione había creado un vínculo con Anna cuando la pequeña había estado hospitalizada. A Draco le sucedió lo mismo cuando el pequeño, medio dormido, le tomó con fuerza el dedo índice y sonrió. No hizo falta que Hermione y Draco hablaran entre ellos o que nos dijeran nada. Aquel pequeño sería un Malfoy.

Después del trámite legal, se pudieron llevar al pequeño a casa. Al principio fue raro, pero Hugo demostró ser un bebe risueño y se ganó rápido a su hermana mayor y el resto de la familia. Lo único que lamentaban graciosamente ambos padres es que era muy inquieto, sobre todo a la hora de ir a dormir. Y Harry parecía tener el don de tranquilizarlo, al igual que la madre de Hermione. Era eso lo que a Draco desesperaba. Quería ser él quien tranquilizara a su pequeño.

-** Créeme que tiene un arma infalible…-** con aquel comentario se ganó la atención de los cinco hombres, siendo como Harry sintió como la mirada de Ron y Charlie se le clavaban en la nuca. Sonrió-**… es el desodorante. Lo abandona.-** dijo de forma fresca, mientras se acercaba más a Harry y lo besaba en los labios en disculpa ante la pequeña broma.

-** Pelirroja…-** susurró al separarse, mientras en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa.

-** Si los peques ya están dormidos, será mejor que entremos y me acompañéis. Neville y Hanna han dispuesto un servicio especial de guardería. No os preocupéis…-** me adelante antes de que ninguno objetara. ¡Estaban hechos una panda de Mamas-Pollito! -**… hay cuatro monitores y es la sala contigua, separada solo por un pasillo para aislar del ruido. Además, pongo la mano al fuego de que, tu madre y suegra Draco, y mi madre se trasladaran allí. Vaya, si no lo han hecho ya-**

El baile se había alargado hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Como bien se había previsto, las tres "abuelas" se trasladaron a la improvisada sala guardería a vigilar de cerca a los más pequeños mientras el resto bailaba y bebía. Hanna y Neville decidieron cerrar con la canción con la que Hanna había entrado en el Juzgado "Welcome to my life" de Sunrise Avenide.

Después vinieron las despedidas, los abrazos, los "cuanto te quiero. No yo a ti más" recogida de bolso, pertenencias y familiares. Y en el caso de muchos (siendo la actitud más sabía, por que habían bebido alcohol o venían desde lejos y estaban cansados) se quedaron a pasar la noche en el hotel.

* * *

Su habitación era la 339. Era sencilla, moderna y gritaba "cara" allí por donde miraras. Pero era uno de esos caprichos que te gusta permitirte cuando es un día especial. Habían decidido quedarse para compensar lo poco que habían podido estar juntos aquellas dos semanas.

La habitación era amplia, sin más mobiliario a la vista que un sillón blanco y la cama de amplio colchón el cual reposaba directamente sobre una tarima de madera maciza curvada. El cubre cama era blanco, contrastando con la madera y el color oro viejo de las paredes. Tres lámparas en forma de globo y con la textura parecida a la del papel, daban la tenue iluminación. Escondido tras un panel móvil estaba el baño, donde predominaba la madera clara, el gris y el blanco. Había una gran bañera completamente equipada.

Ginny había estado en varios hoteles, pero los detalles de este la dejaron sin palabras.

-** Sin duda, Neville tiene buen gusto al elegir…-** susurró a sus espalda Harry, mientras dejaba sobre el sillón, la chaqueta del traje.

Ginny se giró y lo repaso visualmente. Ilegal. Eso era. Después de todo el día, de haber bailado como el que más… Harry estaba igual de guapo y varonil que por la mañana. Quizás más, porque su cabello lucía mas revuelto y la corbata se sostenía precariamente desabrochada. Llevaba dos botones de la camisa deliciosamente abiertos. Cansado o no, le sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia ella.

-** ¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita?-** la abrazó delicadamente, atrayéndola hacia él.

-** Mucho…-** susurró mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y se alzaba para besarle.

-**Sabes, estas preciosa… me encanta como este vestido se amolda a tu cuerpo, Ginevra-** bajó mordisqueando el cuello expuesto de ella, mientras que sus manos la moldeaban posesivamente.

-**Gra…gracias, Harry-** gimió mientras enterraba sus manos en el cabello de él.

-** ¿Has visto el baño, pequeña?-** la miró y sus ojos brillaron juguetonamente. La vio curvar los labios felinamente.

-** Sabe, letrado, tengo un pequeño problema-** se dio la vuelta, alejándose de él –** el vestido es precioso pero no alcanzo la cremallera…-** añadió sensualmente mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el baño. Llegó al panel de la entrada y se giró -** ¿Me ayuda?-** con ello ingresó seguida muy de cerca de Harry.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente la cremallera. No se tocaban, pero estaban muy cerca, sintiéndose. La bañera se iba llenando lentamente, mientras que Ginevra se daba la vuelta y desvestía para él. Con tan solo un tanga de encaje y unas medias de ligero negras, provocó un gutural gemido en él.

-** ¿Me ayuda con el resto, caballero?-** susurró presa del deseo, mientras lo empujaba hasta dejarlo sentado en el borde de la bañera. Anhelante.

Harry, obediente, tomo con delicadeza el pie que ella le ofrecía para trepar con sus dedos en suave caricia hasta el muslo y con ello bajar retirando aquella fina prenda. La visión que ella le ofrecía era gloriosa. Sus pechos desnudos, le esperaban expuestos con aquellos pequeños pináculos izados. La suave piel perlada. Su feminidad apenas cubierta por el encaje negro. El deseo bordado en sus ojos…

Retiró tomándose el mismo tiempo la prenda de la otra pierna. Si ella lo torturaba visualmente, él no se quedaría atrás.

Sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia él para lamerle sensualmente el ombligo. Ginny, completamente fuera de sí, se agarró a su nuca dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones sentidas. Una de las manos de Harry acariciaba su columna erráticamente. La otra, comenzaba a remover la última prenda con la que estaba vestida. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Harry fue bajando lentamente sus lamidas hasta su centro de placer y la tentó unos segundos hasta que la oyó gritar de puro éxtasis. Con calma, comenzó a levantarse besando cada porción de piel de forma ascendente, hasta llegar a su boca donde la besó con profundidad y ansia. La respuesta de ella iba a la par, mientras que le retiraba la camisa y el cinturón.

-** Espera… espera pequeña…-** unió las frentes de ambos, acariciándole la nariz con la suya –** Y no me digas que no puedes…-** se adelantó a ella –** Tengo una sorpresa, pero para ello necesito que seas buena unos minutitos… solo unos minutitos-** volvió a sonreír ante el gruñido de ella y posterior sonrisa-**… quiero que pongas el jabón y las sales en la bañera y que te metas en ella-** con ello se separó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –** Te prometo que te compensaré…-**

-**Como desees…-** susurró antes de robarle un último beso y darse la vuelta para añadir lo que él le había pedido. Harry no puedo más que tragar grueso al ver lo erótico de la posición de ella. Casi se replanteó el ir en busca de lo que había en la nevera… Tomó aire varias veces y se dirigió a la habitación. Aquella mujer, lo iba a matar.

Minutos después, se introducía en el agua completamente desnudo, acomodando a Ginevra delante de él. Relajados por el agua caliente y el agradable aroma de las sales marinas, Harry se dedicó a acariciar sensualmente cada recóndito de ella. Sus labios, agasajaron su cuello, complacido de verla arquearse encima de él. Sus manos, acariciaban sus pechos, su vientre y cadera… bajaban y vagaban por sus piernas. Sentía el ardor del roce de los glúteos de ella contra su pene, por el vaivén de los movimientos de ella. Una de sus manos se ancló en su pecho, bajando la otra para acariciar su centro escondido.

-**Disfruta Ginevra…-**

Con ello, la elevó un poco en su posición y la penetró desde atrás lentamente.

-** Harry… madre mía… Ha... Harry-** gimió entrecortadamente al sentirlo llenarla poco a poco. Aquella posición era muy placentera y plena, dejándole total libertad de movimientos mientras que él la agasajaba. Era una posición pensada para que ella disfrutara.

-**Muévete preciosa... a tu ritmo- **le susurró, mientras acariciaba su centro circularmente.

Ambos comenzaron a balancearse lentamente haciendo que las penetraciones fueran largas y profundas. Con el ritmo cogido, las dos manos de Harry fueron a parar a los pechos de Ginny, mientras se besaban y ella buscaba el apoyo en el respaldo de la bañera. Los cuerpos culminaron en un orgasmo exhaustivo. Aquella nueva postura ya era de sus favoritas.

Después de normalizar sus respiraciones, Harry alargó la mano a la fuente de cristal que había dejado en el taburete y tomó varias frambuesas, dándole a comer a su pequeña pelirroja.

Estuvieron relajados en la bañera hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse, por lo que decidieron ducharse rápido e irse a dormir. Estaban agotados y plenos.

* * *

La despertó el olor a café y tostadas. Con pereza, se estiró notando claramente que algo faltaba en la cama… Harry.

-**Buenos días, pelirroja-** contestó el mencionado, quien la observaba sentado en el sillón. Estaba completamente vestido y le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

-** Buenos días, Harry-** sonrió algo tímida, mientras se cubría con las sabanas el pecho desnudo.

Harry sonrió ante el gesto, espontaneo y tierno.

-** Espero que tengas hambre…-** con ello se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

-** Si, si que tengo…-** un ruidito procedente de sus tripas, respondió por ella. Ginny enrojeció, sumándose a la risa de Harry después.

-** Que no se nos enfríen las tostadas-** se sacó los zapatos y se acomodó a su lado.

Comenzaron a desayunar. El silencio reinó entre ellos, como mudo cómplice ne la vida, cerrando un circulo que pronto los culminaría de sorpresas.


	18. Chapter 18

Nota:

Solo quería enviaros esta nota, por que hace mucho que no me dejo ver por el foro y no quiero que penseis que me olvido de tods vosotrs.

Por circustancias personales, lo ultimo que estoy haciendo es escribir. Soy consciente de que tengo Fics abiertos que debo terminar. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo.

Mandaros un abrazo muy grande y agradeceros el apoyo que habeis dado, dais y espero, dareis.

Eva


End file.
